Les cendres d'Insomnia
by Charlie Benzine
Summary: "Noctis était littéralement tétanisé devant le palais en flammes. Des soldats impériaux ouvraient le feu sur la foule et des magiteks cramaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient." Accompagné de ses camarades, le prince est forcé de fuir la ville et se retrouve au centre d'une chasse à l'homme dans tout l'Eos. Mais la fuite n'est pas l'unique option. La résistance en est une autre. [Promptis]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

 **C'est avec une certaine timidité que je vous présente cette fic… J'avais honnêtement eu l'intention de ne jamais la publier — parce que je suis facilement intimidée par tous ces talentueux auteurs qui publient sur le site! —, mais après un certain temps j'ai commencé à regretter l'idée qu'elle ne soit jamais lue par quiconque. Alors la voici.**

 **Une bonne partie de l'histoire est déjà écrite, mais je dois faire un travail de relecture et de réécriture qui est interminable, alors je commence à publier à mesure que la correction est finalisée. Donc, en théorie, les publications devraient être assez régulières.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)**

 **Charlie**

 **.**

 **P.S.**

 **Quelques « avertissements » en bref:**

 **\- Langage corsé : Quelques vulgarités ici et là… Aucun mot vraiment choquant, mais ils sont en quantité assez phénoménale. (Oups!)**

 **\- Violence : D'un niveau environ équivalent à celui du jeu original.**

 **\- Promptis : Éventuellement… ;)**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 1

Ce lundi aurait pu être l'un des plus ordinaires. Par la fenêtre, le soleil, qui était levé depuis quelques heures maintenant sur la majestueuse ville d'Insomnia, commençait à faire sa place dans le loft chic de Noctis. À l'extérieur, on entendait le bruit étouffé des véhicules ronronnants, les clochettes de vendeurs de glaces et les mamans qui criaient à leurs gamins de rester tranquilles. Un coup de klaxon par-ci, un rire gras par-là, des bonjours lancés par deux amis, probablement chacun de leur côté de rue. Dans ce coin de la ville, la vie continuait son train-train quotidien, mais Noctis savait très bien que cette journée n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

En ce moment même, à quelques kilomètres de là, ils devaient être des milliers amassés devant le palais trônant au milieu de la cité, les yeux rivés sur un écran géant, applaudissant, sautillant, chantant des airs de victoire et brandissant des pancartes ornées de mots de paix. Il y avait probablement aussi des groupes de gens en colère, fulminant, grondant contre les politiciens et lançant des projectiles improvisés. Il semblait que chaque individu dans le royaume avait son opinion sur ce moment historique, et que celui-ci n'était jamais gris.

L'empire du Niflheim et le royaume du Lucis, signant la paix enfin, après tant d'années de guerre.

Noctis avait du mal à y croire. Il avait vécu sa vie entière, la totalité de ses vingt ans, sous le règne d'une guerre qui ne se terminait jamais. Oh, il avait eu droit à une enfance normale, sa ville étant protégée de l'envahisseur par la magie du cristal, mais tous les jours il entendait parler des batailles qui faisaient rage de l'autre côté du mur. Des décisions difficiles qu'il fallait parfois prendre. Des soldats lucisiens — les Glaives — tués pour le bien-être de la cité. Même isolée de l'autre côté du mur, la guerre ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Spécialement Noctis Lucis Caelum : il était le prince du Lucis.

Il était cependant difficile d'imaginer que ce jeune homme à la posture nonchalante était un prince : un habillement noir plus que banal, des cheveux d'ébène échevelés, un regard blasé. Il était semi allongé sur le canapé, enfoncé dans une drôle de position : son menton accoté sur son poing et son pied posé négligemment sur la table basse. Devant lui, la télévision montrait les images d'une journaliste en direct qui commentait l'événement d'une voix excitée, mais ferme.

\- Nous attendons impatiemment la signature du traité qui devrait se produire d'ici peu de temps. L'excitation est à son comble dans la foule rassemblée ici et dans les rues avoisinant le château. Il semblerait que la ville entière se soit déplacée pour assister à cet événement historique... "

Noctis eut un rictus. La ville entière, excepté le prince, pensa-t-il.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était disputé avec son père. Le roi avait décidé d'accepter le traité de paix que lui offrait Niflheim sans même le négocier. Un cadeau empoisonné, avait répliqué le fils. L'empire exigeait la totalité des terres du Lucis, excepté la ville d'Insomnia, en échange d'un cessez-le-feu. Le prix était trop cher payé selon Noctis, mais il n'avait aucun poids sur la décision. Frustré, ce dernier avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il n'eut donc personne de surpris lorsqu'il déclara qu'il refusait d'assister à la cérémonie. Les autorités avaient tout simplement prétendu une maladie quelconque qui incommodait le prince pour justifier son absence.

Et puis, honnêtement, sa présence ou son absence ne changeait absolument rien.

\- Je déclare officiellement la salle de bain zone sinistrée.

Noctis éclata de rire en entendant son ami Prompto qui sortait justement de ladite salle de bain.

\- Ça pue à ce point?, demanda le prince en riant.

\- Vas-y et vérifie toi-même... Je me suis surpassé!

Prompto se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de son camarade. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais ils étaient devenus proches qu'à l'adolescence. Il était un type hilarant, sans prétention et toujours de bonne humeur. Mais surtout, il avait toujours traité Noctis comme n'importe qui et non pas comme un foutu prince : c'était ce qui l'avait charmé dès leur première conversation.

Prompto se passa la main dans ses folles mèches blondes et indisciplinées; puis il frotta son nez couvert de légères taches de rousseur.

\- Pas trop déçu de ne pas y être?, demanda-t-il en pointant du menton la télévision.

\- Certainement pas.

Noctis regarda son ami.

\- Et toi?

Prompto avait passé l'examen pour entrer dans la garde royale à peine un mois plus tôt; faisant de lui, à vingt ans, l'un des plus jeunes soldats de la prestigieuse armée du Lucis. Étant donné les circonstances, il aurait probablement dû être en service pour surveiller l'événement; mais pour une raison obscure, il était en congé ce jour-là. Noctis se doutait que c'était une manigance de son père pour assurer subtilement la présence d'un garde auprès de son fils. Le prince aurait envoyé paraître n'importe quel autre soldat qui lui aurait été imposé, mais avec Prompto c'était différent. Il était son meilleur ami et ils traînaient toujours ensemble de toute façon.

\- Nah, tu veux rire! J'aurais eu les mecs sur le dos toute la putain de journée.

En effet, avec son jeune âge et sa carrure plus frêle que la plupart des autres soldats, Noctis savait que Prompto devait sans cesse prouver sa place auprès de ses nouveaux collègues. Il était pourtant un tireur de précision indéniable et un combattant de talent; et ce n'était certainement pas la chance qu'il lui avait permis de réussir la dure épreuve de l'examen. Toutefois, il manquait cruellement de confiance en soi... et probablement aussi d'expérience.

\- Alors fuck ce truc!, déclara Noctis en attrapant la télécommande pour faire apparaître le menu de sa PlayStation.

\- Attends, quoi, tu ne vas même pas regarder la cérémonie à la télé?

\- Non, j'en ai rien à foutre, grommela-t-il.

Il avait déjà sa manette de Play dans les mains.

\- C'est de la merde, ce traité, ajouta-t-il.

Prompto ne répondit pas. Puis, il attrapa sa propre manette.

\- Alors attends-toi à te faire ma-ssa-crer!

.

* * *

.

Ils jouèrent pendant un bon moment à un jeu de combat où leurs personnages se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Prompto avait du mal à rester en place et sautait sur ses pieds à chaque tactique complexe en criant à son personnage des instructions complètement ridicules, tandis que Noctis restait stoïque et gagnait à chaque fois. Après un moment, ils s'étaient lassés de leur passe-temps et avaient fini dans la cuisine du grand loft à aire ouverte.

Noctis s'était assis sur le comptoir et sirotait un cola. Prompto avait la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

\- On devrait allumer la télé et regarder qu'est-ce qui se passe au palais, dit-il distraitement.

\- Le Lucis est en train de se faire plumer, voilà ce qui se passe au palais, répondit le prince d'un air las. Pas besoin de la télé pour savoir ça.

Prompto se retourna vers lui avec une pomme à la main qu'il croqua bruyamment.

\- Ça ne t'intrigue pas du tout?, demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

\- Hey, tu m'as demandé avant de me piquer ma bouffe?, lui répliqua Noctis en ignorant sa question.

Il tenta de lui prendre le fruit des mains. Prompto s'esclaffa.

\- Ha! Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre de tes pommes… Il n'y a que moi qui les manges de toute façon.

Et il croqua une autre bouchée d'une taille grotesque en fixant son ami. Celui-ci descendit précipitamment du comptoir avec l'intention de lui enlever le fruit de nouveau, mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte.

\- Qui…?

Les coups se répétèrent, plus pressants et plus forts. Noctis se sentit soudainement inquiet. Puis il entendit une clé et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- NOCT?!

Le concerné regarda le nouveau venu avec surprise. C'était Gladiolus, le bouclier du roi, un terme que l'on donnait au garde du corps attitré. Il s'agissait d'un type au visage dur et à la chevelure brune semi-longue, doté d'une carrure démesurée et musclé comme un taureau; d'ailleurs il se baladait toujours avec un manteau ouvert pour afficher sa foutue plaquette d'abdos et son tatouage absurde.

\- Quoi?

\- Bordel de putain de merde, tu ne réponds jamais à ton téléphone?

Le mastodonte était entré et son regard fouillait les lieux. Il avait l'air nerveux — non, affolé plutôt —; son front était couvert de sueur et ses poings étaient crispés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel, tu ne regardes même pas la cérémonie?, demanda-t-il brusquement, en voyant la télévision éteinte.

Noctis sentit sa colère monter en flèche.

\- C'est quoi le problème, je m'en fous de cette putain de cérémonie!

Mais Gladio ignora sa réponse et alluma l'appareil. Puis, il se dirigea à la fenêtre pour scruter les rues avoisinantes.

\- Dépêche-toi. Il faut foutre le camp.

Noctis ne l'avait pas entendu. Il fixait des yeux la télévision sans bouger.

La gentille journaliste et le groupe de joyeux manifestants avaient été remplacés par des images d'horreur. Le palais était en flammes. Des soldats impériaux ouvraient le feu sur la foule et des cyborgs magitek cramaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient. La caméra était secouée dans tous les sens. Des civils couraient dans toutes les directions, glissant sur la suie qui recouvrait la rue, les pancartes abandonnées à la hâte et les voitures mal garées. On entendit un homme demander à l'aide aux six dieux, un gamin pleurer, une femme hurler de douleur. Des éclairs bleus apparaissaient sporadiquement : il s'agissait de la magie des Glaives qui défendaient leur royaume, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre. Nettement en sous-nombre.

Noctis entendit distraitement Prompto jurer derrière lui.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Noct!?, aboya Gladio. Il lui enfonça son téléphone dans la poitrine et le poussa sans ménagement vers la porte. Il faut t'évacuer au plus vite!, continua-t-il.

Le prince se retrouva soudainement dans l'escalier, une main ferme dans son dos qui le poussait si fort qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas débouler. Il sentait que ses jambes descendaient les marches à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de les contrôler. Son cerveau semblait baigner dans un songe dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les scènes. Que venait-il de voir? Était-ce vraiment en train de se produire? Les images du palais en flammes resurgirent dans son esprit. Le chaos, les hurlements… C'était impossible.

Un coup de feu retentit et Noctis sentit une balle siffler au-dessus de sa tête. Il sortit de sa transe abruptement et se rendit compte qu'un soldat impérial se trouvait à quelques marches de lui, plus bas sur le palier. Dans un éclat lumineux, il fit apparaître son arme qu'il lança habillement à son ennemi; il se téléporta à sa suite et l'acheva d'un coup.

\- Ça, ce n'était pas ton meilleur temps de réaction…, grommela Gladio.

Noctis allait lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais il fut arrêté par une pluie de coups de feu qui provenaient du palier inférieur. Il remonta les marches deux par deux.

\- Par ici!, cria Gladio.

Ils grimpèrent quelques paliers et le bouclier enfonça d'un coup d'épaule la porte d'un appartement. Prompto poussa Noctis à l'intérieur avant d'entrer derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'un loft dont les pièces étaient agencées exactement comme dans celui du prince, mais à la décoration lourde et de mauvais goût. Sans même se consulter, ils se rendirent à la chambre du fond : elle comprenait un balcon et celui-ci serait clairement leur seule porte de sortie.

Lorsque Noctis traversa les portes menant vers l'extérieur, il se figea. Au loin, on voyait le palais qui brûlait. Les flammes s'étendaient sur une bonne partie de la tour sud et une énorme colonne de fumée grise s'élevait dans le ciel. Un peu partout, des incendies étaient visibles au-delà de la cime des arbres et des bâtiments. Des explosions éclataient dans tous les coins et des sirènes hurlaient au loin. Et, au-dessus de ce chaos, au-dessus du dôme magique créé par le cristal, des dizaines de vaisseaux niflhes attendaient. La poitrine de Noctis se serra.

\- Ahhhhh merde!, s'exclama Prompto. …On est à quel étage au juste?

Le prince se détacha les yeux de la scène pour regarder vers le bas. Ils devaient être à une vingtaine d'étages de hauteur. Le bâtiment de l'autre côté de l'étroite ruelle était quand même assez proche pour tenter un saut, mais son toit était peut-être trop bas.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas le vertige, les gars!, dit Gladio en enfourchant la rambarde.

\- Attends, on ne va quand même pas sauter?!, s'affola Prompto.

\- Tu préfères te battre contre tous ces mecs en bas?

\- Heu peut-être bien que oui!, répondit le blond d'une voix paniquée.

Au même moment, ils entendirent les soldats s'approcher dans l'escalier. Noctis fit apparaître son arme.

\- Allez-y vite!, dit-il.

Gladio n'hésita pas. Il se lança vers le toit voisin en pivotant et amortit sa chute d'une roulade. D'un geste peu assuré, Prompto grimpa la rambarde à son tour et fit de même. Noctis le vit atterrir durement sur fesses, mais il se releva d'un geste fluide. Au même moment, le prince projeta son arme qui se planta dans la membrane du toit et se téléporta aussitôt à ses côtés. Il entrevit Prompto faire apparaître son revolver et faire feu vers le balcon. Il devait avoir touché sa cible, car le prince entendit le cri d'un homme tomber bien qu'il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier; il courait déjà à la suite de son bouclier. Il sentit des éclats du toit être projetés contre ses jambes alors que les balles sifflaient à ses côtés et dérapa lorsqu'il tourna brusquement pour se cacher derrière un gigantesque système d'air climatisé. Prompto le suivait de si près qu'il le percuta.

Les balles continuaient par rafales de perforer bruyamment l'engin métallique. Noctis sentait la sueur couler le long de sa nuque et il haletait tellement que sa gorge en brûlait. Ses compagnons avaient les joues rougies par l'effort.

Gladio scrutait des yeux les bâtiments environnants. Il sembla repérer un chemin possible et leur pointa le bâtiment voisin dont le toit en pente abrupte descendait en s'éloignant. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Prom!, cria Noctis au-dessus du bruit des coups de feu. Donne-moi ton arme, je vais vous couvrir!

Prompto fit apparaître d'un mouvement rapide son revolver qui brilla un instant dans une lumière bleue et le tendit sans hésitation à son ami. Noctis l'attrapa et leva la main. En regardant ses compagnons, il fit un compte à rebours silencieux en rabaissant ses doigts: 3… 2… 1…

\- MAINTENANT!, cria-t-il.

Ses deux amis décampèrent le plus rapidement possible alors que le prince se retournait vers le balcon. Il leva le revolver et tira plusieurs coups en direction de ses assaillants. Il était un tireur pitoyable, mais en l'absence de protection, les soldats durent tout de même s'arrêter et reculer derrière les portes. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de ses amis rejoindre enfin leur but, Noctis se retourna et lança le revolver vers le toit voisin; il se téléporta sur les tuiles et perdit pied.

\- Merde!

La pente était beaucoup plus abrupte qu'il ne l'avait prédit et il dégringola sur plusieurs mètres, arrachant des tuiles au passage. Il changea d'arme rapidement et tenta de planter son épée pour arrêter son élan, mais elle n'avait pas de prise et il tomba dans le vide au bout du toit. Dans sa chute, il se retourna et lança son arme à l'aveuglette sous lui; elle se planta sur un toit plat quelques mètres en dessous et il se téléporta instantanément. Il atterrit violemment et ses poumons se vidèrent sous le choc.

\- Noct!, fit la voix aigüe de Prompto qui lui vibra les tympans.

Les paumes de ses mains étaient éraflées et son menton était endolori, mais il ne semblait pas avoir subi d'autres dommages. Il se retourna sur le dos et tenta de reprendre son souffle en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il vit ses deux amis descendre le long des tuiles arrachées avec précaution, puis escalader vers le bas le mur en s'agrippant aux fenêtres. Lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent, Noctis respirait normalement de nouveau.

\- Tu te reposes?, lui demanda Gladio, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh fous-moi la paix.

Le bouclier tendit la main et le prince l'attrapa pour se relever. Ce dernier remis le revolver à son propriétaire. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et continuèrent leur chemin en sautant de toit en toit et en courant dès que c'était possible. Noctis crut pendant un moment qu'ils avaient peut-être semé leur agresseurs, lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale de balles le ramena à la réalité. Il s'arrêta, serra les dents et s'impatienta.

\- Et puis merde, pourquoi on ne se bat pas, plutôt!

Il avait fait apparaître son épée et avait déjà choisi sa première cible, mais Gladio l'empoigna par le bras et le tira vers lui.

\- Non! Ils sont trop nombreux, ils t'auraient à l'usure.

Le mastodonte l'emmena vers la limite du toit.

\- Tu vois le balcon, là? Descends!

Noctis obtempéra à contrecoeur et se laissa glisser sur le balcon, Prompto et Gladio le suivant habilement. Le prince ouvrit la porte et entra dans une cuisine sur-meublée dont les murs étaient couverts d'assiettes décoratives, de cadres de chats et de dentelles. Il y régnait une odeur de cannelle et de tarte aux pommes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la savourer. Il traversa la pièce d'un rythme rapide et tomba nez-à-nez avec une vieille femme en robe de chambre fuchsia et des bigoudis pleins la tête. Son regard abasourdi valait un million. La voix autoritaire de Gladio s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Madame, cachez-vous!

Mais la madame en question ne semblait pas comprendre la situation et restait figée. Noctis et Prompto la contournèrent; Gladio tenta de la pousser dans une penderie juste à ses côtés — probablement un peu trop brusquement à son goût, car elle s'énerva et se mit à lui donner des claques sur le côté de la tête.

\- Aïe! Madame! Aïe! Cachez-vous, s'il vous plaît!

\- Ne - me - poussez - pas!, rouspéta-t-elle en frappant le bouclier entre chaque mot.

Il y avait quelque chose d'hilarant de voir Gladiolus le colosse recevoir une raclée par une vieille dame qui devait faire le quart de son poids et le quadruple de son âge. Il tenta de la faire reculer pour la mettre à l'abri, mais elle refusa de coopérer et ses claques ne ralentirent pas.

Tout à coup les fenêtres donnant sur le balcon éclatèrent et la femme hurla. Gladio s'en empara et la poussa sans ménagement dans la penderie, dont il ferma la porte. Noctis et Prompto avaient déjà traversé l'appartement encombré et rejoignirent le couloir étroit dans lequel ils coururent à pleine vitesse, Gladio sur les talons. Ils s'engouffraient tout juste dans l'escalier de secours lorsque les premiers coups de feu se firent entendre. Gladio lâcha un cri de douleur et Noctis sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Gladio?!

\- Ça va! Ce n'est rien, continuez!

Ils dévalèrent les marches métalliques à une vitesse folle et Noctis prit la première porte qu'il croisa, celle de l'étage en dessous, conscient que leur position dans cet escalier composé de grillages les mettaient dans une position trop vulnérable. Il emprunta un nouveau corridor étroit à la tapisserie jaunie qu'il parcourût le plus rapidement qu'il s'en sentait capable. La brûlure à ses poumons revenait et il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait courir ainsi. Finalement, il dut s'arrêter au bout du couloir, face à un cul de sac.

\- Fuck fuck fuck fuck, répétait Prompto.

Celui-ci tourna des poignées au hasard sur les portes autour de lui; Gladio leva le pied avec visiblement l'intention d'en forcer une, mais l'une des poignées tourna soudainement sous la main du blond.

\- Ici!

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent rapidement derrière eux. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de s'arrêter face au drôle de couple en sous-vêtements qui mangeaient en tête-à-tête un plat de spaghetti assis sur le canapé; même que Prompto sauta par-dessus sans délicatesse et atterrit sur la table basse, puis il courut vers une fenêtre au fond du salon.

\- Il y a une échelle de secours sur le bâtiment d'à côté!, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Il hésita un instant.

\- Gladio, est-ce qu'elle est trop loin?

Mais le bouclier ne prit même pas le temps de la regarder; il poussa Noctis à la fenêtre.

\- Vite, vas-y en premier.

\- Ça va pas la tête, et si vous n'arrivez pas à me suivre?

C'était facile pour Noctis, il pouvait se téléporter.

\- On y arrivera, vas-y.

Il voulut protester, mais des pas dans le couloir le convainc et il se glissa dans l'étroite ouverture. Il projeta son arme vers l'échelle s'y téléporta facilement. Elle vacilla légèrement sous son poids, mais elle sembla assez solide. Il vit Prompto chevaucher le rebord de la fenêtre à son tour, le visage blême et les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Noctis se rappela soudainement qu'il avait une sale aversion des hauteurs.

Il n'hésita pas plus que nécessaire cependant et quand il sauta, il le fit les bras étirés vers l'avant. Le saut était trop court, mais Noctis allongea le bras pour attraper la main tendue vers lui. Leurs prises se refermèrent sur leurs poignets et, sous l'effet de balancier, Prompto se cogna douloureusement sur l'échelle métallique. Celle-ci vibra.

\- Ça va?, demanda Noctis.

\- Assommé, mais ça va!, répondit le tireur. Il remonta de quelques crans pour être aux côtés de Noctis.

\- Ça ne sera pas facile d'attraper Gladio, ajouta-t-il en réaffirmant sa prise.

Ouch. Non ça ne serait pas facile du tout. Ce type devait peser deux tonnes. Noctis tenta de penser à une autre solution, mais Gladio n'avait pas perdu de temps; il était déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Prêts?, demanda le colosse.

\- NON!, firent en même temps Noctis et Prompto.

Qu'importe, Gladio sauta quand même. Les deux jeunes hommes étirèrent leurs bras simultanément et attrapèrent de justesse les mains tendues de leur ami. Son poids les tira vers le bas et ils lâchèrent tous les deux un cri de douleur. L'échelle fût secouée et, tout d'un coup, elle glissa sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Noctis eut l'impression que son coeur était resté tout en haut, avec ses poumons et tout le reste de ses organes. Les épaules douloureuses par le choc, il se permit de lâcher Gladio seulement lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il se tenait efficacement à l'échelle. Enfin, il expira bruyamment : sans s'être rendu compte, il avait retenu son souffle. Ses épaules lui faisaient atrocement souffrir et il se demanda pendant une seconde si elles étaient disloquées.

Mais elles s'avéraient ne pas êtres disloquées et elles lui permirent de descendre l'échelle à la suite de Prompto et Gladio. Il eut envie de pleurer lorsque ses pieds atteignirent le sol — le plancher des vaches, enfin! L'idée de s'accroupir et d'embrasser l'asphalte lui passa par la tête.

Ses amis ne lui en donnèrent cependant pas l'occasion et ils repartirent de plus belle vers une ruelle, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Ils coururent un bon moment et s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsque leurs poumons ne les fournirent plus en oxygène. Tous les trois s'écoulèrent au sol, cachés derrière un grand bac à déchets odorant. Noctis avait le front qui ruisselait de sueur et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Des mouches, attirés par la poubelle, bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Il les repoussa d'un geste vif.

\- C'est quoi ce putain de bordel, demanda-t-il, haletant.

Ses amis ne lui répondirent pas : ils étaient tous deux penchés sur leur cellulaire. Noctis se rappela du sien : il le sortit de sa poche et vit une liste interminable d'appels manqués de Gladio, mais aussi d'Ignis, son conseiller. Il allait rappeler ce dernier, mais il entendit Gladio le faire plus vite que lui.

\- Iggy? Ça va? … Noct et Prom sont avec moi. … Oui, nous allons bien.

Parle pour toi, se dit Noctis : il avait les épaules démolies.

\- Les Nifs poursuivent Noct, ils veulent sa tête. On s'est enfuis par la peau des fesses.

Gladio garda le silence quelques secondes et expliqua ensuite où ils étaient cachés. Ignis lui dit probablement qu'il viendrait les rejoindre, car il répondit :

\- C'est d'accord, on t'attend. Et fais attention.

.

* * *

.

Gladio grimaça lorsqu'il pressa sur son mollet l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché. Par chance, elle l'avait simplement effleuré et la plaie arrêta de saigner rapidement.

\- Auras-tu besoin d'une potion?, demanda Prompto.

\- Je ne vais pas gaspiller une potion pour une simple égratignure, grommela Gladio. Il demanda après une seconde de réflexion : Vous en avez avec vous?

Prompto et Noctis firent non de la tête.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des cons, soupira le colosse. La règle numéro un, c'est de toujours garder au minimum une potion sur soi, bordel!

\- Je pensais passer ma journée à jouer sur ma Play, putain!, explosa Noctis. Pas me faire poursuivre par une armée de connards!

\- Tu es le prince du Lucis, imbécile!, cria Gladio de sa voix forte. Tu devrais toujours être préparé!

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je sache que j'en aurais besoin de ta sale potion!

\- Toujours, ça veut dire _toujours_ , pauvre crétin!

\- Les gars, fit la voix timide de Prompto, criez moins forts, s'il vous plaît…

Mais Noctis était à bout et avait envie de hurler. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, ses épaules tiraient comme si des aiguilles y étaient plantées et ses mains tremblaient de fatigue. Il serra les dents et fixa son téléphone sans le voir. Au loin, on entendait toujours le son étouffé de quelques sirènes, mais les cris semblaient s'être calmés. Ils étaient peut-être trop loin pour les entendre. Cependant, les sons des explosions qui continuaient à éclater et des coups de feu tirés par rafales se rendaient toujours à eux.

Noctis se demanda qu'est-ce qui se passait au palais. Est-ce que son père allait bien? Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui : malgré son âge, il restait un excellent combattant et possédait le pouvoir de l'anneau des Lucii, qui lui donnait un net avantage. Mais il s'inquiéta pour les dizaines d'employés qui y travaillaient et qui l'avaient côtoyés presque toute sa vie. Robert, le cuisinier en chef. Amir, le majordome. Emilie, son ancienne nounou qui était restée au château pour prendre soin de son père… Étaient-ils vivants? Il les imagina étendus au sol, abattus. Inconscients sous une épaisse fumée. Courants pour leurs vies sous les tirs ennemis.

Noctis prit une grande inspiration alors que sa gorge devenait étroite. Il fouilla dans les contacts de son téléphone. Qui pourrait le renseigner? Son père avait toujours refusé de posséder un cellulaire; mais le prince ne s'imaginait pas réussir à le rejoindre en appelant sur la ligne fixe de son bureau.

\- Merde, les gars. De la compagnie.

La voix de Gladio était à son plus bas mais restait tranchante et Noctis releva la tête d'un coup. Un soldat niflhe avançait lentement, l'arme relevée, en regardant minutieusement autour de lui. Ils devaient être plusieurs à le chercher ainsi dans les nombreuses ruelles de la ville.

Noctis se releva silencieusement. Il visa son ennemi et lui projeta une lame. Il se téléporta à sa suite et revient sur place tout aussi rapidement dans un deuxième éclair bleuté. Le soldat tomba.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Est-ce qu'on reste ici?, demanda-t-il.

Les sourcils de Gladio se rapprochèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

\- Ignis devrait arriver d'ici peu de temps, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de quitter… Je ne veux pas qu'il nous recherche dans toute la ville.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on aille le choix, les mecs!, fit la voix affolée de Prompto.

Trois autres soldats venaient de tourner le coin et de voir leur compagnon au sol. Leurs mitraillettes se levèrent d'un coup vers les Lucisiens mal cachés derrière le bac à déchets.

Noctis n'hésita pas; il attaqua tout en se téléportant vers le plus loin des trois. Il entendit derrière lui l'immense épée de Gladio faucher un autre ennemi; puis un coup de feu de Prompto abattit le troisième. Au coin du mur, plusieurs Niflhes arrivèrent en courant. Sans hésiter, Noctis leva son épée et la rabattit sur le casque d'un quatrième soldat. Des cyborgs magiteks s'ajoutèrent au lot et ouvrirent le feu à leur tour. En un instant, le prince fit une roulade pour éviter des tirs, se releva d'un geste fluide et planta son arme dans le dos d'un cyborg qui retomba dans un bruit de ferraille. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Gladio en assommer deux ou trois d'un seul coup; ils tombèrent comme des quilles avant de s'embraser en une fumée noire et des éclairs rouges.

Prompto s'était reculé pour avoir un rayon d'attaque plus large : il avait sorti un deuxième revolver et abattait soldats et magiteks habilement tout en évitant leurs tirs. Il toucha d'une balle un soldat qui était trop proche de Noctis et ce dernier lui leva brièvement le pouce en signe de remerciement. Il ne perdit pas de temps cependant et brandit son épée pour bloquer le poing d'un cyborg qu'il éclata ensuite d'un coup du revers. Il passa au javelot et l'acheva en l'embrochant sans ménagement. La fumée noire qui se dégagea de la machine lui piqua les yeux et quand le nuage se dissipa, il vit avec horreur que d'autres renforts couraient en leur direction. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Gladio devait avoir fait la même constatation, car il commanda d'une voix forte un repli :

\- On dégage, vite!

Ils se retournèrent simultanément et, prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, ils coururent vers le bout opposé de la ruelle. Noctis n'avait pas fait un mètre qu'un cyborg s'agrippa à lui. Il le sentit déclencher son système d'auto-destruction et paniqua lorsque la chaleur augmenta dans son dos. Revenant sur ses pas, Prompto plongea les pieds devant et les firent tomber tous les deux; sous le choc le magitek ouvrit les bras et Noctis se libéra d'une roulade. Il était sur ses pieds à la seconde suivante; d'un geste rapide il tendit la main à Prompto tout en démarrant sa course et le releva d'un même mouvement. Les deux amis fuirent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient, sous une pluie de balles qui les évita de justesse.

Ils tournèrent le coin et manquèrent de percuter Gladio. Celui-ci était en train de retirer le disque d'une trappe d'égout et le poussait de côté avec une force étonnante. Noctis ne prit pas le temps de poser de questions : il se jeta pieds en premiers dans le trou obscur et atterrit brutalement sur les talons et les fesses. Prompto suivit avec la même maladresse. Au tour de Gladio, celui-ci s'agrippa au grillage du disque pour le remettre en place en se balançant et, alors que des bruits de bottes passaient près d'eux, il lâcha prise et atterrit brutalement sur le dos en échappant un son étouffé.

Tous trois restèrent immobiles pendant que le son des pas s'amplifia au-dessus de leurs têtes et que le rythme des bottes leur indiqua qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés. Ils attendirent silencieusement un bon moment après que les derniers soldats soient passés, terrifiés à l'idée de révéler leur position en parlant.

Ils étaient dans un tunnel d'environ deux mètres de diamètre, faiblement éclairé par la lumière traversant la grille au-dessus d'eux. Un petit ruisseau d'eau coulait sous leurs pieds et une odeur âcre emplissait leurs narines.

\- Dites-moi que cette eau, ce n'est pas…, commença Prompto qu'une voix faible.

\- C'est de l'eau de pluie, interrompit Gladio en se relevant.

\- Oh seigneurs, merci aux dieux, soupira le tireur.

\- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas par où aller?, demanda Noctis à Gladio.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

\- Allons-y au hasard.

Noctis utilisa son cellulaire pour éclairer leur chemin et ils marchèrent lentement de pas légers, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Le moindre bruit résonnait fortement sur les murs et l'eau sous leurs bottes remuaient bruyamment. Le tunnel était profond et la lumière ne se rendait pas jusqu'au bout, créant un cercle obscur devant eux. Au coin du rayon lumineux, Noctis crut apercevoir une bestiole — peut-être un rat? — fuir dans un couinement aigu.

Le prince sentait encore l'adrénaline lui brûler les veines et il tentait de limiter sa respiration saccadée pour la garder silencieuse. Dire qu'il passait une mauvaise journée était un euphémisme. Comment diable l'empire avait-il réussi à faire entrer autant de soldats dans la citadelle? Noctis se rappela des vaisseaux niflhes qu'il avait vu au-dessus de la ville et il se demanda si le dôme créé par le cristal était toujours actif. Oui, il était certainement toujours actif. Le pouvoir du cristal était inébranlable et, de toute façon, il se serait rendu compte si le bouclier magique aurait été levé, même au milieu d'un combat.

Niflheim avait probablement forcé l'un des accès de la muraille à partir de l'intérieur. Il se demanda quel serait le meilleur plan. Trouver la porte qui laisse passer les soldats et en reprendre le contrôle, ou se rendre au palais pour combattre aux côtés des Glaives?

\- Hey, Noct, t'as du réseau?, demanda soudainement Gladio.

Le prince baissa les yeux sur la petite croix qui apparaissait au coin de l'écran de son cellulaire.

\- Non. Ça doit être parce qu'on est sous terre.

\- Il faudrait remonter à la surface pour appeler Iggy.

\- Oh ouiiiii, dit Prompto d'une voix ironique, justement ça fait au moins quatre bonnes minutes que je ne me suis pas fait massacrer par un Nif… Ça me manque tellement. C'est mon activité favorite.

\- On ne va quand même pas marcher ici éternellement, lui répondit le colosse.

\- Éloignons-nous un peu plus de ce bordel et quand on arrivera sous une rue calme, on essayera de remonter.

Ils ne protestèrent pas, alors Noctis supposa qu'ils étaient d'accord avec cette idée. Ils marchèrent en silence un bon moment, passant à quelques reprises sous des trappes circulaires, en dessous desquelles ils s'arrêtaient pour écouter l'activité dans la rue.

Ils s'immobilisèrent sous une nouvelle bouche d'égout qui leur sembla de leur goût : entre les fentes de la grille, ils voyaient le paravent d'une terrasse et il n'entendait pas un son. Noctis et Prompto se mirent ensemble pour faire la courte échelle à Gladio; il pesait une tonne et leurs bras tremblaient sous l'effort.

\- Merde Gladio, fit Prompto d'une voix essoufflée, il faut vraiment que tu perdes du poids.

\- Ta gueule, j'ai un poids parfait.

\- Parfait pour nous écraser, ouais, répliqua Noctis, le souffle court.

Gladio releva doucement la grille pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il bougea un pied et l'écrasa dans le visage de Noctis.

\- GLADIO PUTAIN!

\- Ne bouge pas!, répliqua celui-ci.

C'était facile à dire pour lui, Noctis n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses épaules recommençaient à lui faire mal. Le bouclier finit par enfin déplacer la grille et se hisser hors du trou. Il se retourna, passa la tête dans l'orifice et tendit le bras. Noctis présenta ses mains jointes au blond et celui-ci grimpa en y posant le pied. Lorsqu'il fut en haut, le prince fit apparaître une dague.

\- Dégagez!

Les deux hommes se reculèrent et Noctis lança son arme mollement en se téléportant à sa suite. Alors que Gladio replaçait la grille sur l'égout, Prompto et Noctis entrèrent directement dans un commerce dont les portes vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes devant eux.

C'était un café tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, excepté les chaises renversées et l'absence complète de gens : ils devaient avoir déserté à la hâte au son des attaques.

Ils se dirigèrent au fond du commerce et s'accroupirent derrière le comptoir. Des morceaux de porcelaine jonchaient le sol et une flaque de café coulait le long du mur. Prompto étira la main au-dessus du présentoir à pâtisseries et attrapa un croissant qu'il s'enfourna dans la bouche. Noctis le regarda d'un air à moitié hilare, à moitié découragé.

\- Quoi, fit le blond, la bouche pleine. J'ai faim, merde!

Le prince réalisa qu'il avait faim lui aussi. Ils avaient probablement dépassé l'heure du déjeuner depuis longtemps. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient en fuite.

Gladio les rejoignit, son téléphone déjà à l'oreille.

\- Iggy? … Iggy? Tout va bien?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Noctis pensa que tout ne devait pas bien aller.

\- Heu, on est au café Gitana, continua-t-il, sur la rue Santatiana, sais-tu où c'est?

Un silence, puis:

\- D'accord on t'attend ici. Salut!

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers les autres.

\- Il était en voiture, je crois qu'on le poursuivait.

\- Il va bien?, s'inquiéta Prompto.

\- Il m'a dit que oui… Il n'était pas bien loin d'ici.

Le cri d'une femme interrompit leur conversation. D'un même mouvement, ils se relevèrent et coururent vers la rue.

\- Noct! Attends, reste caché!, lui cria Gladio.

Mais il était déjà à l'extérieur et faisait face au dos d'un cyborg magitek qui visait de son arme une dame terrorisée. Noctis l'assomma d'un rapide coup d'épée et la machine s'écroula dans un panache de fumée noire, pendant que la femme prenait les jambes à son cou et disparaissait dans un bâtiment à la façade ouverte. Plus loin, quinze — non, vingt! — soldats niflhes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le prince.

\- Merde, merde, merde!

Il recula et s'enfuit derrière lui, précédés de ses deux amis. Prompto avait sorti ses deux revolvers et courait stupidement, le croissant dans la bouche. Ils traversèrent une terrasse abandonnée en sautant par-dessus les tables et un verre explosa dans un éclat d'eau et de vitre tout juste à côté de Noctis. Il manqua de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans une chaise, mais il se rattrapa à la dernière seconde et, suivant toujours ses amis, tourna à la première rue qu'ils croisèrent. À ses oreilles se confondirent les coups de feu qui bourdonnaient derrière lui, les sirènes qui hurlaient à distance, le cliquetis des armures niflhes qui s'entrechoquaient et le moteur d'une voiture sport qui ronronnait au loin. Il se téléporta vers l'avant pour rattraper ses amis qui l'avaient légèrement distancés.

Ils prirent un tournant serré qui débouchait sur un grand boulevard et des balles firent sauter la brique juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils zigzaguèrent rapidement, le dos courbé, entre les nombreuses voitures qui étaient abandonnées au milieu de la large rue. Ils étaient plus proches du palais à présent, et au bout du boulevard ils pouvaient voir la colonne de fumée sombre qui s'échappait du château ainsi que les flammes qui continuaient de le ronger. Au-dessus du dôme, les énormes transporteurs niflhes flottaient toujours, immobiles. Le coeur du prince se serra à cette vue.

Et puis, une explosion retentit si fort que Noctis s'accroupit sur le choc, les mains sur la tête. Les oreilles engourdies, il leva les yeux et vit avec horreur une énorme boule de feu arracher la partie centrale du palais. La colonne de lumière que créait le cristal s'évanouit et soudainement, le dôme au-dessus de la ville se fissura comme une glace trop mince.

\- Non!

Noctis eut l'impression que le temps s'était étrangement ralenti. Le bouclier au-dessus de leurs têtes se rompit par sections et les éclats tombèrent dans une lenteur anormale, avant de disparaître. Le prince regarda d'un air hébété le ciel qui devenait bleu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'une autre couleur que rosé : il ne l'avait jamais vu à travers autre chose que le dôme magique du cristal.

Plus rien ne protégeait Insomnia maintenant. Peut-être même plus les dieux.

.

* * *

.

 **La suite suivra sous peu! Je serais complètement aux anges si je recevrais un petit review, simplement pour l'idée que mon histoire ait été lue, même si c'est par une seule personne! Pleaz! :)**

 **Charlie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

.

CHAPITRE 2

Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Ce fut l'immense main de Gladio tirant sur son t-shirt qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Noct! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang!

Il se releva d'un coup et reprit sa course derrière ses compagnons en gardant la tête baissée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une intersection, les voitures devinrent plus rares et ils se retrouvèrent à découvert sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Courez!, hurla Gladio.

Ils sprintaient littéralement à présent et, alors qu'ils avaient traversé la moitié de leur _no man's land_ , ils durent s'arrêter brusquement. Une Bugatti Veyron noire était apparue de nulle part et avait freiné subitement devant eux dans un grand crissement de pneus.

La fenêtre du côté passager était ouverte et Ignis était au volant.

\- Montez!

Sous la panique, Noctis eut envie de rire et de le traiter de crétin en même temps. La Bugatti possédait un habitacle minuscule qui était conçu pour deux personnes : or, ils étaient quatre et Gladio à lui seul pouvait compter pour trois. Noctis se retourna et constata avec une certaine surprise que les soldats étaient légèrement plus loin qu'il ne s'y attendait. Le coeur battant, il tenta d'évaluer quelles étaient leurs chances à quatre contre vingt.

Gladio, lui, ne prit visiblement pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et poussa Noctis à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Celui-ci atterrit les fesses dans l'espace pour les jambes et sa tête cogna le levier de vitesse.

\- AÏE MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!

Gladio agrippa rapidement Prompto par le collet et la ceinture et le lança à son tour comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres : celui-ci atterrit le visage dans torse de Ignis et les jambes à travers le siège passager. Le colosse entra ensuite sans trop de délicatesse en s'asseyant sur Prompto, le cou plié et la jambe gauche sur le tableau de bord.

\- Entrez vos jambes!

Grognant, Noctis souleva ses jambes et sentit ses fesses s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'ouverture sous lui; en même temps, Prompto plia les genoux. Par un miracle, la porte se referma.

Ignis enfonça l'accélérateur et la Bugatti produisit un rugissement sourd. Noctis sentit l'accélération sur tout son corps et une sensation de nausée le submergea immédiatement. Son conseiller tourna brusquement le volant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et le prince se sentit comme une marionnette que l'on secouait, malgré l'espace étroit dans lequel il était coincé. Il s'énerva.

\- Putain Iggy, tu vas nous tuer!

Un autre coup de volant et la tête de Noctis frappa le levier de vitesse. Il remercia le ciel pour la transmission automatique.

\- Probablement que tu ne vois rien d'où tu es, Noct, répondit Ignis de son habituelle voix calme et posée, — il parlait comme s'ils étaient en train de faire une simple petite balade de santé — mais je te signale que nous sommes poursuivis.

Un freinage un peu trop sec précéda un autre coup de volant, suivi d'un grondement lourd provenant du moteur. Noctis n'en pouvait déjà plus.

\- Saloperie Prompto! J'ai tes testicules dans la gueule! Dégage!

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais ce n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger, Gladio est assis sur moi! Gladio, tu pourrais faire de l'espace?

\- Non.

Le colosse était replié sur lui-même et son pied droit sortait par la fenêtre. Noctis releva les yeux vers Ignis et le vit conduisant d'une main ferme sur le volant, le regard concentré. Il était penché de côté dans une drôle de position, car Prompto était dans son espace et utilisait son bras pour supporter son poids contre la portière du conducteur.

Ils devaient avoir l'air d'une belle bande de crétins.

La nausée de Noctis atteignit soudainement un paroxysme, alors qu'une odeur insupportable s'engouffra dans ses narines.

\- Ah merde, qui a pété!?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ahhh putain ça sent les oeufs pourris!, s'exclama Prompto. Gladio, bordel, t'es sérieux?!

\- Vous allez arrêter de bouger, oui? Si ça continue, j'en balance un par la fenêtre!

Noctis ouvra la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'interrompit; dans la partie de la fenêtre qu'il pouvait voir, il distingua un vaisseau impérial qui se rapprochait. Il serra les dents.

La Bugatti était dotée d'un moteur affreusement bruyant et elle attirait l'attention comme un aimant. Pire, il s'agissait d'une pièce de collection extrêmement luxueuse et une seule famille dans tout le royaume pouvait se la payer : celle de la famille Caelum. En d'autres mots, c'était comme si un énorme panneau lumineux avec une flèche de néon rose les pointait en clignotant : « Le prince du Lucis est ici! Ici! Ici!».

\- Iggy, pourquoi, de toutes les voitures de mon père, il fallait que tu choisisses la Bugatti, grogna Noctis.

\- J'ai dû… improviser, répondit Ignis avec hésitation.

Prompto poussa un cri quand la vitre arrière explosa soudainement en une pluie d'éclats qui retomba sur les quatre camarades. Le moteur de la voiture rugit après que celle-ci tourna d'un coup sec. Ils entendirent des balles percer la carrosserie.

Noctis leva les yeux vers la fenêtre arrière et vit que le vaisseau ennemi était maintenant très bas au-dessus du sol et beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Ses lourdes portes étaient grandes ouvertes et des cyborgs magiteks les tenaient en joue. Un éclair lumineux bleuté inonda l'habitacle quand Prompto fit apparaître son arme; il visa à travers l'ouverture causée par la vitre arrière éclatée et tira plusieurs coups. Les magiteks répondirent de la même technique.

Ignis tourna une dernière fois pour s'engager dans ce qui semblait être une autoroute et pressa sur l'accélérateur. La Bugatti était peut-être une voiture bruyante et peu subtile, mais elle était rapide. Extrêmement rapide. Elle rugit d'un grondement sourd alors qu'elle prenait de la vitesse en vibrant sur la ligne droite. Noctis sentit la pression de l'accélération dans tous ses muscles et son coeur remonta à sa gorge.

Derrière eux, l'énorme transporteur prenait graduellement de la distance. Sa taille n'était visiblement pas conçue pour la vitesse et, peu à peu, il rétrécit dans leur champ de vision. Après quelques minutes, alors que le vaisseau était maintenant loin, Ignis s'engagea dans une bretelle de sortie et ralentit. D'une conduite habile, il se faufila jusque dans un stationnement souterrain où il s'arrêta enfin.

Le silence qui apparut lorsque le contact fut coupé sonna comme une bénédiction aux oreilles de Noctis. Gladio ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa malhabilement du véhicule en roulant au sol. Prompto se traîna à sa suite en se plaignant de douleurs à tous ses muscles. Il tendit la main pour aider le prince à sortir de son trou — celui-ci avait le cul toujours coincé et les jambes en l'air — puis il s'étendit sur le sol aux côtés de Gladio. Noctis fit de même.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à souffler. Le prince avait des fourmis dans les jambes et les muscles endoloris, mais sa nausée se dissipait.

\- Est-ce que cette journée peut finir, s'il vous plaît?, demanda Prompto en soupirant.

\- Je crois qu'elle est loin d'être terminée, malheureusement, répondit Ignis.

\- Et j'ai perdu mon croissant en plus!, râla le tireur.

\- C'est vraiment ça, ton drame de la journée?!, demanda Gladio, stupéfait.

Noctis se rassit et regarda Ignis. Il portait une chemise parfaitement repassée, un pantalon au pli exemplaire et ses cheveux châtains étaient impeccablement coiffés. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un type qui venait de survivre par la peau des fesses à une poursuite à haute vitesse.

\- Je sais que vous avez certainement envie d'une petite pause, messieurs, commença Ignis en remontant ses lunettes, mais il faudrait bouger le plus rapidement possible. Êtes-vous blessés?

Les trois jeunes hommes répondirent par la négative en se relevant doucement.

\- Bonne nouvelle, alors. Sortons d'ici.

Ils abandonnèrent la Bugatti Veyron sur place et remontèrent la pente menant à la rue. Noctis était épuisé.

À l'extérieur, il y avait foule. Le prince eut l'impression que toute la ville s'était déplacée à cet endroit : les gens étaient affolés et fuyaient dans une même direction unanime. Un père tenait un enfant dans chaque bras et ordonnait à son plus vieux, derrière lui, de garder le rythme. Un jeune homme avait soulevé une personne âgée sur son dos et marchait d'un pas rapide. Une très grande femme poussait les autres en hurlant de libérer le passage.

\- Où vont-ils?, demanda Prompto.

\- Ils se dirigent vers la porte sud du mur. Ils quittent la ville, répondit Ignis.

Le mur était visible au-dessus des bâtiments : il s'agissait d'une large muraille de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Elle était censée protéger la ville, mais sans le bouclier, Noctis pensa avec ironie qu'elle ne servait plus qu'à empêcher les civils de fuir vers leur sécurité.

Gladio lui tendit soudainement une veste noire dotée d'une large capuche. Le prince leva la tête vers le kiosque abandonné d'où il l'avait prise, puis le regarda avec surprise.

\- Cache-toi un peu le visage avec ça, lui dit le colosse.

Noctis enfila la veste avec regret : il crevait déjà de chaleur. Lorsqu'il passa la capuche sur sa tête, Prompto eut un petit rire.

\- Wow, on dirait presque un Glaive.

Ignis avait pris les devant et marchait maintenant en suivant la foule. Noctis le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées.

\- Où va-t-on?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Nous devons quitter la ville. En se cachant dans la foule, nous arriverons peut-être à passer la porte en catimini.

\- Quoi?!

Noctis s'était arrêté brusquement. Ignis soupira.

\- Noct, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Tu veux qu'on abandonne la ville?!

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Noct…

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Insomnia en pleine bataille! Mon père est là-bas, cria-t-il en pointant vers le palais qui était maintenant bien loin. Les Glaives s'y battent, je ne peux pas les laisser défendre la ville seuls!

\- Noctis, il faut t'évacuer!

\- NON!

Ignis l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin où leur conversation serait moins entendue. Prompto et Gladio les suivirent.

\- Écoute, lui dit son conseiller d'une voix ferme. La ville est perdue, Noct. Le bouclier est tombé, Niflheim a envahi. Il ne reste déjà plus rien du centre-ville.

La gorge de Noctis se serra.

\- Non!, répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais!?

\- Je le sais parce que j'y reviens!

\- Il faut aller là-bas!, insista Noctis. On doit se battre jusqu'au bout! Pour la cité! Pour les Lucisiens! …Pour mon père!

Sa gorge se bloqua soudainement et sa voix se cassa. Celle d'Ignis était parfaitement contrôlée lorsqu'il lui répondit:

\- Le Lucis a besoin d'un roi, Noct. D'un roi qui s'occupera de Lucisiens qui auront tout perdu…

\- JUSTEMENT!

Il se tourna vers Gladio en quête de son soutien.

\- Tu es le bouclier du roi, Gladio! Du ROI! C'est ton devoir de le protéger! Il faut y retourner pour le sauver et-

Mais Ignis l'interrompit.

\- Le roi, dit-il d'une voix grave, se tient devant lui en ce moment même.

Noctis se figea. Il fixa son conseiller d'un regard horrifié sans parler. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Ignis baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Noct…, dit-il d'une voix plus faible. Ton père… Ton père est mort.

Non. Non, non, non. C'était impossible. Noctis recula de quelques pas. Il lui sembla que du plomb avait subitement coulé dans sa poitrine et qu'il s'était répandu dans ses poumons pour empêcher l'air d'y entrer, qu'il avait inondé son coeur et l'avait engloutit; qu'il s'était écoulé dans ses jambes par ses veines et les rendaient soudainement affreusement lourdes. C'était impossible, se répéta-t-il. Son père était intouchable. Il savait se battre comme personne. Il possédait le pouvoir de l'anneau des Lucii.

\- Tu… tu mens…

\- Noct…

Il fallait qu'il aille au palais. Qu'il voit de ses yeux. Il se retourna d'un coup et projeta sa lance dans un éclair bleuté vers un bâtiment en hauteur, qu'il suivit aussitôt en se téléportant. Il entendit ses amis hurler son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et relança de nouveau son arme au-dessus de sa tête pour s'y déplacer dans un nouvel éclat lumineux. Il répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois, haletant, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le toit tout en haut. Puis il s'arrêta devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Le centre de la ville était en flammes. Tout brûlait : les arbres, les maisons, les bâtiments. Ils irradiaient une lueur orangée et l'air était saturé de cendres. Un énorme nuage gris et sombre s'élevait au-dessus de la cité et des fragments incandescents s'envolaient au vent. Le palais était réduit à une fragile masse de braises qui ne tenait presque plus debout.

Noctis tomba à genoux et écrasa sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir les sanglots qu'il sentait monter. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il resta immobile, pétrifié par la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se rappela la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père. Ils étaient dans son bureau et Noctis était bleu de colère.

 _\- Tu vas vraiment accepter la proposition du Niflheim? Tu leur donnes le Lucis sur un plateau d'argent! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin!_

 _Son père restait calme, comme toujours._

 _\- Mon fils, il viendra un moment où j'atteindrai ma limite et je ne pourrai plus entretenir le bouclier. Le jour où il tombera, l'empire envahira la ville et il rasera tout sur son passage._

 _\- Alors tu lui facilites la tâche, et voilà? Tes Glaives se sont battus comme des fous pour éviter que leurs terres ne tombent aux mains du Niflheim. Et toi, tu abandonnes!_

 _\- Je n'abandonne pas. Je dois jouer mes dernières cartes. C'est, à long terme, notre seule chance de sauver Insomnia._

 _\- Et tu sacrifies tout le royaume pour sauver uniquement la capitale? C'est vraiment l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai entendue de toute ma vie!_

 _L'un des conseillers de son père échappa un son de représailles, mais le prince l'ignora._

 _\- Ne signe pas ce traité! Bats-toi jusqu'au bout!_

 _\- Nous ne gagnerons pas cette guerre, Noctis. Je dois sauver ce qui nous reste._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que les anciens rois du Lucis penseraient de tout ça, hein? Tu crois que ça leur ferait plaisir de voir que cèdes leur royaume aux Nifs?_

 _Le roi le fixa silencieusement d'un regard brûlant d'intensité. Le prince avait touché une corde sensible et Noctis se demanda s'il était allé trop loin._

 _\- Un roi doit penser à son peuple en premier, dit-il finalement d'une voix basse._

 _\- Ton peuple, tu l'as abandonné, répondit sèchement Noctis._

 _Le conseiller se leva alors brusquement._

 _\- Prince Noctis!, dit-il. N'oubliez pas que vous vous adressez au roi!_

 _Le jeune homme soupira._

 _\- Votre majesté, dit-il en se penchant solennellement vers son père, je n'oublie pas que vous êtes le roi, bien sûr._

 _Il releva la tête et ajouta d'une voix cassante :_

 _\- Un bien mauvais roi._

 _Puis il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, sous le regard outré du conseiller. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque son père l'appela:_

 _\- Noct!_

 _Le prince s'arrêta, surpris. Son père n'utilisait que rarement son surnom. Il se retourna vers lui et vit que celui-ci s'était levé : il marchait vers lui rapidement en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Le prince ne bougea pas._

 _\- Noct, mon garçon. S'il te plaît, fais attention._

 _Il déposa la main sur l'épaule de son fils._

 _\- Et peu importe ce qui se passe dans l'avenir, prends soin de toi._

 _Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte._

.

* * *

.

Le nouveau roi du Lucis tremblait. Il était toujours accroupi au même endroit, incapable de bouger. Ses larmes coulaient pour de bon à présent et son nez était bloqué. Il avait l'impression que son coeur était si serré qu'il était remonté dans sa trachée et l'empêchait de respirer. Il avait mal à la gorge et son combat contre ses sanglots faisait trembler son souffle.

Comment avait-il pu être si dur avec lui? Il repensa à leur conversation. Son père avait dû deviner le danger potentiel qui se tramait et avait voulu lui parler de père à fils, mais Noctis l'avait ignoré. Les derniers mots qu'il avait entendus de son garçon étaient qu'il était un mauvais roi. Aucun au revoir. Aucun je t'aime. Seulement qu'il était un mauvais roi. La culpabilité qu'il ressentit lui étira les entrailles.

Derrière lui, des pas s'approchèrent. Il ne se retourna pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Prompto s'accroupit devant lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient empreints d'un grand chagrin, mais il ne prononça pas une parole. Puis, après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les bras et enlaça Noctis.

Celui-ci éclata en sanglots. Il s'agrippa à son ami et s'enfouit le visage dans son épaule. Il pleura bruyamment, incapable de s'arrêter, comme s'il pouvait extirper toute cette culpabilité à travers ses larmes. Prompto lui frotta le dos en petits cercles et murmura des mots que Noctis ne saisit pas complètement. Il sanglota longtemps, les bras autour du cou de son camarade, comme s'il était une bouée sans laquelle il allait se noyer. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, et quand les pleurs se calmèrent enfin, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils restèrent entrelacés en silence et cette étreinte semblait être la seule chose qui empêcha Noctis de sombrer pour de bon.

Après un long moment, ils finirent par se séparer lentement et se relever. Noctis essuya son visage et renifla bruyamment; il avait honte de s'être laissé submerger par ses émotions et regardait le sol. Prompto prit son visage entre ses mains et lui releva la tête pour le forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement mouillés, mais son regard était appuyé. Noctis ressentit un étrange frisson le parcourir.

\- Dis-moi. Est-ce que ça va aller?, lui demanda-t-il.

Noctis contacta les lèvres en un bref sourire triste.

\- Ça va aller, je crois, répondit-il.

Prompto lâcha son visage et lui prit le poignet.

\- Génial, dit-il d'une voix douce mais d'un sourire en coin, parce qu'on a trente étages à descendre à pied.

Noctis lui sourit faiblement et, le coeur serré, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la cité qui flambait, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la cage d'escalier.

.

* * *

.

En bas de l'escalier attendaient Ignis et Gladio, et lorsque Noctis apparut sur les dernières marches, leurs visages se relâchèrent en un soulagement évident. Le colosse leva sa large main et serra l'épaule du nouveau roi en lui faisant un triste sourire; Noctis lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, car ils savaient tous les quatre qu'il n'en existait pas d'assez fort pour cet instant.

Dans la rue, le flot de gens ne ralentissait pas. Noctis soupira. Quelque part entre le huitième et le septième étage, il avait décidé de quitter la cité. À la vue du centre-ville en flammes et du palais détruit, il avait comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire sur place. Qu'il devrait continuer la bataille autrement, de l'extérieur.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Je ne veux pas quitter la ville par la porte sud, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Si les Nifs me repèrent, ils vont ouvrir le feu sur la foule et des civils seront touchés. Il faut trouver une autre porte, ou sinon grimper le mur.

Ignis hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends. En ce moment, je crains que toutes les portes soient assiégées par des foules. Tout le monde veut quitter la ville. Escalader le mur entre deux portes est une meilleure option.

\- Faisons ça, alors.

Noctis se retourna et commença à marcher le long de la foule en direction opposée à son mouvement. Il replaça la capuche sur sa tête et pencha la tête pour cacher son visage. Il entendit ses amis le suivre, mais ne les attendit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler.

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment : tout d'abord lentement, puis ensuite, lorsque la foule devint plus clairsemée, d'un rythme plus rapide. Ils ne croisèrent pas d'ennemis et personne ne reconnut Noctis. Après une longue période de marche, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, car ils étaient maintenant assez éloignés de toute porte. Derrière lui, Noctis entendait ses amis échafauder un plan pour grimper le mur, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas participer à la conversation. Il avait le cerveau encore embrumé par les émotions.

\- Noct, fit Ignis, arrêtons-nous dans cette quincaillerie pour acheter de la corde.

Ils avaient décidé d'un plan très simple: Noctis se téléporterait en haut du mur pour y hisser une corde; les garçons la grimperaient ensuite.

Le commerce était désert et ils choisirent une corde d'une bonne dimension. Ignis laissa un billet sur la caisse en sortant.

\- Vraiment?, lui demanda Noctis en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Les gens reviendront, Noct.

Le jeune homme échappa un reniflement irrité. Qui voudrait revenir vivre à Insomnia après tout ce qui venait de se passer?

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit boisé de feuillus qui longeait le mur. Gladio avait fait des noeuds dans la corde à intervalles réguliers pour faciliter leur prise. Noctis l'enroula autour de sa taille et fit apparaître sa lance dans un éclair lumineux. Il était heureux qu'il fasse encore jour : la lumière causée par sa magie attirait ainsi moins l'attention.

Il prit du recul et, à travers les feuilles, il visa le point le plus haut qu'il pouvait. Sa lance se planta aisément dans le béton. Il se téléporta et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Tirant sur sa lance pour la déloger, il la relança alors qu'il chutait légèrement et il se téléporta de nouveau. Il dût répéter cet exercice une quinzaine de fois; c'était un travail étreignant, mais il finit par atteindre le haut. Cette fois, il ne regarda pas vers le palais : il ne se sentait plus le courage de le faire.

Le mur faisait environ deux mètres de large. Il changea d'arme et y planta son épée au centre, y attacha la corde solidement et la secoua de grands coups : il s'agissait de leur code pour indiquer que la voie était libre.

Il vit la corde se tendre et après peu de temps un Prompto terrorisé apparut au-dessus des feuillages. Il montait lentement, très lentement… Gladio apparut à son tour au-dessus des feuilles et lui poussa les fesses sans ménagement. Il finit par accélérer, mais leur ascension restait interminable. Le coeur de Noctis se serra. Ils étaient affreusement à découvert et s'ils se faisaient attaquer, Noctis ne pourrait certainement rien y faire : son arme servait d'ancre et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser.

Par un miracle quelconque, ils réussirent à grimper jusqu'à lui sans trop de soucis et lorsque Prompto atteignit le haut du mur, il s'y coucha sur le ventre comme s'il voulait l'embrasser.

\- C'était beaucoup moins cool que dans les vieux Batmans, commenta-t-il.

Gladio s'étendit aussi et lorsque Ignis arriva, il fit la même chose. Ils se reposèrent en soufflant pendant que Noctis hissait la corde et la laissait tomber de l'autre côté.

\- Prêts pour la descente?, demanda-t-il.

À voir les trois regards que ses amis lui lancèrent, ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts du tout. Malgré tout, Gladio s'engagea en premier, suivi de Prompto, qui semblait avoir plus de facilité à descendre qu'à monter. Finalement, ce fut au tour d'Ignis.

Noctis ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux, scrutant les arbres et les pierres susceptibles de cacher un soldat niflhe, mais il ne vit rien. Il avait hâte que ses amis soient hors de danger : les voir ainsi exposés le rendait fou. Lorsqu'il vit Gladio, puis Prompto, disparaître sous le couvert des arbres au pied du mur, il se sentit mieux, mais Ignis était encore à mi-chemin, plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Soudainement, tout se passa en un éclair. La corde autour de l'épée se déroula d'un coup et Ignis poussa un cri. Le réflexe vif, Noctis attrapa son arme et la projeta en un même mouvement au hasard dans le feuillus sous lui en se téléportant dès qu'elle se planta dans un arbre. Il relança son épée aussitôt vers sa droite, se téléporta instantanément, attrapa Ignis en plein vol et ils se projetèrent ensemble sur le côté. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans la poussière, roulant sur une bonne longueur entre les arbres avant de s'arrêter enfin.

\- IGGY!

Noctis se releva d'un coup et rejoignit son ami. Il savait que la téléportation avait ralenti sa propre chute, mais Ignis, lui, avait absorbé le choc en entier. Il tomba sur ses genoux à ses côtés.

\- Iggy! Est-ce que ça va?

Ignis échappa une longue plainte. Il avait une coupure au sourcil droit qui barbouillait son oeil de sang et il se tenait les côtes en serrant les dents.

Noctis paniquait. Il n'osait pas le toucher par peur d'empirer ses blessures, mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ne rien faire du tout. Une main l'attrapa par le collet de sa veste et le tira de côté sans ménagement. Gladio se pencha vers Ignis, plaça une potion dans sa paume ouverte et lui ordonna de la serrer. Le verre se rompit et le liquide s'évapora autour du conseiller dans une lumière blanche. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et le soulagement sur son visage était évident.

\- Putain, tu nous as fait peur, fit Prompto d'une voix faible.

Gladio se retourna vers Noctis.

\- Toujours garder au minimum une potion sur soi…

\- Oh, ça va hein…

\- Il vient de me sauver la vie, Gladio, dit Ignis en s'assoyant. Sa voix était légèrement ébranlée, mais elle était claire. Je crois que ça lui donne droit à une petite pause de représailles.

Il souriait faiblement.

\- Merci à vous deux, souffla-t-il.

Ils l'aidèrent à se mettre debout et Prompto lui rendit ses lunettes. La potion avait amélioré l'état de sa coupure, mais le sang était resté et recouvrait une partie du côté droit de son visage. Il avait l'air courbaturé et Noctis pensa qu'il était étrange de le voir ainsi, dépeigné et couvert de sang poisseux, de poussière et d'épines de pin sèches. Lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher?, lui demanda Gladio.

\- Oui.

Ils quittèrent le petit boisé d'un pas lent pour faciliter la tâche à Ignis, qui s'allégeait de son poids en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du colosse. Le paysage devant eux était terreux, dénudé d'arbres et traversé d'une route poussiéreuse. Noctis s'imagina devoir parcourir cet immense désert à pied pendant des heures et il sentit soudainement découragé, quand un véhicule apparut au loin.

\- La camionnette!, s'écria Gladio. Arrêtez-la!

Noctis et Prompto démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues et sprintèrent d'un même mouvement vers la route. Prompto était plus rapide cependant et la rejoignit en premier. Il fit de grands signes au camionneur qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Hey, pourriez-vous nous emmener?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit le vieil homme. Puis, quand il vit Ignis se rapprocher, il s'exclama :

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé?!

Noctis se demanda si le type était à ce point stupide qu'il ne voyait pas l'énorme nuage de fumée qui s'élevait de derrière le mur.

\- Un accident de randonnée, répondit Ignis.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge très crédible, mais il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de s'en rendre compte en continuant :

\- Pourriez-vous nous emmener à la ville la plus proche?

\- Hammerhead? Oui, c'est sur mon chemin… Allez, montez à l'arrière!

\- Merci!

Noctis suivit les autres alors qu'ils contournaient le véhicule pour monter dans la boîte arrière de la camionnette. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et jeta un regard vers le mur.

Il quittait Insomnia pour la première fois de sa vie.

.

* * *

.

 **À suivre... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **J'aurais probablement dû dire ça plus tôt, mais vous remarquerez que j'ai changé énormément de choses par rapport au jeu original… Je me disais que des fics, c'était fait pour briser des règles! :p Alors je me suis permis beaucoup de libertés!**

 **Sans attendre, voici la suite! :)**

 **Charlie**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 3

Noctis retira une centième plume de ses cheveux en poussant un grognement. Ils étaient assis dans la boîte de la camionnette censée les amener à Hammerhead, entourés de dizaines de poules qui gloussaient et qui battaient des ailes sans arrêt. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux — particulièrement ses épaules —, ses mains tremblaient par la fatigue et il était affamé.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je partirais en roadtrip avec des dizaines de jolies poulettes, j'aurais eu une autre image en tête, fit Prompto à la blague.

Noctis ne rit pas. Il se demanda comment le blond faisait pour être capable du moindre enthousiasme, alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se lancer en bas de la camionnette et de se laisser mourir dans un fossé. Les vibrations causées par le véhicule empiraient ses douleurs et ses nerfs étaient à vifs.

Prompto avait une poule sur ses genoux et la caressait comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en faire de ces poulets, vous croyez?, demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit Gladio. Ils sont probablement en direction de l'abattoir.

Le tireur eut un regard choqué.

\- Non, toutes ces poules vont être tuées?!

\- Bordel Prom, crois-tu que ton poulet au beurre pousse dans les arbres?!

\- Mais, ils ne peuvent pas tuer celle-ci, elle est blessée!

Il souleva sa nouvelle amie pour montrer les deux doigts qui lui manquaient à la patte gauche. Gladio poussa un rire.

\- Raison de plus! C'est elle que je mangerais en premier.

\- T'es un vrai con, grommela Prompto.

La conversation tomba à plat et Noctis en fut heureux. Un mal de crâne commençait à percer son front et il était fatigué. Au loin, le soleil avait commencé son trajet vers l'horizon et le ciel avait pris une couleur orangée. Il soupira.

Dans son esprit, les images de la journée s'entremêlaient en un film d'épouvante. Les soldats niflhes le poursuivant, le claquement sourd des coups de feu résonant à son oreille. Ignis recroquevillé au sol, le visage ensanglanté. Les cris de la foule qui fuyait la cité. Le centre-ville irradiant comme des braises, le palais en son milieu réduit à une masse incandescente.

Noctis imagina son père au milieu des flammes et son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il le vit fuyant dans les couloirs du palais enfumés. Chuter au sol en se tenant la poitrine. Tousser et tousser. S'évanouir.

Non. Son père était certainement mort en combattant les Niflhes, épée à la main. Il l'imagina en train de se battre aux côtés de ses Glaives. Abattant un à un des cyborgs magiteks de ses nombreuses lames illuminées. Projetant des éclairs magiques aux troupes ennemies.

Comment était-il mort? D'une balle? D'une explosion? D'un coup d'épée? Noctis serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit les larmes remonter et sa gorge se comprimer encore une fois. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Prompto qui le regardait avec intensité.

\- Noct, fit soudainement Ignis, te rappelles-tu de Cid Sophiar?

\- Quoi?

Noctis détourna son regard de celui du blond. Le regard du tireur lui avait donné une drôle de boule au ventre.

\- Il était un vieil ami à ton père. Je crois qu'il tient un garage à Hammerhead. Je te conseille d'aller le voir, il pourrait nous aider.

\- Très bien, dit-il simplement.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour en dire plus.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans trop de soucis et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, Noctis crut que ses jambes refuseraient de se déplier. Il se hissa hors de la camionnette avec difficulté, laissant les poules et les plumes derrière lui dans un grand soulagement. Par chance, Hammerhead était une ville minuscule dressée au milieu du désert et elle comportait un seul garage : il ne fut pas trop difficile de le trouver.

Arrivés sur place, ils rencontrèrent une jeune fille au visage couvert de graisse à moteur et une casquette vissée sur sa tête.

\- Putain, t'as vu cette fille?, lui murmura Prompto. C'est une déesse!

Noctis pensa avec ironie qu'il voyait effectivement très bien la fille. Disons, pour être plus précis, qu'il pouvait voir très clairement chaque partie de son anatomie. Elle ne portait qu'un haut de bikini sous une veste jaune très courte et un short minuscule.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une voix animée. Je peux vous aider?

\- Bonjour, répondit Ignis. Est-ce que Cid Sophiar est ici?

\- Ah, mon grand-père vient de quitter à l'instant! Il devrait revenir dans une heure environ…

Puis elle sembla réaliser l'état de son interlocuteur.

\- Dites, est-ce que ça va? Vous n'avez pas l'air en super forme.

Ignis sourit.

\- Nous avons eu effectivement une mauvaise journée, mais nous allons bien.

Noctis pensa que cet énoncé était très faible, mais il se tût.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez l'attendre dans le resto juste à côté! Ils font de super bon burgers!

\- Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- Iggy, interrompit Gladio, j'imagine que tu n'as pas de gils sur toi?

Contrairement à Insomnia, la monnaie courante à l'extérieur de ses murs était le gil. Naturellement, ils n'en n'avaient pas un sou. Noctis soupira. Il était affamé et rêvait d'un bon burger.

\- Je crève de faim, se plaignit Prompto. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin!

\- T'as mangé un croissant, lui rappela Noctis.

\- J'ai mangé UNE BOUCHÉE de croissant, lui précisa le tireur. Avant que ces putains de Nifs me l'arrachent de la bouche.

\- Wow…, fit la jeune fille d'une voix songeuse. Vous avez l'air d'avoir _vraiment_ passé une mauvaise journée…

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment en les regardant. Puis elle sortit quelques billets de sa poche arrière.

\- Écoutez, prenez ça et payez vous à manger. Revenez dans une heure et mon grand-père sera probablement de retour.

\- Nous vous remercions énormément, fit Ignis d'une voix reconnaissante en prenant les billets qui lui étaient tendus. C'est très apprécié.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil joyeux.

\- 'Ya pas de quoi!

.

* * *

.

Ils se rendirent au restaurant qui partageait le même stationnement que le garage. Noctis trépidait d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin manger.

\- Dis Prom, demanda Gladio, qu'est-ce que tu tiens là?

Prompto rougit. Il tenait sous le bras sa veste qu'il avait roulée en boule.

\- Heu, ma veste, pourquoi?

\- Non, sérieusement. Tu traînes ce truc comme si c'était le Saint Graal depuis qu'on a quitté la camionnette.

Noctis se rendit compte que la veste formait effectivement une boule trop grande pour être vide. Et qu'elle bougeait. Gladio tendit le bras et attrapa le vêtement qu'il tira d'un coup. Une boulette de plumes brunes tomba en battant des ailes.

\- Sérieux?!, s'exclama Gladio, abasourdi. T'as volé UNE POULE?!

\- Mais ils allaient la tuer!, répliqua Prompto. Tu vois bien qu'elle a déjà assez souffert, il lui manque la moitié d'une patte!

Si ça n'aurait été de la fatigue, de la douleur et de la faim, Noctis aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Il n'y avait que Prompto pour s'attacher aussi rapidement à une putain de poule. Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est une chance que la petite-fille de Cid nous ait donné de l'argent pour dîner, dit Ignis. Sans quoi, Gladio l'aurait probablement fait rôtir…

Prompto eût un regard outré et Gladio éclata de rire.

\- Les gars, on peut aller manger, là?, s'impatienta Noctis.

Il reprit sa marche vers le casse-croûte et leur ouvrit la porte. Le blond regarda sa poule avec hésitation, en se demandant visiblement s'il pouvait la laisser là.

\- Ta poulette n'ira nulle part, lui dit Gladio. Laisse-la ici.

Et ils entrèrent enfin dans le restaurant.

Une fois le ventre plein, Noctis se sentit enfin un peu mieux. La petite-fille de Cid avait eu raison; c'était le meilleur burger qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de toute sa vie. Ils étaient restés un bon moment attablés à une banquette et Ignis en avait profité pour se débarbouiller aux toilettes. Cette pause de normalité en cette journée chaotique fit à tous un bien incroyable.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant au bout d'une heure et rejoignirent le garage comme prévu. Le soleil était couché à présent, mais des lampadaires éclairaient les environs. Devant l'établissement, un vieil homme était accroupi devant un coffre et y rangeait ses outils.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Cid Sophiar, j'imagine?, demanda Ignis lorsqu'ils furent assez près.

\- Et vous êtes?, fit le vieil homme sans daigner de lever la tête.

\- Ignis Scientia. Nous venons d'Insomnia…

L'homme soupira et leva les yeux vers eux. C'était un vieil homme grisonnant de petite taille au visage recouvert de profondes rides.

\- Quand Cindy m'a dit que quatre types en noir me cherchaient, dit le vieil homme en se relevant, j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous étiez d'Insomnia… Les nouvelles disent que la ville a été assiégée.

Il prit une pause, puis demanda :

\- Comment va Regis?

Noctis n'avait pas entendu beaucoup de gens dans sa vie appeler son père par son prénom sans le précéder du titre de « roi ». Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet.

\- Malheureusement…, répondit Ignis d'une voix hésitante, je crains que… que le roi…

\- Il est mort, hein?, interrompit Cid sans détour.

Ignis ne répondit pas.

\- Je l'ai su dès que j'ai entendu dire que la ville avait été attaquée, continua-t-il. Regis était le genre de type que seule la mort pouvait arrêter. Il s'est très certainement battu jusqu'au bout.

Noctis ressentit un étrange soulagement à ces paroles. Alors donc, il n'était pas le seul à être convaincu que son père était tombé au combat. Il pensa que c'était une mort honorable. Puisqu'il en fallait une.

\- Le roi Regis a effectivement défendu sa ville jusqu'à son dernier souffle, confirma Ignis.

\- Et son fils?

\- Son fils s'est battu tout autant, répondit Gladio en posant une main sur l'épaule de Noctis.

\- Il a survécu?

\- Oui, il…

\- Alors il ne s'est pas battu autant.

Noctis eut l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. La sympathie que lui inspirait le vieil homme disparut instantanément. Il eut un bref silence lourd de malaise, puis Noctis explosa.

\- Ça paraît que vous n'y étiez pas!, cria-t-il, hors de lui. J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, vous, putain! Je me suis battu comme un défoncé et j'ai explosé plus de Nifs que vous en verrez jamais de votre vie! Pauvre con!

À sa grande surprise, Cid éclata de rire.

\- Et bien il n'a pas la classe de son père, mais il a le même caractère que lui quand il était jeune, ça c'est sûr.

Sa réaction l'avait pris au dépourvu et Noctis était resté figé, le doigt accusateur toujours en l'air et la bouche ouverte. Cid se retourna et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de son garage dont la large porte était restée ouverte. Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre.

L'établissement était surchargé de véhicules et de tablettes enterrées sous des tonnes d'outils, de boîtes de graisse automobile et de contenants d'huile à moteur. Des néons grésillants inondaient l'endroit d'une lumière crue. Cid se dirigea directement vers l'une des nombreuses voitures recouvertes de bâches qui étaient alignées le long d'un mur.

\- Bon, pendant que vous êtes ici, j'imagine que je peux vous remettre ceci…

D'un grand mouvement, il tira sur l'une des bâches et un nuage de poussière se souleva.

\- La Regalia!, s'exclama Noctis.

Sous ses yeux ébahis se tenait la voiture favorite de son père : une massive décapotable noire marquée aux jantes par les sceaux royaux.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici?, demanda Gladio.

\- Regis me l'a emmené il y a quelques mois, répondit Cid. Il me disait qu'elle avait absolument besoin d'une vérification complète et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'en occuper.

\- Il y a des tonnes de garages à Insomnia, dit Prompto. Pourquoi diable aurait-il prit le risque de faire sortir la Regalia de la forteresse pour une simple vérification de routine?

\- Et il n'est jamais retourné la chercher par la suite?, demanda Ignis.

Cid nia de la tête.

\- Vous croyez qu'il l'a laissé ici au cas où j'en aurais besoin?, fit Noctis.

\- Comment aurait-il pu savoir que les choses tourneraient aussi mal?, demanda Gladio.

Noctis ne répondit pas, mais les dernières paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit. _S'il te plaît, fais attention. Et peu importe ce qui se passe dans l'avenir, prends soin de toi._ Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il se doutait que quelque chose tournerait mal.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Ignis d'une voix claire, elle n'est certainement pas assez grande pour que nous puissions dormir à l'intérieur… Monsieur Sophiar, y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions rester pour la nuit?

\- Mmm… Il y a une caravane dans le stationnement, juste en face… Ce n'est pas la grande classe, mais elle pourra sûrement faire l'affaire pour une nuit…

.

* * *

.

Dire que la caravane n'était pas de la grande classe, c'était bien faible. Lorsque Noctis y entra à la suite de Gladio — celui-ci devait pencher la tête pour passer la porte — il fit un rictus de dégout : une forte odeur de moisi y flottait. Les murs étaient couverts de vieux papiers peints aux motifs rétros déchiré par endroits et jauni par d'autres, et dans l'espace exigu s'entassaient une minuscule cuisinière recouverte de vieux aliments séchés, un fauteuil odorant au tissu usé et une étroite tablette qui donnait de lieu de table. Plus loin au fond du véhicule se trouvaient quatre lits superposés traversés par un couloir. Noctis supposa qu'il y avait une salle de bain à la toute fin, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller vérifier son état.

Il leva un regard découragé vers Gladio qui lui répondit d'un large sourire.

\- Et bien, choisissez votre lit, votre majesté!

\- Je choisis celui qui n'est pas en dessous du tien. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être dormir au sol, je ne crois pas qu'aucun de ces lits ne soit assez solide pour supporter ton poids.

\- Même le sol de cette caravane n'est pas assez solide pour supporter son poids, fit la voix d'Ignis derrière eux.

Gladio grommela une riposte alors que Noctis échappa un petit rire en le contournant difficilement dans le couloir exigu. Il s'apprêtait à jeter son dévolu sur une des couchettes du haut quand la voix du colosse lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Putain Prom! Tu ne vas quand même pas amener ce truc à l'intérieur?!

Prompto était dans l'encadrement de la porte et il tenait dans ses mains sa fameuse poule. Celle-ci gloussa en les regardant de son oeil rond.

\- On ne va quand même pas la faire dormir dehors!, s'exclama le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas un poulailler ici!

\- Ça sent exactement comme un poulailler, justement!

Un point pour Prom, se dit Noctis.

\- Non putain c'est hors de question que ce truc dorme dans la caravane! Trouve-lui une niche, je m'en fiche, mais elle reste dehors!

Prompto leva les yeux et ressorti rageusement à l'extérieur. Ignis riait en secouant la tête. Ils entendirent le tireur s'affairer de l'autre côté des fenêtres pendant que la lumière fut éteinte et que les trois amis grimpèrent dans leurs couchettes respectives. Le conseiller choisit l'autre lit du haut, tandis que leur ami opta pour celui en dessous de lui. Après plusieurs minutes, Prompto revint en se faufilant à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Soudainement, la voix de Gladio s'éleva d'un coup :

\- Bordel enlève ton cul de sur ma gueule!

\- Oh, pardon, répondit celle de Prompto.

Noctis l'entendit changer de couchette et se glisser dans celle en dessous du jeune roi. Après un moment de silence, le prince demanda en chuchotant :

\- Où as-tu mis ta poule?

\- Dans le lit de Gladio.

\- Va te faire foutre Prom, répondit d'une voix forte celui-ci.

Prompto échappa un petit rire.

\- Non, je lui ai fait une petite maisonnette avec des boîtes, dit-il, chuchotant toujours. Je crois qu'elle va être confortable.

\- Génial.

Puis, ils gardèrent le silence. Noctis était couché sur le dos, fixant un plafond qu'il ne pouvait voir, les engrenages de son esprit ne s'arrêtant pas comme il l'aurait espéré. Il croyait qu'après cette journée éprouvante il se serait endormi comme une bûche, mais son coeur continuait de cogner d'un rythme trop rapide et ses muscles l'élançaient. Peu à peu, les respirations de ses compagnons devinrent lentes et régulières, indiquant qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Noctis les envia.

Dans son esprit, les images de la journée défilaient sans arrêt. Au bout de trois heures, il ne comptait plus les soldats Niflhes qui les poursuivaient, les bâtiments qui s'enflammaient et les civils qui hurlaient. Il se sentait épuisé, mais incapable de dormir. Il avait l'impression que s'il avait été debout, tout son corps aurait tremblé et ses genoux auraient fléchis. Sa tête ne s'arrêtait plus. Il vit la chute d'Ignis et son visage ensanglanté pour la centième fois, il visionna la mort de son père pour la millième fois. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de se recroqueviller en boule, de courir, de se cacher dans un recoin. Il crut qu'il allait manquer d'air et, plutôt que de s'endormir comme il l'espérait, qu'il allait mourir et ne plus se réveiller. Il angoissa.

Et puis, désespéré de trouver une porte de sortie à son esprit embrouillé, il repensa à l'accolade de Prompto. Là-bas, sur le toit, alors que Noctis sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et sa vie basculer, alors qu'aucune pensée rationnelle n'était capable de sortir de son esprit embrumé par le drame, son meilleur ami avait réussi à l'apaiser. Il se rappela de ses bras serrant son torse, de sa main lui frottant le dos et de ses murmures réconfortants. C'était, pensa-t-il, la première fois dans sa vie d'adulte qu'une personne l'avait pris dans ses bras ainsi. Ce souvenir, si différent de tous ceux qui avaient croisé son esprit durant la nuit, le calma. Il finit par s'endormir.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, Noctis se réveilla en dernier. Il sortit de la caravane en se traînant les pieds, à moitié endormi et les yeux à peine entrouverts. Ses amis étaient assis à une table de jardin devant le véhicule.

\- Attention à Robocop!

Noctis s'arrêta, confus.

\- Quoi?

\- Attention à Robocop, répéta Prompto. T'as presque marché dessus!

Cette phrase ne faisait pas plus de sens à Noctis que la précédente, alors il baissa les yeux. La poule brune était en train de picorer le sol juste aux côtés de ses pieds.

\- Robocop?, répéta-t-il,

\- Ouais, Robocop!, confirma Prompto.

Les quelques cellules grises restantes qui étaient encore endormies sous son crâne se réveillèrent.

\- Tu as… nommé… ta poule… ROBOCOP?!

Gladio et Ignis éclatèrent d'un rire commun. Robocop était le personnage d'un vieux film pourri de série B. L'histoire d'un policier transformé en robot.

\- Ouaiiiiissss!, dit Prompto. Tu ne trouves pas qu'avec sa patte blessée, elle a une démarche un peu saccadée comme le type dans le film?

Même avec toute l'imagination de l'univers, Noctis n'aurait pas réussi à voir la moindre ressemblance entre cette poule et le policier-robot humanoïde.

\- Et puis, continua le tireur, c'est une survivante! Alors elle a besoin d'un nom de survivant!

\- Si ta poule peut tirer du revolver comme Robocop, alors elle peut rester avec nous, fit la voix rieuse de Gladio.

\- Si je me souviens bien, repris Ignis, dans le vieux film ce type était raide comme une barre et marchait à 0,5 kilomètres à l'heure. Même avec ses talents, je ne crois pas que Robocop-la-poulette soit vraiment une alliée efficace.

Ils rirent et Noctis s'assit sur l'une des chaises en plastique. Sa nuit avait été courte et il se sentait encore courbaturé. D'une main, il se frotta les tempes.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan à partir de maintenant?, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Cindy dit que la voiture est prête, répondit Gladio.

\- Cindy?

\- La petite-fille de Cid.

\- Ah.

\- Mais il faudrait trouver quelques gils. Nous n'irons pas très loin sans un sous pour l'essence.

C'était logique. Dans leur fuite, ils n'avaient évidemment pas pu emmener quoi que ce soit. Noctis soupira. Au moins, ils avaient la voiture de son père. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que ce dernier l'avait envoyé à Hammerhead en prévision d'une situation comme celle-ci, sachant que ce serait logiquement le premier endroit où il se rendrait. Il leva la tête d'un coup.

\- Avez-vous fouillé la voiture?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pourquoi?, répondit Ignis.

Noctis se leva et traversa le stationnement pour se rendre au garage, suivit par ses amis intrigués. Cindy travaillait sous un véhicule surélevé.

\- Bonjour votre majesté!, fit-elle. Salut les garçons!

\- S-S-Sssalut Cin-Cindy, fit Prompto.

Il était rouge pivoine.

\- Salut, dit Noctis. On peut aller voir la Regalia? Elle est toujours au même endroit?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Elle n'a pas bougé!, dit-elle joyeusement, en pointant le véhicule au fond de l'établissement.

Noctis se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il s'assit à l'intérieur du côté passager et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Il se pencha ensuite pour fouiller sous son siège, puis fit la même chose du côté conducteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste?, lui demanda Ignis.

\- Je suis presque certain que mon père a laissé cette voiture ici volontairement, pour que nous puissions l'avoir en cas de besoin. Il était du genre prévoyant… Peut-être qu'il nous a laissé un petit quelque chose pour nous dépanner.

Il passa à l'arrière pour vérifier en dessous des sièges. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit ses amis se mettre au travail à leur tour et ils passèrent un certain moment à fouiller tous les recoins. Ignis avait la tête sous le capot et Prompto se concentrait sur la valise arrière lorsque Gladio, qui s'était couché sur le sol en béton pour regarder en dessous du véhicule, s'écria :

\- Trouvé!

Il se releva avec une énorme liasse de gils enveloppée dans une pellicule plastique et un sourire tout aussi grand.

\- Ton père était un génie Noct!

.

* * *

.

Prompto et Noctis étaient assis côte-à-côte dans la caravane, sur le minuscule truc qui servait prétendument de canapé. Ignis et Gladio étaient partis faire des achats et avaient conseillé au jeune roi de rester sur place pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, au grand bonheur de celui-ci : il n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire les magasins. Son ami s'était porté volontaire pour rester à ses côtés.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs coudes se cognaient alors qu'ils jouaient — probablement un peu trop intensément — à un jeu de combat sur leurs cellulaires. Prompto jurait à chaque fois que son personnage recevait un coup, mais rien n'y faisait. Il échappa un son de frustration lorsqu'il perdit pour la cinquième fois consécutive.

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains dans un geste dramatique et Noctis éclata de rire.

\- JE T'AI EU!, s'exclama celui-ci en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

\- Impossible, merde! Comment fais-tu pour me battre à chaque fois?!

\- L'entraînement, monsieur Argentum. L'entraînement.

Noctis se sentait mieux. C'était le genre de moment qu'il appréciait et dont il avait extrêmement besoin en ce moment : de simplement gaspiller du temps, sans pression, sans stress, sans responsabilités. Sans les images d'horreur qui n'avaient arrêté de l'harceler depuis la veille. Ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Je commence à croire que t'as beaucoup trop de temps libre pour t'entraîner autant à ce jeu, le blond rouspéta avec un sourire en coin.

Il se leva en lançant mollement son cellulaire sur le canapé.

\- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais la toilette m'appelle!, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de la caravane.

\- Je n'ai pas mon masque à gaz, alors ne fais pas une de tes oeuvres d'art olfactives… S'il te plaît.

\- Chacun son talent, mec!, dit-il de l'autre bout du véhicule. Apprécie, plutôt que de te plaindre. C'est effectivement de l'art.

Noctis rit et lui lança un coussin, qui atterrit sans bruit sur l'étroite porte de la salle de bain juste après qu'elle ne se soit refermée. Il secoua la tête en souriant. En voyant le cellulaire du blond abandonné sur le canapé, il eut une idée : il s'en empara avec l'intention de saboter le jeu, mais sa manœuvre maladroite le fit changer d'application et tomba sur sa messagerie texte.

Le texto le plus récent en haut de la liste était sous le nom de « maman ». Noctis se figea. Ce n'était pas un message reçu, mais un message envoyé. D'un pouce tremblant, il pressa sur la conversation. Il s'agissait de plusieurs textos envoyés par Prompto, tous sans réponse. Le premier, envoyé lundi à 11 heures, disait : « Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, mais quittez la ville immédiatement, toi et papa. » Le deuxième suivait deux heures plus tard. « Est-ce que vous allez bien? Où êtes-vous? ». Toujours sans réponse. Ensuite : « Répond-moi stp ». Le texto suivant avait été envoyé trois heures plus tard. Noctis tenta de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette période. Ils avaient couru comme des fous dans toute la ville, avaient fui dans la Bugatti et s'étaient battus contre les Niflhes. Le message demandait seulement « Maman? » et puis un autre, en soirée : « Dis-moi que vous allez bien tous les deux, svp. » Encore et toujours aucune réponse.

Le dernier avait été envoyé le lendemain.

« Peu importe où vous êtes. Papa et toi, prenez soin de vous. xx »

Noctis sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Comment, dans son égoïsme, avait-il pu oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout perdu ce jour-là? Il ressentit une honte qui lui rongea les os et se demanda quel genre d'ami il était. Prompto avait grimpé les trente étages d'un bâtiment simplement pour le consoler, sans même mentionner que lui-même attendait dans l'angoisse des nouvelles de ses propres parents. Il se détesta.

\- Heyyyy! Traître! N'essaie pas de bousiller ma partie, mec!

Prompto était ressorti de la cabine et avait repris son téléphone avec un large sourire. Son expression changea cependant en voyant le visage de son camarade.

\- Ça va?

Noctis ne répondit pas. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Ils semblaient tous entassés dans sa trachée et aucun d'entre eux ne réussissait à passer.

\- Je… je… Est-ce que…

Il fit un arrêt pour former une phrase cohérente dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce que… tu as des nouvelles de… de tes parents?, demanda-t-il finalement, d'une petite voix.

Prompto sembla surpris par la question, mais son regard se transforma rapidement. D'un air peiné, il passa une main sur sa nuque nerveusement et détourna le regard.

\- Non… Oui, en fait, oui…

Il y eu un moment de silence.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir une voisine au téléphone… Ils… Ils n'ont pas survécu.

Noctis regarda le blond sans rien dire. Il était figé. Il savait qu'il devait répondre qu'il était désolé, qu'il lui offrait ses condoléances, que ça l'attristait. Mais son cerveau était bloqué.

À court de mots et sur une impulsion, il se leva et serra maladroitement son camarade. Il le sentit sursauter de surprise, mais celui-ci accepta l'accolade sans rien ajouter. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes silencieuses.

\- Je suis un putain de con, Prom. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt.

Il sentit dans le creux de son cou une brève expiration qui sonnait triste et les bras autour de lui se serrèrent un peu plus fort. Un frisson étrange parcourut Noctis. La chaleur du corps de Prompto traversa son t-shirt et picota sa peau, s'insinua dans son torse et l'engloutit tout entier. Le rythme de son coeur s'emballa et sa poitrine sembla tout à coup trop petite pour contenir ses poumons. Surpris par sa propre réaction, il resta immobile en retenant son souffle.

Ils ne défirent pas l'accolade avant un bon moment et lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent, ils le firent doucement, sans trop s'éloigner. Quand Prompto parla enfin, il le fit en gardant la tête basse :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais été proche d'eux, tu le sais…

Il savait effectivement que son ami n'était pas vraiment proche de ses parents adoptifs et qu'il ne les voyait pas souvent, car ils travaillaient sans arrêt. Mais tout de même. C'était ses parents. Son père, qui ne l'appellerait plus jamais. Sa mère, qui ne répondrait plus jamais à ses textos.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?, demanda Noctis.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas en rajouter plus… Le Lucis, la ville, le roi… ton père… Ça faisait tellement de mauvaises nouvelles…

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Noctis.

La voix de Prompto changea brutalement.

\- C'est le Niflheim qui devrait être désolé, répondit sèchement le tireur : il avait relevé la tête et avait regard perçant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils ont détruit une occasion de faire la paix, ils s'en sont pris à des civils. Ce sont des lâches.

Noctis fut surpris par le ton de son ami. Il le prit néanmoins par les épaules.

\- Je te promets que nous allons venger tes parents, dit-il d'une voix solennelle. Mon père. Les civils et tout le Lucis.

Les traits de Prompto s'adoucirent de nouveau et il eut un sourire triste.

\- La vengeance, ce n'est pas mon truc, tu sais…

\- Bah c'est le mien, répondit Noctis du tac au tac. Ils vont payer pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est une promesse.

.

* * *

.

Les deux amis étaient assis à la table de jardin pour attendre le retour du reste de leur groupe. Robocop était à leurs pieds et caquetait en fouillant le sable pour y trouver des miettes de pain que Prompto lui avait lancées. Ce dernier était enfoncé dans sa chaise et avait la tête renversée vers l'arrière.

\- C'est incroyable cette couleur, tu ne trouves pas?

Noctis jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ciel. Ayant vécu toute sa vie sous le dôme magique d'Insomnia, il était habitué à le voir d'une couleur rosée. Or, ici, il était d'un bleu éclatant.

\- Ouais, pas mal, j'imagine…

\- Dis, tu crois que si j'allais lui parler, elle serait intéressée?

\- Huh?

Noctis tourna la tête vers son ami. Il ne regardait plus le ciel, mais en direction du garage, où Cindy était à l'extérieur, penchée sous le capot d'une Bentley. Elle portait toujours son minuscule ensemble jaune.

\- Heu… Ouais, pourquoi pas?, répondit le jeune roi.

\- Ahhh… Non… Je ne crois pas avoir la moindre chance.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Bah parce que c'est une déesse… Un dix sur dix… Moi je dois valoir… Je ne sais pas… Un quatre?

Noctis ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

\- T'es au moins un 4.5 Prompto, tu le sais bien!, fit le jeune roi en le frappant de son poing sur le bras.

\- Très drôle.

\- Non mais sérieusement, va lui parler… Sinon, tu ne sauras jamais.

\- Bof, je ne sais pas…

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Puis il ajouta :

\- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, justement.

Ils furent interrompus par la Regalia qui s'arrêta devant eux. Les deux se levèrent d'un coup et Robocop battit des ailes avec enthousiasme.

\- Bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, dit Gladio en descendant de la voiture.

\- Est-ce que vous avez acheté des graines pour mon bébé?, demanda Prompto.

Le colosse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, on a acheté des graines pour ta foutue bestiole… Mais c'est uniquement avec l'intention de l'engraisser. Dès qu'elle sera assez dodue, je me fais un poulet rôti à la bière.

\- Ha. Ha.

\- En attendant, fit Ignis en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez, nous avons quelques ingrédients pour préparer un ragoût au boeuf.

\- Attends, tu ne vas quand même préparer le déjeuner sur la cuisinière toute crottée qui est à l'intérieur?!, s'indigna Noctis.

\- Vous êtes vraiment délicat, votre altesse, répondit le bouclier d'un air espiègle.

\- Et vous allez m'aider à le cuisiner, bien sûr, fit Ignis. Mais avant, quelqu'un peut-il aller garer la voiture dans le garage? Je préfère ne pas la laisser à vue.

Prompto n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança sur le siège conducteur sans même ouvrir la portière. Noctis leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il disparut avec la voiture.

Quand Prompto revint, le repas était presque prêt. Noctis était en train de placer les assiettes sur la table de jardin pendant qu'Ignis et Gladio étaient à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?, demanda Noctis, surpris.

\- Heu… Rien, rien du tout.

Le tireur était rouge du front à la nuque et il était étrangement silencieux.

\- T'es parti pendant au moins une heure, si ce n'est pas plus, je te ferais remarquer. Le garage est à peine à quelques mètres.

\- Je ne suis pas parti si longtemps que ça…

Il aida Noctis à placer les couverts en gardant profil bas. Noctis allait le questionner, mais Ignis sortit avec un grand chaudron à l'odeur alléchante. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et savourèrent le talent du conseiller en discutant de tout et de rien. Après un moment, Ignis prit un ton sérieux.

\- Il faut absolument quitter la ville cet après-midi.

\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?, demanda Prompto.

Il avait l'air sous le choc.

\- Parce que je crois que le Niflheim est toujours à la recherche de Noctis. Et je crois aussi que si nous restons trop longtemps au même endroit, ils nous trouveront.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils perdraient leur temps à me chercher? Ils ont déjà tout ce qui les intéresse. Le Lucis… Insomnia… Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient de plus?

\- Que le dernier des Caelum soit tué et que le pouvoir des Lucii disparaisse avec lui?, suggéra Gladio.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Puis Noctis soupira.

\- Bon, alors pas le choix, dit-il en s'enfonçant un morceau de pain dans la bouche. Je vais m'ennuyer de cette fabuleuse caravane de luxe…

\- Moi aussi, dit Prompto, pensif.

Noctis remarqua qu'il regardait vers le garage.

.

* * *

.

 **À suivre!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

CHAPITRE 4

C'est ainsi que par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, ils prirent la route pour Lestallum dans la massive Regalia au toit abaissé. Ignis était au volant et Prompto prenait des photos, tandis que Gladio et Noctis rêvassaient en regardant le paysage défiler. Robocop était campée sur le haut du dossier de son maître et regardait vers l'avant, les plumes au vent et le bec relevé, comme si elle était le putain de capitaine de tout ce foutu navire.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, ici!, dit Prompto avec enthousiasme.

Noctis le regarda se lever, le genou sur son siège, pour capter de sa caméra les montagnes au loin. Ses cheveux blonds étaient battus par le vent et sa veste volait derrière lui, exposant sa fine taille et son fessier-

Merde, mais qu'est ce qui me prend, bordel?!, pensa Noctis.

Il détourna le regard. Depuis cette accolade dans la caravane, le jeune roi ne savait plus trop où mettre la tête : il était toujours perturbé par les émotions qui l'avaient submergé quand son camarade avait serré ses bras autour de son torse. Est-ce que c'était normal? Tout le monde aimait les accolades, après tout. Mais, voilà, au simple souvenir de ce moment, son coeur recommença à tambouriner… Putain, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ignis.

\- Je crois que nous arrivons enfin.

Ils traversèrent un tunnel et à sa suite, Lestallum la belle se dévoila. C'était une ville magnifique à l'architecture pittoresque, très différente de la ville aux bâtiments vitrés d'Insomnia. Gladio siffla d'admiration.

Ils laissèrent la voiture dans un stationnement à l'entrée de la ville et lorsqu'ils en sortirent enfin, ils s'étirèrent tous en coeur.

\- Bon, je propose que nous réservions une chambre dans un hôtel, fit Ignis. …À moins que vous préfériez dormir dans une autre caravane?

\- Ha! Non merci!, fit Prompto.

Ils laissèrent Robocop se balader à sa guise près de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers un grand établissement huppé qui arborait une énorme enseigne. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel de grande classe, à la décoration luxueuse et au comptoir de réception absolument gigantesque. Ignis s'occupa de la paperasse, pendant que Prompto s'extasiait sur absolument tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Wow, t'as vu? Ils ont un bar! Oh oh! Une piscine! Un restaurant!

Ignis vint les rejoindre avec une carte magnétique.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait un marchand juste en face de l'hôtel, j'aimerais bien lui rendre visite, fit-il en donnant la carte à Noctis. Je recherche des potions, je n'en ai pas trouvé à Hammerhead… Montez à la chambre en attendant, je ne devrais pas être très long.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit Gladio.

Noctis et Prompto montèrent l'élégant escalier en colimaçon — Prompto grimpa les marches deux par deux — et ils se rendirent à leur chambre.

\- Wouahhh la grande classe!, s'écria le tireur en passant la porte.

C'était effectivement une chambre impressionnante. Elle était gigantesque et tout le mobilier était en chêne massif. Deux grands lits se dressaient en son centre et un petit salon, composé de deux fauteuils chics et d'un grand téléviseur, prônait dans un coin. D'énormes fenêtres permettaient au soleil d'inonder l'endroit et toute la pièce baignait dans une réconfortante chaleur lumineuse.

D'un élan exagéré, Prompto se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits, couché sur le dos et les bras en croix.

\- Ahhh c'est vraiment confo!, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Noctis rit et s'assit à ses côtés en sortant son cellulaire de la poche de sa veste. Soudainement, il se figea en regardant son camarade.

Entre son débardeur relevé et son pantalon porté trop bas, une bande de peau était apparue. Elle laissait entrevoir un ventre plat encadré par de fines hanches et une petite ligne de poils blonds qui brillaient sous le soleil.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le cerveau de Noctis arrêta de fonctionner complètement. Sa respiration aussi. Ses yeux fixèrent le morceau de chair sans qu'il puisse détourner le regard et une énorme boule se créa dans son estomac.

\- Est-ce que la batterie de ton téléphone fonctionne toujours?, demanda le tireur.

\- Quoi?

\- Ton téléphone, répéta-t-il. Il fonctionne?

Noctis sortit de sa rêverie en clignant des yeux, puis il regarda son cellulaire, l'air confus. Les mots de Prompto prirent quelques secondes à faire du sens dans son esprit. Quand il comprit enfin, il tenta d'allumer son appareil.

\- Ah merde, non… La batterie est à plat.

\- La mienne aussi, c'est nul…

Il n'avaient évidemment pas fui Insomnia avec les chargeurs en poche. Et, de toute façon, les prises électriques n'étaient pas les mêmes hors de la cité.

\- On ne pourra plus jouer à King's Knight!, ajouta Prompto.

Il se leva sur un coude et Noctis le regarda. Le soleil, qui entrait à pleine force par la fenêtre, reflétait ses rayons lumineux sur ses cheveux dorés et lui faisait un espèce de halo autour de la tête. Noctis était subjugué par cette façon presque irréelle que sa chevelure brillait. Et sans parler de ses yeux. Ses pupilles réduites au maximum amplifiaient la couleur de ses iris : ils étaient d'un bleu profond, hypnotisant. Encore plus bleu que le ciel hors d'Insomnia. La respiration du jeune roi s'accéléra.

Tout à coup, un bip sonore retentit et Gladio ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi d'Ignis. Noctis détourna rapidement le regard. Il sentait que son visage était brûlant et se demanda s'il était rouge.

\- Vous avez trouvé?, demanda Prompto en se levant du lit.

\- Non, fit Gladio. Le type ne savait même pas ce qu'était une potion.

\- C'est possible ça?

\- Les gens qui ont besoin de potions sur une base régulière sont plutôt rares, fit Ignis en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Pas surprenant que ça ne court pas les rues.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demanda Noctis.

Il fut heureux d'entendre que sa voix sonnait parfaitement normale.

\- Nous devrions faire un petit tour de la ville, répondit Ignis, parler aux différents marchands et voir si quelqu'un peut nous en procurer.

\- D'accord, ça me plaît!, fit Prompto en se levant. Ça nous permettra de découvrir Lestallum!

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Tout près de la réception, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gigantesque carte de la ville accrochée au mur grâce à des punaises. Gladio échappa un long soupir découragé en l'étudiant.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ça va nous prendre au moins dix mille ans faire le tour de cette foutue ville…

\- On pourrait se séparer?, proposa Prompto. En deux groupes, par exemple?

\- Bonne idée, fit le conseiller.

\- Gladio? On fait le côté ouest ensemble?, demanda précipitamment Noctis.

Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à réfléchir correctement, mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas être seul avec Prompto. Il n'était pas certain cependant qu'il pouvait expliquer exactement pourquoi.

\- D'accord, dit le colosse. On se réunit ici vers 21 heures? C'est bon?

Les autres approuvèrent et ils quittèrent l'hôtel, chaque groupe de son côté.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment sur Lestallum, mais la ville, elle, ne dormait pas; elle bourdonnait tout entière sous ce qui semblait être un festival. Le temps était frais et des vendeurs attablés à kiosques criaient en brandissant des brochettes fumantes ou des bâtonnets de barbe à papa, des animateurs de rue déguisés en toutes sortes de personnages marchaient sur des échasses en donnant des ballons aux passants et des tonnes de gens allaient et venaient en souriant, s'émerveillant devant la vivacité de leur ville. Au-dessus de leur tête étaient illuminées des lanternes colorées et de longues banderoles qui traversaient les rues.

Noctis marchait d'un pas automatique en contournant les passants, mais ses pensées étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de ses pieds. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées ces deux derniers jours, et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il avait fui Insomnia.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire avec Prompto? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le blond était son meilleur ami depuis longtemps et ils avaient toujours traîné ensemble, alors pourquoi soudainement il ne pouvait plus rester à ses côtés sans s'attarder à ses traits physiques? Oui, d'accord, il avait aimé le serrer et se faire serrer dans ses bras. Mais était-il désespéré au point où une simple accolade entre amis lui fasse cet effet?

Il repensa à la vue de son ventre plat et ses joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

Et puis merde Noctis!, pensa-t-il. Par-dessus tout, Prompto est un mec. Un MEC.

Comment avait-il pu finir dans ce merdier? Il y réfléchit sérieusement et il finit par conclure que cela avait peut-être un lien avec le choc de tout ce qui s'était déroulé à Insomnia. Un genre de trop plein d'émotions. Un besoin de réconfort. Oui, peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ça et que ça lui passerait…

\- Hey, votre altesse, fit la voix de Gladio derrière lui. Tu m'écoutes, oui?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- J'ai bien vu ça.

Le colosse attrapa la capuche dans le dos du jeune roi et la lui enfonça sur la tête.

\- HEY!

\- Je t'ai dit au moins cent fois de remettre ta capuche. Je ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse.

\- Honnêtement, fit Noctis en enlevant son couvre-chef de nouveau, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse me reconnaître ici. Et puis, sérieusement, elle n'est pas super confortable.

Gladio replaça la capuche de nouveau, en prenant bien soin cette fois-ci de la tirer assez fort pour que Noctis soit entraîné vers l'avant.

\- J'ai pas envie de te sortir d'un merdier comme celui de la dernière fois, alors garde-la.

Noctis leva la main pour la retirer de nouveau, mais il s'interrompit à la voix menaçante de son bouclier :

\- Enlève-la, juste pour voir, et je te l'agrafe directement sur la tête.

\- C'est qui le roi ici, putain?!

Il laissa tout de même sa main tomber sans y toucher.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment, étudiant les différents vendeurs et leurs produits, et tentant de deviner lesquels pourraient avoir ce qui les intéressaient. Noctis était distrait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au blond. Il se rappela la perte de ses parents et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas renseigné auprès des autres concernant la situation de leurs familles respectives. Il arrêta de marcher.

\- Gladio… J'ai oublié de te demander… Heu…

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, poser ce genre de questions personnelles le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je me demandais si… si ta famille avait survécu à l'invasion.

Le colosse eut un regard surpris. Il se détourna pour observer distraitement une femme déguisée en chat qui distribuait des fleurs à des enfants.

\- Ma soeur va bien, dit-il finalement, après quelques secondes de silence. Elle a quitté la ville dès les premières attaques.

Son regard se peina et Noctis sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu son bouclier arborant cette expression déchirée. La dame-chat avait quitté depuis longtemps, mais le grand gaillard continuait de regarder l'emplacement où elle s'était trouvée, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Mon père… Comme tu le sais… Mon père était le bouclier du roi, alors…

Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, son ami avait compris. Le bouclier du roi défendait ce dernier jusqu'à la mort.

\- Je suis désolé de l'entendre, dit Noctis sincèrement. Tu as… toutes mes condoléances.

Gladio fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'en faire et ils reprirent leur marche lentement. Noctis se demanda si les parents d'Ignis avaient connu le même sort. Il eut l'impression que le mastodonte avait lu dans ses pensées quand celui-ci dit:

\- Iggy a été plus chanceux. Sa famille va bien. C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui… Une bonne nouvelle…

Ils avancèrent de plusieurs coins de rues en silence. Autour d'eux, les gens discutaient de voix enthousiastes en pointant les décorations ou en mangeant des confiseries.

\- Tu sais, dit Gladio en observant un kiosque rempli d'objets de tous genres, je me demande si ce n'est pas l'empire qui rend les potions si inaccessibles.

\- Huh? Tu crois?

\- Qui d'autres que des ennemis du Niflheim voudraient mettre la main sur ces trucs, après tout? Le citoyen ordinaire n'en a pas besoin.

\- Hm… Ça pourrait être logique.

Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieillard assis sur un tapis à même le sol, entouré de bouteilles remplies de liquides de toutes sortes de couleurs.

\- Quelque chose vous intéresse, messieurs?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste?, demanda Noctis.

\- Ah, toutes sortes de concoctions… Je les fabrique moi-même.

Il pointa certaines bouteilles tout en parlant.

\- Celle-ci est excellente contre l'arthrite… Et là, celle-là, est guérit les rhumatismes…. Celle-ci, elle améliore votre virilité…

\- Ah, génial, voici enfin quelque chose pour toi!, fit Gladio en tapant l'épaule de son protégé.

\- Suuuuper. Je suis plié en deux. Attends, ajouta-t-il d'un ton las en faisant mine de regarder le sol autour de lui, que je me trouve un endroit pour me rouler de rire.

Gladio souriait à pleines dents et ignora son sarcasme. Il se pencha vers l'homme et, sur un ton de confidence, demanda :

\- Si on a des demandes spéciales?

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage du vieil homme, dévoilant une dent en moins.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en abaissant le ton à son tour. Dites-moi qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

\- Nous cherchons des potions.

Le vieillard se recula subitement comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de ce genre de choses! Allez-vous en!

Gladio afficha une expression surprise. L'homme leva les mains pour le repousser.

\- Mais…

\- Dégagez!

Les deux camarades s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, le mastodonte dit à voix basse :

\- Bizarre…

Noctis confirma d'un hochement de tête. Peut-être que les potions étaient ce genre de trucs qu'on ne trouvait facilement qu'à Insomnia? Mais ce type avait eu l'air d'être carrément terrorisé… C'était certainement une drôle de réaction pour une demande aussi simple.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une femme derrière un comptoir de beignets qui lui demanda s'il en voulait un. Il lui sourit et allait refuser gentiment son offre quand il se figea.

À quelques mètres de lui, deux soldats impériaux discutaient, leurs semi-automatiques en main.

Noctis sentit son sang se glacer et se retourna précipitamment pour chercher Gladio des yeux. Celui-ci l'avait dépassé et était maintenant à quelques pas devant lui, occupé à regarder le contenu des différents kiosques. Le jeune roi résista à son envie de courir et le rejoint en quelques grandes enjambées.

\- Des Nifs, juste là, chuchota-t-il en pointant du menton les deux soldats.

Gladio jeta un coup d'oeil discrètement derrière lui, mais il ne changea pas le rythme de ses pas.

\- Assure-toi de garder ta capuche, dit-il d'une voix grave. Et reste calme.

Rester calme était la dernière chose que Noctis avait envie de faire. En vérité, il ne rêvait que de se téléporter dans leurs gueules et leur exploser la tronche… Ce qui attirerait probablement beaucoup trop l'attention.

Il pouvait sentir la présence des deux soldats derrière sa tête, comme un point qui lui brûlait la nuque. Il tira nerveusement sur sa capuche et il se pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de balayer les environs des yeux sans arrêt et il respirait bruyamment. Il avait une envie folle de courir, mais Gladio continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

\- Noct, putain, peux-tu être plus subtil?, chuchota son bouclier.

Celui-ci fit mine de s'intéresser à un vêtement dans un présentoir juché devant un commerce de mode.

\- Ils ne sont probablement même pas là pour nous, dit Gladio d'une voix basse. Continue d'agir normalement et arrête d'avoir l'air si coincé.

Noctis leva les yeux au ciel et il eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour se pencher à son tour sur les vêtements et feindre de s'en intéresser. Après quelques secondes, ils reprirent leur chemin d'une démarche décontractée.

Le jeune roi réussit à garder son expression impassible pendant au moins 35 secondes, au maximum : elle se défit lorsqu'il aperçut trois autres soldats, postés au coin de la rue et scrutant les environs.

\- Merde. Devant.

Gladio leva les yeux subtilement. Il attrapa son protégé par le bras et le traîna derrière un énorme groupe de touristes qui marchaient lentement en prenant des clichés. Noctis ne pouvait s'empêcher de courber le dos et de fouiller des yeux tout son entourage. Il vit encore deux autres soldats de l'autre côté de la rue. La panique s'empara de lui.

\- Ils sont partout, Gladio.

\- Surtout, calme-toi.

Le jeune roi se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Au loin, il vit le vieillard à qui ils avaient demandé des potions discuter avec une grande femme aux cheveux argentés. Elle lui donna ce qui semblait être quelques gils et, sans hésiter, il se retourna vers les deux jeunes hommes en les pointant du doigt. La femme les regarda à son tour. Noctis sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il croisa son regard perçant.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et elle se dirigea directement vers eux. Noctis n'eut pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour comprendre dans quel camp elle était.

\- On est repérés, dit-il précipitamment.

Le colosse se retourna et jura lorsqu'il vit la femme à son tour. Il agrippa le bras de Noctis et le tira pour l'emmener dans une étroite ruelle où des dizaines de gens étaient entassés. Ils se faufilèrent en poussant par moments certaines épaules et finirent par déboucher dans une large rue. Une foule compacte était rassemblée sur les trottoirs et en son centre défilait une parade. Des chars allégoriques colorés avançaient lentement et des danseurs habillés de costumes extravagants faisaient de grands mouvements. La foule grondait de joie et de la musique battait son plein.

\- On va se cacher dans la foule, viens, dit Gladio.

Noctis douta de son plan, car le colosse faisait une tête de plus que la grande majorité des gens et il était repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde; mais il fit quand même l'effort de courber légèrement le dos pour passer plus inaperçu. Ils se faufilèrent difficilement dans la foule compacte et s'arrêtèrent derrière une petite famille, dont le père portait son enfant sur les épaules.

À quelques mètres d'eux, des soldats impériaux scrutaient la foule en serrant leurs armes sur leur torse. De l'autre côté de la parade, d'autres Niflhes faisaient la même chose.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, le jeune roi vit la femme se déplacer rapidement entre les gens, les poussant sans ménagement. Elle se dirigeait directement vers eux et avait un regard d'assassin.

\- Elle est juste là!, souffla Noctis.

Les deux jeunes hommes démarrèrent d'un même mouvement et, cette fois-ci, ils coururent sans retenue, poussant les gens hors de leur chemin et en renversant quelques-uns. Des cris indignés derrière Noctis lui indiquèrent que la femme faisait la même chose.

Ils arrivèrent à un coin de rue et voulurent tourner pour s'éloigner de la foule, mais ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement. Deux soldats impériaux les tenaient en joue, mais pour une raison quelconque, ils ne tirèrent pas. Les Lucisiens se retournèrent d'un coup et reprirent leur chemin à travers les centaines de personnes. Noctis n'arrivait plus à voir la femme, mais il était certain qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Ils débouchèrent au centre de la foule, dans le couloir réservé à la parade, et s'accroupirent pour marcher jusqu'à un char allégorique représentant un énorme chocobo jaune dans son nid. Le véhicule avançait très lentement et ils réussirent à grimper à l'arrière, cachés par de fausses brindilles de foin géants.

\- Putain, c'est qui cette fille?!, demanda Noctis, haletant.

\- C'est Aranea Highwind, répondit Gladio, essoufflé lui aussi. C'est une mercenaire assez redoutable… Elle doit avoir été engagée par l'empire pour te mettre la main dessus.

Il s'essuya le front de son bras. Il brillait de sueur.

\- Je crois que les soldats ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas ouvrir le feu en public. Ils veulent probablement éviter de faire des victimes collatérales.

\- Comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à foutre, répondit Noctis d'un ton haineux.

Il pensa à tous ces civils d'Insomnia qu'il avait vu à la télévision, abattus comme des canards alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir.

\- Je crois qu'ils préféreraient ne pas réveiller la grogne de la population de la région, expliqua le bouclier, chuchotant.

Il regarda son protégé intensément.

\- Écoute Noct. Je sais que tu as envie de te battre, mais si tu le fais, tu vas donner le droit aux soldats d'ouvrir le feu. Ils n'auront qu'à prétendre la légitime défense. Et puis, qui sait combien de civils ils pourraient atteindre « par accident ».

\- Compris…, fit Noctis d'une voix qui transparaissait tout de même son désaccord.

\- Reste dans la foule et n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs tant que c'est possible : la lumière te trahirait trop facilement.

Autour d'eux, malgré la musique qui battait son plein, ils entendirent le claquement distinctif des armures niflhes qui s'approchaient.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici!, fit Gladio d'un souffle.

Il agrippa le bras du jeune roi et ils sortirent de leur cachette, en courant dans une drôle de position accroupie jusqu'à la foule. Ils se glissèrent sous le cordon de sécurité et s'enfonça dans la marre de gens. Noctis jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'arrière et vit avec horreur Highwind qui traversait la parade à la course, une énorme lance à la pointe massive à la main.

Ils débouchèrent dans une rue toute aussi animée que les autres et firent leur chemin rapidement autour des nombreux kiosques. Non loin derrière eux, des soldats impériaux avançaient de pas rapides. Noctis pensa avec horreur que si un seul d'entre eux ouvrait le feu, il ferait nécessairement des victimes innocentes. Ils étaient toujours entourés de passants.

Ils entendirent le cliquetis des armures qui s'approchaient et, d'un commun accord silencieux, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent à la course. Noctis poussa un passant sans modestie, sauta par-dessus une table et coupa à travers un grand chapiteau aux panneaux ouverts, pendant que Gladio sprintait tout aussi vite à sa gauche. Le jeune roi contournait une grande fontaine lorsqu'il se fit plaquer à pleine vitesse; il tomba sur le pavé en pierre et s'écorcha les deux coudes. Il se retourna sur le dos et un genou se plaqua sur son torse alors qu'une énorme lance pointa sa gorge.

\- Bonjour votre altesse, fit Aranea d'une voix ronronnante.

Il la rejeta avec force et la poussa de côté; elle se releva d'une traite et n'eut pas l'air déstabilisée. Noctis bondit sur ses pieds et invoqua son épée. Il vit du coin de l'oeil les soldats se positionner en cercle autour d'eux, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux ceux de Highwind. Les passants continuaient de les contourner, intrigués, mais aucun ne s'arrêtait.

La femme abaissa son arme et plaça une main sur sa hanche. Elle portait une drôle d'armure couverte de sangles et un pantalon de cuir moulant.

\- Je vais faire court, dit la femme. Si vous vous rendez à l'instant, il n'y aura pas de victimes.

\- Me rendre à l'empire? Ça va pas la tête?

\- Pensez-y, votre majesté… En échange, votre ami ici aurait la vie sauve…

Noctis se retourna alors. Gladio était plaqué au sol par cinq soldats, les bras retenus dans son dos et le visage collé au pavé. Son arme était dans la main d'un sixième soldat. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais ses assaillants ne flanchaient pas. Noctis sentit sa panique monter.

\- NOCT!, cria Gladio, ENFUIS-TOI!

Mais le jeune roi était paralysé. S'enfuir serait abandonner Gladio et il serait très certainement exécuté.

\- Alors?, demanda Aranea.

La respiration saccadée, la sueur collant à son front, Noctis évalua ses possibilités. Se battre ici signifiait nécessairement provoquer la mort de nombreux civils. S'enfuir revenait à tuer Gladio. Il était certain que l'empire voulait qu'il se rende pour le tuer à la première occasion et il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que son bouclier serait épargné. Mais il avait peu d'options. Il serra les dents et fit disparaître son arme.

\- D'accord. Je me rends.

Deux soldats niflhes s'avancèrent alors, le plaquèrent durement au sol et passèrent autour de ses poignets des menottes serrées. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il se sentit extrêmement vulnérable, les mains attachées ainsi dans son dos : dans cette position, il ne pouvait plus invoquer ses armes ou se téléporter. Pendant ce temps, Noctis entendait Gladio jurer comme un charretier.

Quand les soldats relevèrent le jeune roi, il remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant entourés d'un groupe de citoyens curieux.

\- Relâchez le gros gaillard, fit Highwind.

Noctis la dévisagea avec surprise. Il n'était pas le seul. Tous les soldats avaient la tête relevée vers elle et restaient immobiles. Il était certain que sous leurs masques, leurs sourcils devaient être au plus haut.

\- J'ai dit, répéta-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, relâchez-le.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent et Gladio se releva précipitamment. Il fixa Aranea d'un regard furieux, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Amenez-le, dit-elle en pointant Noctis du menton. Et abattez-le au moindre problème.

Les deux Niflhes agrippèrent le jeune roi par les bras et le forcèrent à avancer, accompagnés d'un petit groupe de soldats qui le tenaient en joue tout en marchant. Entre temps, la foule était devenue gigantesque et des militaires durent pousser les gens pour les permettre de passer. Noctis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Gladio, mais celui-ci n'osait visiblement pas bouger, sans arme et seul contre une armée. Ils échangèrent un drôle de regard et Noctis pensa douloureusement que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait de sa vie. Ses heures — non, ses minutes — étaient comptées.

Ils l'amenèrent au bout de la rue où se trouvait une camionnette impériale, reconnaissable par sa couleur rouge. Noctis se demanda abstraitement si ses assaillants allaient l'abattre directement dans le véhicule, ou s'ils attendraient de se rendre à un endroit quelconque. Son coeur se serra.

Ils étaient arrivés à la camionnette quand tout à coup, le soldat à sa droite reçu un projectile. Du liquide rouge explosa et Noctis recula par instinct. Le soldat ne tomba pas au sol cependant et le jeune roi comprit, ébahi, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tomate.

Un autre projectile, cette fois-ci une bouteille, atteignit la tête d'un soldat derrière eux et éclata en milliers de morceaux.

\- FUCK NIFLHEIM!, cria soudainement un homme dans la foule qui s'était attroupée autour d'eux.

Un soldat leva son arme et l'abattit sans hésitation d'une balle dans le thorax. La puissante déflagration résonna dans les oreilles de Noctis comme si une aiguille avait percé ses tympans et il regarda avec horreur l'homme reculer puis tomber, le visage déformé par la douleur.

La réaction de la foule fut instantanée : dans un grondement sourd, elle se projeta d'un même mouvement sur les soldats qui levèrent leurs armes simultanément. Tout à coup, des projectiles se mirent à pleuvoir. Des roches principalement, mais aussi des légumes de toutes sortes, des gâteaux, des bouteilles, des morceaux de briques et d'autres objets que les citoyens devaient avoir trouvé au hasard. Dans la confusion, Noctis réussit à pousser le soldat à sa droite d'un coup d'épaule, mais quand il se retourna, il vit que celui à sa gauche avait levé son arme vers lui.

La déflagration explosa et une douleur éclata dans son flanc gauche. Il recula de quelques pas, sonné, mais réalisa rapidement que la blessure devait être superficielle : il arriva malgré tout à lever le pied et à l'enfoncer durement dans l'estomac de son assaillant. Dans la cohue, les Niflhes avaient ouvert le feu et visaient la foule; certains citoyens tombaient, la plupart prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, mais plusieurs restaient sur place pour se battre. Noctis donna un puissant coup de pied à la tête d'un soldat qui avait agrippé un homme par la gorge, puis il se retourna et en plaqua maladroitement un autre qui le visait de son arme; il s'étendit sur tout son long et la douleur à son flanc le parcourut comme un courant électrique. Malgré ses mains dans son dos, il roula tant bien que mal et enfonça son genou dans le casque du même soldat. Puis, essoufflé, il se releva d'un coup et se mit à courir en direction de la fontaine, là où il avait laissé Gladio.

La mêlée générale continuait jusque là-bas. Les Niflhes avaient l'avantage des armes, mais les citoyens avaient l'avantage du nombre et ces derniers n'en démordaient pas. Noctis reçut une tête de laitue sur l'épaule, mais l'ignora et continua sa course malhabile : près de la fontaine, Gladio était dans une très fâcheuse position. Il se battait à mains nues contre Aranea, qui démontrait un talent hors du commun au maniement de la lance.

Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune roi aperçut le soldat qui tenait toujours la gigantesque arme du colosse : le pauvre n'arrivait pas à la soulever complètement et devait laisser la pointe au sol, tentant de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait contre trois dames dans la quarantaine qui le frappaient à coups de poings serrés. Noctis changea subitement de direction et plaqua de toutes ses forces le type; ils tombèrent tous les deux et ce dernier échappa l'épée dans un choc métallique. Les femmes crièrent de surprise.

Noctis tenta de se lever, mais son opposant fut plus rapide : il lui décrocha une droite qui le projeta au sol et son souffle fut coupé. Il tenta de rouler pour se remettre debout, mais alors qu'il voyait un deuxième coup de poing arriver, une des femmes frappa le soldat sur l'oreille. Ce dernier recula et, alors qu'il se retournait pour s'en prendre à elle, il reçut une brique perdue sur la tête. Le type tomba mollement.

Le trois femmes regardèrent le soldat au sol avec surprise, mais Noctis ne prit pas le temps d'hésiter. Ignorant la douleur, il se jeta sur les fesses pour attraper dans ses mains l'imposante arme par le manche et se releva maladroitement. Il courut ensuite vers Gladio, la pointe de la grande épée traînant au sol derrière lui dans un bruit strident. Arrivé près de son bouclier, il hurla son nom : le colosse se retourna vers lui, surpris, et un sourire parcourut ses lèvres. Il s'empara de son arme et eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il contra un coup d'Aranea. Elle recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Ha! Maintenant on est à armes égales!, fit le mastodonte en souriant.

Il avait le nez en sang et une bonne coupure sur le bras, tandis que son adversaire était à peine dépeignée.

Gladio chargea en premier, mais Highwind para le coup facilement. D'un mouvement habile, elle heurta son arme massive sur l'épée de son opposant, puis piqua vers l'avant et la lance déchira le vêtement de Gladio au-dessus de son épaule. Il répliqua d'un coup aux jambes qu'elle évita de justesse et elle sauta pour l'embrocher de haut; il l'évita d'une torsion rapide et la repoussa d'un coup sec. Elle atterrit sur ses jambes avec agilité.

Autour d'eux, les coups de feu et les cris de combat ne se calmaient pas. Noctis ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il tira sur les menottes, désespéré de vouloir participer à la bataille, mais elles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair sans faiblir.

Puis, tout à coup, les voix se transformèrent en cris terrorisés. Noctis se retourna subitement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Au-dessus des bâtiments, des daemons ailés étaient apparus. Le jeune roi était stupéfait. Il savait que l'empire utilisait ces créatures comme arme sur les champs de bataille, mais ici?! À Lestallum, sur des civils ordinaires?!

L'arrivée de ces monstres avaient interrompu le combat entre Gladio et Highwind.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?, fit la voix de la femme.

Noctis fut surpris de sa réaction. Il la vit poser un doigt son oreille et hurla dans un micro invisible :

\- Rappelez vos daemons immédiatement! C'est bourré de civils, ici!

Son visage devint mauvais.

\- Je répète, il y a des centaines de civils sur le terrain! RAPPELEZ VOS DAEMONS!

La réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire, car elle fit une grimace.

\- Non, j'y crois pas, murmura-t-elle.

Les créatures décrivaient de grands cercles dans le ciel, battant leurs larges ailes en de grands coups menaçants. L'un d'eux lâcha un cri strident et fonça vers la foule, qui se dispersa dans toutes les directions. Gladio poussa Noctis et le sortit de sa stupeur.

\- On ne reste pas ici!, cria-t-il.

Ils tentèrent de fuir vers les bâtiments les plus proches, mais un second daemon plongea à son tour et Noctis dut se plaquer au sol pour l'éviter. Gladio leva sa lame et le manqua de peu : cette bête était étonnamment rapide pour sa taille. Le bouclier releva son protégé en l'attrapant par le collet et ils reprirent leur fuite de plus belle. Il semblait à Noctis que ses mains attachées dans le dos gênaient ses mouvements et que ça rendait sa course terriblement lente. Il désespéra.

Ils arrivèrent à un kiosque dont le comptoir en bois était couvert de melons et s'accroupirent en dessous. Autour d'eux, les cris des citoyens ne ralentissaient pas et s'y ajoutaient les hurlements aigus des daemons. Noctis serra les dents. Il tira sur les bracelets autour de ses poignets et sentit le métal entailler la chair. Ça ne servait à rien : elles étaient trop solides.

Tout à coup, un coup de feu fit éclater un melon au-dessus de sa tête et il se protégea le visage en se penchant vers l'avant. C'était un soldat ennemi à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'approcha en relevant son arme de nouveau, mais Gladio fit plus rapide. Il sauta par-dessus le comptoir et lui enfonça le crâne d'un coup d'épée.

\- Il faut s'éloigner!, cria le colosse.

Noctis était déjà debout et ils reprirent leur course vers une rue adjacente. La douleur à son flanc était plus vive maintenant et un rapide coup d'oeil l'informa qu'il saignait; le liquide rouge avait imbibé son t-shirt noir, mais était surtout visible à l'intérieur de son bras gauche où il s'était répandu.

Il releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un daemon qui avait l'aspect d'un gigantesque rhinocéros sombre foncer sur eux. Il s'arrêta brusquement et d'un grand coup d'épaule tenta d'enfoncer une porte à sa droite, mais elle résista et il sentit une douleur acérée traverser son bras. Gladio comprit son intention et fonça sur l'entrée à son tour sans même prendre le temps de déplacer Noctis; la porte s'enfonça d'un coup et les deux tombèrent dans la pièce alors que l'énorme bête arrachait l'encadrement de la porte en passant.

\- Ahhhhhh merdeeee, fit Noctis en soufflant. Tu m'as explosé tous les os du corps, putain!

Il avait essuyé tout le poids de Gladio et était encore écrasé sous lui. Quand ce dernier se leva, il l'attrapa par le bras et le redressa sans délicatesse. Noctis échappa une plainte de douleur.

\- Ça va?, demanda le bouclier.

\- Je crois que le rhinocéros m'aurait fait moins de dommages.

Ils avaient atterri dans une cuisine meublée simplement.

\- Il faut t'enlever ces menottes, sinon tu ne survivras pas.

\- T'as les clés?

Gladio le regarda comme s'il était un imbécile, mais il avait toujours le droit de rêver.

\- Et comment veux-tu enlever ça, au juste?, demanda Noctis.

Le colosse fit le tour de la table pour se positionner de l'autre côté. Il fit apparaître son immense épée et, d'un air grave, dit:

\- Tourne-toi et mets tes mains sur la table.

Noctis le dévisagea.

\- Ça va pas, non?!

\- T'as une autre solution?

\- Non, mais la tienne est stupide!

\- Arrête de faire ton difficile, putain!

\- Désolé si je n'aime pas trop me faire amputer les deux bras, pauvre con!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leur passionnante dispute : des soldats émergèrent soudainement par l'ouverture de la porte et Gladio sauta par-dessus la table pour se battre. Noctis dut reculer rapidement vers le salon, mais d'autres soldats le suivirent et il eut tout juste le temps de pousser du pied la table basse qui en faucha deux en les frappant droit sur les tibias, avant de grimper un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage. Derrière lui, il entendit des coups de feu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas; il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir et d'un saut, il traversa une fenêtre. Elle se rompit dans un bruit d'éclats et il atterrit violemment sur l'épaule, à l'étage plus bas.

Il tenta d'ignorer la douleur alors qu'il se relevait maladroitement; une balle siffla près de son oreille et une autre l'atteint au bras gauche. Sonné, il continua sa course en grimaçant de douleur et, au bout de la rue, après un tournant, il s'arrêta, haletant. Il vit une cage d'escalier en pierres menant à un sous-sol et s'y glissa silencieusement.

Il ne se sentait plus capable de courir et il se doutait que peu importe où il fuyait, il y aurait de toute façon des soldats ou des daemons qui l'attendraient. Il avait mal. Son torse le faisait souffrir sur le côté gauche, ses épaules l'élançaient horriblement et sa nouvelle blessure au bras chauffait. Il tenta d'examiner cette dernière à travers la déchirure qu'elle avait faite sur sa veste et fut soulagé de constater que la balle ne l'avait qu'effleuré, bien qu'elle semblait avoir laissé un large sillon sur son passage.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendait toujours les rugissements de deamons et quelques cris de civils, mais ceux-ci semblaient maintenant moins nombreux. Il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait rester ainsi dans sa cachette quand, soudainement, une silhouette familière passa en courant juste au-dessus de lui.

\- GLADIO!

La tête du colosse apparut au-dessus de la cage d'escalier.

\- Oh putain, je suis content de te voir vivant!

Noctis se leva avec difficulté et remonta les quelques marches. Au niveau du sol, certains citoyens se battaient toujours à mains nues ou avec des armes improvisées contre des soldats qui tentaient de répliquer de leurs armes à feu. Les daemons ailés continuaient de faire des cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes et plongeaient par intermittence pour attaquer. D'autres bêtes massives couraient dans les rues, chargeant des citoyens qui fuyaient comme ils le pouvaient.

C'était la folie. Un vrai champ de bataille.

Noctis voulut demander à son bouclier quel était le plan — s'il en avait un —, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'un daemon à longues pattes se dirigea vers eux. Le jeune roi jura en reculant pendant que Gladio fit apparaître son arme dans une lumière bleutée et lui asséna un coup aux jambes; la créature tomba vers l'avant et le bouclier l'acheva d'un mouvement rapide. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Autour d'eux, d'autres deamons, d'autres soldats et d'autres projectiles. Et surtout, beaucoup de tombés au sol. La poitrine de Noctis se comprima à la vue des gens étendus sur le pavé tout autour de lui, leurs corps inanimés figés dans des positions étranges. Quelques Niflhes, mais en grande partie des civils : des hommes et des femmes qui avaient voulu tout simplement profiter d'une belle soirée au festival de Lestallum.

Noctis se sentit complètement impuissant. Il était tellement inutile, merde! Ses menottes le rendaient fou.

C'en était trop. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers un petit muret de pierre, haut comme sa hanche, le contourna et se plaça dos à celui-ci. Il posa ses poignets sur la roche plate.

\- Gladio, enlève-moi ces saloperies de menottes!

Le bouclier hésita une seconde.

\- Es-tu certain?, demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Mais vas-y quand même.

Il s'accroupit au plus bas qu'il en était capable pour que ses bras soient à l'horizontale et il sentit ses épaules rouspéter alors qu'elles s'étiraient douloureusement. Il éloigna les poignets au maximum que la chaînette lui permettait et, pour être certain de n'avoir rien sur le chemin de la lame, il ferma ses mains sur ses pouces.

\- Ça va, tu es prêt?, demanda Gladio.

Le jeune roi jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et le regretta aussitôt : le regard de Gladio n'avait rien de confiant. Il avait relevé de ses deux bras son immense arme au-dessus de sa tête, avec l'intention visible de prendre un grand élan. Noctis sentit la panique l'envahir. Son coeur se mit à pomper violemment et la sueur sur sa nuque devint glacée. La taille de cette épée titanesque était démesurée par rapport à la minuscule chaînette. Merde, ce truc pouvait facilement lui trancher un bras.

\- Attends! Attends!, dit Noctis, terrifié.

Non, il n'allait pas faire ça. Il allait perdre une main, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas.

Tout à coup, à quelques mètres devant lui, il vit une fillette à genoux au sol, pleurant, un corps immobile à ses côtés. Derrière elle, le daemon à l'allure de rhinocéros avançait dans sa direction, menaçant. Noctis inspira bruyamment.

\- ET PUIS MERDE! VAS-Y!

Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et retint son souffle. Il entendit le coup derrière sa tête et par réflexe, se projeta vers l'avant. Il se rattrapa avec ses deux mains sur le pavé.

Oh putain. Oh putain!

Il regarda ses mains avec stupéfaction. La chaînette était rompue en plein centre. Il n'y croyait pas. Il se retourna vers Gladio et hurla, euphorique :

\- Ça a marché! Ça a marché!

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage soulagé du colosse qu'il se retourna et, invoquant sa lance dans une lumière bleue, la projeta vers le rhinocéros. Elle se planta entre ses deux yeux et Noctis se téléporta instantanément. Sur le choc, l'immense animal se renversa vers l'arrière et le jeune roi s'agrippa à son arme alors qu'il tombait avec lui. Rapidement, il passa à l'épée et l'écrasa sur la mâchoire de la bête à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le daemon se transforme en une énorme boule de fumée.

La fillette — elle devait avoir trois ans environ — n'avait pas bougé, bien qu'elle avait placé sa tête entre ses mains et se bouchait les oreilles en pleurant à chaudes larmes. À sa droite, deux autres daemons à longues pattes s'approchaient rapidement. Noctis l'attrapa et se mit à courir, entendant derrière lui les rugissements des deux créatures qui les pourchassaient. Il fit apparaître son épée dans sa main droite, mais il savait que c'était inutile : il ne pouvait pas se téléporter avec la fillette dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, une autre bête gigantesque atterrit devant lui dans un ample mouvement d'ailes. Il s'arrêta. Il était encerclé.

\- Par ici! Par ici!, firent des voix.

Il se retourna et vit deux femmes qui avaient passé la tête par la fenêtre étroite du deuxième étage d'un bâtiment et qui tendaient les mains vers lui. Il se rendit sous elles et souleva l'enfant au bout de ses bras, ignorant la douleur qui le lançait dans son torse. Dès qu'elles l'attrapèrent, il se retourna et frappa d'un coup d'épée le daemon ailé dont le bec s'était approché dangereusement. Celui-ci recula dans hurlement de douleur.

Il lança son arme entre deux des trois créatures et se téléporta derrière elles. Il ne pouvait certainement pas combattre trois daemons seul, surtout dans l'état où il était. Alors, il opta pour la fuite.

Il contourna en courant des soldats débordés et des citoyens enragés. Dans sa course, il tenta d'apercevoir Gladio, mais il l'avait perdu de vue. Il changea brusquement de direction quand un soldat leva son arme vers lui et descendit un escalier à la volée. Il déboucha sur une rue large et vide de gens, où il poussa un juron : dès qu'il y avait mis le pied, plusieurs daemons s'étaient retournés vers lui d'un même coup.

\- Merde merde merde!

Il prit la fuite et sprinta le plus rapidement que ses jambes en étaient capables; les daemons le prirent en chasse immédiatement. Il se téléporta plusieurs fois vers l'avant, mais, malgré tout, il entendit les hurlements stridents se rapprocher derrière lui. Il sentit l'acide lactique s'écouler dans ses veines et ses jambes commencèrent à brûler terriblement, mais il refusa de ralentir.

La rue devant lui s'arrêtait brusquement avec un garde-corps. Il espéra à tout prix que de l'autre côté l'attendait un canal rempli d'eau, et non un dur pavé, quand il sauta par-dessus et se lança en bas.

Il se retrouva submergé et l'eau glaciale piqua sa peau comme des milliers de lames. Il manquait déjà d'air, car sa course l'avait amené au bout de son souffle, mais il s'interdit de remonter à la surface. Il ne put résister plus qu'une dizaine de secondes cependant, et quand il se permit enfin de sortir sa tête de l'eau, il avala une grande bouffée d'air. Au-dessus de sa tête, un daemon volait en décrivant de grands cercles, mais il ne semblait pas le voir dans l'obscurité. Les autres créatures s'étaient arrêtées au bout de la rue. Peut-être qu'elles avaient peur de l'eau.

Il replongea pour nager vers le muret d'où il avait sauté et s'y agrippa silencieusement. Il pouvait entendre le grognement des bêtes au-dessus de sa tête et il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration trop bruyante. Il tremblait de froid et ses dents claquaient, mais il se força à attendre un long moment sans bouger. Après une période interminable, il entendit finalement les daemons s'éloigner. Il remarqua aussi que les coups de feu avaient cessé et que calme s'était graduellement posé.

Pour être certain, il attendit encore un peu plus.

.

* * *

.

 **Le chapitre suivant devrait être publié dans très peu de temps :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

 **Ce chapitre et celui qui le précède formaient à l'origine qu'un seul chapitre, mais j'ai dû le couper : il était devenu trop long! D'où pourquoi la finale du chapitre précédent laissait à désirer! ;)**

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 5

Lorsqu'il ne sentit définitivement plus ni ses orteils ni ses doigts, il décida finalement qu'il était temps de sortir de l'eau. Il préféra ne pas se téléporter, pensant que l'éclat lumineux attirerait probablement l'attention dans l'obscurité, et longea le mur sans remous en nageant lentement. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, il s'agrippa aux briques et commença à grimper.

Il n'avait que quelques mètres à monter, mais le bas du mur était recouvert d'algues qui rendaient sa manœuvre glissante et ses doigts gelés avaient du mal à tenir prise. Grimper lui demanda un effort colossal, mais il atteignit enfin le haut et enjamba la rambarde. Il voulut courir, mais il sentit que ses jambes en seraient incapables, alors il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche. Il se glissa sous un escalier et s'arrêta pour souffler en grelottant.

Autour de lui, un étrange silence s'était installé. Il n'entendait plus de combats, ni de daemons, et il se demanda si la bataille était terminée.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il avait perdu Gladio et n'avait aucune façon de le retrouver. Il était gelé et avait mal à plus d'endroits sur son corps qu'il ne pouvait en nommer. Il était seul et il ignorait complètement quelle était la situation dans la ville autour de lui.

Il pensa à Prompto en premier et se demanda où était-il au moment où la bataille avait éclaté. À l'autre bout de la ville, peut-être? Il espérait qu'il était en sécurité. Le connaissant, il avait certainement couru vers l'action et prit part au combat d'une manière ou d'une autre; il n'était certainement pas le genre de type qui regardait une rébellion contre l'empire en gardant les bras croisés.

Il espérait que Gladio et Ignis s'en étaient sortis sans trop de mal non plus. Il tenta de se rappeler s'il avait vu Gladio se blesser, mais ses souvenirs de la bataille chaotique étaient confus dans son esprit.

Quelle folie. Leur promenade dans Lestallum n'avait finalement pas été de tout repos… Il se rappela soudainement qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 21 heures à l'hôtel. Quelle heure était-il? Est-ce que ses amis penseraient se rendre à leur point de rencontre malgré tous les événements?

Ça valait le coup d'essayer. C'était la seule idée qu'il trouva pour tenter de les retrouver et son cerveau engourdi était incapable de produire un meilleur plan. Il se leva avec difficulté, ses muscles protestant fermement et son flanc gauche le lançant douloureusement.

Il avança d'un pas boiteux en longeant les murs, remerciant le ciel pour l'obscurité. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était, en fait, pas très loin de l'hôtel et soupira de soulagement : il avait du mal à marcher et n'aurait pas pu faire une longue route.

Il avança avec précaution et ne croisa aucun citoyen; cependant, il vit au bout de certaines rues quelques soldats niflhes qui montaient la garde. Il les évita soigneusement en faisant de nombreux détours et, après quelques minutes, il aperçut enfin l'hôtel dont l'enseigne était illuminée. Devant elle, deux soldats impériaux montaient la garde.

Il trouva un escalier métallique caché dans l'obscurité et s'y glissa en dessous. D'où il était placé, il pouvait voir l'énorme horloge qui agrémentait la façade de la banque voisine : elle indiquait 20h08. Noctis soupira de soulagement : dieux merci, il n'avait pas manqué l'heure de rendez-vous. Il décida de rester dans sa cachette, d'où il pouvait voir simultanément l'hôtel et l'horloge, et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit.

Ce furent certainement les 52 minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

Bon sang qu'il avait froid. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la température avait chuté à ce point après le coucher du soleil. Ses vêtements étaient trempés d'une eau frigorifique et l'air glacial lui mordait la peau. Ses cheveux étaient gorgés d'eau et l'intérieur de ses oreilles était douloureux. Il était pris avec de grands tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et qui aggravaient ses douleurs musculaires.

Il souleva son t-shirt pour observer la blessure à son flanc, mais dans l'obscurité il ne vit rien du tout. Au moins, il avait l'impression que l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée. Il enleva sa veste — elle était trempée de toute façon — et vérifia son bras. Le sang dilué par l'eau continuait à couler et il pressa la main sur sa blessure en serrant les dents.

Il regardait l'horloge sans arrêt et au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des heures. À ce stade, il claquait des dents et ses tremblements étaient devenus violents. Ses orteils étaient engourdis et ses doigts étaient endoloris. Il avait envie folle de fermer les yeux et de se reposer, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. S'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait probablement pas.

La ville était toujours silencieuse, bien que quelques véhicules roulaient doucement sur la rue devant l'hôtel. Plusieurs fois, il vit des camionnettes niflhes passer lentement, comme si elles faisaient des rondes pour tenter de le retrouver.

L'attente ne finissait plus et il se demanda si l'expression mourir de froid voulait vraiment dire _mourir de froid_.

À 20h50, il se mit à angoisser sérieusement. Et s'ils ne venaient pas? Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave? Et s'ils avaient été capturés? Il commença à trouver son plan ridicule. Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils le rejoindre à l'hôtel, si la ville était remplie de soldats impériaux sur le qui-vive? Ses yeux scrutaient toutes les voitures qui passaient et toutes les cachettes potentielles, mais il ne vit personne.

À 20h57, il sortit d'en dessous de l'escalier à contrecoeur. D'une démarche incertaine, il marcha avec précaution en longeant les murs et se rapprocha de l'hôtel, en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas visible par les deux soldats. La panique grondait dans ses tripes et il tentait de la maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était stupide. C'était vraiment stupide. Ses amis n'avaient aucun moyen de venir le rejoindre et il se mettait dans une position extrêmement vulnérable.

À 20h59 il était déjà prêt à faire demi-tour. Il était accroupi contre un mur à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôtel, derrière des poubelles qui ne le cachaient pas très bien. Il avait les nerfs à vif et il sentait qu'il perdait son temps, qu'il se mettait en danger inutilement. Il devait revenir à sa cachette et trouver une meilleure idée.

Et puis, à 21 heures pile, il la vit. La Regalia. Noctis ressentit un soulagement incroyable.

Elle avançait très lentement, suivant les autres voitures comme si de rien n'était, le toit refermé. Ignis était seul au volant, le visage complètement détendu, et regardait devant lui, le coude nonchalamment accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La voiture passa devant l'hôtel et les deux soldats sans attirer leur attention. Noctis savait que son conseiller ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler sa position. Il attendit donc patiemment que la voiture soit proche de lui pour sortir de l'obscurité. Sans même permettre au véhicule de s'arrêter, il traversa d'un pas rapide le trottoir, ouvrit la portière silencieusement et se glissa sur la banquette arrière en refermant la porte aussitôt.

\- Oh seigneurs, merci aux dieux, murmura Ignis.

Noctis se coucha sur le ventre et son conseiller ne le regarda pas : il continua à rouler en suivant la lente circulation comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune roi resta immobile et retint son souffle. Il avait l'impression que son coeur cognait à mille coups à l'heure et n'osait pas relever la tête. Il regrettait sa veste maintenant : il aurait vraiment aimé se cacher en dessous.

Après un long moment, la voiture prit de la vitesse et la lumière lui indiqua qu'ils traversaient un tunnel : ils quittaient la ville. Il se sentit soulagé, mais il ne bougea pas malgré tout.

Après une très longue période, alors que l'obscurité avait englouti depuis un bon moment l'habitacle, Ignis parla :

\- Je crois que c'est bon, Noct. Il n'y a plus de danger.

Noctis s'assit enfin en grimaçant de douleur. Ils étaient sur une route de campagne obscure sans réverbères.

\- Iggy, laisse-moi te dire que j'adore ta ponctualité.

Ignis lâcha un petit rire et le regarda dans le rétroviseur.

\- Blessé?, demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai été touché par deux balles, mais rien de grave, je crois.

\- As-tu besoin d'une potion?

Noctis eut un regard surpris.

\- Quoi, tu en as?

\- Il m'en reste une seule.

Il ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Toujours garder au minimum une potion sur soi…

Noctis leva les yeux au ciel, mais son visage riait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il dit :

\- Je ne crois pas que ça vaille le coup de la gaspiller. Je la garderais pour un cas plus grave… Au cas où.

Il posa sa main sur sa blessure au flanc et sentit qu'elle avait recommencé à saigner. À moins que ce soit ses vêtements mouillés. Il ne savait plus. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- Gladio? Prompto? Ils vont bien?, demanda Noctis.

\- Oui, ils vont tous bien.

Le jeune roi échappa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Où sont-ils?

\- Je les ai déposés non loin d'ici avant de retourner te chercher. Gladio est un peu amoché alors nous voulions le mettre en sécurité. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir. Il a refusé la potion, lui aussi.

\- Tu les as laissés sur le bord de la route?

\- En fait, je leur ai donné comme mission de trouver un endroit où camper. Nous avons acheté le matériel nécessaire à Hammerhead, alors autant en profiter.

Noctis rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

\- J'aurais préféré profiter de la chambre d'hôtel à cinq étoiles, plutôt, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu peux y retourner, si tu veux, fit Ignis, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Bahhhh non… Je n'y tiens pas tant que ça, finalement.

La voiture s'arrêta et Noctis releva la tête. Ignis avait garé la voiture sur le bord de la route, derrière un amas de buissons. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre que quelques arbres et la pénombre.

Noctis ouvrit la portière et tenta de sortir, mais la douleur dans son flanc gauche le fit stopper net. Il reprit son souffle et se leva plus prudemment. L'air frais le piqua à travers ses vêtements trempés.

\- Noct!

La voix de Prompto traduisait son éternel enthousiasme et sonna fortement dans la nuit silencieuse. Il s'approcha de lui, une lampe de poche accrochée à sa veste.

\- Merci aux dieux, tu vas bien!

Le soulagement dans sa voix était manifeste et Noctis en ressentit une certaine béatitude. Le blond s'approcha et enroula un bras autour de lui pour lui faire une accolade de salut, mais il recula aussitôt.

\- Ah merde, tu es trempé?

Puis il s'aperçut que du liquide rouge recouvrait tout son flanc et son bras gauches.

\- Ah non! Tu es blessé!

\- Rien de grave.

\- Iggy, donne-lui ta potion!, fit le blond en se retournant vers le concerné.

\- Je n'en veux pas, fit Noctis d'un ton catégorique. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Dans l'obscurité, les sourcils de Prompto se froncèrent, mais il ne dit rien. Il se déplaça au côté droit de son camarade, attrapa son bras valide qu'il passa travers de son épaule et posa son autre main sur sa hanche.

\- Je vais t'aider à marcher, dit-il. On a érigé la tente un peu plus loin, je vais vous y emmener.

Noctis n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour se déplacer, mais la chaleur de Prompto contre son corps lui faisait un bien incroyable et il se tût. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes d'un pas lent et prudent, le sol devant eux éclairé par la lampe de poche. Le jeune roi continuait de grelotter et s'inquiéta que ses vêtements mouillent ceux de son ami, mais son envie de rester collé au blond était plus forte que sa crainte.

Au loin, apparut la faible lueur d'un feu. Il ne pouvait plus attendre d'être à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent enfin, Gladio, qui était étendu au sol sur son manteau déposé comme une couverture, se releva prudemment sur un coude. Il avait une coupure sur l'arrête du nez et des bandages autour du torse et son avant-bras droit. Il souriait.

\- Vivant?, demanda le colosse de sa voix grave.

\- Vivant, confirma Noctis.

\- Alors je suis content.

Noctis lui sourit en retour et Prompto l'aida à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre étendu tout près du feu.

\- Déshabille-toi, lui dit le blond.

Noctis resta surpris.

\- Quoi?

\- Déshabille-toi, répéta-t-il. Je vais regarder tes blessures.

En parlant, il avait délicatement pris entre ses doigts le bas du t-shirt de Noctis et le levait prudemment. Ce dernier avait beau geler, la température grimpa en flèche dans son visage. Il souleva tout de même les bras docilement et Prompto lui retira son vêtement en tirant lentement vers le haut, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Putain, c'était presque sensuel. Noctis était convaincu d'être plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Le visage du blond devint très sérieux.

\- Noct. Es-tu _certain_ que tu ne veux pas la potion?

Le jeune roi regarda la plaie qu'il portait au flanc. À la lumière crue de la lampe de poche, il réalisa qu'elle était peut-être plus grave de ce qu'il avait pensé. La balle ne l'avait en théorie qu'écorché, mais elle avait quand même arraché un morceau de chair d'une bonne taille qui laissait un trou béant gorgé de sang rouge vif.

D'un autre côté, après les deux derniers jours qu'ils venaient de vivre, quoi d'autre les attendaient? Quand l'un d'entre eux aura-t-il besoin d'une potion pour une question de vie ou de mort? C'était peut-être la dernière fiole du précieux liquide qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain.

Prompto soupira, puis tourna les talons pour aller se savonner les mains à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau. Gladio s'était étendu de nouveau et avait déposé son bras à travers ses yeux, tandis qu'Ignis s'affairait à cuisiner des saucisses sur une grille au-dessus du feu. Robocop dormait en boule dans l'ombre sous l'auvent de la tente. Cette vue fit sourire le jeune roi.

Le tireur revint avec une trousse de premiers soins qu'il déposa au sol et l'ouvrit pour attraper un gaze. Puis s'agenouilla devant Noctis, entre ses jambes.

Celui-ci inspira bruyamment. Prompto lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- T'inquiète, ça va peut-être faire un peu mal, mais ça ne sera pas long.

Ce n'était pas du tout pour cette raison que Noctis s'était tendu.

Plaçant une main dans le dos de son patient, le blond appliqua le gaze sur la blessure en appuyant fermement et Noctis gémit. Ce dernier ne put s'en empêcher et ferma une main sur l'épaule de son soigneur. Putain que ça faisait mal.

\- Désolé, dit Prompto. Il faut juste arrêter le saignement… Vraiment, désolé…

Il resta un petit moment sans bouger, mettant la pression nécessaire pour ralentir l'hémorragie, pendant que le jeune roi retenait son souffle. Une fois le flot contrôlé, il nettoya la plaie avec du désinfectant, puis, replaça un nouveau gaze. Attrapant un rouleau de bandage, il commença à le dérouler autour de son torse de mouvements minutieux, mais attentionnés.

Le pouls de Noctis grimpa au plafond. Les mains de Prompto étaient brûlantes sur sa peau frigorifiée.

Il ne savait plus trop où mettre la tête. Il avait horriblement froid, la douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais, étrangement, une partie de son cerveau ne faisait que penser aux doigts du blond sur son torse. C'était une combinaison de sensations qui ne faisait aucun sens.

\- Tu as froid?, demanda Prompto.

Il tremblait violemment maintenant et il ne savait plus si c'était le gel, la fatigue ou la proximité du tireur qui produisait cette réaction.

\- Ouais, se contenta-t-il de répondre, tentant d'utiliser une voix décontractée.

\- Attends…

Une fois que Prompto en eût terminé avec le bandage, il retira sa veste.

\- Tiens, mets ça… Ce n'est pas super chaud, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il aida son ami à l'enfiler et attacha les boutons sur le devant pour la refermer. Malgré l'absence de manches, le vêtement portait encore la chaleur de Prompto et Noctis ferma les yeux de contentement. Il sentait bon.

Le blond passa ensuite à sa blessure sur le bras en utilisant la même technique. Il continuait de s'excuser quand le jeune roi réagissait à la douleur et Noctis continuait de lui répéter de ne pas s'en faire. Alors qu'il posait le bandage, Prompto leva des yeux moqueurs vers lui.

\- Alors, vas-tu survivre au Docteur Argentum?

Noctis rit et voulut lui répondre une vanne, mais son sourire s'effaça subitement. Une lanterne allumée par Ignis avait soudainement éclairé le visage du blond et il réalisa qu'il était salement amoché. Il avait une bonne coupure sur la tempe droite qui était fermée avec un pansement de rapprochement, une ecchymose violette juste en dessous de l'oeil et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue profondément.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!, demanda Noctis d'un air ébahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit Prompto en souriant, qu'Ignis et moi sommes restés à l'hôtel pour boire des mojitos pendant que Gladio et toi vous vous amusiez à défoncer des gueules de soldats impériaux?

Noctis ne répondit pas. Il ressentait soudainement une envie impulsive de retourner à Lestallum pour démolir tous les Niflhes restants.

\- T'inquiète, continua le tireur avec un sourire en coin, le type qui m'a fait ça, il a le visage plus massacré que le mien à l'heure qu'il est.

Il termina le bandage. Puis, ses paumes glissèrent le long des bras de Noctis et il attrapa doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Le jeune roi arrêta de respirer et son rythme cardiaque augmenta d'une traite.

\- Ouch, tes menottes t'ont fait pas mal de dommages, fit le tireur.

\- Quoi?

\- Ces marques sur tes poignets.

Noctis abaissa le regard vers ses mains et vit, sous les bracelets qui entouraient toujours ses poignets, de larges coupures. Il ne les avait même pas remarquées. Prompto approcha son visage pour mieux les examiner.

\- Hum… Ce n'est pas trop profond. Je vais seulement les désinfecter sans les recouvrir.

Sur ce, il le lâcha pour attraper la bouteille de désinfectant et en versa sur les blessures. Noctis l'observa attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Prompto qui était hypnotisant quand celui-ci était concentré. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent puisque habituellement, il était une vraie boule d'énergie désordonnée… Mais son regard attentif, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses longs cils, ses taches de rousseur… Noctis réalisa qu'il avait un beau visage… Et il se demanda pourquoi bordel il pensait à ce genre de trucs.

\- Messieurs, avez-vous faim?, fit la voix d'Ignis.

Noctis sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié la présence des deux autres.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Gladio en se relevant prudemment.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était affamé. Ignis avait cuisiné des saucisses grillées accompagnées de légumes en papillote et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était savoureuse.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du feu pour déguster ce festin. Noctis avait, entre temps, enlevé ses bottes, ses chaussettes et son pantalon toujours trempés et les avait déposés près du feu avec son t-shirt, accrochés sur deux branches plantées dans le sol. Le feu le réchauffait légèrement, même si ses caleçons étaient toujours mouillés.

Gladio s'affaira à expliquer les circonstances qui ont mené à la bataille de Lestallum et résuma leur soirée chaotique. Les deux autres grinçaient des dents en entendant les détails. Puis, l'atmosphère devint plus légère lorsque Ignis expliqua comment il avait retrouvé Noctis, sous le nez de deux soldats impériaux qui n'ont jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- Attends, dit Gladio entre deux rires, tu veux dire que tu as roulé au volant de la Regalia — _la voiture officielle du roi du Lucis_ — devant deux Nifs et _ils n'ont rien vu_?

\- C'est exactement ça, fit Ignis d'un grand sourire.

Gladio riait tellement qu'il devait se tenir les côtes. Noctis et Prompto étaient hilares eux aussi. C'était bien vrai que c'était le sauvetage le plus facile qui n'ait jamais existé — excepté la partie où le jeune roi avait dû attendre en se gelant les fesses. Parfois, les idées les plus simples étaient les meilleures.

Prompto raconta à son tour comment Ignis et lui avaient entendu les premiers coups de feu et s'étaient précipités dans leur direction. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur place, des civils se battaient contre des soldats dans une mêlée générale. Sans hésiter, les deux jeunes hommes avaient participé aux combats en tentant de protéger le plus de citoyens possible. Puis, les daemons avaient été lâchés.

\- L'empire est rendu bien bas, s'attaquer à des civils avec des daemons…, dit d'une voix sombre Gladio.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Noctis se rappela les visages qu'il avait croisé cette journée là : la vendeuse de beignets, les danseurs de la parade, les marchands… Combien d'entre eux faisaient partie des corps inanimés qu'il avait vu sur le sol? Aucun ne méritait de mourir. La soif de contrôle de l'empire semblait à tel point infinie qu'il était prêt à massacrer des centaines d'innocents pour réussir à maîtriser jusqu'au plus simple citoyen.

Noctis pensa à la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé et au corps allongé qu'il y avait à côté d'elle. Est-ce que c'était son papa? Sa maman? Est-ce qu'elle était maintenant orpheline, comme lui? Comme Prompto et Gladio? Sa haine envers Niflheim gronda dans ses tripes.

Les mains du jeune roi recommencèrent à trembler. Il se leva.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-il d'un coup sec.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

.

* * *

.

Noctis était étendu dans la tente. À ses côtés, il entendait la respiration lente et régulière de ses amis assoupis. Il avait espéré s'endormir rapidement, mais malgré les deux derniers jours épuisants qu'il venait de vivre, le marchand de sable l'ignorait. Dans son esprit rejouaient les mêmes films de la veille : celui où son père mourait, où des civils d'Insomnia étaient abattus par des soldats, où le centre-ville de la cité brûlait. Puis s'y en ajoutaient de nouveaux. La petite fille pleurant aux côtés d'un corps immobile. L'homme qui avait insulté l'empire recevant une balle dans l'abdomen et tombant au sol. Un deamon ailé plongeant pour attaquer un jeune homme.

Noctis s'était couché sur le côté droit pour protéger ses blessures. En face de lui, il pouvait voir, malgré l'obscurité, Prompto dormir sur le dos, le bras gauche étendu à ses côtés et l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Noctis en était envieux : il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un peu de sommeil.

Et pour un peu de chaleur, putain.

Il avait redonné la veste au tireur et il le regrettait à présent amèrement, car la température était devenue glaciale. Ses vêtements étaient toujours près du feu et trempés; il avait donc dû se contenter d'aller se coucher avec un caleçon humide qui n'était absolument pas confortable.

Il lui semblait que le froid avait infiltré tous ses os et jusqu'au moindre centimètre de son épiderme. Le bout de son nez donnait l'impression d'être un glaçon. Il était pris avec de grands tremblements, causés par la température, mais aussi par la fatigue, qui lui faisaient claquer des dents et endolorissaient ses muscles.

Il se rapprocha un peu du blond, tentant de capter sa chaleur sans le toucher. Il n'y arrivait pas très bien. Ses tremblements ne ralentissaient pas et il se demanda s'ils le garderaient éveillé toute la nuit.

Puis, les films reprirent leurs projections pour la centième fois. Son père, les civils, le feu. La fillette, l'homme abattu, les daemons…

Ce fut à ce moment que son cerveau embrumé décida, sur une impulsion, qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Il s'avança et se colla sur Prompto : son visage dans le creux de son cou, son corps contre son bras et ses jambes contre la sienne. Sa peau était brûlante et Noctis ressentit une béatitude instantanée.

Son baume fut de courte durée cependant : Prompto se réveilla. Pris de panique, le jeune roi resta immobile, feignant de dormir et prétendant une respiration lente.

\- Noct?, chuchota le blond.

Noctis ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il était terrorisé.

Prompto leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami, puis sur son oreille, comme s'il vérifiait sa température. Il devait avoir senti sa peau glaciale sur la sienne. C'était même ce qui l'avait probablement réveillé, en fait. Noctis se traita intérieurement de crétin.

Le blond s'assit et Noctis l'entendit bouger, puis il sentit qu'on déposait sur lui un tissu. Un vêtement? La veste de Prompto. Elle était encore chaude.

Puis le blond se recoucha face à Noctis, l'attira vers lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras, le collant le plus possible à sa chaleur. Le jeune roi arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes et son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement. La tête de Noctis se retrouva sous son menton et son visage dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il était incroyablement chaud sous son nez froid et le jeune roi pensa qu'il sentait terriblement bon.

Sa chaleur, qui l'emmitouflait d'un sentiment de bien-être, finit par le calmer. Cette accolade était si apaisante que peu à peu, Noctis n'eut plus besoin de feindre le sommeil. Il s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

Le jeune roi se réveilla le matin dans la tente baignée d'un soleil tamisé par la toile. Gladio dormait toujours, mais les deux autres n'étaient plus là. Noctis se retourna difficilement pour se coucher sur le dos. Ses blessures s'éveillaient et il resta allongé, regardant le plafond, ses pensées perdues dans le vide.

Il était encore enroulé dans la veste de Prompto comme dans une couverture. Il y fourra le nez et prit une inspiration. Elle portait toujours l'odeur du blond, cette odeur caractéristique qui appartenait à lui seul et que Noctis apprenait à apprécier de plus en plus.

Il repensa à la soirée passée et se rappela la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsque Prompto l'avait soigné. Il espérait à tout prix qu'elle était restée inaperçue.

Au fond de lui, il souhaitait toujours que les émotions qu'il ressentait n'étaient qu'une phase, une espèce de réaction étrange suite au traumatisme des récents événements et qu'éventuellement, elles passeraient leur chemin. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre toute une vie en réagissant ainsi à chaque fois que son ami poserait la main sur lui.

Et puis, que se passerait-il si jamais Prompto réalisait ce qui se passait? Est-ce qu'il continuerait à lui parler? Une grande angoisse le traversa et lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Sans sa bonne humeur contagieuse, ses blagues ridicules et son énergie débordante.

Il regretta soudainement de s'être collé à lui pendant la nuit. Il ne devait absolument pas se laisser aller à ce genre de dérapages : le risque que Prompto découvre tout ce qui se tramait dans sa tête était trop grand. Il devait faire attention… le temps que ça passe.

Cette décision prise, il se forgea un masque impassible et, se levant prudemment, il sortit de la tente. Prompto était en train de ramasser les assiettes et les ustensiles qui avaient été oubliés la veille autour du feu. Robocop le suivait partout de sa démarche gauche.

\- Heyyyy!, fit le tireur avec énergie. Bien dormi?

À la lumière du jour, ses blessures au visage étaient nettement plus apparentes. L'ecchymose sous son oeil droit était bien étendue et dessinait un arc foncé suivant l'ossature de son visage. Les coupures à sa tempe et sa lèvre étaient profondes.

Noctis murmura une réponse incompréhensible en se frottant les yeux. Il ramassa ses vêtements maintenant secs et s'habilla. Ils étaient sales et son t-shirt était déchiré sur le flanc, mais c'était mieux que rien. Puis, il s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre et Robocop vint le voir à ses pieds, gambadant maladroitement. Elle secoua les plumes et le regarda d'un oeil rond en roucoulant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Elle veut son petit-déjeuner!, répondit Prompto.

Noctis le regarda ramasser un sac et lui lancer une poignée de grains. La poule se précipita.

\- Tu as faim?, demanda le blond au jeune roi.

\- Si tu comptes me lancer des grains, je n'en veux pas.

Prompto éclata de rire.

\- Je pensais plutôt à des tartines et du café, mais c'est toi qui vois.

Noctis approuva ce menu et tentèrent de griller le pain sur le feu; en moins d'une minute celui-ci devint noir et dur comme de la roche. Décidément, sans Ignis pour les nourrir, ils crèveraient de faim en une demi-journée. Ils réussirent cependant à faire un café convenable.

\- Où est Iggy, au juste?, demanda Noctis en versant le liquide chaud dans sa tasse.

\- Il est parti faire des commissions… Je crois qu'il voulait acheter quelque chose pour scier tes menottes.

Noctis regarda ses poignets. Les bracelets qui les entouraient toujours appuyaient péniblement sur ses coupures.

\- Ça, c'est une foutue de bonne idée, murmura-t-il.

\- Je lui ai dit aussi de trouver des couvertures chaudes.

\- Huh?

\- Tu étais littéralement en hypothermie, cette nuit! Je ne peux pas croire que tu arrivais à dormir!

Le jeune roi ressentit ses joues devenir rouge. Il se cacha derrière sa tasse en sirotant une longue gorgée.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué, marmonna-t-il finalement.

\- Sérieux? J'ai même dû te refiler ma veste et je t'ai serré dans mes bras pour te réchauffer. Tu me faisais peur! Un vrai morceau de glace.

Noctis ne répondit pas. Il était mal à l'aise. Pour Prompto, c'était évidemment rien du tout, mais pour lui, ça ne signifiait pas la même chose. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de changer de sujet.

\- C'est rare que Gladio dort plus longtemps que moi…

Le regard de Prompto se tourna vers la tente.

\- Ouais, on devrait peut-être le réveiller… Oh, attends j'ai une idée.

Il se leva et prit sa poule sous son bras.

\- Robocop d'amour, peux-tu aller réveiller Gladdy pour nous, s'il te plaît?

Puis il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la tente, lança la poule à l'intérieur et referma le zip aussitôt. Il attendit trois secondes, puis…

\- AHHHHHH PUTAIN DE MERDE C'EST QUOI CE TRUC?!

Prompto et Noctis éclatèrent de rire.

.

* * *

.

Quand Ignis arriva enfin, Gladio était réveillé — mais d'une humeur particulièrement maussade — et Prompto était assis devant le feu, gratouillant le dos de Robocop qui était en boule sur ses genoux. Noctis terminait son café calmement.

\- Voilà, j'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin, dit Ignis.

\- Des potions?, demanda Gladio.

Ignis soupira.

\- D'accord, alors j'ai _presque_ tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Il leur montra les couvertures, une scie à métal pour les menottes et des vêtements de rechange pour Noctis. Puis, il leur tendit un journal.

\- On y parle de Lestallum, expliqua-t-il.

Noctis et Gladio se levèrent en même temps, mais c'est ce dernier qui attrapa le document en premier. Il lut d'une voix ferme :

\- « Le festival des lumières de Lestallum a viré au drame hier, quand une émeute a provoqué la mort de 157 personnes… L'empire assure que l'ordre est rétabli et que les responsables seront poursuivis. »

Cent cinquante-sept personnes. Noctis avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était énorme. Cent cinquante-sept personnes qui ne sont pas revenues à la maison ce soir-là. Cent cinquante-sept personnes dont les proches attendront leur retour en vain toute leur vie.

L'image du corps étendu aux côtés de la fillette agenouillée lui revint en mémoire. Sa gorge se noua.

\- « L'empire assure que l'ordre est rétabli et que les responsables seront poursuivis… », répéta Prompto. Quelles conneries, ce sont eux, les responsables.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce que Niflheim avoue ses torts, répondit Ignis.

Ça, c'était certain, pensa Noctis. Pour Niflheim, la guerre n'était pas que technologique ou territoriale. C'était aussi une guerre d'opinion. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'empire n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre au moindre civil qui exprimait son désaccord envers elle.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence lourd, interrompu uniquement par les gloussements de Robocop.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demanda Prompto.

\- Pour l'instant, rien, répondit Ignis. Il faut être le plus discret possible et s'assurer que l'empire ne nous retrouve pas. Ils sont probablement en train de rechercher Noct dans tout Eos.

\- On ne va quand même pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire!, s'indigna le jeune roi.

\- Gladio et toi êtes blessés. Il faut surtout que vous vous reposiez et repreniez des forces. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre contre l'empire dans l'état où vous êtes!

Le jeune roi soupira. Il détestait l'idée de devoir s'arrêter. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était réveillé que depuis deux heures et rêvait déjà d'aller se coucher. Ses blessures à son flanc et son bras le lançaient douloureusement et ses muscles étaient fatigués.

Un coup d'oeil à Gladio lui fit comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose.

\- D'accord, fit Noctis d'une voix déçue. Allons-y avec du repos pour quelque temps. Mais dès que je me sens mieux, je compte bien botter le cul de l'empire.

Ignis hocha la tête.

\- Oui, nous allons botter le cul de l'empire, ça c'est certain.

Noctis sourit. Ignis sortait les gros mots. Ça promettait.

.

* * *

.

 **À suivre!**

 **Merci encore mille fois d'avoir pris** **le temps de me lire! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Désolée si je publie ce chapitre un peu en retard, mon mois de septembre a été complètement fou et j'ai manqué de temps! J'espère me rattraper! :)**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 6

Ils passèrent trois semaines et demie à changer de lieu de repos tous les soirs, à avaler des kilomètres au volant de la Regalia, à camper dans des endroits inusités ou à louer parfois des caravanes quand le besoin de la douche se faisait sentir.

Sentir était le mot. Quatre mecs en camping, ça devenait parfois une expérience très odorante.

Gladio et Noctis se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures. Celle au bras de Gladio guérissait assez bien, mais l'imposante coupure qu'il avait hérité sur son torse prenait un peu plus de temps. Noctis avait le même problème. Sa blessure sur le flanc le démangeait parfois et sa guérison était beaucoup plus lente qu'il avait espéré.

À mesure que les jours passaient, Noctis devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il avait l'impression de se cacher comme un lâche et ça le rendait complètement fou. Tous les matins, Ignis et lui se querellaient devant leur petit-déjeuner, le premier argumentant qu'il fallait rester prudents et le second s'entêtant à répéter qu'il fallait agir. Mais alors, Ignis lui demandait :

\- Ah oui et que comptes-tu faire exactement?

Et Noctis restait coi. En vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Cette soirée là, ils avaient déniché une caravane dans un endroit en retrait, au milieu d'une plaine désertique à la végétation pauvre. Elle était pourvue d'électricité grâce à un panneau à l'énergie solaire, mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser les ampoules qui s'alignaient sous le plafond du véhicule : la lumière trop crue pouvait attirer une attention qu'ils essayaient d'éviter à tout prix.

Ça ne les empêchait cependant pas de profiter de l'étroite douche, au plus grand bonheur de Noctis, qui n'en pouvait plus vivre dans la saleté. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience, avant son périple dans les contrées sauvages, comment il prenait cette invention extraordinaire pour acquis. L'eau n'était pas vraiment chaude et il devait se laver dans une semie-obscurité, mais il s'en moquait. C'était tellement satisfaisant.

Au travers de la fenêtre mal insonorisée, il entendait ses trois amis discuter autour du feu. Ignis et Prompto racontaient leur périple de chasse qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée et au bout duquel ils étaient revenus avec une petite bête que Noctis ne saurait nommer, mais qui sentait terriblement bonne alors qu'elle cuisait doucement sur les braises du feu de bois. Prompto tentait de convaincre Gladio que Robocop était devenue une chasseuse aguerrie.

\- Je te le juuuure! Elle me suit partout, peu importe le danger! Je l'ai vue attaquer une bête gigantesque à coups de bec!

Gladio était pris avec un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Prompto semblait irrité.

\- Mais merde, Iggy! Dis-lui que c'est vrai!

\- J'ai surtout vu ta poulette courir un peu gauchement et se casser la figure en tentant de sauter par-dessus une brindille.

Le rire de Gladio augmenta en volume.

\- Ah et puis laissez tombez, vous êtes vraiment nuls!, fit la voix de Prompto.

Il entra dans la roulotte avec une lanterne à batterie à la main au moment même où Noctis sortait de la minuscule salle de bain. Le tireur déposa la lumière sur la table, s'assit sur l'étroit canapé miteux et sortit son appareil photo pour regarder les clichés de la journée. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Noctis s'essorait les cheveux.

\- Hey, demanda Prompto après un moment. Veux-tu que je refasse ton bandage?

Le jeune roi regarda sa plaie. Elle était plus petite maintenant, mais elle était loin d'être complètement guérie.

\- En fait, je pensais la laisser respirer un peu, répondit Noctis.

\- Ouais, confirma Prompto en se penchant vers l'avant pour mieux observer la blessure. Tu sais, je crois que tu es à l'étape de ne plus avoir besoin de la panser, maintenant…

Le jeune roi ne sut pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Tous les soirs depuis l'épisode de Lestallum, Prompto lui refaisait son bandage. Et tous les soirs, sous le contact des mains habiles de celui-ci sur son torse, Noctis devait se battre contre son rythme cardiaque qui explosait et ses tripes qui se resserraient. Cette « phase » qu'il avait tant espéré être temporaire s'éternisait horriblement.

Il passa un t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Celui-ci tourna l'écran de sa caméra vers lui.

\- Regarde celle-là! Elle est pas mal, non?

C'était un magnifique cliché de Ignis en mouvement, en train de faire apparaître ses dagues dans un halo bleu.

\- Elle est superbe, confirma Noctis.

Le blond fit défiler d'autres images absolument époustouflantes. Un arbre aux branches tordues devant un paysage montagneux. Les mains de Gladio, recouvertes de cicatrices, reposant sur le manche de son épée. Un selfie de Prompto accompagné de Noctis, qui grimaçaient tous les deux en rigolant. Parfois, il s'arrêtait et zoomait sur un détail en approchant le nez de son appareil. Alors, il prenait cette expression concentrée qui faisait tant craquer le jeune roi.

Après quelques minutes, Prompto déposa la caméra sur la table et se leva.

\- Bon! Je saute dans la douche, avant que le repas ne soit prêt!

Il attrapa une serviette et disparut au fond de la caravane, pendant que Noctis s'étendit, les genoux repliés à cause du manque d'espace, sur le canapé. Il regarda l'appareil.

Le blond avait toujours eu une passion folle pour la photo et son ami avait longtemps cru qu'il deviendrait photographe. C'était bien avant qu'il ne s'intéresse au tir et au combat en général. Il avait commencé son entraînement dès ses seize ans, mais ses parents s'étaient vivement opposés à ce qu'il devienne un garde royal. Prompto leur avait tenu tête pour la première fois de sa vie. Il y avait eu des hurlements et des portes claquées, mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Tout ça parce qu'il tenait à protéger la famille royale.

Et maintenant, Prompto risquait sa vie tous les jours pour remplir son devoir.

Noctis attrapa la caméra et fit défiler les photos pour afficher le selfie les montrant avec leurs grimaces. Il la regarda un bon moment en souriant bêtement. Puis, il fit afficher la photo précédente : il s'agissait d'un cliché représentant un énorme animal à la carapace jaune en train de boire à un ruisseau. Il continua à faire défiler les photos : Ignis au volant de la Regalia, Robocop en train de battre des ailes, un coucher de soleil orangé, un paysage à travers la fenêtre de l'une des caravanes. Puis, il tomba sur un étrange portrait de lui-même prit à son insu. Il était debout, torse nu, libéré de ses bandages, le visage de profil et regardant au loin. La lueur orangée d'un feu découpait sa musculature dans un jeu d'ombres et de lumières.

C'était vraiment très étrange de voir une photo de lui-même dans cette position. Il avait presque l'air… sexy? Il se demanda pourquoi Prompto l'avait photographié ainsi.

Il reprit le défilement et les images continuèrent de recenser leur chemin. Il reconnut bientôt Lestallum, avec ses rues illuminées par ses lanternes et ses bâtiments en briques. Les photos avaient clairement été prises avant l'émeute : elles montraient des enfants souriants et des artistes de cirque aux vêtements colorés. Puis, les images firent place à Hammerhead et sa végétation désertique. Un scorpion à demi caché sous une pierre. Un horizon plat et un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages. Un jeu de lumières provenant des fenêtres dans le garage de Cid.

La photo suivante était plus qu'étrange. C'était un portrait de Cindy pris de très près. Son expression était indéchiffrable : elle avait la bouche entrouverte et la tête légèrement renversée vers l'arrière. Noctis fronça les sourcils et passa à la photo précédente. Il s'agissait du même portrait, mais légèrement plus éloigné. On pouvait voir ses épaules dénudées et ses cheveux en bataille, dont la sueur les collaient à son front. Elle avait les joues rosées et cette étrange expression qui donnait l'impression… quoi, qu'elle jouissait?

La photo précédente ne permettait plus d'ambiguïté et la respiration de Noctis se figea subitement. On la voyait complètement nue cette fois-ci, de la tête à la fourche. Elle avait été photographiée de haut, couchée sur le cuir de la banquette arrière de la Regalia et regardait directement l'objectif. Ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête et ses cuisses grandes ouvertes — bien que le cadre serré ne permettait pas de bien les voir. Et puis, c'était un détail à côté de ses seins ronds couverts de sueur et de son entrejambes bien à l'évidence, dans lequel on pouvait même voir… Oh putain.

La température dans le visage de Noctis grimpa d'un coup quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Dans le bas de la photo, on voyait un ventre floué par le focus, un amas de fins poils blonds et aussi…

\- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE!, entendit Noctis.

La caméra lui fut arrachée des mains. Il resta figé, le visage rouge pivoine et la sueur coulant sur sa nuque.

L'expression de Prompto était littéralement terrorisée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as vu ça?! Ah merde, merde! Je voulais les effacer, je te le jure! Putain!

Il enfonça rapidement plusieurs touches sur l'appareil pour détruire les photos compromettantes.

\- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de prendre ces images! Ce n'était pas mon idée! Ah bordel, je n'y crois pas…

Noctis n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cerveau était paralysé.

Prompto abaissa finalement sa caméra. Il avait les cheveux dégoulinants, un débardeur noir et ne portait qu'un caleçon, mais Noctis ne pouvait arrêter de fixer son visage horrifié : celui-ci était rouge du front jusqu'au menton.

\- Désolé que tu ailles vu ça… Sérieusement…, marmonna Prompto.

Le jeune roi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le blond soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux trempés.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles une mauvaise opinion d'elle… C'est une chic fille.

Noctis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Une chic fille? Soudainement, l'ébahissement fit place à une colère hors de contrôle.

\- C'est une vraie pute, ta chic fille, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Surpris, Prompto le fixa d'un regard choqué.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?!

\- Bah parce que c'est une fille facile.

\- Ce n'est pas une fille facile! C'est juste une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut!

\- Ouais, et ce qu'elle veut, c'est de se faire passer dessus par n'importe quel type qui visite son garage!

Le blond le dévisagea. Il semblait scandalisé.

\- Non mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème?!

\- J'ai aucun problème! C'est toi le con qui photographie n'importe quoi!

Noctis se leva d'un coup et sortit en poussant la porte si fort qu'elle claqua sur le mur et fit tomber la moustiquaire. Ignis et Gladio se retournèrent, surpris. Prompto le suivit derrière lui.

\- Noct! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain!

Le concerné ne se retourna pas. Il s'éloigna de la caravane en de grandes enjambées.

\- Noct, fit la voix d'Ignis. Ne t'éloigne pas. C'est bourré de daemons dans le coin.

\- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE!, hurla Noctis.

Il invoqua son épée, projeta son arme devant lui et se téléporta. Il entendit une voix crier son nom, mais il répéta tout de même le mouvement encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlèrent à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer.

.

* * *

.

Il s'était arrêté au pied d'un grand rocher pour reprendre son souffle, penché vers l'avant, les mains sur les genoux. Son sang bouillait. Il avait envie de défoncer quelque chose, d'enfoncer son poing dans un mur, de se battre. Il souhaita ardemment que des daemons viennent le rejoindre pour qu'il puisse se défouler en attaquant quoi que ce soit qui serait assez malchanceux pour s'approcher de lui.

Mais le silence était la seule chose qui l'entourait.

Dans son esprit, des images tournoyaient à un rythme effréné sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il voyait Prompto et Cindy faisant l'amour sur la banquette arrière de la Regalia. Prompto embrassant Cindy, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, sur ses seins. Cindy empoignant une poignée de cheveux blonds dans un élan passionnel. Prompto ondulant le bassin entre ses cuisses. Cindy lui commandant dans un souffle court de prendre des photos.

C'était une torture. Noctis échappa un rugissement frustré et s'écrasa le visage entre ses mains.

Pourquoi donc toute cette situation l'avait tant pris de court? Prompto lui avait clairement dit qu'il était intéressé par Cindy. Et elle était une femme plus que magnifique. Elle pouvait même avoir qui elle voulait. Alors, putain de merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait choisi Prompto?!

Probablement pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui empêchaient Noctis de réfléchir correctement dès que le blond posait une main sur lui.

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. Il lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à recevoir du blond ce que lui-même désirait tant et qui lui était complètement interdit.

Après tout, il était un mec et Prompto aimait les femmes. Ces photos ne pouvaient pas être plus claires.

Peu à peu, alors que sa respiration redevenait normale et que l'adrénaline dans ses veines se dissolvait tranquillement, il commença à se trouver complètement imbécile. Lui-même croyait que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond n'était pas sérieux. C'était une phase. Seulement une phase… Non?

Et pourtant, pensa-t-il, cette colère avait tout de très sérieux.

Il soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'agrippa au rocher et grimpa jusqu'en son haut où il se coucha sur le dos pour regarder les constellations. Son cerveau était à présent entré dans une phase amorphe, confuse, et il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait chez lui. Il resta ainsi longtemps sans bouger, les engrenages dans son cerveau tournant sans fin.

Tout à coup, il fut surpris par une larme qui coula sur le côté de son visage. Il l'essuya d'un geste brusque.

Alors donc, il en était là. Après tout ce temps à tenter de se convaincre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réels, la vérité venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

Prompto était devenu à ses yeux plus qu'un simple ami.

Il s'en voulut terriblement. Il ne voulait pas de ces sentiments. Il ne voulait pas désirer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir. Et il ne voulait surtout pas détruire une amitié si précieuse.

Il visualisa la scène dans la caravane et il devint soudainement embarrassé par sa réaction. Son excès de colère avait été honteux et complètement ridicule. Il se trouvait affreusement égoïste. Il ne pouvait en vouloir ni à Prompto, ni à Cindy. D'ailleurs, il se rappela avec ironie qu'il avait lui-même conseillé à son ami d'aller parler à la jeune mécanicienne.

Et puis, réalisa-t-il avec peine, s'il voulait continuer d'être ami avec le blond, il devait accepter le fait qu'il le regardera vivre sa vie avec une autre personne que lui. Une femme qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait en retour. Peut-être même que ce serait Cindy.

Son coeur se serra. Putain que ça faisait mal.

Il resta pendant un très long moment sans bouger, étendu sur la pierre, regardant le ciel étoilé. Il resta immobile si longtemps qu'après un moment, il prit conscience que la lune s'était déplacée. Il devait être couché là depuis au moins deux heures, si ce n'était pas plus.

Tout ce temps à méditer lui permit de prendre deux résolutions. La première : peu importe ce qu'il arriverait dans l'avenir, il serait un ami fidèle pour Prompto.

Et la deuxième, la plus difficile : il s'assurerait de taire son secret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Il se releva, engourdi, et décida de rentrer. Ignis avait raison : la nuit, les daemons pullulaient et il n'était pas brillant de les affronter alors qu'il n'était pas complètement remis de ses blessures.

Il descendit du rocher et commença sa marche en direction de la caravane. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il aperçut la lueur du feu au loin. Quand il s'approcha, il remarqua que Gladio et Ignis semblaient se disputer, alors que Prompto était assis à l'écart, sur les marches menant à la roulotte, une boulette de plumes marron sur ses genoux et le regard perdu dans le vide.

Noctis était certain que son conseiller et son bouclier se querellaient à savoir s'il fallait partir à sa recherche ou non.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent soudainement lorsqu'ils entendirent ses pas s'approcher. Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil synchronisé, puis s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Sans parler, ils se dirigèrent vers la caravane et, contournant Prompto qui était toujours assis sur les marches, entrèrent à l'intérieur. Noctis fut soulagé de voir qu'ils leur laissaient un peu d'intimité.

Prompto le regarda calmement alors qu'il s'approchait d'une démarche lente et les mains dans les poches. Noctis s'arrêta devant lui. Tous les deux étaient extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Le jeune roi ouvrit la bouche pour demander pardon, mais le blond l'interrompit.

\- Je m'excuse, Noct.

Noctis fut si surpris qu'il en resta muet. Prompto continua :

\- J'ignorais que tu avais des sentiments pour Cindy… Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais allé vers elle. Je te le jure.

Ah. Évidemment, ça ressemblait à ça. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Noctis d'une voix basse. Je… je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes. Incapable de croiser le regard de son ami, le jeune roi préféra fixer Robocop. Elle avait le cou enfoncé dans les épaules et formait une parfaite petite sphère plumée.

\- Tu sais, je suis content pour toi, reprit Noctis.

Il n'osait toujours pas regarder Prompto.

\- Cindy est vraiment une super fille, continua-t-il. J'espère que… quand tout ça sera fini, tu pourras aller la rejoindre à Hammerhead…

Il s'arrêta, la gorge serrée. En vérité, il espérait tout le contraire, mais c'était de l'égoïsme pur et il le savait.

\- Bah…, répondit le tireur d'une voix hésitante. Tu sais, ce n'était probablement qu'une aventure pour elle, alors…

Il y avait un certain regret dans sa voix et Noctis se mordit les lèvres. Prompto était ce type de mec capable de tomber amoureux d'une fille en à peine vingt-quatre heures et le jeune roi ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ait le coeur brisé. Mais d'un autre côté, une partie de lui espérait que ce soit effectivement qu'une histoire éphémère. Cette pensée le fit se sentir terriblement coupable.

Les secondes de silence s'éternisèrent péniblement. Robocop émit quelques notes en se secouant les plumes.

\- Elle ne dort pas?, demanda le jeune roi en pointant la poule du menton.

\- Je crois que notre engueulade de tout à l'heure l'a réveillée.

\- Ah… Désolé.

Encore une interminable pause muette. Puis, Prompto soupira bruyamment, déposa Robocop au sol, se leva et plaça les deux mains sur les épaules de son ami. Son regard était intense.

\- Noct. Notre amitié est plus importante que n'importe quelle fille. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit en colère l'un contre l'autre pour quelque chose comme ça.

\- …Je suis d'accord, répondit d'une voix sincère Noctis en baissant les yeux.

\- Je m'excuse vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

Sur ce, il enlaça Noctis en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Surpris, celui-ci se tendit et ne bougea pas. Sentir le blond, à la fois si proche et si inaccessible, lui brisa le coeur et un sanglot passa dans sa gorge. Il le réprima aussitôt.

Cette accolade était plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle photo de Cindy.

Prompto devait avoir senti son malaise, car il le lâcha et Noctis paniqua subitement : la dernière chose qu'il voulait est que le blond croit qu'il était toujours en colère. Précipitamment, il ouvrit les bras à son tour et le rattrapa pour le serrer sur lui. Prompto répondit à l'enlacement sans hésiter.

Noctis pensa douloureusement que ce serait la dernière accolade avec le blond qu'il se permettrait. À vie.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent, Prompto lui sourit timidement.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours en colère?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, fit Noctis. C'est réglé, n'en parlons plus.

\- Ok… génial.

Prompto passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque.

\- Hum, est-ce que tu as faim?, demanda-t-il. Les gars ont déjà mangé, mais moi… je t'attendais.

Noctis fut légèrement surpris.

\- Ouais, j'ai la dalle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le feu, Robocop sur les talons. Ignis avait laissé sur la grille, roulé dans un papier d'aluminium éloigné des flammes, des brochettes de viande chaudes. Ils s'assirent autour du feu et dégustèrent leur repas silencieusement, un léger malaise flottant toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Après un moment, Prompto déclara d'une voix neutre, le regard toujours rivé sur le feu :

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas vrai que c'est une « pute », comme tu dis. C'est vraiment une fille bien.

Noctis grimaça.

\- Je sais… J'ai parlé sur la colère. Je suis vraiment… vraiment désolé.

\- Ça va. Disons que c'est simplement ce genre de fille qui… bah, comme je disais, qui sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, voilà tout.

Il rit légèrement avant d'ajouter à la blague :

\- J'imagine qu'elle voulait un 4.5 sur 10 cette journée là..!

\- T'es con. Tu sais que je me moquais de toi quand j'ai dit ça.

\- Bof…

Son sourire s'évanouit et son regard se voila. Il cassa la brindille de bois de l'une des brochettes et la lança distraitement dans les flammes.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas super… enfin… je n'attire pas beaucoup les filles, disons…. Je ne sais toujours pas comment Cindy a pu s'intéresser à moi, même juste pour une baise. J'ai été chanceux, j'imagine.

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère.

Le blond lui lança un regard confus.

\- Prom, dit Noctis d'une voix affirmée, tu es très près d'un 10 sur 10, crois-moi.

\- Ta gueule… J'essayais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Prompto le fixa des yeux, surpris. C'était un étrange compliment et ils ne s'en offraient pas souvent. Noctis se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, après la résolution qu'il venait de prendre sur son secret, de lui dire ce genre de choses. Mais il ne supportait pas de le voir avec un regard si misérable.

Finalement, Prompto lâcha un rire gêné, mais ne répondit pas.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent plus quoi que ce soit et ils terminèrent leurs brochettes sans rien ajouter. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent pour entrer dans la caravane et aller se coucher. Quand Noctis s'étendit sur sa couchette, il était si fatigué qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de se glisser sous les couvertures ni d'enlever ses bottes. Il était convaincu que le sommeil le bouderait encore une fois malgré son épuisement, mais à sa surprise, les émotions lui avaient tant drainé d'énergie qu'il s'endormit presque sur-le-champ.

.

* * *

.

Il ne dormait que depuis quelques heures quand il se réveilla dans un sursaut épouvantable. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda où il était, puis peu à peu, la réalité revint à lui. Il était étendu dans sa couchette, en sécurité dans la caravane.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Seigneurs, il avait fait un horrible rêve, mais les images se dissipaient déjà. Il se rappelait seulement d'une scène impliquant Prompto, Cindy et la banquette arrière de la Regalia. Il grimaça et se frotta le visage de ses deux mains en soupirant.

Il était complètement réveillé et sa gorge était affreusement sèche. Il se leva et se glissa silencieusement en bas de son lit pour se rendre à la cuisinette, où il savait qu'il trouverait de l'eau.

Il marchait d'un pas engourdi quand soudainement, le plancher s'inclina abruptement vers sa gauche pour retomber aussitôt d'un coup, dans un grand bruit assourdissant. Noctis jura en s'agrippant au comptoir.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel?!, cria Gladio.

Noctis tenta de se précipiter vers la porte, mais le plancher s'inclina une deuxième fois et, cette fois-ci, ne s'arrêta pas. Il perdit l'équilibre quand, dans un bruit chaotique, les armoires de cuisine s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la vaisselle lui tomba sur la tête. Il s'agrippa comme il le put à une armoire, mais la caravane bascula et tomba de côté, entraînant Noctis dans une chute douloureuse et dans un amas d'assiettes, de verres, d'ustensiles, de tiroirs et de meubles pêle-mêle.

À entendre le chapelet de jurons qui provenait du fond de la caravane, il n'y avait plus de doute : les trois autres étaient maintenant bien réveillés. Noctis vit Ignis tenter de l'approcher, mais il s'étala sur le fouillis quand un grand fracas fit exploser les fenêtres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici!, cria inutilement Ignis.

Gladio inventait de nouvelles vulgarités sans même respirer alors que lui et Prompto tentaient de sortir de la section des couchettes, coincés sous leurs matelas et leurs couvertures. Noctis tenta de se relever, mais la caravane fut secouée une fois de plus dans un bruit de ferraille assourdissant et il chuta une nouvelle fois.

\- PUTAIN!

Il poussa d'un coup sec la table qui lui était tombée sur l'épaule et, posant le pied sur la base du canapé, sauta pour s'agripper à la fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête. Il se souleva et lorsqu'il put enfin voir à l'extérieur, il fut aveuglé par d'éblouissants phares lumineux. Il réussit tout de même à se hisser hors de la caravane avant que celle-ci ne soit projetée une fois de plus vers l'arrière; il tomba du véhicule vers l'avant et atterrit durement sur le sol.

Noctis leva la tête et fut abasourdi de constater qu'au-dessus de lui se trouvait l'un de ces gigantesques robots impériaux de deux mètres de haut aux longs bras articulés. Il se releva rapidement et courut en passant entre ses pattes, puis se retourna et invoqua sa lance en la plantant dans le dos de l'immense créature pour s'y téléporter. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas à l'attaque : il continua son massacre sur la pauvre caravane, sur laquelle il écrasa son poing d'un grand élan. La tôle s'enfonça dans un bruit infernal et des cris jaillirent de l'intérieur. Noctis paniqua. Ses amis allaient finir morts écrasés.

Le jeune roi délogea son arme et grimpa sur la tête de la bête robotique tout en passant à sa plus lourde épée dans un éclair lumineux. D'un grand mouvement, il leva sa lame imposante au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur son ennemi. Des fragments de métal éclatèrent et, cette fois-ci, l'énorme robot remarqua enfin sa présence.

Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, laissant la caravane dans un amas de ferraille tordue et souleva les bras pour attraper Noctis. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et sauta en bas; il lança son arme au loin et se téléporta, espérant que la bête le suivrait pour permettre à ses amis de sortir de leur piège. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata avec soulagement que l'imposante bête l'avait effectivement suivi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en satisfaire : celle-ci largua un missile dans sa direction.

Il se téléporta en catastrophe vers sa droite et la boule de feu explosa juste à ses côtés. Il sentit la chaleur l'irradier puissamment alors qu'il fut projeté au sol et roula dans la poussière. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son ennemi, il fut horrifié de constater qu'il visait encore son canon vers lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, mais la déflagration ne se produisit pas. Quand il rouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il constata que le canon au bout du bras robotique avait explosé et de la fumée s'en échappait. Noctis se releva rapidement et regarda vers la caravane; Ignis et Prompto en étaient sortis et, à la vue de l'arme du blond qui pointait encore sur le robot impérial, Noctis comprit que celui-ci l'avait fait éclater.

Sans perdre de temps, il se téléporta sur le mastodonte métallique et le frappa à répétition et de toutes ses forces de sa massive épée. La bête semblait inébranlable et réagit à peine aux attaques. Soudainement, son long bras de métal se souleva et faucha Noctis d'un coup sec. Ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement sur le choc et il fut projeté au sol en glissant sur plusieurs mètres.

Endolori, il se relevait péniblement quand ses cheveux se retrouvèrent brusquement fouettés par un vent déchaîné et du sable vola tout autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et réalisa avec horreur qu'un transporteur niflhe s'approchait lentement du sol.

Merde. C'était très mauvais signe.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Gladio était sorti de la caravane à son tour et courait vers le robot impérial, alors que Prompto tirait sans relâche, visant le deuxième canon au bout du bras restant de la bête. Ignis se concentrait sur ses jambes avec ses deux dagues.

Ignorant le transporteur, Noctis attaqua à son tour en se téléportant vers la tête du robot. Il fallait absolument en finir avec cette machine avant que des renforts impériaux ne descendent du vaisseau. Le jeune roi sentit que ses amis pensaient la même chose, car ils redoublèrent d'ardeur.

Mais la bête robotique refusait de coopérer à leur plan. Elle ne fléchit pas et bientôt Gladio fut projeté à son tour comme un vulgaire pantin. La machine pointa son canon sur lui au moment même où Noctis abattait son arme sur ce dernier. Il explosa d'un coup et le souffle lui fit perdre pied. Il tomba lourdement au sol.

Ignis lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

\- Noct, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant autour d'eux. Occupe-toi des magiteks! Nous, nous nous concentrerons sur cette bestiole!

Noctis se retourna et constata qu'en effet, toute une armée de cyborgs était en train de sauter en bas du transporteur. Le jeune roi serra les gens. Ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux.

\- Compris!, fit Noctis.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et projeta son arme vers le premier, se téléporta et lui éclata la tête d'un mouvement rapide. Il tourna les talons vers un second au même moment où sa hache fendait l'air tout près de son nez. Il répliqua d'un coup sec à sa poitrine et le fit tomber vers l'arrière. Derrière lui, il vit du coin de l'oeil un autre magitek lever son arme au-dessus de sa tête et il se retourna, prêt à le parer, quand le cyborg fit un drôle de mouvement, la hache passant ridiculement très loin de lui. Déconcerté, Noctis baissa le regard et n'y crut pas ses yeux.

Robocop était en train d'arracher, à coups de becs et de griffes, des câbles qui pendouillaient derrière la jambe du cyborg. Abasourdi, Noctis éclata de rire. Il prit quand même soin d'abattre le magitek d'un coup bien placé.

\- Robocop, tu es une championne!, cria-t-il.

Il bloqua quelques attaques et en distribua d'autres alors que Robocop continuait de l'assister, courant de sa démarche maladroite entre les cyborgs et distribuant des coups de becs et de griffes à la tonne.

Mais bien vite, alors que le flot de machines continuait d'arriver du transporteur, Noctis sentit qu'il commençait à être encerclé et se téléporta à quelques mètres pour éviter leur piège. À peine avait-il mit le pied au sol qu'il reçut un coup de poing directement sur sa vieille blessure à son flanc gauche. Échappant un cri de douleur, il tomba sur un genou, mais il réussit tout de même à bloquer au-delà de sa tête un massif coup de lance.

Au-dessus de lui, Aranea lui souriait.

\- Voilà que nous nous retrouvons, votre majesté, fit-elle.

Noctis repoussa son arme d'un mouvement brusque et se releva. La jeune femme tournait autour de lui, les genoux légèrement fléchis dans une position de combat. Derrière elle, les cyborgs magiteks approchaient dangereusement.

\- Et bien, toute une armée contre quatre personnes, ce n'est pas très loyal comme combat, fit Noctis, le souffle court. Quoi que ce n'est pas surprenant venant de l'empire.

\- Arrête de parler et bats-toi.

Noctis ne se fit pas prier et se rua vers elle. Son épée frappa sa lance dans un grand bruit métallique et, d'un mouvement circulaire, elle le repoussa facilement. Le jeune roi dut reculer abruptement pour éviter d'être embroché dans l'estomac, puis attaqua d'un coup pointé vers l'avant. Son arme toucha la jeune femme au bras, mais la blessure était légère. Highwind répondit aussitôt d'un mouvement de lance précis et Noctis hurla quand la pointe perfora sa cuisse gauche.

\- Ah, déjà blessé, votre majesté?, fit la mercenaire d'une voix ronronnante.

Noctis recula de plusieurs pas et évita de justesse le coup de hache d'un cyborg qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il lança son arme à quelques mètres et se téléporta. Il haletait et la douleur le secoua épouvantablement alors qu'il pressa sa main sur sa blessure.

\- Tu t'enfuis?, demanda Aranea d'une voix moqueuse.

Noctis se retourna vers ses amis et constata que Gladio et Ignis se battaient toujours contre la gigantesque bête métallique. Prompto les avaient délaissés pour se concentrer sur les magiteks autour d'eux : il courait en abattant les cyborgs les uns après les autres, mais il était clairement débordé.

Le jeune roi serra les dents et regarda brièvement sa main : elle était barbouillée de sang. Il releva la tête et vit qu'Aranea courait vers lui; il eut à peine de temps de lever son arme pour bloquer son attaque. Elle enchaîna avec un coup qui manqua sa gorge de quelques millimètres à peine. Noctis tenta de la désarmer d'un mouvement circulaire, mais elle le para facilement et répliqua d'un coup au-dessus de sa tête qui le manqua de peu. Noctis était à bout de souffle et ses poumons brûlaient. Putain, elle était vraiment tenace.

Autour de lui, les cyborgs l'encerclaient graduellement. Désirant éviter d'être piégé, le jeune roi lança son épée au loin avec l'intention de se téléporter au plus vite, mais Aranea lui administra un coup de pied derrière les jambes qui le prit de court et il s'étala au sol. Il fit apparaître sa lance au même moment où celle de la mercenaire s'abattait sur lui. Il bloqua le coup en tenant son arme à deux mains et Aranea appuya si fort que Noctis crut que sa propre lance allait se casser en deux.

\- C'est ça, le roi du Lucis?, demanda Aranea. J'aurais espéré un combat plus intéressant!

Noctis serra la mâchoire. Autour de lui, le cercle formé par les magitek se refermait et il pouvait voir leurs haches au-dessus de sa tête. Il espéra qu'Aranea soit celle qui le tue. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de mourir de la main d'une saloperie de cyborg robotique.

\- Hey, pauvre conne!, fit la voix de Gladio.

Aranea se retourna vers sa droite, mais n'eut pas le temps de contrer le coup et Gladio la plaqua de toutes ses forces. Noctis se releva d'un mouvement rapide et sans hésiter enfonça sa lance dans un magitek qui s'était rué vers lui, puis il fit la même chose avec celui à ses côtés. Il jeta bref un coup d'oeil à Aranea et Gladio : ils étaient déjà debout et étaient engagés dans un combat sans merci. Plus loin derrière eux, Robocop attaquait des magiteks en leur sautant au visage, toutes griffes sorties.

Le jeune roi se retourna vers un autre cyborg pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le torse, puis recula pour éviter un coup de hache qui se dirigeait vers sa tête. Il désarma son ennemi d'un geste rapide et abattit son arme sur son épaule. Il dut se déplacer vers sa droite pour éviter un autre coup et bloqua l'attaque d'un troisième cyborg en lui enfonçant son pied dans l'estomac. Autour de lui, les magiteks continuaient à pulluler. Seigneurs, combien y en avait-il, de ces foutues machines? Noctis pensa qu'il n'en arriverait jamais à bout.

La blessure à sa jambe le brûlait horriblement.

\- NOCT, ATTENTION!, hurla Prompto.

Dans le chaos du combat, il s'était déplacé près du gigantesque robot impérial et manqua de se faire écraser par le pied géant qui s'abattait sur lui. Noctis roula entre ses jambes et aperçut, derrière l'articulation qui lui servait de genou, des câbles libérés par une ouverture. Il y planta son épée et les sectionna; la jambe du mastodonte métallique céda et il se renversa sur le sol, écrasant quelques cyborgs magiteks.

\- Bon coup!, cria Ignis.

Le conseiller grimpa sur la masse de ferraille et la rua de plusieurs coups de dagues, pendant que son roi changeait d'arme et faisait de même avec sa massive épée. Derrière lui, ce dernier entendit Prompto ouvrir le feu à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier : il savait que le blond les couvraient pour éloigner les magiteks.

Tous ses muscles brûlaient sous l'acide lactique, sa jambe gauche l'irradiait de douleur et il était à bout de souffle, quand soudainement Ignis s'arrêta. Le robot avait commencé à vibrer étrangement et de la fumée noire s'en dégageait. Des éclairs rouges apparurent sur toute sa surface.

\- IL VA EXPLOSER!, hurla Ignis.

Ils se lancèrent d'un même geste en bas de la masse métallique et coururent vers la caravane écrasée pour s'y cacher derrière. Prompto avait entamé le même mouvement, mais il était trop éloigné.

\- PROM!, hurla le jeune roi.

Noctis se téléporta derrière lui et le plaqua au sol juste au moment où il arrivait au coin du véhicule. Ils n'étaient pas complètement protégés quand l'explosion éclata dans une boule de feu incandescente. Le souffle balaya le sol dans un nuage de poussière et l'assourdissante détonation leur explosa le crâne.

Noctis resta immobile quelques secondes, la poitrine oppressée et le souffle court, alors que des débris lui tombaient sur le dos. Quand il releva la tête, il eut l'impression que le sol tanguait étrangement et que les images devant ses yeux n'étaient qu'un film dont il ne faisait pas partie. Il était au centre d'un brouillard de particules flottantes et ses oreilles sifflaient affreusement.

« Prom!? Prom! »

Il n'entendit même pas le son de sa propre voix et la panique lui prit à la gorge. Il se releva sur un genou et secoua l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et il s'affola.

« Prom! Ça va?! Prom! », tenta-t-il de demander, mais ses mots ne parvenaient toujours pas à ses propres oreilles.

Il passa la main sur le visage de son ami pour le dégager de ses cheveux et fût soulagé de constater qu'en dessous, un oeil s'ouvrait. Peu à peu, Prompto reprit conscience et ses lèvres bougèrent, mais Noctis n'entendit rien d'autre que le sifflement insupportable qui bourdonnait sans cesse. Sonnés, ils se relevèrent ensemble et avancèrent dans la brume jusqu'à Ignis, derrière la caravane.

Ils s'assirent et s'appuyèrent tous les deux sur le véhicule en haletant. Ils étaient couverts de poussière et Noctis avait l'impression que tous ses os étaient passés dans un broyeur. Il secoua un doigt dans son oreille, puis dans l'autre, et il fut soulagé d'entendre, par-dessus le sifflement, un léger frottement. Il se retourna vers Ignis quand il sentit sa main sur son bras. Ses lèvres formèrent un « Ça va? » et le jeune roi répondit d'un hochement de la tête. Il regarda Prompto répondre de la même façon. Il avait l'air légèrement confus et ses cheveux étaient gris de saleté.

Noctis se releva prudemment et jeta un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la caravane. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se présentait à lui.

Alors que le nuage de poussière se dissipait, Noctis aperçut les ombres de corps métalliques étendus partout. L'explosion avait massacré la grande majorité des magiteks et en avait endommagé une autre bonne partie; seuls les quelques cyborgs qui étaient les plus éloignés avaient survécu. Gladio et Aranea étaient chacun de leur côté et se relevaient lentement, couverts de poussière. Ils avaient tous deux l'air complètement sonnés.

Derrière lui, il entendit faiblement, au-dessus du sifflement aigu, des mots étouffés. Il se retourna et prit conscience que Ignis était en train de lui parler. Ou plutôt, de crier. Il ne comprenait rien. Prompto claquait des doigts près de son oreille et Noctis comprit qu'il avait le même problème que lui. Il regarda Ignis et pointa son oreille en lui demandant s'il entendait. Les lèvres du conseiller formèrent un « Oui ». La caravane devait avoir absorbé l'onde de bruit et sauvé ses tympans.

Il lui fit comprendre en gesticulant que ce n'était pas son cas ni celui de Prompto. Ignis pinça les lèvres de mécontentement.

Mais Noctis avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il sortit de sa cachette et courut vers les cyborgs survivants. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus qu'une douzaine, mais le jeune roi voulait en finir une fois pour toutes. Il allait se téléporter vers l'un d'entre eux quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

Gladio et Aranea devaient avoir repris leur face-à-face, car le colosse était à présent au sol, désarmé, et la mercenaire pointait sa lance sur sa gorge. Noctis se téléporta aussitôt sur elle en utilisant son épée, mais l'éclat lumineux attira son attention et elle bloqua le coup de justesse. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et se relevèrent aussitôt dans un même geste.

\- C'est toi contre moi, Highwind!, cria Noctis, ses mots étouffés par le sifflement.

Il ne voulut pas lui donner la chance d'attaquer en premier et la chargea immédiatement; elle para l'offensive en se retournant habilement, puis elle lui asséna un coup de semelle directement sur sa cuisse blessée. Noctis échappa un cri de douleur et tomba un genou au sol.

Aranea lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas. Il se releva gauchement et resserra sa prise sur son arme. La jeune femme le regardait d'un sourire hargneux. Derrière elle, les soldats magiteks et ses trois compagnons se battaient sans retenue. Noctis réalisa que les sons des armures qui s'entrechoquaient commençaient à faire leur chemin vers ses oreilles : son ouïe revenait graduellement.

La mercenaire se projeta soudainement vers lui et Noctis bloqua le coup au dernier moment, son arme vibrant sur le choc. Elle fit un mouvement circulaire qui le prit de court et la pointe de sa lance manqua son visage de peu. Noctis recula, haletant. Merde, elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui. Il désespérait.

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'elle le chargea de nouveau. Le jeune roi bloqua l'attaque, mais il perdit l'équilibre et elle en profita pour le frapper d'un coup de pied à son flanc faible. Il tomba à la renverse et une semelle de botte écrasa soudainement son poignet, celui dont la main tenait son arme. Il prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas parer le prochain coup alors qu'elle leva sa lance au-dessus de sa tête.

Le sifflement n'arrêta pas les derniers mots de la mercenaire.

\- ADIEU AU ROI DU LUCIS!, cria-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle allait abattre la pointe de sa lance sur sa tête, alors que Noctis, horrifié, pensa que son heure était venue, une chose incroyable se produisit. Une boulette de plumes désordonnée apparut et attaqua sauvagement la tête d'Aranea dans un battement d'ailes et de griffes chaotiques. Celle-ci recula sur la surprise et Noctis lui assena un coup de pied sur la hanche qui la fit s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il se releva malgré la douleur qui lançait dans sa cuisse et se prépara à attaquer, quand il s'arrêta sec.

Highwind avait attrapé Robocop par les pattes et l'avait lancée violemment au sol. Elle leva son arme au-dessus d'elle.

\- NON!, cria Noctis.

La lance retomba et transperça brutalement le petit corps dans une envolée de plumes.

Derrière lui, Prompto poussa un hurlement à en déchirer le coeur.

\- ROBOCOP!

Il passa en courant à côté de lui, mais Noctis l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la veste. Le tireur n'avait aucune chance contre Aranea.

\- Espèce de sale pétasse!, hurla Prompto.

\- Allons donc, vous n'allez quand même pas faire une histoire pour une ridicule poulette…, répondit la mercenaire de sa voix ronronnante.

Ignis et Gladio s'approchèrent de leurs deux amis, hors d'haleine. Noctis se retourna brièvement et constata que tous les cyborgs magiteks étaient maintenant inanimés au sol.

\- Alors, c'est quatre contre un, maintenant?, fit la jeune femme. Ça ne m'inquiète pas.

Elle prit une position de combat et leva sa lance. Noctis avança d'un pas et fit apparaître ses armes, qui flottèrent en tournant autour de lui dans une lueur bleutée.

\- Tu vas payer pour ça, fit-il, les dents serrées.

\- Amène-toi, petit roi.

\- Allons donc! Je crois bien que c'est assez, les amis!, fit une voix inconnue.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, apparaissant dans la porte arrière du transporteur niflhe qui s'était approché du sol, se tenait un homme aux cheveux violacés. Ce type devait être assez élevé dans la hiérarchie du Niflheim, pensa Noctis, car Aranea s'était redressée immédiatement.

\- Bonjour, bonjour!, lança l'homme d'une voix joyeuse.

Il fit un salut de la main auquel personne ne répondit.

\- Mademoiselle Highwind, c'est bien, vous pouvez quitter à présent!

Aranea abaissa son arme et tourna les talons vers le gigantesque vaisseau. Noctis ressentit une envie folle de l'attaquer dans le dos, mais il pensa que c'était lâche. Il resta stupidement immobile alors que la mercenaire sauta pour s'agripper au transporteur et se hisser à sa porte. L'homme de l'aida pas; il continua de fixer Noctis des yeux, un sourire relevant les coins de sa bouche.

\- Enchanté, votre altesse!, fit l'homme en faisant une courbette. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!

Noctis avait du mal à l'entendre au-dessus du sifflement continu et du vent provoqué par le transporteur, mais il remarqua que Ignis s'était tendu à ses côtés.

\- Je suis légèrement déçu de la tournure de ce combat, je dois l'avouer, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'impression que sa majesté s'est battue à son plein potentiel, si je peux me permettre.

Le commentaire piqua Noctis comme une aiguille. Il fit un pas vers l'avant.

\- Ah ouais? Pourtant je ne vois pas beaucoup de vos satanées machines debout!, répliqua-t-il.

L'homme regarda le champ de bataille, parsemé de cyborgs encore fumants tombés un peu partout, comme s'il l'étudiait pour la première fois.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il sourit de nouveau.

\- Et bien, j'imagine que vous avez gagné cette bataille! Félicitations! Nous nous retrouverons certainement, votre altesse!

\- J'y compte bien, grogna Noctis.

\- Au revoir, mes chers messieurs!

Le transporteur s'envola doucement dans un grand soulèvement de sable et il s'éloigna. Quand il fut enfin hors de portée de vue, Noctis soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber au sol, sur les genoux. Le silence qui l'entourait était lourd, malgré le sifflement dans ses oreilles qui perdurait.

Il leva le regard et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit que Prompto s'était agenouillé devant le corps de Robocop. Le tireur souleva délicatement la pauvre bête et ses ailes retombèrent mollement. Ses plumes étaient couvertes de sang et sa tête était renversée vers l'arrière. Il la serra sur sa poitrine.

\- Prom…, commença Gladio.

Mais il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire et le reste de sa phrase s'éteignit sans suite. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes. Prompto glissa ses doigts à travers les plumes du malheureux animal.

\- Il faut vraiment être une sale vache pour s'attaquer à une poule sans défense…, murmura-t-il finalement.

Noctis ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu son ami utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire contre une personne. Il devait être vraiment en colère, même si, de l'extérieur, il avait l'air complètement calme.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Noctis. C'est de ma faute… J'aurais dû l'arrêter, mais j'ai figé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Prompto soupira et se releva.

\- C'est la faute de toute cette sale guerre, continua-t-il. Elle fait tellement de victimes qui n'ont rien à voir au conflit…

Il regarda ses amis.

\- Je sais que ce n'était qu'une foutue poule… Mais…

\- Ce n'était pas qu'une foutue poule!, l'interrompit Noctis. Elle m'a sauvé la vie! Si ça n'avait pas été d'elle, je serais mort!

\- Elle faisait partie de l'équipe, fit Gladio d'une voix basse.

\- Elle s'est battue comme une vraie guerrière, confirma Ignis.

Prompto les regardèrent, surpris. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

\- Merci, les gars.

Gladio s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On va lui trouver un endroit pour son dernier repos. Pas ici. Un endroit où il fait bon rester.

Le tireur hocha la tête et Gladio commença à marcher vers la caravane. Ignis emboîta le pas, mais s'arrêta près du blond pour lui serrer l'épaule brièvement avant de continuer son chemin. Noctis se releva. Prompto le regardait intensément et la souffrance dans ses yeux lui brisait le coeur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans ses bras et de le réconforter, mais il n'osait pas.

Il avait pris une résolution et une accolade pourrait le trahir. Indécis, il resta immobile.

Prompto continua de le regarder sans rien dire. Finalement, il baissa les yeux, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la caravane. Noctis le suivit d'un pas boitant.

Ils arrivèrent auprès de la roulotte. Ignis était entré dans la carcasse du véhicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?, demanda Noctis.

\- Il cherche nos chaussures, répondit Gladio.

Déconcerté, Noctis regarda les pieds du colosse. Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il ne portait que ses chaussettes.

\- Trouvés!, fit la voix d'Ignis.

Des chaussures furent lancés à travers la fenêtre, puis la tête du conseiller apparut. Il se hissa hors de la caravane. Il n'était pas chaussé lui non plus.

\- Attendez, vous vous êtes battus tout ce temps sans chaussures?, fit Noctis, ébahi.

\- Bah ouais, répondit Gladio, on les a enlevés pour dormir, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

\- Malheureusement, fit Ignis, l'empire n'a pas eu la générosité de nous laisser le temps de les remettre… Mais je vois que Prom et toi avez pensé dormir avec. C'était brillant.

Prompto eut un rire timide.

\- Noct et moi, on est les génies de ce groupe, tu le sais bien.

Il blaguait, mais la peine transperçait dans sa voix. Le corps inanimé de Robocop était toujours collé étroitement sur sa poitrine.

Une fois les deux hommes chaussés, ils repartirent vers la Regalia, qui était garée à moins d'un kilomètre de là, cachée derrière une masse rocheuse. Noctis fut soulagé quand il put enfin se laisser tomber sur la banquette arrière. Il était épuisé et sa cuisse était douloureuse. Prompto s'assit à ses côtés et Gladio à l'avant.

Ignis prit place derrière le volant et ils partirent enfin.

Ils roulèrent un bon moment, suivant la route déserte. Personne ne parlait et Noctis tourna la tête vers Prompto. Ses cheveux étaient balayés par le vent et il fixait le vide devant lui, ses lèvres formant une ligne droite. Sur ses genoux, le corps inanimé de Robocop était étendu mollement, ses plumes imbibées de sang et ses ailes ouvertes dans une position étrange.

Noctis n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de s'attacher autant à une poule. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était habitué à sa présence sur le dossier du siège passager de la Regalia, à regarder vers l'horizon, le cou bien droit. À sa petite boule de plumes auprès d'eux quand ils s'assoyaient devant le feu. À sa démarche gauche quand elle suivait Prompto absolument partout où il allait. Il réalisa qu'elle allait lui manquer.

Sans réfléchir, il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement et Noctis sentit instantanément une bouffée de chaleur dans son torse lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Prompto souleva la main et attrapa celle du jeune roi qu'il serra brièvement. Il la déposa délicatement sur la banquette, puis retourna la tête sans rien dire, vers le paysage obscur qui continuait de défiler.

Sa main immobile resta sur celle de Noctis.

Le jeune roi n'osa pas bouger. Il retourna la tête à son tour vers le paysage, le coude accoté sur le rebord de la portière et le poing sous le menton, dans une tentative d'avoir l'air décontracté. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne regardait pas du tout les arbres défiler. Toute sa concentration était portée sur la chaleur de la paume de Prompto contre sa main, comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux à travers le contact de leur peau et pénétrait tout son corps jusqu'à son coeur, le faisant cogner fortement dans sa poitrine. Il avait une envie folle de fermer le bout des doigts sur la main par-dessus la sienne, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Il était terrifié à l'idée de trahir son secret, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rompre le contact.

Alors il ne bougea pas et leurs mains restèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment.

\- Je me souviens d'être passé par ici, c'est très beau pendant le jour, fit soudainement Prompto. On pourrait s'arrêter tout près du magnolia? Ce serait un bel endroit pour Robocop.

\- Bien sûr, fit Ignis.

Il se gara sur le bord de la route et quand les deux passagers à l'arrière sortirent de la voiture, leurs mains se séparèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Ils marchèrent vers l'arbre fleuri et ils choisirent un endroit à son pied pour y creuser un trou. Prompto y déposa délicatement Robocop.

\- Bon sommeil, mon amie, murmura-t-il.

Il la recouvrit de terre et, sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna à la voiture. Ses amis firent chacun à leur tour un sobre au revoir avant de le suivre, puis ils reprirent la route dans le silence.

.

* * *

.

 **Merci encore une fois pour votre lecture! ^.^**

 **Charlie**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Petit chapitre un peu plus court cette semaine, question de vous aider à patienter pour la suite! :)**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 7

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir quand ils dénichèrent un motel de camionneurs donnant sur la route. Ignis se gara en refermant le toit et se retourna vers eux.

\- Restez cachés ici, je vais louer une chambre. Je ne veux pas que vous attiriez l'attention.

Noctis regarda les deux autres. Gladio avait une coupure à la naissance de ses cheveux et le côté droit de son visage était rouge de sang séché, alors que Prompto était toujours recouvert de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Il était convaincu que lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air plus présentable.

Il ne discuta donc pas et attendit avec les autres patiemment. L'idée d'un vrai lit le rendait fou d'enthousiasme, même s'il était trop épuisé pour l'exprimer.

\- Je prends ma douche en premier, déclara Gladio.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?, répondit Prompto. C'est moi qui suis le plus sale à ce que je sache.

\- C'est moi qui ai le plus sué, répondit le colosse d'un sourire moqueur. Toi, tu ne faisais que gambader en tirant ici et là.

\- Va te faire foutre, je t'ai sauvé la peau au moins cinquante fois cette nuit!

Gladio passa le torse entre les deux sièges en levant le bras. Son aisselle se retrouva à vingt centimètres du visage de Prompto.

\- Sens ça!, fit Gladio. Ça, c'est l'odeur du travail bien fait!

\- Ah putain, mais tu schlingues c'est pas possible!

Le tireur s'écrasa les deux mains sur le nez et repoussa le colosse du pied en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Alors c'est décidé, c'est moi qui prend ma douche en premier, fit Gladio en retournant à sa place.

\- Putain, c'est inhumain cette odeur…

Malgré sa fatigue, Noctis éclata de rire.

Ignis revint peu après avec une clé et il déplaça la voiture à la porte de leur chambre. Il l'avait stratégiquement choisie pour sa position cachée derrière des arbres et éloignée de la route.

Après presque un mois à avoir passé des nuits dans des caravanes miteuses ou dans la tente sur des matelas de camping inconfortables, cette chambre était absolument fabuleuse. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle avec ses murs à la peinture défraîchie et son mobilier en mélaminé simplet, mais elle possédait deux larges lits. Deux vrais lits. Avec de vrais matelas. Noctis avait envie de pleurer de joie.

Il se dirigeait vers le premier avec l'intention manifeste se laisser tomber dessus quand Gladio et Prompto se ruèrent soudainement sur la porte de la salle de bain en même temps. Le bouclier fut plus rapide et l'atteignit en premier. Pour faire bonne mesure, il se retourna et écrasa sa large main dans le visage du blond pour le pousser brusquement, avant de refermer la porte. Prompto atterrit brutalement sur les fesses.

\- Merdeeeeee Gladio! Tu fais chieeeerrrr!

Noctis se demanda sérieusement comment ces deux-là pouvaient avoir autant d'énergie. Il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il se retourna pour jeter son dévolu sur le lit quand il s'arrêta, pensant soudainement que s'il s'étendrait maintenant, il ne serait plus capable de se relever. Avant d'avoir le droit au sommeil, il devait prendre une douche et soigner ses blessures… Le lit était clairement un piège dans lequel il était trop facile de tomber.

Il s'assit donc dans l'une des chaises aux côtés de la fenêtre et attendit impatiemment. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles s'était légèrement apaisé depuis, mais il continuait de jouer sa note aigüe de façon continue. Sa jambe ne saignait plus, mais elle le faisait toujours atrocement souffrir et sa blessure au flanc le démangeait terriblement. Sans compter tous ses muscles qui se plaignaient. Il se demanda brièvement s'il y avait même une seule partie de son corps qui était exempte de douleur.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Gladio sortit de la salle de bain et le blond prit précipitamment sa place. Noctis soupira. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. La patience n'était décidément pas son truc.

Il attrapa la télécommande sur la table de chevet et alluma la télévision. Il l'écouta d'une oreille distraite en se frottant les tempes sans même regarder l'écran et il sentit sous ses doigts les grains de terre encore collés à sa peau. Putain qu'il rêvait d'une douche.

\- Gladio, es-tu blessé?, demanda Ignis.

\- Rien de grave. De petites éraflures ici et là…

Noctis leva la tête vers lui et vit que la coupure à son front recommençait à couler, le liquide rouge se diluant sur son visage toujours humide.

\- Tu demanderas à Prom de voir à cette coupure, fit le conseiller.

Visiblement, Prompto était devenu le médecin en chef de l'équipe : il avait réalisé tous les bandages de Gladio et Noctis depuis la fuite d'Insomnia. Le jeune roi réalisa qu'il était peut-être venu le temps qu'il apprenne à se prodiguer des soins par lui-même… Le moindre contact avec les mains du blond lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Et il venait d'obtenir une toute nouvelle blessure à la jambe qui allait naturellement nécessiter un bandage.

Il imagina pendant une seconde Prompto agenouillé devant lui en train de le soigner à la cuisse et la température dans ses joues grimpa instantanément. Il se racla la gorge et rapporta son attention à la télévision.

Après une publicité complètement ridicule de trois mecs déguisés en cactus dansant sur une partition de ukulélé en buvant du Ebony, « la boisson caféinée pour vos matins occupés! », le générique du bulletin télévisé prit les ondes. Ignis se leva et éteignit l'appareil.

\- Hey, ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas pu regarder la télé, tu permets?, fit Noctis.

\- Il faudrait dormir. Notre nuit a été très courte.

\- Ouais, mais il faut que je reste éveillé jusqu'à ce que Prom sorte de la douche, ce qui pourrait prendre au moins un milliard d'années minimum.

Noctis reprit la télécommande et alluma la télé de nouveau.

À l'écran, le présentateur était assit derrière un massif pupitre, feuilles à la main.

« … autre journée de violences dans plusieurs régions-»

Ignis avait éteint la télévision et Noctis s'était redressé sur son siège. Des violences? Quelles violences?

Il ralluma pour une troisième fois l'appareil et lorsqu'il vit Ignis étirer le bras pour l'éteindre à nouveau, il sauta sur ses pieds et l'agrippa par la manche.

\- Putain! C'est quoi ton problè-

Il s'interrompit en voyant les images à l'écran. Elles montraient de violentes émeutes, dont les participants, qui avaient pour la plupart le visage caché par des foulards, hurlaient en levant les poings. Des soldats impériaux formaient une ligne droite devant eux, les visant de leurs armes. Certains civils lançaient des cocktails molotov, d'autres, des pierres. Un Niflhe abattit à bout portant un jeune homme encapuchonné, le claquement de la détonation résonnant étrangement à travers les haut-parleurs de la télévision. Un soldat impérial reçu une bouteille qui éclata sur son épaule et le liquide enflammé se répandit sur son torse.

Le journaliste narrait par-dessus les images :

« Pour la vingt-cinquième journée consécutive, la grogne contre l'empire du Niflheim a continué sa montée hier soir dans plusieurs villes occupées, alors que des rebelles s'en sont, encore une fois, pris aux forces impériales… »

Les images secouées montraient maintenant des manifestants accroupis derrière un mur de brique, tentant de sauver leur ami étendu au sol et couvert de sang. Des colonnes de fumées noires au-dessus d'une grande ville, des sons secs de coups de feu claquant au loin. Un barrage improvisé bloquant une route, formé de pneus brûlants et de débris de toutes sortes. Un jeune homme roulé en boule au sol, battu à coups de bâtons par des soldats enragés.

« Hier, des daemons ont été relâchés pour maîtriser les foules, entre autres à Lestallum et Altissia, où les émeutes sont les plus virulentes. », continua le journaliste. Pour appuyer ses propos, des images de daemons fonçant vers une foule dont les gens prenaient la fuite dans tous les sens apparurent à l'écran. Une bête gigantesque à l'allure d'un aigle noir attrapa une jeune femme qui courait, la souleva et la laissa tomber à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. La caméra ne filma pas son atterrissage.

« L'empire n'exclut pas la possibilité d'utiliser ces armes contre les émeutiers dans les autres villes si les manifestations ne sont pas maîtrisées à court terme. Elle rappelle que le couvre-feu est toujours en vigueur dans toutes les régions et que toute personne à l'extérieur de chez soi après 20 heures sera arrêtée… »

Noctis avait écrasé la main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui défilait à l'écran. Il regarda Gladio qui semblait aussi horrifié que lui, puis Ignis, qui n'affichait pas la même surprise.

Dès qu'il comprit, le jeune roi sentit une colère bouillante se déverser dans ses veines.

\- Tu le savais.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait parlé d'un ton sec alors qu'il fixait son conseiller d'un dur regard. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui en soupirant, mais ne parla pas.

Bien sûr qu'Ignis le savait. Il était le seul, parmi les quatre, qui s'était rendu régulièrement en ville pour faire les achats nécessaires à leur survie en nature. Évidemment qu'il devait s'être renseigné à chaque voyage auprès de différents médias. Il avait toujours été à l'affût des nouvelles, même avant l'invasion d'Insomnia.

Il savait tout ce temps et il n'avait rien dit.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Ignis, fit Noctis d'une voix froide.

\- Noct… Écoute-moi.

\- NON! Putain j'y crois pas! Pendant que nous, on se cachait comme des pauvres cons, le reste du Eos se battait contre le Niflheim!

\- Je savais que si je t'en parlais, tu te serais précipité tête première dans la ville la plus proche pour te battre sans même que tes blessures ne soient guéries! Tu serais mort en moins de deux, Noct!

Noctis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son sang bouillait à présent et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles se plantaient douloureusement dans ses paumes.

\- Et pourquoi ma vie vaudrait plus que celles de tous ces gens qui sont en train de crever dans les rues?!, cria-t-il en pointant la télévision.

\- Tu es le roi!

\- Je suis le roi de quoi putain?! Il n'y a plus de Lucis!

Il hurlait à pleins poumons maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas un roi! Je ne suis plus qu'un sale lâche, qui laisse des pauvres civils livrés à eux-mêmes! Forcés de se battre seuls contre l'empire, parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour les défendre! PUTAIN DE MERDE!

Il lança la télécommande sur le mur et le plastique éclata dans un bruit cassant. Gladio sursauta et Ignis fit un pas vers l'arrière en levant les deux mains.

À l'écran, le présentateur réapparut.

« Le roi du Lucis, Noctis Caelum, est toujours recherché par les autorités pour répondre à de nombreuses accusations. » Ils montrèrent à l'écran une photo officielle de Noctis qui avait été prise il y avait plusieurs mois, portant son habit royal. « Caelum est toujours en fuite après avoir provoqué la mort de plusieurs civils à Lestallum… »

À l'écran s'affichait maintenant une vidéo amateur, filmée d'un cellulaire, où on voyait, dans le chaos de la bataille, Noctis se téléporter dans une lueur bleutée derrière trois daemons qui l'encerclaient. Il s'enfuit à la course en contournant des soldats et des citoyens en train de se battre et puis, il tourna précipitamment dans un escalier et disparut de l'angle de vue de la caméra.

« Toute personne qui aurait des informations peut communiquer au numéro suivant… »

Le jeune roi serrait les dents tellement fort qu'elles auraient pu exploser et ses veines vibraient de colère. Il se rappelait très bien de ce moment; c'était juste après qu'il ait donné la fillette aux deux femmes qui étaient perchées à la fenêtre. Évidemment, ils ne montraient que sa fuite. Comme s'il n'était qu'un dégonflé qui filait alors que les autres se battaient.

Il se sentait trembler de rage. Il se mit le visage entre les mains et prit de grandes respirations dans un effort pour contenir sa colère. Ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Après quelques secondes, Ignis parla d'une voix calme, gardant toujours ses bras levés dans une tentative de calmer le jeune roi.

\- Noctis… Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu es le seul qui peut résister à l'empire, mais il faut que tu le fasses intelligemment. Attaquer trop tôt t'aurait mené à une défaite assurée.

Le jeune roi avait relevé vivement la tête et le regardait fixement. La fureur dans ses yeux était manifeste.

\- Ça fait des semaines que tous les matins, je te supplie de passer à l'action. Tous. les. foutus. matins, Ignis! Mais non, il fallait se cacher, ne rien faire, s'enfuir… Et pendant ce temps, même le plus simple des citoyens avait comprit qu'il fallait prendre les armes!

\- Ce n'est pas si facile. Nous ne sommes que quatre.

\- NON! NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS QUE TROIS!, hurla Noctis en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son conseiller. TOI, TU N'ES PAS AVEC NOUS! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE TRAÎTRE, PUTAIN!

\- Noct!, s'exclama Gladio d'une voix outrée.

Noctis sentit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il quitte la pièce au plus vite ou sinon, il allait démolir la gueule de quelqu'un. La sortie derrière Ignis et Gladio étant inaccessible, il se retourna vers la porte de la salle de bain d'un mouvement rageur où Prompto se tenait dans l'encadrement, ses cheveux blonds trempés collés à son front et un air éberlué sur le visage.

\- Dégage, Prom, grogna le jeune roi, les dents serrées.

Prompto le regarda, confus, sans bouger. À bout de nerfs, Noctis le prit par le bras et le tira brusquement pour l'enlever de son chemin. Il entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte le plus férocement qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit un cadre dans la chambre tomber du mur.

Les images qu'il venait de voir à la télévision défilaient dans son esprit. Tous ces innocents en train de se battre avec le peu de moyens dont ils disposaient, pendant que Noctis fuyait comme un lâche. Combien de personnes avaient été tuées, après plus de vingt-cinq jours de violences ininterrompues? Le jeune roi poussa un cri de rage et renversa les bouteilles de produits de bain qui traînaient sur le comptoir.

Et Ignis. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il lui ait caché ça.

Toute sa vie, il avait voué une confiance aveugle en lui. Il était à ses côtés depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux des enfants et était devenu son conseiller dès l'adolescence. Pour toutes les décisions importantes que Noctis avait dû prendre dans sa vie entière, Ignis avait été là pour le guider. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était capable d'un si grand mensonge. Il se sentait trahi.

\- SALOPPERIE!

Des pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne. Il se sentait minable. Il se détestait. Il détestait Ignis. Il détestait par-dessus tout Niflheim.

Il posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir au-dessus du lavabo et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Il faisait peur à voir. Il découvrit qu'il avait une ecchymose violette qui commençait à se former sous son oeil droit et le blanc de celui-ci était rouge de sang. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et couverts de poussière grise; poussière qui recouvrait aussi une large surface de son visage et de son corps en entier.

Soupirant, il tourna les robinets devant lui et se lança de l'eau au visage. La porcelaine blanche devint brune de saleté, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour se regarder de nouveau dans le miroir, il n'avait pas vraiment amélioré son cas.

Dans son esprit, il visionna à nouveau les images des émeutes. Il aurait dû y être. Il aurait dû se battre aux côtés des rebelles.

Soupirant bruyamment une nouvelle fois, il se retourna et activa la douche. Il grimaça de douleur quand il enleva ses vêtements, sa jambe lui rappelant avec intensité qu'elle avait été transpercée par la lance d'Aranea, mais il ne regarda même pas la plaie et se plaça sous le jet froid.

Il y resta un long moment et sa colère se refroidit peu à peu. Il étira le bras au-delà du rideau pour ramasser les bouteilles de shampoing et de revitalisant qui étaient toujours sur le sol, puis se récura à fond la tête, la peau et les ongles. Il évita de frotter ses blessures.

Quand il ressortit de la douche il se sentait mieux, même si sa rancune envers Ignis ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le couvercle de la cuvette, la tête renversée vers l'arrière. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sa cachette. Il commençait même à s'assoupir, quand on cogna à la porte. Il se redressa vivement.

\- Noct?

C'était la voix de Prompto. Noctis ne répondit pas.

\- Noct? Heu… Peux-tu juste me donner mes vêtements?

Le jeune roi baissa son regard et découvrit les vêtements du blond formant une boule sur le plancher, dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne les avait même pas remarqués.

Soupirant, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il ne regarda même pas le tireur quand il lui dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Entre chercher tes trucs et fous-moi le camp.

Prompto ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il pénétra dans la salle précipitamment et attrapa ses vêtements. Quand il se retourna, il s'arrêta devant Noctis qui tenait toujours la poignée. Ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur prirent une teinte légèrement colorée.

\- Tu… tu es blessé?, demanda-t-il.

Noctis regarda sa jambe. Le sang avait tracé une ligne rouge de sa cuisse à sa cheville. Il releva les yeux.

\- T'as tout ce qu'il te faut? C'est bon?, demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te donner la trousse de premiers soins…

Il ressortit et Noctis remarqua que dans la chambre, les deux autres étaient assis chacun sur un lit, se tenant dos à dos, les bras croisés, comme s'ils s'étaient engueulés. Le jeune roi ferma la porte et tourna les talons, mais Prompto la rouvrit aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore?!

\- Je voulais simplement te donner ça, répondit le blond calmement en lui tendant la trousse.

Noctis soupira et attrapa la petite boîte. Il allait dire au tireur de dégager quand il prit conscience que celui-ci ne portait toujours qu'une courte serviette blanche qui était enroulée très bas autour de ses hanches.

Très, très bas.

Le jeune roi devint écarlate instantanément.

Putain de merde. Il ne se rappelait plus quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami torse nu; peut-être même que ça datait de l'époque où ils étaient dans la même classe de gym à l'école. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout au garçon chétif qu'il avait connu alors. L'entraînement avait prodigué à son mince corps une musculature sculptée, une rangée d'abdominaux bien définie et un ventre plat encadré par deux lignes en V dont la pointe disparaissait sous la serviette.

Noctis eut l'impression que la température dans la salle de bain avait grimpé de deux cents degrés.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de la seule chose qui avait fait figer le jeune roi stupidement. Le côté droit du torse devant lui était couvert d'une large masse d'ecchymoses violettes et bleues et d'éraflures rouges qui montaient jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Ça avait l'air horriblement douloureux. Noctis se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

\- Heu… Toi, ça va?, demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix plus calme.

\- Ouais… Ça ne fait pas trop mal…

Il réalisa qu'il avait été peut-être un peu trop dur avec le blond. Après tout, rien de ce qui s'était produit n'était de sa faute. Il fit un effort pour contrôler sa voix quand il lui demanda :

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Dans la trousse?

\- Non, je ne suis déjà occupé des bobos de tout le monde… Veux-tu que je jette un coup d'oeil à ta blessure?

Le visage de Noctis reprit sa couleur écrevisse. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas que Prompto se penche sur sa cuisse alors que tous les deux étaient presque à poil. Il balbutia.

\- N-Non, je m'en occupe.

Prompto n'insista pas et Noctis put enfin respirer quand il referma la porte.

Il mit ses caleçons et se soigna en tentant de se rappeler les techniques qu'il avait vues le blond utiliser; puis, quand il eut fini, sorti de la salle de bain et se rendit directement dans un des lits sans regarder personne, se cachant la tête sous les couvertures. Ignorant les yeux qui devaient probablement le regarder, il s'endormit, non pas sans avoir préalablement eu une pensée pour un garçon blond à la serviette portée trop basse.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa jambe le lançait affreusement. Il se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond : il était baigné dans un soleil tamisé par le rideau orangé. À côté de lui, Gladio ronflait. Les respirations lentes de ses deux autres camarades lui firent comprendre qu'ils devaient toujours dormir, eux aussi.

Il se leva avec précaution et s'habilla silencieusement. Il ramassa quelques gils qui traînaient sur le bureau auprès des clés et du portefeuille d'Ignis et sortit. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Le motel était situé sur une route assez isolée et aucun autre édifice n'était visible autour de lui. En dépit d'une autre option, Noctis se rendit donc au petit bâtiment central qui abritait la réception.

Une cloche tinta quand il ouvrit la porte. Derrière le comptoir en bois synthétique, un gaillard dans la cinquantaine, un peu rondelet, le salua d'un geste du menton, avant de reporter son attention à un petit téléviseur qui diffusait un match de foot. Le soleil s'infiltrait à travers les stores fermés, apportant avec lui une chaleur étouffante. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, mais elles ne permettaient pas à l'air d'entrer; elles ne faisaient que laisser passer les chants stridents des cigales qui sifflaient à l'extérieur.

Dans le fond de la petite pièce, il y avait deux minuscules tables avec quelques chaises dépareillées et une machine distributrice. Noctis y acheta une canette de Ebony et s'assit. Sa jambe était douloureuse et tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés.

\- Auriez-vous de l'aspirine?, demanda Noctis.

L'homme lâcha son écran des yeux pour regarder les produits qu'il vendait sur la tablette derrière lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr, attendez…

Il attrapa une petite boîte jaune et Noctis se leva pour lui tendre un billet. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouteille avant même que le type lui remette son change et avala deux cachets à sec.

\- Dure journée?, lui demanda l'homme.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée.

Il aperçut un journal sur le comptoir.

\- Je peux?, demanda-t-il en le pointant.

\- Oui oui, bien sûr!

Le titre à la première page indiquait en grandes lettres grasses : « Niflheim largue ses daemons sur des manifestants », accompagné d'une photo de pauvres gens fuyant une gigantesque bête enfumée. Il retourna à sa table et ouvrit le document. Il y avait au moins une douzaine de pages qui couvraient les événements liés aux émeutes. Visiblement, pas une ville ni un village n'en était épargnés, mais les violences étaient plus virulentes dans les capitales. C'était dans ces dernières que les daemons avaient été relâchés. On comptait une quarantaine de morts et une soixantaine de blessés, seulement dans la journée d'hier.

Noctis avala sa salive avec difficulté. C'était énorme. Et c'était sans compter les vingt-quatre jours précédents.

À la page dix, il tomba sur une photo de lui — la même qui était apparue dans le journal télévisé de la veille — avec le titre : « Le roi du Lucis toujours recherché ». Noctis sentit une tension dans son estomac et releva vivement la tête vers le type derrière le comptoir en se demandant s'il y avait un risque qu'il soit reconnu. Mais l'attention de l'homme était complètement engloutie par le match, qu'il regardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'article accusait le roi d'avoir résisté à son arrestation, puis d'avoir provoqué les événements à Lestallum pour ensuite prendre la fuite. La description qu'il faisait de lui le faisait passer pour un perdant qui avait prit ses jambes à son cou à la première occasion. Il ressentit une boule de colère gronder dans ses tripes.

Alors qu'il lisait les détails sur sa fuite, il ressentit une étrange vibration sous ses semelles. Peu à peu, le tremblement devint de plus en plus fort et Noctis leva les yeux vers l'homme bedonnant, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Bien vite, les vibrations devinrent si intenses que les bouteilles de verres sur les tablettes derrière le comptoir se mirent à s'entrechoquer bruyamment et la lampe suspendue au-dessus de sa tête commença à tanguer dangereusement. Un ronronnement assourdissant emplit la pièce, puis, peu à peu, tout redevint calme aussi rapidement. Le type derrière le comptoir n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa partie.

\- Putain, c'était quoi, ça?, demanda Noctis.

\- Ce sont des vaisseaux nifs, répondit l'homme d'une voix anodine. Ils passent par ici au moins dix fois par jour. Je ne les entends même plus.

\- Sérieux?

Noctis se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter, mais le type avait l'air si décontracté qu'après un moment de réflexion, il retourna à la lecture de son journal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec dans un tintement de clochette.

\- Oh seigneurs!, fit Ignis. Dieux merci tu es là.

Puis, il lança à quelqu'un à l'extérieur :

\- C'est bon, il est ici!

Quand il se retourna vers Noctis, ce dernier lui lançait un regard colérique. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

\- T'as l'air surpris de me trouver ici, fit le jeune roi d'une voix tranchante.

Ignis se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque. Noctis l'avait rarement vu aussi tendu.

\- Je croyais que… Après ce qui s'est passé hier… Je croyais que tu aurais filé pour… pour, tu sais, t'en prendre au Niflheim.

\- Ouais, bah c'est effectivement ce que je compte faire.

Il refusa de lui donner la moindre attention de plus et il retourna à sa lecture. Il perçut le son des pieds d'Ignis qui piétinaient sur place, puis l'entendit se diriger vers la machine distributrice et y acheter quelque chose. La canette d'Ebony apparut sur la table alors que le conseiller s'y assoyait.

\- Noct, écoute…, commença Ignis après un temps de silence.

Il avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et Noctis pensa que c'était bien fait pour lui.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi et vous avez complètement raison. Mais Gladio et toi étiez tous les deux sérieusement blessés et je m'inquiétais pour votre sécurité. J'étais convaincu que si je vous disais ce qui se déroulait, vous seriez allé directement vers les émeutes et auriez risqué vos vies stupidement, alors que vous n'étiez pas en état de vous battre.

La main de Noctis retomba bruyamment sur la table. Celui-ci fixa son conseiller d'un regard furieux.

\- Ignis, fit-il d'une voix froide. Sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes hier?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Quarante-deux.

Le conseiller abaissa le regard, mais resta silencieux.

\- Quarante-deux, répéta Noctis. Quarante-deux morts, seulement dans la journée d'hier! Putain, Ignis! Multiplie ce chiffre par vingt-cinq jours!

Le conseiller se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de relever ses lunettes.

\- Je comprends…, commença-t-il.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, justement!, l'interrompit Noctis.

Le calme dans sa voix était en train de flancher.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que c'est acceptable que des citoyens munis de bâtons doivent se défendre seuls contre toute une armée, alors que nous, nous avons les armes et les capacités pour se battre et nous ne faisons rien?!

Il prit le journal et le lança à plat sur la table devant son conseiller.

\- Tiens, lis ça!, commanda-t-il. L'empire a lâché des daemons sur les civils, putain! Comment veux-tu que des types avec des pierres et des cocktails molotov puissent gagner contre ça!

\- Je… Je ne croyais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là.

Noctis le regarda d'un air scandalisé, mais les yeux d'Ignis l'évitaient.

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère?! Étais-tu à Lestallum, oui ou non, merde?!

\- J'y étais, mais je croyais que c'était l'histoire d'une seule fois. L'empire s'était excusé en prétendant une erreur, et…

\- Et tu as cru à ça?!

Ignis soupira.

\- J'espérais que ce soit vrai.

Noctis se frotta le visage de ses deux mains. Il n'aurait jamais cru Ignis capable de tant de naïveté.

\- Je vais me battre, Iggy, fit-il après un moment de silence.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce soir, je me rends à Lestallum. Toi et les gars, vous n'avez pas à me suivre.

\- Nous te suivrons.

Noctis le regarda.

\- Je croyais que tu t'opposerais plus que ça.

\- Je suis toujours convaincu que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de combattre l'empire. Mais j'ai juré que je serai toujours à tes côtés, Noct. Et je compte honorer mon serment jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune roi ne répondit pas. La vérité, c'était que malgré sa voix assurée, il était emplit de doutes et se demandait si aller à Lestallum était vraiment une bonne idée. Il avait l'impression d'emmener ses amis vers une mort assurée. D'un autre côté, il refusait de rester les bras croisés un jour de plus.

Alors qu'il prenait une gorgée d'Ebony, perdu dans ses pensées, la vibration sous ses pieds reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…., commença Ignis.

\- Des vaisseaux impériaux, fit Noctis. On m'a dit qu'ils passaient souvent par ici.

Les yeux du conseiller s'écarquillèrent et il se leva d'un coup pour se ruer à l'extérieur. Noctis le suivit. Dehors, Gladio et Prompto étaient dans le stationnement et regardaient un gigantesque transporteur passer au-dessus de leurs têtes en faisant valser la terre poussiéreuse autour d'eux. L'engin les survola dans un bruit assourdissant, puis passa son chemin sans s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?!, demanda Prompto.

\- Un transporteur nif… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?, répondit Gladio

\- Le type à la réception m'a dit qu'ils passaient par ici au moins dix fois par jour, expliqua Noctis.

\- Il était très bas… Comme s'il se préparait à atterrir, dit Ignis, pensant à voix haute. Et tu dis qu'ils passent souvent par ici?

Noctis confirma d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire?, demanda Gladio.

\- Que le Niflheim doit avoir quelque chose d'intéressant pas très loin d'ici…, répondit Ignis. Comme une base militaire, par exemple.

\- Une base militaire secrète?, fit Noctis.

Son sourire s'illumina. Ça tombait vraiment bien. Attaquer le Niflheim directement à l'une de leur base était certainement mille fois plus efficace que de perdre son temps dans une émeute. Ils avaient enfin la chance de livrer bataille à l'empire directement dans leur cour.

\- Et bien, je sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir!, fit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui.

\- On va botter le cul de l'empire!

.

* * *

.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et beaucoup plus excitant, promis!**

 **Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard... C'est tellement difficile de trouver le temps, mais je n'abandonne pas! Voici la suite! Merci pour votre patience! :)**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 8

Toute la journée, ils avaient étudié la trajectoire des transporteurs qui ne cessaient de survoler le même couloir aérien et ils avaient maintenant une bonne idée de la position de leur destination. Noctis et Ignis ne revinrent pas sur leur discussion et le travail d'observation finit par diluer la tension entre eux.

Quand le soleil se coucha, ils avaient déjà pris soin de manger convenablement, de panser leurs plaies de nouveau, d'avaler une bonne quantité d'antidouleurs et de vérifier leurs armes jusqu'au moindre détail. Malgré les légères courbatures qui continuaient de l'envelopper et sa jambe qui était toujours douloureuse, Noctis se sentait prêt. En fait, il trépidait d'excitation.

Ils roulaient à présent dans pénombre, sur une route de terre bordée d'arbres. Au bout quelques kilomètres, Ignis dut quitter le sentier et il s'enfonça avec précaution dans la forêt, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la disposition des arbres ne lui permit plus d'avancer. Que cela ne tienne, ils pouvaient déjà voir, à travers la végétation, une clôture métallique et d'immenses bâtiments qui avaient effectivement l'apparence d'une base militaire.

– Alors, quel est le plan?, demanda Ignis en éteignant le moteur.

– On entre là-dedans et on sabote absolument tout ce qu'on peut saboter, répondit Gladio.

– J'aurais préféré un plan plus étoffé…, répliqua le conseiller en soupirant.

– C'est le meilleur plan que j'ai entendu de ma vie! Allons-y!, s'exclama Noctis en sortant de la voiture.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la clôture métallique.

– Tentons de rester discrets, chuchota Ignis.

Noctis leva les yeux vers le haut de la structure et constata qu'elle se terminait par des fils barbelés. Il fit une grimace. Même en se téléportant, il était certain que ces trucs lui feraient un mal de chien.

De son côté, Gladio avait glissé les doigts sous les fils métalliques et les tirait de toutes ses forces vers le haut. La clôture se déforma et créa un espace en dessous; puis, ils entreprirent silencieusement de creuser le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez large pour permettre à une personne de traverser.

Noctis tenta le coup en premier. Il passa sa tête sous la clôture, puis un bras, suivi des épaules. Alors qu'il se trémoussait dans l'étroite ouverture, les fils métalliques se plantèrent dans sa peau et il resta coincé à la taille. Il n'arriva plus à avancer, ni à reculer.

Génial.

Le torse d'un côté de la clôture et le cul de l'autre, il se sentit complètement stupide, mais surtout très vulnérable. Gladio prit heureusement l'initiative de l'aider, en le poussant sans délicatesse à grands coups de pied dans le derrière.

– Gladio!, chuchota bruyamment Noctis. Putain, t'es con!

– Tu vas passer, c'est moi qui te le dis!, fit le colosse de la même voix.

Il finit effectivement par traverser la clôture en se tordant de tous les côtés et, ignorant les égratignures qu'il avait très certainement récoltées, il déboucha de l'autre côté en soufflant de soulagement. Il se retourna pour aider les autres à agrandir le trou — car il était à présent évident qu'il était trop petit. Prompto aurait probablement réussi à le traverser, mais Ignis était légèrement plus large que lui et Gladio… Pour Gladio, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Une fois l'espace agrandi, Ignis et Prompto traversèrent assez facilement, mais ils durent ensuite, à trois, tirer comme des déchaînés sur les bras de Gladio pour réussir à le faire franchir l'étroit interstice. Ils avaient tant dépensé d'effort qu'ils prirent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle, accroupis dans l'obscurité.

Pendant ce temps, Noctis prit soin d'étudier les parages d'un oeil vigilant. La cour était encadrée par quatre tours équipées de phares, dont les rayons éclairaient aléatoirement le bitume. Ici et là marchaient d'un pas ennuyé quelques soldats niflhes, qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement sur leurs gardes, les bras nonchalamment accotés sur leurs semi-automatiques. Ignis se retourna vers ses camarades pour leur faire signe, d'un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres, de garder le silence. Noctis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Comme s'ils comptaient vraiment faire autrement.

Le conseiller fut le premier à entamer la marche, le dos voûté, vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Les autres suivirent docilement d'un pas rapide, contournant les nombreux véhicules qui étaient garés ici et là, en s'assurant de n'être visibles ni par les gardes, ni par les phares. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte du premier bâtiment, Ignis leva la main pour les stopper net.

Il se redressa pour observer discrètement à travers l'étroite fenêtre composée d'un verre épais, puis, leur indiqua d'un pouce levé que la voie était libre. Gladio recula de quelques pas, avec l'évidente intention de prendre un élan et d'enfoncer la porte, — ce qui était, en quelque sorte, devenu sa marque de commerce — mais Prompto l'arrêta subitement d'un signe de la main. Il s'approcha, tourna la poignée et, sans même un son, la porte s'ouvrit aisément. La bouche du blond s'étira d'un sourire moqueur et il se retourna vers le colosse pour pointer sa tempe à répétition avec son index, comme s'il lui disait d'utiliser sa tête. Gladio lui répondit d'un charmant doigt d'honneur. Noctis se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Le silence qui les entoura semblait affreusement lourd et Noctis prit soudainement conscience de l'omniprésence de son acouphène. Le sifflement strident le rendait mal à l'aise et il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter une oreille. Il se retourna vers Prompto qui avait justement un doigt dans son lobe et pensa qu'il devait ressentir la même chose.

Ils étaient dans un couloir dénudé aux murs mornes et violemment éclairé par des néons. Ignis emprunta une direction au hasard et ils le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans une pièce qui semblait être un espace à bureaux. À cette heure de la nuit, l'endroit était désert.

Noctis marcha entre les cubicules aux cloisons grises d'un air vaguement étonné. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses dans une base militaire secrète, mais pas vraiment à un endroit aussi banal que celui-là. Des meubles ternes en mélaminé, des ordinateurs anodins, des chaises sur roulettes, des corbeilles à papier… Ça ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau, comme il y en avait des tonnes à Insomnia.

Soudainement, un bruit fracassant fit sursauter Noctis jusqu'au plafond. Il se retourna, alarmé, pour constater que Gladio avait démoli un ordinateur en le projetant au sol. La pauvre machine était en pièces à ces pieds.

– Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!, chuchota le jeune roi.

– Bah, on est là pour saboter des trucs, ou pas?

Noctis ne répondit pas immédiatement. Prompto passa à côté de lui et, du bout du doigt, poussa l'écran d'un ordinateur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe en bas de son pupitre.

– Ouais… C'est assez amusant…, fit Prompto d'un ton réfléchi en regardant son travail.

Il attrapa la petite tour de ses deux mains, la leva et la laissa tomber. Elle se fracassa d'un coup en éparpillant des pièces métalliques sur le carrelage crème et Gladio l'enfonça du pied pour faire bonne mesure. Les deux regardèrent Noctis et un sourire commun s'étirèrent sur leurs visages.

– Alors, on massacre?, demanda Gladio.

Noctis jeta un coup d'oeil à Ignis dont le coin des lèvres, à son grand étonnement, était relevé. Puis, le jeune roi sourit à son tour. Un sourire beaucoup moins timide. Un sourire à pleine dents.

– On massacre!, confirma Noctis.

Et en un instant, ce fut comme si on avait laissé des enfants dévaliser à leur guise un magasin de friandises. Dans un raffut retentissant, ils démolirent absolument tout ce qui leur tomba sous la main, avec une attention particulière au matériel informatique, et prirent même soin d'extraire les disques durs des ordinateurs pour les détruire avec plus de précision. Noctis ressentait un plaisir à peine contenu d'enfin pouvoir exprimer son énergie, se défouler et s'impliquer dans la lutte contre l'empire, même s'il ne s'agissait que de saboter quelques ordinateurs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin quitté cette interminable étape léthargique qui avait suivi sa blessure et d'être à présent un joueur actif dans la résistance.

À ses côtés, Prompto attrapa une pile de dossiers qu'il lança au-dessus de sa tête et les feuilles volèrent autour de lui comme de la neige en hiver. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un sur l'autre et Noctis ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire radieux. D'un oeil brillant, le blond lui répondit d'un rire étincelant. La brève connexion emplit le jeune roi d'une euphorie rayonnante qui l'électrisa jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Il pensa distraitement que Prompto était beau.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leurs ravages, Ignis se rendit à un cubicule délimité par d'élégants murs vitrés et agrémenté d'un bureau en chêne massif, qui avait tout l'air d'appartenir à un haut gradé. Il s'assit devant l'ordinateur et en parcourut les dossiers. Les trois autres continuèrent leur dévastation allègrement.

– Hum…. Venez voir ceci, fit Ignis après un moment. On y parle des armes de l'empire… C'est assez intéressant.

Noctis frappa un dernier écran de son épée en un grand mouvement exagéré, comme si son arme était une batte de baseball et le pauvre appareil une balle — décidément, il avait énormément de plaisir — puis alla rejoindre son conseiller en enjambant les nombreuses carcasses métalliques. Ses deux amis le suivirent peu après.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?, demanda Noctis en se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

– Des détails sur la fabrication des daemons et des magiteks. C'est plutôt tordu.

– Ah ouais?

– Il semblerait que l'empire ait mis au point un virus capable de transformer des êtres humains en daemons. Ils utilisent ensuite le résultat pour créer un magitek, lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Noctis était certain d'avoir mal compris.

– Quoi? Tu veux dire que tous ces daemons sont en fait des gens?

– Non, pas exactement… Ils créent des clones pour les infecter ensuite. J'imagine que ça leur permet d'avoir une quantité illimitée de cobayes pour créer leur armée.

– Putain, c'est en effet vraiment tordu… murmura Prompto.

Ignis parcourait des dossiers au hasard quand il tomba sur une série de photos. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement claires, mais elles semblaient représenter des cuves cylindriques pleines de liquide verdâtre dans lesquels flottaient des formes étranges… Noctis se pencha pour mieux regarder et eut un haut-le-coeur quand il comprit que ce qui flottait dans ces eaux.

– Putain, ces silhouettes… Ce sont des gens, là-dedans?!, s'exclama-t-il.

Il recula précipitamment.

– Je crois que ce sont les clones, répondit Ignis en continuant de faire défiler les photos.

– Je ne veux pas voir ça, fit Noctis, une main sur la bouche.

Il quitta la pièce vitrée pour attendre ses amis à sa porte. C'était franchement dégoûtant. Il savait que l'empire était prêt à tout pour le pouvoir, mais jamais il n'aurait eu l'imagination assez fertile pour deviner ce genre d'horreurs.

Après un court moment, Ignis se leva.

– As-tu fini?, demanda Gladio. Je vais démolir cet ordi!

– Non mais peux-tu en laisser pour les autres?, demanda Prompto. T'as déjà massacré à toi tout seul le deux-tiers des trucs dans la pièce!

Les deux argumentèrent brièvement pendant que le conseiller les ignora pour rejoindre son roi. Ils finirent par régler leur dilemme par une bataille de roche-papier-ciseaux que Prompto gagna fièrement. Gladio quitta le bureau en grommelant et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, suivi de ses amis. Après quelques pas, Noctis s'arrêta pour attendre le blond.

Quand il se retourna vers lui, il fut surpris de constater que celui-ci n'avait pas commencé sa destruction. En fait, il était penché au-dessus de l'écran et le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la souris et l'autre écrasée sur sa bouche.

– Prom?, demanda le jeune roi.

Le tireur ne réagit pas.

– Prom?, répéta-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Son ami leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il avait un air horrifié et son visage était blanc comme un drap. Noctis s'inquiéta.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il s'approcha et Prompto sembla soudainement sortir de sa paralysie. Il se redressa vivement et poussa d'un coup l'écran en bas de son pupitre. Celui-ci se fendit en touchant le sol et des fragments furent projetés partout sur le carrelage.

– Ça va!, dit-il précipitamment, d'une voix peu trop aigüe.

Quand il attrapa le boîtier de l'ordinateur, il n'avait plus aucune trace dans ses yeux de cette lueur enjouée qu'il avait eue plus tôt. Il le lança à travers la vitre qui éclata dans un vacarme retentissant et Noctis sursauta. Prompto se hâta ensuite de rejoindre la petite boîte métallique qui prônait au milieu de l'amas de verre brisé et il l'écrasa de plusieurs coups de pieds.

– Hem… Tu sais, je crois qu'il est bien démoli, là…, marmonna Noctis.

Prompto s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il avait l'air affolé et son front était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, mais le jeune roi n'aurait pas su mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Le tireur vint le rejoindre dans de grandes enjambés au-dessus de la vitre fracassée et le dépassa sans le regarder pour rejoindre les deux autres qui les attendaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

.

* * *

.

Ils longèrent les couloirs pendant un moment et ne trouvèrent que d'autres bureaux vides. Noctis devenait impatient. Il n'était pas venu ici pour démolir quelques ordinateurs. Il voulait s'en prendre à d'autres types de machines. Celles qui marchaient sur leurs deux jambes et avaient incendiées son royaume.

C'est quand ils sortirent du bâtiment pour se rendre, en marchant accroupis dans la pénombre, dans un deuxième édifice beaucoup plus gros, que les choses devinrent intéressantes. Ils étaient définitivement entrés dans une section plus active de la base. Ils longèrent les corridors aux parois métalliques d'un pas vif, mais silencieux, et grimpèrent un escalier en haut duquel ils tombèrent sur une grande baie vitrée.

Noctis resta bouche bée en voyant l'énorme usine dans lequel des dizaines de cyborgs magiteks incomplets et aux visages éteints étaient alignés. Au centre de la pièce, se tenaient une vingtaine de cuves cylindriques telles que celles qu'il avait vu plus tôt en photo. Dans le liquide verdâtre, une substance noire se déversait comme de l'encre et des daemons apparaissaient les uns après les autres dans chaque bassin. Un peu plus loin, une série de machines fonctionnait à plein régime dans un ronronnement régulier.

– Alors… C'est comme ça qu'ils produisent leurs sales cyborgs, murmura Gladio.

– Il y en a des tonnes, souffla Noctis.

– Et il s'agit probablement que d'une minuscule partie de leur armée, dit Ignis. Ils doivent probablement posséder des usines de ce genre partout sur leur territoire.

Noctis était hypnotisé par la série de petits bras robotisés qui fonctionnaient dans une répétitive danse tordue. Il se retourna vers Prompto.

– Ça fout les jetons, hein?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours le teint un peu pâle et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Noctis se demanda s'il était en train de flancher sous le stress.

– Il faut trouver une façon de détruire cette usine, déclara Ignis.

– Très bonne idée, confirma Gladio.

Ils auraient probablement discuté plus longuement du comment atteindre leur nouvel objectif s'ils n'auraient pas été interrompus par des coups de feu. Ils s'abaissèrent dans un même mouvement et Noctis se téléporta vers le bout du couloir où le soldat fut rapidement maîtrisé. Il espéra pendant une seconde qu'il s'agissait que d'un Niflhe isolé, mais il dut se rendre rapidement à l'évidence : les coups de feu avaient alerté ses collègues : ils se ruaient déjà vers eux.

Il se retourna et courut vers ses amis qui firent apparaître dans un geste commun leurs armes illuminées. Ils reprirent l'escalier par où ils étaient arrivés et le dévalèrent en courant.

Ils avaient débouché dans un corridor qu'ils parcouraient à la course quand une sirène assourdissante se déclencha soudainement. Noctis porta les mains à ses oreilles déjà fragilisées. Des lumières rouges clignotèrent au son du signal et une voix robotisée s'ajouta à la cacophonie.

« Alerte. Code dix soixante. Quatre intrus armés. Éliminez à vue. Alerte. Code dix soixante…. »

– Putain de merde! C'est insupportable ce volume!, cria Noctis. Sa voix était à peine audible au-dessus du chahut.

Au bout du couloir apparurent des soldats qui ouvrirent le feu sans hésiter. Ses amis se lancèrent dans une pièce à leurs côtés pour se couvrir, mais Noctis préféra se téléporter en plantant son épée sur le plafond au-dessus de ses ennemis et en les attaquant de haut. Les soldats ne s'y attendaient pas et le jeune roi n'eut pas trop de mal à les éliminer.

– Par ici!, cria-t-il, incertain que le son de sa voix se rendrait à ses camarades.

Ils vinrent le rejoindre malgré tout et ils continuèrent leur course au hasard, sans trop savoir où aller. Le cerveau de Noctis avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement sous tout ce raffut insupportable et il avait perdu depuis longtemps tout sens de l'orientation.

Alors que des coups de feu résonnèrent au-dessus de leur tête pour une centième fois, ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle pièce et refermèrent avec hâte derrière eux. Le son de la stridente sirène fut étouffée par le métal épais de la porte et Noctis soupira de soulagement.

L'apaisement fut de courte durée.

– Oh oh. Les gars…, fit Prompto d'une voix faible qui trahissait sa terreur.

Noctis se retourna et son coeur manqua un battement. Le gigantesque hangar au haut plafond dans lequel ils avaient atterri était bondé de cyborgs magiteks immobiles, alignés en rang. Leurs yeux étaient éteints et aucun ne réagit à leur présence. Ignis posa la main sur le bras de son roi pour attirer son attention et, d'un index sur ses lèvres, lui indiqua de garder le silence. Il pointa ensuite une porte à l'autre bout de la gigantesque pièce et Noctis hocha la tête. Les quatre amis s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ignis avança alors vers les cyborgs niflhes et débuta sa marche entre deux rangées de machines d'un pas lent et calculé. Prompto le suivit silencieusement, le dos raide comme une barre et les muscles tendus. Gladio emboîta le pas en déposant les pieds dans une lenteur exagérée, dans un effort pour éviter le moindre bruit. Ensuite, Noctis ferma la marche avec la même prudence.

Le jeune roi sentait son pouls cogner violemment alors qu'il marchait lentement entre ces machines à tuer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer minutieusement, d'étudier leurs visages de marbre, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs yeux éteints et les boulons de métal qui ornaient leurs traits. Il se sentait oppressé, coincé, comme s'il était au milieu d'un bassin remplis de requins qui pouvaient l'attaquer à tout moment. De la sueur perlait sur son front et dans son cou, mais il n'osait pas lever le bras pour essuyer les gouttes qui coulaient le long de sa peau, par craindre de réveiller un cyborg.

Derrière lui, il entendit de violents coups sur la porte métallique qu'ils avaient verrouillés et comprit que les soldats essayaient de la défoncer. Tous ses muscles de tendirent et il tenta tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée.

Ils avaient à présent traversé le trois-quart de la pièce et Noctis ne fixait plus que la porte devant eux. Elle semblait à la fois très proche et très éloignée. Il pensa qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de réussir, qu'ils allaient peut-être traverser cet enfer et qu'ils aboutiraient enfin à la sortie en sécurité, quand le bras de Gladio frôla l'épaule d'un magitek. Noctis arrêta de respirer quand il vit les yeux du cyborg s'illuminer d'un coup.

La machine leva le bras et agrippa abruptement le t-shirt de Noctis, mais celui-ci n'osa pas bouger. Ce ne fut que quand le cyborg leva sa hache que le jeune roi fit apparaître sa dague et lui sectionna le bras dans un éclat d'huile et de câbles serpentants. Les yeux du magitek à ses côtés s'illuminèrent à leur tour et puis se fut comme une réaction en chaîne. À son horreur, Noctis vit les machines se réveiller les unes après les autres dans une série de yeux rouges. Ils se retournèrent vers les quatre Lucisiens dans une grande vague de mouvements métalliques.

– FUCK!

Une lueur bleue emplit la pièce alors que les quatre hommes firent apparaître leurs armes simultanément. Gladio ne perdit pas de temps et balança sa massive épée dans un grand mouvement circulaire qui faucha d'un coup trois cyborgs. Prompto dégaina ses deux revolvers et tira plusieurs coups à bout portant dans la poitrine des assaillants devant lui, qui tombèrent à ses pieds. Pendant ce temps, Ignis plantait ses dagues sans relâche dans les armures métalliques qui l'encerclaient et Noctis faisait de même avec son épée. Peu à peu, ils se déplacèrent pour former un rond, dos à dos les uns des autres.

Noctis était déjà en sueur et ses poumons brûlaient sous l'effort. Il n'osa pas regarder au-delà des cyborgs qui se tenaient devant lui, car il savait que leur nombre le découragerait, et il se contenta d'abattre son arme sur les magiteks les uns après les autres tout en tentant d'éviter les coups de hache. Derrière lui, il entendait ses amis se démener, mais il ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'oeil. Il leur faisait confiance pour se débrouiller.

Ce fût certainement le combat le plus épuisant, mais aussi le plus étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Les machines se dirigeaient vers eux dans un mouvement relativement répétitif et, peu à peu, Noctis atteint un rythme de travail éreintant, mais assez efficace. Après un moment, il y eut tellement de carcasses sur le sol autour d'eux que les machines s'y prenaient les pieds.

Noctis se téléporta vers les quelques magiteks restants et les détruisit les uns après les autres. Quand il acheva le dernier, il se retourna vers ses amis.

Ils étaient couverts de sueur et respiraient bruyamment, mais ils avaient tous l'air indemnes. Ignis avait une coupure au niveau du cou qui tachait son collet et Prompto avait un coude qui saignait, mais autre ces minuscules détails, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de blessures alarmantes. Autour d'eux, les formes métalliques formaient une pile impressionnante.

– Et bien, je crois que nous pouvons nous vanter. Nous avons grandement amélioré nos techniques de combat, fit Ignis, un sourire au visage. Il dégoûtait de sueur.

– Putain, il y en avait combien selon vous? J'y crois pas qu'on ait réussi!, fit Noctis, le souffle court.

– C'était une putain de jolie bataille!, s'exclama Gladio.

Noctis et lui partagèrent un _high five_. Prompto leur en mima un de loin, le sourire crispé.

– Quittons avant que les soldats ne défoncent la porte, dit Ignis.

Ils sautèrent sans ménagement par-dessus les carcasses métalliques autour d'eux et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie. Une voix fredonnante les arrêta.

– Ah! Bravo! Bravo!

Noctis leva la tête vers une passerelle sur laquelle l'homme aux cheveux violacés qu'ils avaient rencontrés la veille à bord du transporteur applaudissait lentement. Le jeune roi serra les dents.

– Ardyn Izunia!, grommela Ignis.

– Tu le connais?, demanda Noctis.

– C'est le chancelier du Niflheim.

Ça expliquait pourquoi lors de leur première rencontre, le conseiller était devenu aussi tendu.

– Impressionnant!, fit Ardyn, sa voix ronronnante rebondissant sur les murs du hangar. Je vois que vous avez réussi à éliminer tous les Niflhes de cette pièce! Tous… sauf un.

– Pas pour longtemps! Ton tour s'en vient, pauvre con!, cria Noctis.

Il fit apparaître son épée dans une lueur éclatante et le chancelier eut un léger rire.

– Ah, non, non. Je ne parlais pas de moi… Je ne suis pas vraiment niflhe, voyez-vous. Non, je parle de… lui.

Il avait levé le doigt vers Prompto. Celui-ci devint blanc comme un drap.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?, murmura Noctis.

Le visage du blond s'était décomposé sous la terreur. Il recula de plusieurs pas.

– Ah, il ne vous a rien dit?, demanda Ardyn, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Votre cher ami, ici présent, est né au Niflheim.

– Non… Non!, fit le blond, sa voix résonnant fortement.

Prompto fit apparaître son revolver qu'il leva vers le chancelier de mains tremblantes. Derrière eux, les coups sur la porte métallique continuaient à frapper fortement, mais l'homme aux cheveux violets les ignora.

– Eh oui, dit Ardyn. Je suis charmé de voir comment ce cher petit poupon est devenu un si beau jeune homme! Ah! Les enfants grandissent tellement vite!

– Ta gueule!, cria Noctis. C'est n'importe quoi!

C'était assurément de la frime, pensa-t-il. Il se demanda pourquoi Prompto tombait dans le piège si facilement.

Le chancelier semblait apprécier le moment.

– Ah oui? Avez-vous déjà remarqué, votre altesse, le code barre imprimé sur le bras de tous nos cyborgs magiteks? Je vous parie que sous ces nombreux bracelets — très tendances j'en conviens — votre ami possède, lui aussi, un de ces fameux tatouage.

Noctis se retourna vers Prompto. Celui-ci visait toujours Ardyn de son arme, mais le bout de son canon tremblait affreusement. Il avait le visage déformé par la peur et les lèvres pincées comme s'il retenait des sanglots. Quand il leva la voix, ce fut dans un murmure faible.

– Ce… Ce sont… des conneries…

Il avança d'un pas et réajusta son revolver dans ses mains.

– JE SUIS UN LUCISIEN!, hurla-t-il.

– Non, simplement une expérimentation en laboratoire _qui a été volée par des Lucisiens_ … Un clone, parmi tant d'autres, que nous transformons en daemons pour créer nos cyborgs magiteks… Une arme niflhe, tout au plus.

– NON!

Ardyn eut un sourire.

– Alors, montrez-nous votre poignet, jeune homme.

Prompto serra les dents, mais il ne bougea pas. Noctis en eut assez de ces jeux ridicules. Il fit subitement apparaître toutes ses armes, qui tournèrent autour de lui dans un halo bleuté.

– Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on avale toutes ces conneries! Descends ici et viens te battre si tu en as les couilles!

– Ah la, la… Je suis triste de constater, votre majesté, que vous ne vous en prenez pas à la bonne personne…

Il rit et continua d'une voix profonde :

– Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un magitek juste là, à votre droite.

Prompto produisit un étrange couinement, mais Noctis s'interdit de regarder vers lui. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage aussi désemparé. Il allait projeter son épée vers le chancelier quand tout à coup, la porte derrière eux céda. Des soldats ouvrirent le feu aussitôt et les quatre jeunes hommes furent forcés de courir précipitamment vers la porte de sortie.

Lorsqu'ils l'enfoncèrent, Noctis fut surpris de se retrouver de nouveau dans un large corridor aux murs froids et à la lumière rouge clignotante, sous la sirène insupportable qui continuait de hurler son signal strident. Un soldat malchanceux se trouvait juste là, et il n'eut même pas le temps de lever son arme que Gladio l'assommait rapidement d'un direct bien placé. Ils reprirent leur course sans perdre de temps, mais après un moment, Noctis réalisa que Prompto traînait à l'arrière du groupe.

– Dépêche-toi!, cria Noctis, tentant vainement de se faire entendre au-dessus l'alerte assourdissante.

Il s'arrêta pour permettre au tireur de le rejoindre et il fut choqué de constater que celui-ci avait le visage baigné de larmes. Le jeune roi lui lança un regard confus.

– Vite!, cria Ignis entre deux signaux stridents.

Noctis attrapa Prompto par le poignet et ils reprirent leur course effrénée. Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de lui parler, mais il savait que les soldats derrière eux ne lui donneraient pas la moindre pause.

Ils traversèrent une intersection et Noctis s'arrêta brusquement quand une balle le frôla pour se loger dans un mur. Prompto fit apparaître son revolver et il tira quatre coups en direction de leur assaillant, mais il manqua sa cible. Le jeune roi projeta rapidement sa lance au soldat qui n'eut aucune chance et se téléporta pour revenir aussitôt.

Noctis résista à l'envie de regarder son camarade et se contenta d'attraper de nouveau son poignet pour reprendre leur escapade. Il se doutait que celui-ci devait être mort de honte. Prompto ne manquait que rarement sa cible, et encore moins quatre fois de suite.

Ignis et Gladio étaient maintenant à quelques mètres devant eux et ils libéraient le chemin, pour ainsi dire, en neutralisant habilement les soldats qu'ils croisaient. Ils firent plusieurs détours en empruntant des couloirs au hasard et lorsque le feu dans leurs poumons leur interdirent d'avancer plus loin, ils se permirent une pause dans une pièce déserte. La sirène était si bruyante que Noctis avait l'impression qu'elle pulsait le sang dans ses veines.

Il s'offrit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis regarda vers Prompto. Celui-ci était dos à eux, dans une vaine tentative de cacher ses larmes. Le jeune roi mis une main sur son épaule et le retourna. Ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs étaient mouillées et ses yeux, qui évitaient son regard, étaient rougis.

– Prom?

La sirène hurlante continuait de résonner à haut volume et Noctis devina que son appel ne s'était probablement même pas rendu à ses oreilles. Dans une tentative de communiquer malgré le bruit ambiant, il plaça une main dans le dos du blond et l'autre sur le côté de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Sous ses doigts, le tireur se raidit. Le jeune roi approcha les lèvres de son oreille.

– Prompto, ne te laisse pas affecter par les conneries que ce type t'a dit. Il joue avec toi! Il tente de s'insinuer dans ton esprit avec ses concepts à la con pour te perturber.

Il se recula légèrement pour étudier le visage du tireur. Ses larmes n'avaient pas ralenti et ses yeux refusaient le regarder en face. Noctis sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Quand il reprit son discours près de son oreille, il l'attira si proche que leurs joues se touchèrent et ses mèches blondes glissèrent sur son visage. Il tenta d'ignorer son coeur qui battait la chamade et la chaleur du blond sur sa peau.

– Ce sont des mensonges! D'accord? Oublie ce que ce type a raconté. Tu es un Lucisien! T'as compris?

Il se recula une fois encore pour le regarder et prit son visage entre ses mains.

– Tu es un Lucisien!, répéta-t-il en criant.

Les larmes de Prompto reprirent de plus belles et il éclata en sanglots. Noctis paniqua. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un état pareil. Il glissa ses pouces sur les joues du tireur dans une vaine tentative d'essuyer le flot de larmes, mais de nouvelles prenaient aussitôt leur place.

– Prom, arrête de pleurer!

Mais les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas et bientôt Prompto y ajouta des marmonnements incompréhensibles. Noctis rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche pour les entendre et eut un frisson quand le souffle du blond frôla son cou.

– Tu ne comprends pas…, disait son camarade entre deux sanglots. Tu ne sais pas…

La gorge du jeune roi était si serrée qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait pleurer lui aussi. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Ignis et Gladio s'approcher et le conseiller plaça sa main dans le dos du blond pour le frotter doucement de haut en bas. Noctis et lui s'échangèrent un regard consterné. Après un moment, Ignis se pencha à l'oreille de son roi.

– Trouvons un endroit plus sécuritaire pour tenir cette conversation.

Noctis hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Prompto avec un sourire d'encouragement avant de reprendre leur route. Il était convaincu que s'il lâcherait les doigts de son camarade derrière lui, celui-ci s'arrêterait pour s'accroupir en position foetale.

Ils n'avaient avancé que de quelques mètres lorsque Gladio aperçut un plan d'évacuation sur un mur. Il arracha le cadre et en extirpa la carte. Après une étude sommaire, il se retourna vers ses compagnons en pointant une région sur la grande feuille.

– Regardez, cria-t-il pour couvrir le son ambiant, le dos voûté vers eux. On pourrait monter par cet escalier et aller sur le toit.

Ses amis confirmèrent d'un pouce vers le haut. L'escalier en question n'était qu'à quelques mètres et Noctis fut heureux de ne croiser aucun soldat sur leur chemin. Ils débouchèrent dans la cage illuminée d'un rouge clignotant et entreprirent la longue montée des marches métalliques d'un rythme rapide.

La cuisse de Noctis protesta immédiatement, mais il l'ignora et grimpa rapidement, la main du blond qui le suivait derrière lui toujours dans la sienne. Il refusait catégoriquement de la lâcher, même s'il avait été probablement plus facile de monter avec ses deux mains sur les rampes. L'effet des antidouleurs qu'il avait ingurgités plus tôt commençait à s'atténuer et l'élancement qui remontait de plus en plus le long de sa jambe la raidissait péniblement. Il se retrouva rapidement hors d'haleine, la sueur sur son front et sa nuque saturant ses cheveux qui collèrent à sa peau. Entre les deux mains jointes, sa paume devint moite; Noctis resserra sa prise quand il la sentit glisser.

Au douzième étage, il devint étourdit. Sa jambe gauche ne supportait plus son poids et il se soulevait surtout en se tirant de sa main libre sur la rampe. Sa respiration était douloureuse et ses bronches lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient embrasés, alors que la sirène suraigüe faisait pression dans ses oreilles. Il ne la tolérait plus.

Il continua malgré tout en serrant les dents, jusqu'à ce que Prompto lâche sa main pour se glisser sous son bras, qu'il enroula autour de ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un regard. Entre les éclats lumineux rouges, Noctis distingua le visage du blond et fut rassuré de le voir sec. Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

Avec son aide, ils grimpèrent les trois étages suivants d'un rythme de plus en plus lent, mais continu, et quand ils atteignirent la porte tout en haut et se retrouvèrent enfin sur le toit du bâtiment, Noctis soupira de ravissement. L'air frais caressa sa peau brûlante couverte de sueur et il renversa la tête de satisfaction. Prompto l'aida à s'asseoir au sol.

Noctis savoura, les paupières fermées, le silence à peine perturbé par le son de la faible brise qui lui caressait les cheveux. Son acouphène semblait s'être légèrement aggravé, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Prompto se tenait à l'écart, fixant le bout de ses chaussures et se tordant les mains. Ignis s'avança vers lui, mais le blond recula défensivement. Le conseiller se figea.

– Prom?, demanda-t-il d'une voix consternée. Qu'y a-t-il?

Le tireur se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers le sombre horizon et parla d'une voix faible.

– Ce… ce code barre dont parlait Ardyn… Je… Je l'ai vraiment…

La fin de sa phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure :

– Je… Je l'ai… depuis que je suis tout petit.

Il avait enroulé sa main autour de son poignet droit et le tordait en le serrant. La poitrine de Noctis se contracta et un lourd silence s'installa entre les quatre hommes.

Quand il reprit la parole, la voix du tireur était devenue tremblante. Il évitait toujours le regard de ses amis.

– Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu ce tatouage… Mes parents me disaient de le cacher. Je… Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi, mais…

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau et ses lèvres se tordaient légèrement.

– Quand… j'ai grandi, j'ai deviné que ça voulait probablement signifier rien de bon… Que… Que ça indiquait que j'étais né hors d'Insomnia… Et même qu'il y avait de fortes chances… que je sois du Niflheim.

Les derniers mots avaient été échappés dans un souffle et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ignis s'approcha de quelques pas et plaça une main sur son épaule. Prompto s'écrasa le visage dans ses deux paumes, sa voix secouée étouffée par ses gants.

– Je… Je n'osais pas le dire à personne. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire dès le début, mais j'avais peur que vous… que vous ne vouliez plus de moi…

Il pleurait bruyamment à présent et Ignis le prit dans ses bras. Gladio s'approcha d'eux et plaça sa large main dans le dos du tireur.

Noctis, lui, resta complètement immobile. Sous son crâne, ses pensées étaient paralysées. Sidéré, il regarda ses deux camarades consoler Prompto sans bouger.

Puis, soudainement furieux, il se leva d'un coup, les poings serrés.

– Putain! Ce sont que des conneries!, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Trois paires de yeux surpris se tournèrent vers lui.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas croire à ces histoires?!

Prompto le dévisagea, l'air hébété, des larmes humectant toujours ses joues.

– Prom, bordel! Tu n'as rien d'un Nif! Tu penses vraiment que tu es un de ces stupides clones qu'ils utilisent pour créer leurs magiteks?! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire à ça?!

Le visage de Prompto se tordit sous la détresse. Il se détacha subitement de ses deux camarades.

– Les photos, à l'ordinateur, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Je les ai agrandies! Je… J'ai vu de près les clones dans les cuves…

Il devint affolé et sa voix monta d'un cran.

– Ils me ressemblent tous, Noct!, cria-t-il. Putain! Ils ont mon visage! Ils sont tous exactement comme moi!

Il s'écrasa une main sur la bouche et, échappant un son plaintif, s'accroupit au sol. Ignis se pencha immédiatement et enroula son bras sur ses épaules. Le corps du blond était secoué par de violents sanglots.

Noctis était figé. C'était trop invraisemblable pour que ce soit possible. Prompto serait… un Niflhe?

Il sentit une énorme boule gonfler dans sa gorge. Toute sa vie, il avait appris à haïr l'empire. Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre, il avait entendu des centaines d'histoires de soldats impériaux qui attaquaient leurs terres et qui assassinaient leurs Glaives.

C'était des Niflhes qui avaient attaqué son royaume. Qui avaient réduit Insomnia à feu et à sang. Qui avaient parcouru les rues pour abattre ses citoyens en fuite.

C'était des Niflhes qui avaient tué son père.

Et, après toutes ces années, il découvrait que son meilleur ami, celui aux côtés de qui il avait traversé son adolescence, celui avec qui il avait passé toutes ses soirées à s'amuser à la console ou à jouer au basket… Que cet ami… était l'un d'entre eux?

Ce même ami, dont il était… tombé amoureux?

Noctis serra les dents. Les sanglots du blond ne se rendaient plus à ses oreilles. Il se sentait trahi. Il se retourna et s'éloigna précipitamment de ses camarades, ses bottes crissant sur le gravier étendu sur la toiture.

– Noct!, fit la voix d'Ignis.

Il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres quand il entendit derrière lui des pas précipités. Une lourde main l'agrippa par l'épaule pour le retourner. Gladio avait l'air furieux.

– Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin?!, demanda-t-il.

Noctis jeta un regard haineux vers le duo toujours accroupi, qui était maintenant trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre leur conversation. Prompto avait le dos voûté et pleurait à chaudes larmes, le nez vers le sol. Ignis avait toujours le bras autour de ses épaules, mais fixait Noctis d'un oeil perçant.

– Qu'est-ce qui me prend?, répéta le jeune roi. Saloperie, Gladio! Prompto est un… un…

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça change, noms de dieux?!, répliqua le colosse.

– Ça change tout! Merde! Depuis tout ce temps que je le connais... et il ne m'a jamais rien dit!

– Ouais, bah à voir ta réaction, je comprends qu'il ne t'aille rien dit!

Noctis rageait.

– Gladio, est-ce que tu réalises?! Merde! Prompto est un… UN NIF! Bordel! Il est un putain de… de traître!

Le bouclier se figea momentanément, les yeux exorbités et les narines dilatées. Il avait l'air si furieux que pendant une seconde, Noctis crut qu'il allait le frapper. Gladio inspira profondément et lorsqu'il parla enfin, il détacha chaque syllabe d'une voix tremblante de colère :

– Il n'y a qu'un traître ici. Et c'est toi.

Noctis le dévisagea.

– Pardon?!

– Tu es son ami. Tu devrais le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici, il t'a défendu et il a risqué sa vie pour toi.

Il lui enfonça le doigt dans la poitrine.

– Et toi, tu l'abandonnes au moindre problème.

– Je…

Le jeune roi se tut. Il regarda encore une fois vers Prompto et son coeur se serra en le voyant toujours au sol. Le souvenir de lui-même accroupi sur un toit, en larmes alors qu'Insomnia brûlait sous ses yeux, lui revint en mémoire. Prompto avait grimpé le double des marches qu'ils avaient montées aujourd'hui, simplement pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le consoler. S'assurer d'être à ses côtés.

La honte qu'il ressentit lui fit détourner le regard. Les mots de Gladio lui avaient fait un choc. Il recula de quelques pas, le regard furieux du colosse le perçant toujours comme une flèche.

Il se rappela sa première résolution. Il s'était promis d'être un ami fidèle. Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait.

– Je…

Les mots lui manquaient. Exaspéré, il glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, puis laissa ses bras retomber mollement à ses côtés. Il regarda Prompto une nouvelle fois.

La colère s'était complètement dissipée et il prit conscience que la peine de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état le déchirait. Merde, mais à quoi il pensait?

Soupirant, il s'avança en contournant Gladio, marcha jusqu'à Prompto et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ignis le dévisageait, mais le blond gardait toujours la tête penchée. Il reniflait bruyamment, mais les sanglots s'étaient tus.

– Prom…, commença-t-il d'une voix timide.

Le tireur ne bougea pas.

– Prom, je… Je m'excuse, pour ma réaction… Je m'en fous d'où tu es né. Je…

Il cherchait ses mots en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il était mal à l'aise et, de toute façon, Ignis avait toujours le bras enroulé autour de ses épaules.

– Ça m'a pris par surprise, voilà tout… Ça ne change rien pour moi.

Prompto releva enfin la tête pour le regarder. Ou plutôt, pour l'étudier. Noctis pensa avec un pincement au cœur qu'il se demandait probablement s'il était vraiment sincère.

– Il a raison, fit Ignis. Nous en n'avons rien à faire que tu sois né ici ou là-bas.

– Ouais, confirma Gladio qui s'était approché. Pour nous, tu resteras toujours le même Prompto.

Le blond pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux pendant un instant. Puis, il se releva, et ses camarades firent de même à leur tour. Il prit une longue inspiration.

– Vous êtes… comme une famille pour moi, murmura le blond d'une voix légèrement rauque. La famille que je n'ai jamais eu…

– Et tu es notre petit frère, termina Gladio.

Il enroula son bras autour de son cou et le tira subitement vers lui pour lui faire une clé de tête. Ils se débattirent brièvement et quand le mastodonte le lâcha enfin, Prompto avait enfin un petit sourire.

– T'es un vrai connard, fit-il en riant faiblement.

– Ton connard préféré, répliqua Gladio en le dépeignant brusquement de sa large main.

Il rit de nouveau et regarda le trio devant lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Noctis et son sourire se dissipa légèrement. Pendant une seconde, le jeune roi crut déceler une parcelle de regret dans son regard, mais elle disparut instantanément. Le blond expira un long soupir en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

– Je suis désolé les gars de vous avoir caché mes origines, fit-il d'un ton solennel. J'aurais préféré que vous l'appreniez d'une autre façon… Mais je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer… Au moins… Au moins, maintenant vous savez.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête de compréhension. Il était difficile d'imaginer vivre avec un secret pareil sur ses épaules.

Un silence posé suivit ensuite, que personne n'osa briser pendant un moment. Ce fut finalement Ignis qui le fit en échappant un long soupir.

– Puisque nous sommes dans les grandes révélations, dit-il, je crois que je dois aussi vous avouer quelque chose.

Noctis se tendit. Il ne se croyait pas capable de supporter une autre confession et il fixa son conseiller avec appréhension. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

– À Insomnia, pendant notre fuite à bord de la Bugatti… C'était moi qui avait pété.

Pendant une seconde, ils le dévisagèrent, interdits. Puis tout à coup, ils éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune roi s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. L'idée que Ignis-le-parfait pouvait même expulser la moindre flatulence le faisait pleurer de rire. Gladio finit plié en deux tant qu'il s'esclaffait fort, tandis que Prompto et Noctis se frappaient les cuisses en pouffant à en manquer d'air. Même Ignis avait un grand sourire et ses épaules sursautaient de rire.

Leur hilarité continua un bon moment et libéra la tension accumulée pendant toute la journée. Putain que ça faisait du bien.

Et le meilleur, pensa Noctis, c'était que le sourire de Prompto était enfin revenu.

Quand ils se calmèrent finalement, — ce qui prit un certain temps — Gladio s'essuya le coin des yeux et tenta formuler une phrase, malgré sa voix qui sursautait toujours sous ses gloussements restants.

– Bon, alors c'est bien beau tout ça… mais il faudrait trouver une solution pour démolir cette foutue usine à magiteks.

– Effectivement, confirma Ignis.

– J'avais pensé tout simplement retourner là-bas et démolir les machines de la ligne de production une à une avec nos armes, fit Noctis en se grattant la tête.

Ce n'était pas le plan du siècle, mais il ne voyait pas de solution plus efficace. Les trois autres ne semblaient pas avoir de meilleure idée eux non plus, alors se penchèrent sur la carte de Gladio pour discuter d'une mise en oeuvre. La section de l'usine qu'ils avaient aperçue à partir de la baie vitrée était au rez-de-chaussée en dessous d'eux, mais la dispositions des escaliers et des corridors les forçaient à faire plusieurs détours pour s'y rendre. Le long chemin les exposeraient évidemment à une quantité importante d'ennemis.

– Ça aurait été génial si on avait pu tout simplement descendre le long mur extérieur jusqu'en bas, fit Prompto d'une voix distraite.

Ignis et Gladio relevèrent la tête d'un coup. Le blond prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et son visage devint blanc.

– Heu, je disais ça comme ça… On est pas obligés _du tout_ de faire ça.

– Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, fit Ignis, l'air pensif.

Gladio et Noctis se rendirent jusqu'au bord du toit et observèrent la structure du mur en dessous. Elle était composée de plusieurs fenêtres assez rapprochées dont les rebords offraient de bonne prises pour escalader.

– Ça pourrait très bien fonctionner!, dit Gladio, enthousiaste. Tu es brillant, Prom!

– Heu… Non, absolument pas, répondit le blond, la panique transperçant dans sa voix. Je suis un imbécile et c'est un plan de merde. Croyez-moi. S'il vous plaît.

Mais il était trop tard : l'idée avait été plantée dans leurs crânes et il était impossible de la retirer.

.

* * *

.

 **Comme toujours, merci infiniment pour votre lecture! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour!**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je dois émettre un petit avertissement : il est un peu plus violent que les autres...**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 9

Ils avaient décidé que Noctis descendrait en premier pour tester la faisabilité de leur projet : en cas de problème, il pouvait se téléporter et était donc moins enclin à faire une chute mortelle.

Le jeune roi avait donc démarré sa descente avec assurance, agréablement surpris de constater que les rebords des fenêtres formaient en effet de très solides prises sur lesquelles il était relativement facile de s'agripper.

– Ça fonctionne bien!, lança-t-il à ses camarades après avoir parcouru quelques mètres. Vous pouvez y aller!

Il leva la tête et vit Prompto enjamber la bordure du toit d'un geste incertain. Lorsqu'il entreprit sa descente, il semblait avoir tous les muscles crispés et n'arrêtait plus de jurer.

– Oh putain oh putain oh putain…

Il réussit tout de même à garder un certain calme relatif et bientôt il acquit une vitesse de croisière assez constante. En quelques minutes, il rejoignit Noctis qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus bas.

– Comment ça va?, demanda le jeune roi.

– Tu me poses vraiment cette question?! Bordel, je suis agrippé au-dessus du vide à un bâtiment d'une hauteur de quinze _putains_ d'étages! Comment crois-tu que ça va?!

Noctis ne put s'empêcher de rire : Prompto avait toujours eu une peur bleue des hauteurs et il devenait hilarant quand il était terrifié. Ils continuèrent leur descente ensemble, prudemment, en gardant un rythme régulier. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Ignis s'était assis sur le bord du toit, les pieds dans le vide, prêt à descendre à son tour.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru une distance intéressante quand, soudainement, un bref éclat attira l'oeil de Noctis. Il regarda au travers de la vitre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : trois soldats se tenaient de l'autre côté. Pendant un court moment, les Niflhes s'échangèrent un regard surpris, puis, d'un mouvement synchronisé, ils pointèrent leurs armes en sa direction.

– DESCENDS!, hurla-t-il à Prompto.

Ils dévalèrent au moment même où la fenêtre éclatait au-dessus de leurs têtes sous une rafale de coups de feu, projetant une pluie de verre sur les deux hommes. Ils poursuivirent leur descente précipitée, affolés, quand l'un des soldats se pencha au-delà de la fenêtre pour les abattre.

Pendant un bref instant, Noctis fut convaincu que tout était fini. Mais lorsque le soldat ouvrit le feu, celui-ci reçut une pierre derrière la tête et rata sa cible. Ahuri, le jeune roi leva les yeux pour constater que c'était Ignis qui avait ramassé une roche de gravier et lui avait lancée.

Le soldat releva la tête en se tordant le torse pour pointer son semi-automatique vers Ignis, mais celui-ci disparut subitement en se reculant. Quand il se retourna vers Noctis et Prompto, ses deux collègues avaient, eux aussi, passé le torse au-delà de l'ouverture pour les viser de leurs armes.

C'est alors que Prompto perdit pied et chuta en échappant un hurlement.

– PROM!

En un instant, Noctis projeta son épée dans sa direction et se téléporta aussitôt; d'un bras il attrapa son camarade au vol et de l'autre, il planta son arme d'un coup sec dans le mur. La lame s'enfonça facilement dans une traverse entre deux fenêtres et leur chute fut stoppée nette, mais le choc produisit une douleur acérée qui vibra horriblement dans l'épaule du jeune roi, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il fut soulagé quand Prompto se dépêcha de grimper pour se tenir au manche de la lame à son tour, libérant ainsi la pression sur son articulation.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée cependant. Ils étaient toujours à plusieurs étages de hauteur, suspendus par les bras, quand des balles recommencèrent à siffler autour d'eux.

– Bordel de putain de merde de fuck!

Prompto avait assurément développé un nouveau talent pour s'exprimer avec précision, alors qu'il tentait désespérément se stabiliser de ses bottes glissantes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quand il réussit enfin à assurer sa prise, il plaqua Noctis contre la vitre.

– Accroche-toi!, cria-t-il.

Il fit apparaître son revolver et le déchargea sur la fenêtre qui se fracassa d'un coup; les deux hommes tombèrent brutalement sur le tapis dans une nuée d'éclats de verre.

– Ouch…, marmonna Prompto.

Noctis et lui se levèrent lentement en secouant leurs vêtements pour déloger les fragments de vitre qui les couvraient.

– Est-ce que ça va?, demanda Noctis en faisant des moulinets avec son épaule endolorie.

– Ouais… Toi?

– Indemne.

– C'est une chance que ces types soient aussi nuls pour viser, marmonna Prompto en retirant les morceaux de verre de ses cheveux. De vrais stormtroopers…

Ils étudièrent leur nouvel environnement. Ils avaient atterri dans une salle obscure, remplie de serveurs gigantesques, dont les fils créaient un réseau multicolore qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Sur une série de panneaux de contrôle clignotaient des boutons lumineux.

– Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'Ignis avait raison, continua Prompto. Il nous aurait fallu un plan plus étoffé.

– Il notre plan était parfait, répondit Noctis d'une voix distraite. Il y a simplement eu quelques petits… inconvénients.

– Ouais… Manquer de mourir au moins soixante fois de suite, c'est effectivement un petit inconvénient.

Noctis le poussa légèrement à l'épaule.

– Ouais, mais t'es encore là, alors arrête de râler, fit-il en souriant.

Il s'éloigna avec l'intention de trouver la sortie, mais Prompto l'arrêta en le retenant par le bas de son t-shirt.

– Attends… Il nous faut un plan pour de vrai, fit-il.

– Le plan, c'est qu'on se rend au rez-de-chaussée où il y a l'usine de magiteks et on détruit la machinerie, c'est pas compliqué.

– Ah oui, et comment comptes-tu te rendre là-bas? Parce qu'on va oublier l'idée de descendre par le mur extérieur, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Noctis leva les yeux au ciel.

– On va prendre le chemin qu'on avait pensé au tout début, en suivant les couloirs, fit-il d'un ton irrité. On tentera de trouver une carte pour s'y rendre, voilà tout. Je suis certain que Gladio et Ignis vont faire exactement la même chose.

– On devrait plutôt retourner à la voiture.

Le jeune roi lui lança un regard scandalisé.

– Ça va pas la tête?! Tu veux abandonner maintenant?!

– Putain Noct, tout ce foutu bâtiment est à notre recherche! Ils vont nous attendre au tournant! Nous n'avons aucune chance!

– Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour fuir à la dernière minute!, fit Noctis en levant le ton.

Prompto détourna le regard. Il avait l'air à la fois indécis et irrité. Il avait les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et il cognait du pied. Noctis échappa un long soupir.

– Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu as vu les images au journal télévisé, mais ce que fait l'empire en ce moment n'est pas joli à voir. Tu l'as constaté toi-même à Lestallum… Ils s'attaquent à des civils, des gens qui ne méritent pas d'être mêlés à ce conflit… Je ne peux pas- Non, _nous_ ne pouvons pas les laisser continuer. Il faut au moins tenter de les ralentir… Et je ne peux pas le faire seul. S'il te plaît.

Le regard du tireur se posa sur le jeune roi. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, encore bouffis, mais ils avaient une lueur d'intensité qui transperçait Noctis comme une lame. Il le dévisagea un petit moment, puis ramena son attention à ses chaussures.

– D'accord, fit-il finalement. Allons détruire ces foutues machines.

– Ouais, génial!, s'exclama Noctis en lui donnant une tape amicale au bras.

– Mais, avant, il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Il avait un regard très sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le sourire de Noctis s'évanouit.

– Est-ce que…, commença Prompto. Par rapport à ce que j'ai dit sur le toit… Est-ce que-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Des pas s'approchèrent et les deux hommes se recroquevillèrent subitement derrière une série de classeurs gris. Les bottes avançaient prudemment et bientôt elles furent beaucoup trop proches pour le confort de Noctis. Il fit signe à Prompto de se déplacer vers un couloir étroit entre deux gigantesques rangées de serveurs. Ils s'y rendirent accroupis, tentant de rester silencieux.

Noctis s'appuya le dos sur l'une des énormes pièces informatiques et jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers ce qui était jadis la fenêtre. Deux soldats marchaient d'un pas calculé, revolvers en main, en fouillant la pièce des yeux. L'un d'eux passa le pied dans l'amas de verre éclaté qui était toujours au sol. Il étudia la disposition des fragments et sa tête se dirigea vers leur cachette. Noctis recula précipitamment.

Ces deux types ne ressemblaient pas à des soldats niflhes ordinaires et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de leur uniforme rouge. Ils avaient l'air d'êtres réfléchis, posés et minutieux : tout le contraire de ces soldats sans tête qui ne faisaient que « tirer dans le tas ».

Après une brève réflexion, Noctis rejeta l'idée de les attaquer en premier. De un, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait en initiant une confrontation avec ces deux professionnels, et de deux, parce que le moindre échange de coup de feu attirerait nécessairement l'attention de plusieurs autres ennemis… Et il commençait à être franchement fatigué de se battre sans arrêt.

D'un doigt insistant, il indiqua donc à son camarade de se déplacer et ils s'enfuirent à pas feutrés aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'au bout de la rangée, où ils tournèrent le coin et s'immobilisèrent.

Noctis prit alors conscience que l'assourdissante sirène, qui leur avait précédemment tant compressé le crâne à coups de pulsions sonores, s'était tue. Ironiquement, le jeune roi la regrettait à présent, car tous leurs mouvements semblaient tout à coup affreusement bruyants. Même sa respiration, qu'il tentait de contrôler du mieux qu'il en était capable, donnait maintenant l'impression d'être passée au volume maximal.

Le bruit des semelles était toujours en mouvement et Noctis préféra ne pas s'attarder longtemps au même endroit. Prudemment, ils continuèrent d'avancer, à semi-accroupis dans une position inconfortable, dans l'espèce de labyrinthe que formaient les serveurs aux fils colorés.

Ils continuèrent leur étrange fuite silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Ils l'ouvrirent avec précaution et se glissèrent de l'autre côté. Le contraste d'éclairage éblouit momentanément Noctis, mais il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea directement vers le bout du corridor où il tourna le coin, Prompto sur les talons.

Sous le sifflement persistant de son acouphène, il entendait toutes sortes de bruits autour de lui, dont des pas de soldats qui se déplaçaient rapidement, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner leur position. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il ne savait plus dans quelle direction fuir.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Prompto lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention sur une carte encadrée au mur servant aux évacuations d'urgence. Elle indiquait qu'ils étaient au huitième étage. Noctis s'y pencha en utilisant son doigt comme repère : le chemin vers l'usine était complexe et il se sentit découragé. Il aurait été certainement plus facile d'emprunter l'escalier de secours extérieur et de quitter le bâtiment pour rejoindre la Regalia, comme l'avait proposé son ami un peu plus tôt, mais il tenait mordicus à détruire ne serait-ce qu'une seule machine de production de magiteks. Simplement pour pouvoir prétendre que cette satanée mission de sabotage n'ait pas été complètement vaine.

Il pointa le tracé à l'intention de Prompto qui confirma d'un hochement de la tête, puis ils entreprirent leur expédition silencieuse en direction d'un premier escalier.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y rendre.

Un coup de feu éclata et Noctis sentit une morsure épouvantable à son mollet gauche. Il poussa un cri et s'affala, alors que Prompto invoqua son revolver et le déchargea vers ses assaillants. Il tendit une main à Noctis qui se releva difficilement, sautillant sur une jambe.

Le jeune roi jeta un bref coup d'oeil à ses adversaires. Les deux soldats aux uniformes rouges étaient accroupis derrière un mur à l'intersection du couloir. D'un geste vif, l'un d'eux braqua son revolver et Prompto poussa Noctis brusquement; ce dernier entendit la balle siffler alors qu'elle lui coupait le lobe de l'oreille droite.

Putain. Ces types savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Les deux soldats s'accroupirent quand Prompto tira plusieurs coups en leur direction tout en tentant de reculer vers le fond du couloir, Noctis boitant à ses côtés. Ils atteignirent un espèce de grand laboratoire vide qu'ils traversèrent rapidement jusqu'à une porte de l'autre côté.

– Ça va? Tu peux marcher?, demanda Prompto tout en agrippant le bras de Noctis pour l'aider à avancer.

Incapable de parler, le jeune roi répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. La douleur à sa jambe était insupportable, mais l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines lui permettait toujours d'aligner les pieds l'un devant l'autre. Ils débouchèrent dans un deuxième laboratoire aux longs comptoirs parsemés de béchers, d'éprouvettes et d'outils de chimie de toutes sortes.

– Attends, fit Prompto en s'arrêtant subitement. Je crois qu'ils ne nous suivent plus.

Noctis se laissa tomber au sol et s'appuya le dos sur l'un des comptoirs, haletant bruyamment. Sa jambe l'élançait sur toute la longueur et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son mollet. Comme il s'en était douté, il avait bien reçu une balle qui lui avait prodigué un trou bien rond d'où s'écoulait du sang foncé. Il pressa sur la blessure en serrant la mâchoire.

Entre temps, le blond était revenu sur ses pas prudemment, l'arme au poing, jusqu'à la porte qu'ils venaient de traverser.

– Ils ne sont pas là, fit-il après un bref examen des lieux.

– Ils ne nous poursuivent pas?, demanda Noctis, incrédule.

Comme toute réponse, des béchers au-dessus de la tête de Noctis éclatèrent d'un coup et ce dernier se plaqua au sol. Prompto renversa une table derrière laquelle il se mit à couvert et le jeune roi le rejoint en rampant. Les coups de feu provenaient d'une seconde porte à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Putain, il a fait le tour!, cria Prompto.

Noctis n'arrivait pas à voir leur assaillant, car il était bien caché derrière l'encadrement de la porte; il ne voyait que son bras qui tenait le revolver et une toute petite partie de sa tête. Il était trop bien positionné et Noctis savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas s'il tenterait de lui projeter son arme.

Frustré et la mâchoire crispée, il envisagea de reculer à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, mais, tout à coup, un coup de feu claqua et Prompto échappa un cri étranglé.

– Merde, derrière nous!, hurla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Noctis l'agrippa par la veste et celui-ci poussa un autre cri de douleur alors que le jeune roi le traînait vers un massif pupitre pour s'y cacher derrière. Le deuxième soldat avait fait son apparition dans la première porte et Noctis réalisa avec consternation qu'ils étaient pris au piège.

– Fuck!, cria-t-il.

Il regarda Prompto et sa respiration se figea. Ce dernier avait été touché à l'épaule droite et il saignait abondamment. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et sa respiration sifflait étrangement.

Dans le crâne de Noctis, la panique fit tourner ses engrenages à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais aucune pensée rationnelle ne sembla se définir clairement. C'est Prompto qui réagit en premier, changeant son revolver de main, car son bras droit pendait mollement à présent, et tira plusieurs coups de feu à l'aveuglette au-dessus du pupitre.

– Noct!, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Occupe-toi du type à gauche, je m'occupe de celui à droite!

Le jeune roi ne voyait absolument pas comment Prompto pouvait s'occuper de qui que ce soit dans l'état où il était, mais sous l'urgence d'agir il ne contesta pas et fit apparaître son arme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au-dessus du pupitre et une balle fit éclater le bois juste devant son visage. Il se pencha aussitôt.

Putain, ces types n'étaient clairement pas des stormtroopers. Ils étaient foutrement efficaces.

Il regarda une dernière fois Prompto et ils s'échangèrent un regard soutenu. Ils hochèrent la tête et, comme si un signal s'était passé entre eux, ils se levèrent simultanément en pointant leur arme sur leur cible respective, chacun à un coin opposé de la pièce.

Noctis projeta son épée vers ce qu'il pouvait voir du soldat caché par l'encadrement de la porte, mais celui-ci possédait de vifs réflexes. Il fit dévier l'arme du revers de son bras doté d'un brassard métallique au moment même où le jeune roi se téléportait et, au lieu d'apparaître sur son ennemi, celui-ci atterrit durement sur une table de travail qui se renversa sur le coup, projetant des contenants de verre qui éclatèrent en centaines de fragments.

Il se releva rapidement malgré son souffle coupé, attrapa un bécher resté intact qui roulait à son pied et, à l'instant même où son assaillant levait son revolver, il lui lança le contenant de vitre au visage. Le verre se fracassa et le soldat vacilla. Noctis projeta son épée vers lui, mais elle le manqua de peu; il se téléporta quand même et d'un même mouvement lui enfonça son poing dans le visage. La grille de son casque s'enfonça comme du carton.

Il allait faire réapparaître son arme quand son assaillant l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit une prise qui le plaqua abruptement au sol. Celui-ci pointa son arme sur sa tête, mais Noctis lui enfonça le pied dans la poitrine et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Le soldat perdit pied et tomba à la renverse; le jeune roi n'hésita pas et fit apparaître sa lance qu'il projeta vers le torse du Niflhe. Celui-ci roula au même moment et Noctis le manqua de peu. D'un mouvement fluide, le soldat releva son revolver et visa sa tête, mais le coup de feu qui éclata dans un bruit assourdissant passa à côté de son oreille.

Légèrement sonné par le son de la déflagration, Noctis eut tout juste le temps de voir son assaillant se relever rapidement pour pointer encore une fois son arme sur lui : il abaissa vivement sa lame sur la main qui tenait le revolver et lui trancha les doigts d'un mouvement sec. Le soldat poussa un hurlement étouffé par son masque et son arme tomba dans une projection de sang rouge.

Noctis détourna le regard pour ne pas voir les doigts chuter sur le tapis. Il leva sa lame avec l'intention d'en finir au plus vite, mais son assaillant ne lui donna pas cette chance.

Un couteau sorti de nulle part s'enfonça dans son flanc gauche — là même où il avait été blessé la première fois — et il poussa un hurlement. Il recula, vacillant, le sang se répandant aussitôt sous son t-shirt et, déstabilisé, cru entendre Prompto l'appeler par son prénom. Il vit sous son regard embrumé le Niflhe se relever péniblement, sa main coupée pressée contre son ventre, pointer son couteau vers lui et s'élancer en sa direction. Noctis leva son épée précipitamment et l'enfonça dans le torse de son assaillant. Celui-ci s'arrêta net et chuta mollement à ses pieds.

Noctis ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le type tomber; il se retourna à la hâte vers l'autre côté de la pièce, où Prompto se battait toujours contre le second soldat. Leurs revolvers étaient tous les deux au tapis et ils se battaient au sol à coups de poings, mais le blond était en dessous, épuisé et clairement désavantagé par sa blessure. Noctis ne perdit pas une seconde et projeta son arme vers le soldat qui ne la vit même pas arriver. Il se téléporta en s'agrippant aux épaules du Niflhe et le renversa au sol d'une roulade. Son assaillant, à peine ébranlé, se releva rapidement sur les genoux et l'attrapa par le collet pour lui enfoncer son poing dans le visage. Le choc fut si brutal que Noctis eut l'impression de ressentir son cerveau se déplacer sous son crâne.

Le jeune roi relevait les bras pour parer un deuxième coup qu'il voyait arriver, lorsqu'une déflagration retentit et le soldat s'affala sur lui.

Prompto tenait son revolver encore fumant à un mètre de lui, un genou au sol. Il haletait bruyamment.

– Noct! Ça va?

Le jeune roi repoussa le corps du soldat et s'assit, le souffle court.

– Oui, tout va bien. Toi?

– Attends… Laisse-moi vérifier.

Il pressa deux doigts sur son propre cou comme s'il vérifiait son pouls. Il garda la position trois secondes.

– Ça va, je ne suis étonnement pas mort!, dit-il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur et tendit la main pour aider Noctis à faire de même, qui se releva à son tour. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle, couverts de sueur et de sang.

– Ton épaule, ça va?, demanda le jeune roi.

– Honnêtement, elle me fait un mal de chien, mais je ne crois pas que la blessure soit grave... J'ai eu de la chan-

Deux coups de feu assourdissants l'interrompirent et Noctis sursauta. Il se tourna vers le soldat contre qui il s'était battu plus tôt et l'aperçut couché sur le ventre, ensanglanté, son revolver tremblant pointé sur eux. Rapidement, le roi se téléporta sur lui en lui lançant son arme et l'acheva d'un rapide coup d'épée.

Il se retourna vers Prompto et figea, horrifié. Le tireur, chancellent sur ses pieds, regardait ses mains qu'il avait posées sur son abdomen.

– Oh… m-merde…, murmura-t-il.

Entre ses doigts, de longues lignes de sang commençaient à tracer des sillons sur sa peau. Il leva un regard voilé vers Noctis.

– Noct…

Noctis se téléporta au moment même où son camarade tombait vers l'avant et il l'attrapa de justesse.

– PROM!

Il s'agenouilla au sol, son ami toujours dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il le pencha pour regarder son visage, sa tête retomba négligemment vers l'arrière. Sur son crâne, du liquide cramoisi apparaissait graduellement, teintant sa chevelure dorée.

Noctis ressentit un effroi glacé s'écouler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il posait une main derrière la tête blonde pour la relever. Les yeux du tireur étaient entrouverts, mais son regard était vitreux.

– Prom! Tu m'entends?! Prom! PROM!

Il passa la main sur son torse et fut consterné de sentir sous ses doigts le tissu imbibé de sang. Merde. La blessure était grave, légèrement sous le coeur et très mal positionnée. Il la pressa pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie et le tireur eut un soubresaut. Son regard brumeux se fixa sur Noctis.

– Oh m-merde… Ça… fait mal…

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et Noctis eut soudainement une boule dans la gorge.

– Putain Prom! Tiens le coup! T'as compris?!

Il le secoua malgré lui, mais le tireur ne semblait pas avoir entendu : ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et sa tête devint lourde dans la main du jeune roi. Paniqué, celui-ci l'étendit à plat sur le dos et approcha son oreille de son visage, un oeil attentif à sa poitrine. Il ressentit un soulagement indescriptible lorsqu'il constata qu'il respirait toujours. Il était inconscient, mais dieux merci, il respirait toujours.

Mais pour combien de temps? Il fallait absolument lui trouver une potion. Tout de suite.

Il pensa immédiatement à Ignis, qu'il savait en possession d'une dernière fiole. Serrant la mâchoire, il se leva péniblement, la blessure à son flanc et celles à sa jambe protestant vivement, et souleva Prompto dont les membres se balançaient sans tonus. Il poussa une plainte rauque quand il plia les genoux et balança le corps inerte sur ses épaules.

Putain qu'il était lourd. Noctis sentit immédiatement tous ses muscles trembler. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait absolument retrouver Ignis.

Cette fois-ci, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que sa jambe le supporterait quand il fit un premier pas, mais, malgré la décharge électrique de douleur qui vibra dans tout son corps, il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir, il était déjà essoufflé et couvert de sueur.

Il tenta malgré tout de maintenir une cadence régulière, convaincu que s'il ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il n'arriverait plus à avancer. Il réalisa avec soulagement que les deux Niflhes aux uniformes rouges n'avaient visiblement pas appelé de renforts, probablement trop sûrs d'eux pour être prudents. Ça n'empêchait cependant pas le bâtiment de grouiller de soldats.

Comment bon sang allait-il retrouver Ignis? Il était toujours convaincu que son conseiller irait probablement rejoindre l'usine de magiteks, tel qu'était leur plan initial, mais il se sentait incapable de traîner Prompto jusque là. Il pensa ensuite à l'escalier de secours qui menait à l'extérieur. S'il arrivait à le retrouver, il pourrait descendre tout en bas et rejoindre la Regalia. En espérant que les deux autres viennent les retrouver rapidement.

Il s'imagina traîner son camarade inerte dans l'escalier sur les huit étages, puis traverser, sous les projecteurs lumineux, l'étendue de bitume qui formait la grande cour, pour ensuite tenter de le faire passer à travers l'ouverture sous la clôture, le tout en évitant les soldats ennemis. Il se sentit découragé par la tâche colossale, mais refusa de se laisser démonter. Il serra les dents et ajusta la disposition du corps sur ses épaules en expirant bruyamment.

La première étape était pour l'instant de retrouver l'escalier de secours dans ce dédale de couloirs labyrinthiques. Ce qui était très loin d'être réalisé. Noctis sentait déjà ses forces s'épuiser et la coupure à son flanc gauche l'élançait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle résonnait jusqu'à son cou.

Sur ses épaules, Prompto bougea légèrement et une longue plainte s'éleva derrière sa tête.

– Tiens le coup, Prom!, murmura-t-il.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le mouvement de ses jambes. Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit. Encore. Et encore.

Puis, il dut s'arrêter. Brusquement. Devant lui, il entendit le bourdonnement distinctif de bottes de soldats qui se déplaçaient en groupe. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il attrapa la poignée d'une porte fermée à sa droite et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Sans même regarder à l'intérieur, il déposa Prompto hâtivement et celui-ci échappa un cri étranglé. Il ferma la porte au moment même où des soldats débouchèrent dans le corridor.

Puisant dans le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, Noctis évoqua son arme et se téléporta derrière le petit groupe. Ils n'étaient pas très rapides ou peu habitués à se battre, car ils prirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par derrière. Noctis en avait déjà mis trois à terre lorsque les trois autres se retournèrent enfin, mais le jeune roi évita leurs balles en se téléportant encore une fois derrière eux. Dans leur confusion, ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et ils furent maîtrisés en moins de deux.

Les poumons brûlants, le jeune roi retourna où il avait laissé son camarade. Il était certain que d'autres soldats étaient déjà en route vers lui, les coups de feu ayant certainement alerté tout le secteur. Il fallait filer au plus vite.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il retrouva le tireur couché sur le dos, les mains crispées sur son ventre et les dents serrées. Il respirait bruyamment.

– Prom! Accroche-toi!

Il se pencha pour le soulever de nouveau mais Prompto s'agita.

– Non, non! Je… Je ne peux pas… Noct!

Des larmes coulaient sur le côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, mais son regard était perdu, fuyant et confus.

– Ça… Ça fait trop mal…

– Prom!, fit Noctis, tentant d'avoir une voix assurée malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Allez! Tu peux le faire!

Il attrapa Prompto par le bras et le tira du sol avec l'intention de le balancer à nouveau sur ses épaules, mais le hurlement de douleur que celui-ci échappa le fit stopper net.

– PUTAIN! NOCT! LAISSE-MOI ICI!

Il ferma les yeux.

– S-sauve ta peau.. et laisse-moi… laisse-moi ici… d-d'accord?

Noctis sentait la panique monter dans sa gorge. La détresse sur le visage de son camarade, tordu par la douleur, était manifeste. Ses cheveux étaient si imbibés de sang qu'ils collaient à son front et sa peau brillait de sueur. Il respirait si fort entre ses dents serrées que Noctis pensa qu'on pouvait probablement l'entendre de l'autre bout du couloir.

Il repensa aux soldats qui étaient très certainement en route vers eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester.

– Prom, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il faut foutre le camp. Tiens le coup, s'il te plaît.

Et, ignorant les protestations du blond, il le balança à travers ses épaules et se releva, provoquant un hurlement déchirant.

Il reprit sa route en tentant de faire fi des cris de douleur qui vibraient à ses oreilles.

Il se poussa pour augmenter la cadence et marcha d'un pas relativement rapide, étant donné son état, pendant quelques minutes. Peu à peu, les hurlements furent remplacés par de faibles plaintes et finalement par le silence. Le blond avait fini par perdre conscience à nouveau.

Néanmoins, dans l'esprit de Noctis, les hurlements résonnaient toujours. Ils vibraient dans toutes ses veines, gonflaient dans ses poumons et lui fendaient la poitrine comme une hache dans une souche. Putain, tout ça était de sa faute. Il aurait dû écouter le blond et rejoindre la Regalia dès qu'ils avaient été séparés de leurs amis. Il aurait dû vérifier que le soldat à l'uniforme rouge était bel et bien mort. Il aurait dû, par-dessus tout, penser au sort de ses amis en les envoyant se battre tête première dans une base militaire sans plan à proprement parler.

Il faisait un roi pitoyable. Et un ami encore plus pitoyable.

Il avait du mal à avancer, non seulement parce que l'effort l'essoufflait, mais aussi parce que la boule qu'il traînait dans sa poitrine depuis un bon moment déjà avait atteinte une taille si gigantesque que l'air n'arrivait tout simplement plus à passer dans sa gorge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de passer tout droit devant une étroite porte rouge qui portait une petite icône de sortie d'urgence.

Putain. Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait finalement retrouvé le foutu escalier de secours qui menait directement à l'extérieur.

Il poussa la porte et un vent soudain s'entremêla dans ses cheveux. Il regarda avec appréhension l'étroit escalier métallique et il douta sérieusement que sa jambe ne lui permette d'emprunter la moindre marche. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Il débuta donc sa pénible descente, les muscles tremblants sous le poids de Prompto, et il réussit à atteindre avec difficulté le premier palier. À bout de souffle, il entreprit tout de même une deuxième série de marches, puis une troisième et, peu à peu, il réussit à parcourir un chemin assez considérable.

Il avait atteint le quatrième étage quand il fut forcé de faire une pause : sa jambe était si raide qu'il était convaincu qu'elle allait flancher et il était terrifié à l'idée de débouler l'escalier avec Prompto gravement blessé sur ses épaules. Il n'osa pas déposer le blond cependant; il était certain d'être incapable de le soulever de nouveau.

Il avait fermé les yeux et reprenait graduellement son souffle quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir au-dessus de lui. Il releva vivement la tête et vit qu'un Niflhe était sorti dans la cage d'escalier, quatre étages plus hauts. Pendant une milliseconde, il espéra qu'à travers le treillis métallique que formaient les marches, le soldat ne puisse pas l'apercevoir dans la pénombre, mais c'était une pensée stupide. Dès qu'il le vit, le militaire dévala aussitôt les marches et Noctis ouvrit la porte du palier pour se précipiter dans le couloir derrière elle.

Il lança — plus qu'il ne déposa — Prompto au sol sans la moindre délicatesse et, de son pied valide, défonça une fontaine à eau qui se trouvait sur le mur juste à ses côtés. Un tuyau en acier se détacha et Noctis le glissa au travers la poignée métallique, bloquant la porte. Celle-ci fut fortement secouée par le soldat de l'autre côté, mais elle resta close.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se pencha pour soulever Prompto et, par un miracle que seule l'adrénaline pouvait expliquer, il réussit à le passer au travers de ses épaules une nouvelle fois. Il se précipita dans le corridor devant lui, tentant de courir, mais sa jambe refusa catégoriquement de coopérer et il se mit à boiter affreusement. Il avait fait à peine quelques mètres quand il tomba à genoux, la douleur le transperçant de la tête aux pieds. Il déposa Prompto, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et s'étendit à ses côtés.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tout donné, mais n'en pouvait plus. Ses blessures à son mollet, sa cuisse et son flanc pulsaient horriblement dans tout son corps, ses poumons brûlaient et tous ses muscles irradiaient de douleur. Il était à bout de son énergie et à bout de son sang.

Il se retourna lentement vers Prompto et vit avec horreur que son état s'était aggravé. Il se leva sur un coude et se pencha vers son visage pour écouter sa respiration et observer sa poitrine. Après de pénibles secondes, il réalisa qu'il respirait à peine.

– Non… Non!

Affolé, il s'agenouilla et prit le pâle visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs entre ses mains. Du sang dégouta du bout de ses cheveux dorés et laissa une coulée cramoisie sur les doigts du roi.

– Non… Prom, s'il te plaît… Non…

Il passa la main sur son front et retira les mèches collées par le liquide rouge vif.

– Prom, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Je t'interdis de… de…

La boule qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine toute la soirée explosa alors et Noctis éclata en sanglots.

– PROM! PUTAIN!

Il attira le corps inerte du blond contre lui et pleura bruyamment. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi, merde, mais pourquoi! Pas Prompto. N'importe qui, mais pas Prompto.

Il pria les six dieux. Il leur demanda leur clémence, il les supplia de prendre sa vie à la place. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée, celle qui était épargnée par le flot rouge, et pleura encore et encore, les épaules secouées par des sanglots.

– Prom, tu ne peux pas partir… S'il te plaît reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie…

Il se pencha pour coller sa joue contre celle du blond et ses larmes humectèrent leurs deux visages. Le jeune roi resta dans cette position pendant un long moment, murmurant des supplications contre sa peau et caressant du bout de ses doigts ses cheveux.

– Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas…

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans son Prompto. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que le corps criblé de balles qu'il tenait si serré contre lui pouvait se vider de sa vie, pouvait l'abandonner et disparaître. Il ne pouvait imaginer que l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de mourir. De cesser d'exister.

Et sous un sentiment d'urgence soudain, il lui avoua, d'une voix réduite à souffle tremblant :

– Prom… Je t'aime.

Un bruit au bout du couloir le fit sursauter et il leva la tête précipitamment. Ardyn était à quelques mètres de lui, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

– Awww, comme c'est mignon!

Le chancelier ouvrit les bras.

– Le roi du Lucis qui s'éprend d'un magitek du Niflheim. Qui aurait cru à cette histoire inimaginable?

Le sang dans les veines de Noctis ne fit qu'un tour. Il se hissa rapidement sur un pied, un genou toujours au sol, et fit apparaître son épée dans une lueur bleutée. Il resta proche de Prompto, un bras protecteur à travers son torse.

– C'est incroyable, l'amour… Non?, fit le chancelier d'un ton moqueur.

Noctis resta silencieux. La panique instantanée qui s'était réveillée en son fort intérieur le submergea de la tête aux pieds, mais il fit tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas la laisser transparaître. Il fixa l'homme aux cheveux violets d'un regard haineux, alors que son esprit affolé évaluait les possibilités de fuites qui s'offraient à lui.

Devait-il engager le combat? Pouvait-il toujours courir? Il espéra à tout prix être capable de soulever Prompto. Il jeta malgré lui un bref coup d'oeil vers le tireur.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre altesse, je ne toucherai pas à votre cher ami… Il est pratiquement déjà mort de toute façon. Ce serait du gaspillage d'énergie…

Noctis tiqua à la remarque, mais préféra ne rien répondre. Du coin de l'oeil, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant un ascenseur. Le chiffre lumineux au-dessus des portes métalliques indiquait le quatrième étage. C'était celui sur lequel ils étaient présentement : la cabine était probablement alignée juste derrière la porte.

– Et puis, ce n'est qu'un clone, après tout, continua Izunia.

Noctis lui lança un regard noir.

– Il n'est pas qu'un clone, répondit-il sèchement. Ni un magitek. Il est mon garde royal.

Le jeune roi sursauta quand chancelier hurla de rire. Celui-ci se tapa sur la cuisse exagérément, puis mima de s'essuyer une larme.

– Ah, elle est bien bonne. Quelle ironie.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui est si drôle.

Noctis jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'ascenseur. Le bouton pour l'appeler était très proche de lui. Il déplaça subtilement sa main pour enrouler ses doigts autour du collet de Prompto.

– Vous ne voyez rien de drôle au fait qu'un magitek soit devenu, par un étrange concours de circonstances, un garde royal au Lucis?

Le jeune roi ne répondit pas. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus.

– Décidément, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour…, termina Ardyn d'une voix moqueuse.

Noctis décida que la discussion avait assez durée et il projeta subitement son épée vers le chancelier. Sans même vérifier s'il l'avait touché ou non, il tira d'un coup sur le collet de Prompto pour enrouler un bras autour de lui et, de sa main libre, il enfonça le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément et il se lança à l'intérieur en tirant sur son camarade inerte de toutes ses forces. Il pressa sur le bouton pour refermer l'accès et invoqua sa lance, s'attendant à voir apparaître le chancelier d'un moment à l'autre. À sa grande surprise, il ne se montra pas et la porte se referma sans soucis.

Il pressa sur la touche pour le rez-de-chaussée, mais le regretta aussitôt. Izunia venait probablement d'alerter toute l'armée impériale et des soldats attendraient très probablement l'arrivée de l'ascenseur en bas. Sur une impulsion, il pressa sur la touche du premier étage. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une seconde et la porte s'ouvrit. Le corridor était désert. Il verrouilla la cabine à l'étage.

Épuisé, il enroula des bras autour du torse de Prompto et le traîna en reculant pour quitter l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta au milieu du corridor, se laissa tomber à ses côtés et vérifia une fois de plus sa respiration. Pendant un court moment, il crut, horrifié, qu'elle s'était arrêtée : mais elle était bien là. Si faible qu'elle était à peine perceptible, mais il arrivait tout de même à la déceler.

Mais pour combien de temps encore? Noctis sentit les larmes remonter à la surface. Il était à bout de forces et la fatigue lui donnait la nausée. Il se pencha et déposa son front sur la poitrine de son camarade.

– Prom… Promets-moi que tu tiendras le coup. S'il te plaît, Prom. S'il te plaît…

– Noct?

Le jeune roi releva la tête d'un coup.

– Iggy?

– Noct, où es-tu?

Une lueur d'espoir lui emplit la poitrine. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, mais il ne vit personne.

– Iggy!?, appela-t-il une deuxième fois.

– Ah, je crois que nous communiquons à travers le système de ventilation.

Noctis releva la tête et aperçut à quelques mètres de lui une grille encastrée dans le mur. Il se précipita vers elle et, se soulevant sur la pointe du pied qu'il était toujours capable de bouger, il cria à travers les tiges métalliques.

– Iggy, Prom est blessé! As-tu toujours ta potion?

– Oui!

– Il lui la faut maintenant! Il est en train de claquer, putain! Il ne respire presque plus!

Il savait qu'il devait sonner complètement paniqué, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre une montre dont les aiguilles tournaient à une vitesse foudroyante.

– Où es-tu?, demanda la voix massive de Gladio.

– Je ne sais pas! Au premier, dans un couloir, en face d'un ascenseur!

Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir un indice qui pourrait aider à sa localisation, mais il ne vit rien d'autres que les murs gris et ternes comme il y en avait des centaines dans ce foutu bâtiment.

– Je n'ai aucune idée où je suis, bordel!, répéta-t-il d'une voix affolé.

– D'accord, répondit Ignis. Je viens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.

Noctis retourna auprès de Prompto pour vérifier son état et son coeur se serra à la vue de son visage blême. Si son camarade arrêtait de respirer avant l'arrivée d'Ignis, potion ou pas, il le perdrait. Pour toujours.

– Noct, peux-tu parler pour m'aider à te localiser?

Le jeune roi réalisa que des bruits de frottements provenaient de la grille sur le mur. Il s'approcha de nouveau et parla dans la trappe.

– Iggy? Tu es là?

– Oui, je t'entends très bien. Je suis en route.

Il réalisa alors que son conseiller était en train de venir le rejoindre en passant par les conduits de ventilation.

– Dépêche-toi!, fit-il. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps…

Il frotta brièvement les larmes qui avaient séché dans ses cils et entreprit de secouer la grille en reniflant silencieusement. Elle semblait être bien fixée. Il en étudia la structure, mais ne vit pas de boulons qu'il pouvait dévisser.

Peu à peu, les bruits se rapprochèrent et, finalement, Ignis apparût au bout du conduit étroit.

– Iggy! Merci seigneurs!

Celui-ci vint le rejoindre en rampant alors que Noctis tirait sur la grille, mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Ignis tenta de la pousser de son côté, de glisser ses doigts le long de la structure métallique et de la frapper de sa paume ouverte, mais rien n'y fit. Noctis sentit la panique remonter à sa gorge. Il secoua la grille à grands coups une fois de plus, mais elle s'entêta à rester immobile.

– Merde, mais c'est pas vrai, bordel!

– Noct, peux-tu écarter les barreaux?

Noctis glissa les doigts entre deux tiges de fer et, tirant de toutes ses forces, il les sépara légèrement.

– Recule!

Ignis obéit alors que Noctis fit apparaître une de ses dagues pour la glisser entre deux barreaux. En la tordant de tous les côtés, le métal finit par plier et, passant ses doigts une dernière fois entre les tiges affaiblies, il les sépara de quelques centimètres.

Ignis glissa la précieuse fiole entre les barreaux et Noctis l'attrapa abruptement. Il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

– Noct, je dois absolument retourner auprès de Gladio. Rejoignons-nous à la Regalia, d'accord?

– Compris!

Le jeune roi se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Prompto et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il déposa rapidement la potion dans sa main ouverte et referma ses doigts dessus.

– Prom, ferme les doigts.

Mais Prompto ne bougea pas et Noctis dut poser sa propre main sur la sienne pour presser la fiole à sa place. Le verra se fissura et libéra son contenu dans une lumière blanche qui enveloppa le tireur.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien et le jeune roi, affolé, crut qu'il était trop tard. Mais, après un moment interminable, les yeux aux iris bleus s'ouvrirent légèrement.

Noctis échappa une longue expiration qu'il retenait malgré lui.

– Prom! Seigneurs, Prom! Merci aux dieux!

Le soulagement qui s'étendit dans ses veines engloutit tout son corps d'un coup. Il attira Prompto vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le relevant légèrement. Les yeux fermés, il colla sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne.

– Putain… Putain, je croyais que je t'avais perdu, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Une main tremblante vint se poser sur son bras et Noctis recula pour regarder le visage du tireur. Ce dernier semblait encore légèrement dans les vapes et son regard brumeux était encadré par de lourdes cernes foncées qui lui donnaient une apparence épouvantable. Mais malgré tout, ses lèvres formaient un faible petit sourire.

– Comment te sens-tu?, demanda Noctis.

– Complètement démoli, répondit Prompto d'une voix frêle et rauque.

Il entama un mouvement pour s'asseoir et le jeune roi l'aida en le soutenant dans le dos. Il était visiblement hors de danger, pour l'instant, mais son état restait problématique. Les potions avaient un impact limité sur des blessures aussi graves et idéalement il lui aurait fallu une deuxième fiole pour le remettre sur pied. Malheureusement, ils n'en possédaient pas.

Prompto resta immobile un moment et Noctis regarda avec appréhension autour de lui. Il se demanda combien de temps encore ils leurs restaient avant que des soldats impériaux ne débarquent. Ils étaient toujours devant l'ascenseur et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'ils étaient au premier étage : le chiffre était indiqué sur l'écran lumineux au-dessus des portes métalliques.

– Prom, est-ce que tu crois être capable de te lever? On ne peut pas rester ici.

Prompto hocha la tête et se releva péniblement. En le voyant chanceler, Noctis s'inquiéta de son état. Malgré ses propres blessures qui le laissaient lui-même à bout de forces, il prit le bras du blond qu'il passa à travers son épaule et celui-ci appuya aussitôt son poids sur lui.

– Allez, foutons le camp au plus vite, murmura Noctis.

Le blond échappa un son, entre approbation et douleur, et ils débutèrent ensemble leur difficile marche. La jambe gauche de Noctis était devenue raide et le poids de son camarade rendait sa démarche pénible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tireur et constata que celui-ci avait le teint affreusement pâle et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était toujours couvert de sang et de sueur, et il respirait bruyamment. Son bras libre était enroulé autour de ses côtes.

– Tu as mal?, demanda Noctis.

Prompto ne confirma que par un hochement de tête fatigué.

Ils avaient avancé sur une bonne distance quand, comme le jeune roi s'en était douté, des soldats apparurent à l'autre bout du corridor. Ils formaient un sacré grand groupe.

– Fuck!, échappa Noctis.

Prompto et lui se précipitèrent dans un couloir perpendiculaire et évitèrent une rafale de balles de justesse, mais, dans leur élan, ils chutèrent tous les deux sur les genoux.

– DEBOUT!, cria Noctis, DEBOUT!

La vérité était que lui-même n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée, mais elle flancha et il retomba aussitôt en jurant. Derrière lui, les pas s'approchaient rapidement.

Putain. Ils allaient crever.

Il regarda Prompto qui avait réussi à se soulever sur un genou, mais il semblait au bout de son énergie. Noctis serra les dents. Il refusait l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son camarade.

Dans un effort ultime, il se poussa de toutes ses forces en se servant de ses mains et il parvint à se relever sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il agrippa aussitôt le haut de la veste de son ami pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Prompto se leva enfin à son tour, le visage blême : il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Il s'appuya, épuisé, sur le mur, la respiration sifflante et une pellicule de sueur sur la peau. Il fit apparaître malgré tout son revolver dans un halo bleuté et regarda Noctis.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

– Dernière bataille, hein?

Noctis le regarda sans répondre. Il refusait de penser qu'il s'agissait vraiment de leurs derniers moments, mais une partie de lui était consciente qu'ils avaient peu de chances de s'en sortir.

La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Il fit apparaître son épée : elle sembla affreusement lourde dans ses mains et il se demanda s'il était même capable de la projeter sur qui que ce soit. Il remarqua que les pas des soldats avaient ralenti en s'approchant : il les imagina juste au coin du mur, avançant avec précaution, s'attendant probablement à une riposte abrupte. Les deux hommes levèrent leurs armes d'un même mouvement exténué.

– Noct… Merci pour tout.

Noctis regarda Prompto, interdit. Était-ce un adieu? Celui-ci lui souriait au-dessus du bras tendu qui tenait son revolver. Dans la poitrine du jeune roi, la boule était soudainement revenue. Il déglutit difficilement.

– Prom…

Devant eux, les premiers soldats impériaux apparurent finalement au coin du mur et ouvrirent le feu. Prompto déchargea son arme sans hésiter et Noctis se téléporta à leur rencontre. Les muscles de ce dernier protestèrent vivement quand il abattit son épée sur un premier assaillant qui courait en sa direction. Un second soldat leva son arme vers lui et le jeune roi tomba à la renverse. Le Niflhe appuya le bout de son canon directement sur sa poitrine et Noctis ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait déjà plus assez de forces pour se défendre.

Il entendit Prompto crier son nom au même moment où une lance passait par-dessus lui et embrochait le soldat directement à l'abdomen. Le type n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'une main attrapa Noctis par le collet et le releva d'un coup. Il trébucha.

– Debout, petit roi!, cria Aranea.

Ébahi, Noctis regarda la mercenaire désarmer un autre Niflhe et en attaquer un troisième.

Putain, c'était quoi ce bordel?

Il recula dans un encadrement de porte pour s'y mettre à couvert et se retourna vers Prompto avec qui il échangea un regard aux yeux ronds. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre d'une démarche gauche chancelante, penché vers l'avant pour éviter les balles qui continuaient de siffler, et Noctis le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne se casse la figure.

– Noct! Ça va?, demanda-t-il.

– Ouais… Ouais, je crois, répondit le jeune roi d'une voix déconcertée.

Son attention retourna vers la femme. Elle était littéralement en train de foutre la raclée du siècle aux soldats impériaux qui, malgré leur nombre supérieur, semblaient complètement dépassés. Entre un moment où elle enfonçait sa lance dans la gorge d'un premier Niflhe et un autre où elle en assomma un deuxième d'un coup de pied, elle lança rapidement un objet à un Noctis toujours aussi incrédule, qui l'attrapa in extremis. C'était une potion.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais il n'allait pas refuser un cadeau comme celui-là. Il se retourna vers Prompto pour lui donner le précieux item.

– Prom, prends ça!

Le blond leva les bras vers lui, mais au lieu de prendre le contenant de verre comme Noctis s'y attendait, il referma subitement ses dix doigts sur sa main et écrasa la potion. La fiole se rompit et libéra son contenu sur le jeune roi.

Noctis l'aurait traité d'imbécile s'il n'avait pas été tu par la fabuleuse sensation du produit qui glissa sur sa peau. Il sentit ses blessures à sa jambe et à son flanc s'alléger et ses muscles se détendirent instantanément. La potion n'était pas assez forte pour le soigner en entier et la douleur ne s'estompa pas complètement, mais il ressentit quand même un regain d'énergie considérable. Il ne pouvait pas mentir : ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Envahi par une force nouvelle, il fit apparaître son épée et se lança dans la mêlée chaotique. Malgré la décharge de douleur qui le lançait toujours tout le long de son côté gauche, il se sentit revivre alors qu'il maniait sa lame avec une efficacité renouvelée.

Il avait déjà mis quelques Niflhes hors d'état de nuire quand un cri de douleur attira son attention derrière lui et il se retourna vivement. Prompto était en train de recevoir une raclée d'un soldat dont le semi-automatique était tombé au sol et qui le frappait à coups de poings directement sur sa blessure à l'abdomen. Le blond avait toujours son arme en main, mais n'avait visiblement plus la force de la relever. Paniqué, Noctis se prépara à projeter son épée vers l'assaillant quand Aranea se lança sur lui en premier et l'attrapa par le collet. Le type n'eut même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la mercenaire l'achevait d'un coup vif.

Elle attrapa ensuite Prompto par le bras.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Noctis alors qu'il la vit tirer le blond brusquement vers elle. Il se téléporta dans leur direction et pointa son épée sous la gorge de la mercenaire, mais celle-ci l'ignora complètement.

– Allez, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Il faut sortir d'ici.

La confusion de Noctis prit des proportions incalculables alors que la femme enroula le bras de Prompto autour de son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. La tête du tireur ballotta vers l'avant et ses jambes fléchirent sur le coup, mais après un court moment, il se ressaisit et commença à aligner les pieds l'un devant l'autre.

La mâchoire de Noctis se crispa. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Aranea — après tout, elle avait tenté le tuer pas plus tard que la veille —, mais il avait conscience qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans son aide. Il hésita brièvement puis décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de meilleur choix. Il était forcé de laisser Prompto aux soins de la mercenaire, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il se concentra donc sur les derniers soldats restant pour permettre au duo de fuir. Quand il élimina le dernier ennemi, il les rejoignit rapidement en quelques téléportations.

Aranea traînait visiblement le plus gros du poids de Prompto, dont les jambes ne semblaient plus vraiment fonctionner. Noctis attrapa le bras libre du tireur et l'enroula au-dessus de ses épaules pour faciliter leur avancée. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le blond l'informa que celui-ci était toujours à la limite de l'évanouissement.

– Aranea, demanda finalement le jeune roi, le souffle court par l'effort. Pourquoi bordel nous aides-tu?

– Je n'ai pas le temps pour de grandes explications. En ce moment même, des transporteurs bourrés de soldats sont en route vers cette base pour assassiner ton joli petit cul royal. Alors contente-toi de me suivre et ferme ta gueule.

La réponse tranchante piqua Noctis qui ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle l'interrompit en s'arrêtant soudainement pour ouvrir une porte.

– C'est ici.

Ils débouchèrent dans une espèce de salle de réunion dont le mur du fond était composé de grandes fenêtres. La jeune femme lâcha Prompto sans délicatesse et s'il n'avait pas été de Noctis, il serait cassé la figure en tombant le visage en premier. Sans plus de formalités, la mercenaire attrapa une chaise et la lança de toutes ses forces dans l'une des vitres. Celle-ci se rompit dans un nuage de fragments de verre.

– Tout le monde dehors, fit-elle en se retournant vers les deux autres. Accrochez-vous aux rebords des fenêtres pour descendre. Il n'y a qu'un étage.

Noctis la dévisagea d'un air suspect.

– Toi, tu y vas en premier, fit-il.

Aranea roula les yeux, mais elle alla quand même à la fenêtre et entreprit sa descente d'une technique assurée. Quand Noctis la vit atteindre le bas, il se retourna vers Prompto.

– Tu crois être capable d'y arriver?

Le blond leva des yeux cernés vers lui.

– Ouais… Il s'adonne que j'ai eu un cours intensif plus tôt dans la soirée…

Aidé par Noctis, il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et le jeune roi le sentit trembler de tous ses muscles. Il entama tout de même sa descente prudemment. Noctis l'observa un moment pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, puis, satisfait, il invoqua son épée. Il se prépara à la projeter en bas pour se téléporter, quand une voix se leva derrière lui.

– Alors, vous nous quittez déjà?

Il fit volte-face et dressa son arme aussitôt. Une sueur glacée coula dans son dos alors qu'il croisa le regard d'Ardyn.

– Je vois que votre… _amoureux_ semble mieux aller, fit-il d'une voix ronronnante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale connard!?

Le chancelier échappa un léger rire.

– Votre langage, votre majesté… Votre langage…, fit-il en s'approchant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Noctis ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Ardyn continua sa marche vers l'avant en le fixant du regard, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de l'épée touche à son torse, où il s'arrêta.

– Vous savez, si j'étais vous, je garderais ce petit blondinet très près de moi… Il serait dommage que quelque chose lui arrive par votre faute…

Le coeur de Noctis se serra.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

Le chancelier poussa l'épée du dos de la main et s'avança d'un pas. Noctis resta immobile.

– Je dis simplement que vous êtes bien chanceux de posséder un garde aussi fidèle…

Il plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Noctis et celui-ci eut un frisson désagréable quand les doigts froids se glissèrent sous ses cheveux d'ébène. Tout son corps se tendit.

Ardyn l'attira vers lui pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

– Je parie qu'il serait prêt à tout pour vous…, murmura-t-il. À se laisser capturer, à se faire torturer… À mourir pour son roi.

Le chancelier se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

– Alors, faites attention à lui!, termina-t-il d'un ton soudainement enjoué.

Puis il lâcha Noctis et tourna les talons pour marcher en direction de la porte. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement.

– Oh, et la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrons, votre altesse, j'espère bien que vous soyez plus en forme. Je rêve de vous voir vous battre à pleine capacité.

Et puis sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la pièce, laissant Noctis pantois.

.

* * *

.

 **Je suis tellement désolée... Pauvre Prompto! Si je vous dis que je me suis sentie un peu coupable en écrivant certaines scènes, est-ce que ça fait de moi une moins mauvaise personne?**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier de votre soutien, c'est tellement apprécié! Surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews, vous m'encouragez tellement, vous n'avez pas idée de l'impact de vos mots! Merci merci merci!**

 **À bientôt pour la suite! :)**

 **\- Charlie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le délai. Décembre est toujours un mois très chargé!**

 **Je tente de me faire pardonner en vous livrant la suite, ci-dessous! :)**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 10

Le jeune roi resta immobile quelques secondes, paralysé par les mots du chancelier. Son sang semblait figé dans ses veines comme de la mélasse et son coeur pompait si fort qu'il le ressentait battre jusque dans ses oreilles.

Seigneurs. Qu'avait-il fait? Si l'empire s'en prendrait à Prompto par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Le souvenir de son camarade blond lui rappela soudainement que celui-ci était toujours en bas, seul avec Aranea. Inquiet pour lui, il repoussa ses pensées et tourna les talons vers la fenêtre. Il vit le duo non loin du bâtiment, en train d'avancer péniblement, la mercenaire soutenant toujours le poids de Prompto qui semblait de plus en plus faible. Sa tête et son bras libre ballottaient comme s'il était inconscient, mais ses jambes continuaient de s'aligner mollement l'une devant l'autre.

Noctis projeta son épée et se téléporta à leur rencontre.

– Ça t'en a pris du temps, petit roi!, fit la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de soulever le bras libre de son camarade pour l'enrouler autour de des épaules. Le mouvement provoqua une décharge douloureuse à son flanc gauche, mais il réprima toute réaction en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Aranea la moindre faiblesse.

– Là, à droite, il y a un passage sous la clôture, dit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent d'une démarche boitante vers l'endroit que Noctis avait pointé, évitant les faisceaux lumineux des phares qui scrutaient le bitume de la cour et se cachant par moment derrière les véhicules garés. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'ouverture, Noctis remercia les six dieux de voir Gladio et Ignis qui les attendaient de l'autre côté de la clôture.

Les visages de ceux-ci exprimèrent un soulagement manifeste dès qu'ils aperçurent leurs amis, mais leurs expressions changèrent rapidement quand ils reconnurent Aranea. Ils étaient visiblement ébahis de voir la jeune femme, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions.

Le jeune roi et la mercenaire étendirent Prompto devant l'ouverture et Gladio l'attrapa par le haut de la veste pour le tirer au travers de la clôture.

– Allez, petit roi. Après toi!, fit Aranea d'un sourire moqueur.

– Non, répondit Noctis. Tu y vas en premier.

Il était hors de question qu'il se foute la tête dans l'ouverture avec Aranea dans son dos qui pouvait le trahir à tout moment.

– Ah oui, comme ça tes petits copains pourront me trucider pendant que je serai dans le passage?

– On n'est pas de l'empire, on ne fait pas dans la trahison, répondit Noctis d'un ton cinglant.

Aranea le fixa du regard. Derrière eux, au loin, ils entendirent le bruit distinctif de bottes de soldats qui couraient.

– Je te conseille de te décider rapidement, ajouta Noctis d'une voix ferme.

La mercenaire l'étudia d'un oeil perçant pendant un moment, puis, sans rien ajouter, se coucha sur le ventre et glissa dans le passage. Noctis la suivit sans perdre une seconde. Gladio avait déjà soulevé Prompto dans ses bras, ce dernier gémissant légèrement.

– Dépêchons-nous!, lança le colosse.

Il entama sa course entre les arbres, suivit par les deux autres. Ignis avait pris de l'avance et quand ils arrivèrent à la Regalia, le moteur ronronnait déjà. Gladio déposa Prompto à l'arrière au même moment où les deux autres sautaient sur la banquette à ses côtés. Le colosse se lança sur le siège passager et Ignis pressa sur l'accélérateur avant même qu'il ne soit assis.

Aranea et Noctis sortirent tous deux leurs armes et se placèrent debout sur un genou en regardant vers l'arrière, prêts à se défendre contre toute attaque, mais rien de vint. Après quelques minutes, Ignis quitta le boisé pour emprunter une route de terre un peu plus confortable.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin une route de campagne asphaltée et que Noctis fut finalement convaincu qu'aucun véhicule niflhe ne les suivait, il se permit enfin de relâcher une longue expiration qui était restée coincée dans ses poumons. Il se retourna et s'assit au centre de la banquette. À sa gauche, Aranea pivota aussi, mais resta surélevée, assise sur le dossier du siège arrière.

Ça faisait bizarre de la voir là. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route devant eux.

– Alors tu vas nous expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel?, demanda finalement Noctis. Hier, tu essayais de nous tuer et aujourd'hui, tu nous aides. C'est quoi cette histoire?

– Hier, je travaillais pour l'empire, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas.

– Ah oui, vraiment? Alors tu as envoyé une lettre de démission à ton patron et voilà? Même pas deux semaines de préavis? Tu es soudainement devenue une bonne personne?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

– Tu pourrais me remercier. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Et celle de ton petit blondinet.

Noctis la fixa d'un regard de défi — surtout par orgueil, parce qu'en fait, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il finit tout de même par détourner la tête et marmonna un merci.

– De rien, répondit-elle sèchement, en reportant son regard sur la route.

– Et pourquoi ne travailles-tu plus pour l'empire, exactement?, demanda Gladio en se retournant sur son siège.

– À cause des événements d'hier à Lestallum et Altissia. Je refuse de travailler pour un groupe qui s'attaque à des civils avec des daemons.

Noctis échappa un rire sarcastique.

– Ça fait déjà un mois que l'empire a largué ses bêtes sur Lestallum. Ça t'as pris tout ce temps pour te rendre compte qu'ils étaient de vrais connards?

– La première fois, ils m'ont assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Un problème de communication entre les différentes unités. J'ai cru qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas. Mais hier soir, ils ont récidivé. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était clairement pas un accident.

Noctis tourna la tête vers Ignis et ils s'échangèrent un regard à travers le rétroviseur. Ce dernier avait, lui aussi, cru au mea-culpa de l'empire. Le jeune roi avait eu du mal à croire qu'il existait des gens aussi naïfs, mais il semblait que le conseiller n'était pas le seul à s'être fait prendre au jeu.

La mercenaire reprit :

– Pas de daemons sur les civils : c'était ma ligne rouge. Ils l'ont franchi.

Elle se pencha vers l'arrière et s'accouda sur le coffre de la voiture.

– L'empire n'est plus ce qu'il était, continua-t-elle, depuis que le nouveau chancelier est en poste. Ils ont développé une obsession pour ces daemons et sont convaincus que c'est à travers eux qu'ils obtiendront le contrôle total sur Eos. Ils sont prêts à tout pour le pouvoir.

– Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as aidés, fit Noctis.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Parce que… je crois que vous êtes les seuls qui pouvez vraiment freiner l'empire.

– J'hallucine. C'est un compliment?

– …Mais pas en infiltrant une base comme des pauvres cons. Ça, c'était vraiment minable. De vrais amateurs.

Le sang de Noctis bouillit instantanément.

– Va te faire foutre! On se débrouillait très bien avant que tu ne débarques!

Ça, c'était un mensonge titanesque et il le savait. Mais cette femme avait le talent pour le piquer directement dans son ego et il ne le supportait pas.

– Bien sûr…, fit-elle d'un ton ironique. Et mourir comme des nuls faisait partie de votre plan, j'imagine?

Noctis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ignis l'interrompit.

– Arrêtez, vous deux. Cette discussion est inutile. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur trouver un endroit où nous pourrions soigner Prompto.

Le jeune roi se retourna vers le blond et son coeur se serra à la vue de son teint blafard. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et la tête renversée sur le dossier de son siège. Le sang dans ses cheveux et sur son front avait commencé à sécher et était devenu foncé.

– Prom?, demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu tiens le coup?

Son camarade ne bougea pas, exception faite d'un pouce qu'il leva. Noctis se mordit les lèvres. La culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt revint au galop. Il tenta de l'ignorer pour l'instant : il aurait amplement le temps de s'en vouloir plus tard.

– On pourrait peut-être retourner au motel où on a dormi?, proposa Gladio.

– Ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée, répondit Aranea. Comment croyez-vous que je vous ai retrouvés? Le propriétaire a reconnu Noctis. Sa photo est partout dans les médias : il est recherché dans tout le pays.

Le jeune roi se rappela le type bedonnant qui avait semblé complètement l'ignorer. Il avait bien caché son jeu.

– Il a averti les autorités, continua-t-elle, et c'est moi que l'empire a envoyée pour vous traquer. Ça a été assez facile… Le mec a tout entendu quand vous prépariez votre plan médiocre pour attaquer la base. Vous n'êtes pas très brillants.

– Ah oui?! Et toi, qui es visiblement un putain de génie, que proposes-tu?!, demanda Gladio.

Sa voix était cassante et Noctis comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à supporter le caractère de la jeune femme.

– Évitez les villes et les lieux publics en général. Trouvez un endroit où vous ne croiserez absolument personne.

– Ça nous limite énormément, commenta Ignis.

– Génial, on est condamnés à dormir dans la tente jusqu'au restant de nos jours, grommela Gladio.

– Et encore, l'empire envoie régulièrement des patrouilles un peu partout dans la région pour fouiller les lieux potentiels de camping et les caravanes disponibles, ajouta Aranea.

– En d'autres mots, on n'est pas mieux que morts, trancha Noctis.

Son regard se tourna encore une fois vers Prompto. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et il devina qu'il devait avoir mal. Il aurait voulu lui trouver un endroit propice au repos. Lui-même était exténué et tout son corps était endolori.

Aranea échappa un long soupir et Noctis se retourna vers elle. Elle regardait toujours la route, les lèvres pincées et les doigts tapotant nerveusement sur son genou, semblant subir un débat intérieur.

– Je connais un endroit, finit-elle par dire. J'ai des amis qui possèdent une ferme assez reculée… Je crois qu'ils pourraient vous cacher, pendant un certain temps.

Gladio et Noctis échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux n'étaient clairement pas emballés à l'idée de suivre une mercenaire associée — ou plutôt anciennement associée — à l'empire dans un lieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Noctis ressentit aussi l'hésitation de Ignis à travers le coup d'oeil qu'il lui lança à travers le rétroviseur.

Puis, le conseiller quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour regarder Prompto.

– Comment va-t-il?

– Pas très bien…, répondit Noctis.

– Nah… Ça roule…, fit Prompto d'une voix faible.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Noctis savait qu'il tentait de les rassurer, mais en fait, son état de faiblesse ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude du jeune roi.

– Mademoiselle Highwind, fit Ignis. Croyez-vous être en mesure de nous trouver des potions?

– Ça sera difficile. L'empire les fait retirer du marché, même chez les plus petits vendeurs. Et ils ne lésinent pas là-dessus : ils cassent les jambes à quiconque en possède...

Le souvenir du vendeur terrorisé qu'ils avaient croisé à Lestallum lui revint en mémoire. Alors Gladio avait raison, l'empire était bien derrière cette rupture de stock.

– Et j'ai gaspillé ma dernière fiole pour le petit roi, ajouta-t-elle.

Noctis lui lança un regard noir. Ignis ignora le commentaire.

– Alors, ça signifie qu'il faut amener Prom dans un hôpital. Et Noct aura aussi besoin de soins.

– Ha! Oubliez ça!, fit Aranea. Autant les emmener à l'abattoir. Les hôpitaux sont tous surveillés.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés.

– Je vais tenter de vous en trouver, des potions… Ça sera difficile, maintenant que je suis _persona non grata_ chez l'empire… Mais je crois savoir où en trouver.

– Et pourquoi tu ferais ça pour nous, exactement?, demanda Noctis d'un air soupçonneux.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de lui lancer un regard noir.

– Je ne vous ai pas sauvé le cul pour vous laisser crever ensuite.

La voiture vibrait de tension alors que Noctis et Aranea se fixaient du regard. Devant l'évidente absence de confiance du jeune roi, la mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel.

– Écoute, je ne vous aime pas moi non plus. Mais, honnêtement, vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'options qui s'offrent à vous. Si vous voulez des potions, je suis la seule qui peut vous en trouver. Si vous voulez une cachette, je suis la seule qui peut vous en fournir une. Alors, soit que vous me faites confiance, soit que vous arrêtez la voiture ici et je vous laisse vous débrouiller seuls.

Il eut un moment de silence où les trois amis s'échangèrent des regards hésitants. C'est la voix rauque de Prompto qui se leva en premier.

– Aranea… Dans cette ferme… Il y a des lits?, demanda-t-il faiblement, les yeux toujours clos.

– Bien sûr.

– Une douche?

– Des lits, une douche, confirma-t-elle.

– …Des poules?

Aranea ne sembla pas comprendre le lien, mais elle répondit tout de même.

– Hum, oui, je crois bien qu'ils ont des poules…

– C'est le putain de paradis cette ferme, marmonna Prompto. On y va.

Noctis, Gladio et Ignis ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

– Alors c'est d'accord…, confirma Ignis. Aranea, dis-nous où cette ferme est située.

.

* * *

.

Afin d'éviter les villes et les routes trop peuplées, ils furent forcés de rouler pendant près de deux heures avant d'atteindre finalement leur destination. Lorsque, dans la pénombre, la voiture s'engagea enfin dans un petit sentier de terre encadré par des champs de maïs, Noctis soupira de soulagement. Il ne supportait plus la douleur qui vibrait dans tout son côté gauche et il avait un mal de crâne assommant. Il regarda Prompto : celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la dernière heure. Noctis avait passé le trajet à vérifier son pouls à toutes les quinze minutes, inquiet de voir son état s'aggraver.

– Prom… On est arrivés.

Les yeux azurs s'entrouvrirent légèrement, mais le blond sembla incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il faisait encore nuit, mais quelques ampoules sous le toit du perron donnait un aperçu de la petite maisonnette modeste et des quelques bâtiments rustiques qui l'entouraient, dont une grange, une étable et un poulailler. On entendit le cri d'un coq, les gloussements de chocobos et les chants stridents de grillons. Ignis arrêta la voiture devant le perron de la maison principale au même moment où deux hommes venaient à leur rencontre.

– Voici Biggs et Wedge, annonça Aranea.

Ils étaient deux gaillards dans la quarantaine aux visages assez sympathiques. Biggs était assez grand, les cheveux foncés coupés à la militaire et les joues creuses, alors que Wedge était un châtain aux cheveux désordonnés et à la barbe veille de quelques jours. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus simplement de t-shirts et de jeans.

Aranea sauta en bas de la voiture pour les rejoindre et fit les présentations rapidement.

– Voici des rebelles lucisiens, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un grand geste pour englober tout le monde.

Elle pointa Gladio qui sortait de la voiture, puis Ignis qui faisait de même.

– Ces deux là, je ne connais pas leurs noms.

– Gladio, fit le colosse en tendant la main vers Biggs, puis vers Wedge, qui l'attrapèrent immédiatement.

– Ignis, se présenta le conseiller en serrant les mains à son tour.

La jeune femme se retourna ensuite aux deux occupants qui étaient restés assis sur la banquette arrière.

– Le blondinet, là, c'est Prompto. Il est gravement blessé, il a besoin de soins au plus vite. Et le petit gamin aux cheveux noirs, et bien, vous serez probablement surpris de savoir qu'il est nul autre que le roi du Lucis! Noctis Lucis Caelum!

Biggs hoqueta de surprise et Wedge aplatit sa main contre sa bouche.

– Le roi du Lucis?!, répéta le plus grand des deux d'un air ahuri.

Wedge se prosterna maladroitement, mais Aranea lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

– Il ne mérite pas la moindre courbette, crois-moi, fit-elle.

– Et si tu allais te faire foutre, Aranea?, répondit du tac au tac Noctis.

– Messieurs, repris Ignis avant que la conversation ne s'envenime, je sais que nous arrivons comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais serait-il possible d'abuser de votre hospitalité quelques temps?

– Sans problème, répondit Biggs. Venez, nous avons beaucoup d'espace à l'intérieur.

Gladio se retourna alors vers Prompto et ouvrit la portière arrière.

– Prom?, demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant vers lui. Comment tu te sens?

Le blond ne releva pas la tête, ni même n'ouvrit les yeux, mais il fit quand même un sourire.

– J'ai… vécu de meilleures nuits…

– Allez, courage. On y est presque.

Gladio glissa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos du tireur pour le soulever délicatement, mais celui-ci échappa instantanément un profond hurlement.

– Désolé, mon vieux…, dit Gladio.

Prompto agrippa son cou à deux mains, le visage grimaçant et les dents serrées, pendant que le colosse montait les marches du perron et traversait l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

– Alors… C'est comme ça que tu comptes transporter ta mariée, hein?, blagua Prompto d'une voix faible, malgré la douleur qui transparaissait sur son visage.

Le bouclier eut un éclat de rire.

– Ouais, tu es mon cobaye.

Noctis sourit tristement en entendant l'échange entre ses deux amis. Même dans les pires moments, Prompto essayait de remonter le moral de tout le monde. Il était peut-être bien le plus courageux des quatre.

– Ça va, Noct?, demanda Ignis.

Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas bougé et était toujours assis, seul, à l'arrière de la voiture.

– Ouais…

Il se soutint sur la portière pour se lever, mais sa jambe flancha. Il échappa un juron entre une plainte et un hurlement, alors qu'il tombait à genoux et que son conseiller le rattrapait par le coude. Le mouvement créa une décharge électrique qui l'irradia de ses orteils jusqu'à sa nuque.

Sa vision se voila et eut soudainement un haut-le-coeur. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il entendit Ignis répéter son nom, mais la voix semblait flotter comme dans un rêve.

Quand les taches noires devant ses yeux se dissipèrent enfin, il aperçut Aranea. Elle se dressait devant lui, les bras croisés et un air hautain qui le regardait de haut.

– Déjà fatigué, petit roi?

Putain qu'elle avait un don incroyable pour l'emmerder royalement en quelques mots seulement.

Porté uniquement par la fierté de ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse à la mercenaire, il se releva et Ignis attrapa aussitôt son bras pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Ils avancèrent à petits pas et entrèrent dans la maison. Aranea les regarda passer devant elle sans lever le petit doigt.

– Il se peut que j'assassine cette fille avant la fin de la nuit, marmonna Noctis.

– Si ma mémoire est bonne, le roi a perdu son droit de faire couper des têtes il y a au moins 250 ans, votre altesse, répondit Ignis d'un ton moqueur.

L'intérieur de la maison était une aire ouverte dont la pièce principale aux hauts plafonds était composée d'une grande cuisine et d'un espace salon à la décoration chaleureuse, aux murs en bois vernis et aux rideaux de coton brodés.

– Vos amis sont montés à l'étage, fit Biggs. Il y a une chambre avec un grand lit là-haut. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Le grand brun attrapa le bras libre de Noctis pour alléger son poids et ils entreprirent, à trois, de grimper l'escalier. La fatigue avait eu raison de la jambe du jeune roi dont les blessures étaient devenues insupportables et il monta si lentement que Gladio s'impatienta et vint le cueillir à mi-chemin. Il le souleva comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour Prompto et l'emmena à une grande chambre où le blond était déjà étendu sur le lit. Le colosse déposa le jeune roi à ses côtés et celui-ci soupira de gratitude en sentant sous lui le matelas moelleux.

– Ça va aller?, demanda le colosse.

– Ouais… Prend soin de Prompto, plutôt. Il est plus mal en point que moi.

Gladio contourna le lit pour rejoindre le tireur et observa sa tête, puis souleva délicatement son t-shirt. Le torse du jeune homme était barbouillé de sang séché.

– Sur sa tête, la coupure est superficielle, commenta Gladio. Mais la blessure à sa poitrine, elle est plus grave… Le saignement s'est arrêté pour l'instant, mais il lui faut une potion, ça c'est certain. Peut-être même deux.

Il se retourna vers Ignis et Aranea qui étaient entrés dans la pièce derrière lui.

– Et il en a besoin rapidement, ajouta le colosse. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit Aranea. J'y vais tout de suite. Il y a une base militaire secrète à quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres d'ici. Ils doivent certainement garder sous clé quelques potions. Je vais infiltrer l'endroit et vous revenir le plus tôt possible.

– Je viens avec toi, dit Ignis.

Aranea le regarda en soulevant un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

– Je crains que ce n'était pas une proposition.

Il eut un échange de regard interminable, lourd de tension. C'est Aranea qui plia en premier.

– D'accord, mais je t'avertis, tu n'as pas intérêt à me ralentir.

– Ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Gladio, peux-tu veiller sur Prom et Noct pendant notre absence?

– Certainement.

– Alors c'est réglé. Partons immédiatement.

Et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Ignis et Aranea quittèrent la pièce sous le regard nerveux de Noctis. Celui-ci s'inquiéta de laisser son conseiller seul avec la mercenaire, mais, étant donné la situation, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance et d'attendre avec impatience leur retour.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Avant même de prendre conscience qu'il tombait dans le piège du sommeil, il s'endormit.

Quand il ouvrit les paupières, plusieurs heures plus tard, il était toujours couché sur le dos, la tête bien enfoncée dans l'oreiller duveteux et le corps enfin moins criard. Il faisait encore nuit à la fenêtre, mais il était convaincu d'avoir dormi pendant une longue période. Il était tant épuisé à son arrivée qu'il avait roupillé toute la journée jusqu'au soir.

Il tourna la tête vers Prompto qui était toujours étendu à ses côtés. À la faible lueur jaunâtre de la petite lampe de chevet qui éclairait légèrement la pièce, il vit que son visage était toujours aussi pâle et que ses cernes violacés étaient plus foncés que jamais. Inquiet, il glissa sa main le long du bras étendu aux côtés du sien pour placer deux doigts sur son poignet et vérifier son pouls. Il était toujours régulier, quoiqu'un peu trop lent au goût de Noctis.

Le toucher dut réveiller le blond, car ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement.

– Désolée, murmura Noctis. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Les yeux entrouverts se tournèrent vers lui. Prompto sourit faiblement.

– Ça va…

– Comment te sens-tu?

– Mieux… Toi?

– Mieux aussi.

Le blond leva lentement la main et la passa dans son visage. Il eut un air surpris quand il sentit sous ses doigts ses mèches durcies par le sang séché.

– Putain… Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur la tête?, murmura-t-il.

– Au moins douze litres de sang.

– J'ai saigné?

– T'es sérieux? T'as même pas remarqué?

Prompto laissa sa main retomber mollement sur le matelas.

– Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus…

Noctis roula légèrement de côté pour se placer en position assise sur le rebord du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une plainte rauque et Gladio, qui était étendu dans une drôle de position sur un canapé dans le coin de la pièce, se réveilla subitement.

– Questcequisepasse?!, demanda-t-il d'une traite, ses yeux balayant la pièce nerveusement.

Il aperçut Noctis et se leva d'un coup pour aller vers lui.

– Ça va?!

– Ouais, désolé. Je réveille tout le monde aujourd'hui, marmonna le jeune roi.

– T'inquiète. Prom? Comment tu te sens?

– Mieux que hier…

Gladio s'étira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se gratter.

– Ne bougez pas. Je vais voir si je peux mettre la main sur quelque chose à manger.

Il sortit de la pièce et Noctis l'entendit descendre l'escalier. Il resta immobile un certain temps, la tête penchée vers l'avant, attendant que la douleur à son flanc s'estompe malgré sa position assise.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la voix de Prompto se leva, murmurante.

– Noct, merci… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Je… Merci.

Le jeune roi fut si surpris que pendant une seconde, il resta muet. Puis, la culpabilité s'infiltra sous sa peau et se répandit en lui comme un virus. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour le regarder.

– Merci pour quoi?, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Merci pour avoir mis ta vie en danger? Pour t'avoir forcé à prendre des risques qui ont failli te tuer? C'est de ma faute, tout ce qui s'est passé. Je… Je suis tellement désolé, Prom.

– Arrête…

– Non, je… J'aurais dû t'écouter et abandonner cette idée stupide de démolir l'usine de magiteks. J'aurais dû m'assurer que ce foutu soldat nif était bien KO. Putain, Prom, je m'en veux tellement… Je… Je…

Il dut s'arrêter parce que sa gorge se serrait et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas pleurer. Il sentit la main de Prompto se poser sur son dos.

– Noct…, fit-il, la voix toujours enrouée. Quand je t'ai supplié de me laisser en arrière, tu m'as ignoré. Tu m'as traîné sur tes épaules, même si tu étais toi-même très mal en point. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Et puis, cette potion que tu m'as donnée… Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et je sais très bien que c'est celle que tu as refusé après la bataille de Lestallum, alors que tu en avais clairement besoin. Si ça n'aurait pas été de ça… Je serais mort.

– Tu serais mort par ma faute.

– Arrête, bordel… Ces soldats à l'uniforme rouge, c'étaient des pros… Peu importe comment on est arrivés là, leur seul but s'était d'abattre des Lucisi-–

Il s'interrompit. Noctis se retourna et vit que son camarade avait un regard peiné qui fixait le vide devant lui.

Gladio passa soudainement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

– Les gars, croyez-vous être capable d'avaler quelque chose? J'ai trouvé des ingrédients pour faire une soupe, je crois que je saurais préparer ça.

– Quoi?… Tu comptes cuisiner?, demanda Prompto d'une petite voix.

– Wow, moi qui croyais que tout danger de mort était derrière nous…, ajouta Noctis.

– Ha. Ha. Très drôle, répliqua le colosse. Alors, si je prépare un repas, allez-vous le manger ou préférez-vous crever de faim?

– On va probablement crever dans les deux cas, donc…, fit le tireur, un sourire dans sa faible voix.

– Prom, si tu n'avais pas l'air aussi massacré, je te foutrais mon poing sur la gueule.

– Il préférerait probablement ton poing à ta nourriture, fit Noctis.

Gladio finit enfin par craquer un rire.

– Putain, vous êtes deux vrais cons. Et vous allez manger ma foutue soupe.

Il retourna à la cuisine à l'étage du dessous. Prompto toucha les mèches de ses cheveux figés par le sang et il soupira.

– Je tuerais pour une douche… marmonna-t-il.

Noctis tourna la tête vers une porte qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Il se leva et boita jusqu'à celle-ci.

– Il y a une baignoire… Veux-tu que je te coule un bain?

– Oh putain, ça serait le rêve…, murmura Prompto.

Noctis entra dans la petite pièce et s'assit sur la cuvette, incapable de rester debout. Il s'étira pour tourner les robinets et l'eau coula dans un lent débit bourdonnant qui s'accumula doucement au fond de la baignoire.

Il repensa à la conversation que Prompto et lui venaient de partager et son coeur se serra. Il avait mis son ami en danger. Beaucoup plus que le blond l'imaginait. Oui, il y avait évidemment le fait qu'il avait forcé ce dernier à courir un risque inutile pour se rendre à l'usine de magiteks et aussi qu'il n'avait pas su s'assurer que le soldat qui avait manqué de le tuer était bien hors d'état de nuire. Mais ces erreurs étaient bien moindres à côté de celle qui le terrifiait vraiment.

Ardyn. Ardyn l'avait surpris en train de prononcer des mots qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais dire à haute voix. Il avait été tellement stupide. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, Prompto était dans la cible de l'empire.

Pour s'attaquer à Noctis, ils s'en prendraient à lui plus qu'à quiconque.

Il s'était juré qu'il cacherait son secret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et voilà qu'il l'avait partagé à la pire personne possible. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con? Et jusqu'où les Niflhes seraient-ils capables d'aller? La gorge du jeune roi se contracta quand il pensa aux paroles du chancelier. Il lui avait dit sans détour quel était leur plan. Le capturer. Le torturer. Le tuer.

Une vision horrible de Prompto, les poignets liés dans le dos, piégé dans une salle sombre et battu par des soldats, lui vint à l'esprit malgré lui. Il se pencha vers l'avant et s'écrasa les mains sur les yeux. Non, non, non. Pas ça.

La fameuse boule, avec laquelle il commençait à être beaucoup trop familier, revint se loger dans sa poitrine. Seigneurs. Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avait-il fait!?

Un bruit juste à côté de lui le sortit de sa stupeur et il sursauta jusqu'au plafond quand Prompto tomba littéralement sur lui. Il se leva pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

– Désolé, mec…, marmonna le blond.

Noctis avait la gorge si crispée que le « ça va » qu'il voulut dire resta coincée dans sa trachée, mais le tireur semblait trop confus pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il était penché vers l'avant en respirant bruyamment et tout son poids était appuyé sur les bras que Noctis avait relevés pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

– Je crois… Que je n'aurais pas dû me lever… Je suis étourdi…

– Tu veux t'asseoir?

– Non, non… Aide-moi plutôt à enlever ça…

Et il posa son front sur l'épaule de Noctis pour aider son équilibre alors qu'il lâchait ses bras pour tenter de soulever son débardeur. Sa proximité soudaine prit le jeune roi de court et celui-ci se figea, la chaleur dans son visage grimpant d'un coup.

Mais la tâche était visiblement colossale pour le tireur et il abandonna, ses bras retombant mollement sur ses côtés.

– Ça m'a pris… au moins dix mille ans… enlever mes bottes… Je n'ai plus d'énergie…

Noctis baissa la tête et constata que le blond était effectivement pieds nus.

– Tu veux… Hum… Tu veux que je t'aide?

Prompto hocha la tête, le front toujours posé sur l'épaule de son ami, et leva les bras légèrement. Noctis sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes alors qu'il prit le débardeur et le souleva prudemment. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Noctis se demanda sérieusement si son camarade pouvait entendre les cognements de son coeur qui s'emballaient. Il finit par passer le vêtement au-dessus de la tête blonde et Prompto reposa son front au même endroit, les yeux fermés, avec visiblement du mal à rester debout.

Et alors que Noctis était convaincu que la température de la pièce ne pouvait pas être plus élevée, il découvrit qu'il se trompait.

Prompto était passé à sa ceinture et tentait de la détacher.

Le jeune roi crut qu'il allait subir un arrêt cardiaque. Il leva les yeux précipitamment et fixa le plafond, tentant d'oublier le visage du blond dans son cou et les mains qui travaillaient trop près de son ventre.

Mais après de longues minutes interminables, la ceinture n'était toujours pas détachée et Noctis comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas, ils allaient y rester toute la nuit. Il pencha la tête et attrapa les mains du blond. Le contact lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique qui suivit le long de ses bras jusqu'à sa poitrine.

– Attends, je vais le faire, murmura-t-il.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il détacha lentement la ceinture de ses mains tremblantes et défit le bouton, puis la fermeture éclair. Il fit tout son possible pour ignorer le sang séché qui couvrait toujours le torse du blond, la blessure par balle toujours vive en son centre, les ecchymoses bleues qui ornaient son flanc et les éraflures qui grimpaient le long de ses côtes.

Et surtout, _surtout_ , il tenta de combattre l'envie irrésistible d'admirer ce fameux ventre plat et sa ligne de fins poils blonds qui devenaient de plus en plus sa faiblesse… Il échoua lamentablement et son sang chauffa brusquement dans ses veines dès qu'il y posa les yeux.

À la suite de ses abdominaux ridiculement sexy, Prompto avait ces deux _putains_ de lignes, formées par ses hanches, qui descendaient sous l'élastique de son caleçon moulant, comme s'ils pointaient volontairement vers la source de ses désirs, et qui attiraient les yeux de Noctis comme des aimants.

Qui n'attiraient pas que ses yeux en fait.

Il détourna le regard, rongé par la culpabilité.

– Je vais juste me glisser dans la baignoire avec mon sous-vêtement, dit finalement Prompto d'une voix faible, en s'agrippant aux épaules de Noctis et levant les jambes l'une après l'autre pour laisser son pantalon tomber à ses chevilles.

Merci aux dieux, pensa le jeune roi : il n'aurait pas survécu à plus.

Il aida son camarade à enjamber la baignoire et quand ce dernier s'y glissa, il laissa échapper un son de pur ravissement. Il renversa la tête vers l'arrière pour la poser sur le rebord du bain et ferma les yeux. Noctis tourna les robinets pour couper l'eau.

– C'est bon, je peux te laisser là?

– C'est juste… parfait… Merci, vieux…, marmonna le blond sans même ouvrir un oeil.

Noctis quitta la salle de bain et s'étendit sur le lit, couché sur le ventre, pour cacher la stupide tente qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon.

.

* * *

.

Il dut s'endormir, car quand il se réveilla, il entendait Gladio parler dans la salle de bain.

– Alors, ça fait de nous de vrais mariés, maintenant?, blagua le colosse.

– Ouais… J'imagine qu'on peut considérer ça comme… une nouvelle étape de notre relation…, fit la voix plus faible de Prompto.

Noctis leva la tête et aperçut, sur la table de chevet, deux soupes fumantes sur un plateau de transport. Gladio sortit de la salle de bain en reculant, aidant un Prompto chancelant à marcher jusqu'au lit, où il s'étendit aux côtés du jeune roi. Il était vêtu de vêtements propres et ses cheveux avaient enfin repris leur couleur naturelle.

– Peux-tu croire que c'est Gladio qui m'a habillé?, marmonna Prompto en se frottant un oeil.

– Peux-tu croire que c'est moi qui t'ai déshabillé?, répondit Noctis d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond se figea pendant une seconde, la main suspendue dans son mouvement. Il devint rapidement rouge écrevisse et Gladio éclata de rire.

– Mariage à trois!, fit le colosse en riant.

Noctis s'assit sur la tête du lit au même moment où Gladio lui offrait l'un des bols chauds. Il l'attrapa avec reconnaissance et engloutit une énorme bouchée sans attendre. C'était l'une de ces soupes consistantes où il y avait plus de poulet, de pâtes et de légumes que de bouillon, et elle n'était pas particulièrement bien assaisonnée, mais Noctis était si affamé qu'il eut l'impression de manger le meilleur repas de sa vie.

Évidemment, il s'assura de dire tout le contraire à Gladio.

– Dégeulasse, ce truc, fit-il en engloutissant goulûment une gigantesque deuxième bouchée.

Il eut droit à un glorieux doigt d'honneur auquel il répondit d'un sourire moqueur aux lèvres serrées, la bouche toujours pleine de nourriture.

Gladio aida Prompto à s'asseoir sur la tête de lit à son tour, le dos accoté sur des oreillers, et lui offrit la deuxième soupe. Il fronça des sourcils quand il vit que le blond n'arrivait même pas à tenir le bol dans ses mains, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta de lui tenir son plat et l'aider à emmener sa cuillère à sa bouche.

Au bout de quatre petites bouchées seulement, les yeux du tireur se fermaient déjà et sa tête tanguait vers l'avant. Gladio et Noctis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

– Prom?, demanda le colosse. Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir manger un peu plus?

Les yeux s'entrouvrirent de nouveau et le blond avala deux autres bouchées, mais il refusa la troisième d'un signe de tête. Gladio déposa le bol sur la table de chevet en soupirant, puis aida le blond à se recoucher.

– Tu pourras en manger si tu as faim plus tar-

Prompto écrasa soudainement sa main sur sa bouche et se retourna vivement. Gladio le rattrapa en catastrophe alors que le tireur se balança le haut du corps au-dessus du vide sur le bord du lit et vomit violemment.

– Oh, merde, fit le colosse. Noct, peux-tu aller me chercher un linge ou quelque chose?

Noctis déposa son bol et se leva précipitamment pour boiter jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il attrapa un gant de toilette qu'il humecta rapidement avec de l'eau. Quand il revint à la chambre, il s'arrêta net. Au sol, la flaque de vomissures était rougie par du sang.

Son coeur se serra.

– Donne, ordonna le colosse en tendant la main vers lui.

Noctis lui rendit le linge humide et Gladio essuya le visage du blessé dans de petits mouvements attentionnés qui contrastaient étrangement avec la force de ses larges mains.

– Désolé…, murmura Prompto.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Gladio. Noct, occupe-toi de lui pendant que je vais chercher un seau pour nettoyer.

Noctis hocha la tête, attrapa le tissu et s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que son bouclier sortait de la pièce.

– Désolé…, répéta Prompto.

– T'inquiète. La bouffe de Gladio est immangeable, pas étonnant que tu l'ailles vomi.

Le blond ne rit pas de sa blague et Noctis s'en inquiéta autant que le sang qu'il avait vu au sol. D'un mouvement hésitant, il colla le linge humide sur le front de son camarade pour le rafraîchir, puis sur ses joues et sur sa bouche. Prompto garda les yeux fermés pendant une bonne minute, puis il s'agita; il roula précipitamment sur le côté et vomit de nouveau au sol. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus presque plus de nourriture, mais que du liquide rouge vif qui horrifia Noctis.

Dans le torse de ce dernier, la panique enflait. Mais où bordel étaient Ignis et Aranea?! Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée combien de temps ils étaient partis et il s'inquiéta soudainement autant pour Ignis que pour Prompto. Si jamais Aranea osait lui faire quoi que ce soit…

Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant de nouveau son camarade. Il était resté retourné, les paupières closes et la tête penchée flottante au-delà du lit. Quand Noctis l'aida à s'étendre de nouveau, il vit qu'une pellicule de sueur était apparue sur sa peau et sa lèvre supérieure tremblait légèrement. Le jeune roi posa de nouveau le linge humide sur son front.

Putain, combien de temps survivrait-il encore?

Gladio revint avec un seau et une vadrouille. Lorsqu'il traversa la porte, il s'arrêta, interdit, devant la quantité de sang sur le parquet. Il leva un regard inquiet vers Noctis et les deux camarades eurent un échange silencieux qui trahit leurs préoccupations sans équivoque.

Mais le colosse n'échappa pas un mot et se contenta de ramasser le dégât. Quand il eut finit, il se pencha vers Prompto.

– Je viens de ramasser ton foutoir, dit-il d'un air qui prétendait être sérieux, mais dans lequel on percevait une bonne pointe d'humour. Alors je te conseille de ne pas recommencer.

Le blond eut un petit sourire, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

– C'est passé… je crois…, murmura-t-il difficilement.

Le bouclier et son roi ne peuvent s'empêcher d'échanger un dernier regard plein de sous-entendus, puis Gladio quitta la pièce pour vider le seau et Noctis resta pour veiller sur le blond.

Après une bonne demi-heure, alors que Prompto s'était enfin endormi, le jeune roi entendit à l'étage du dessous la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva précipitamment et dévala les escaliers d'une démarche gauche.

Il fut complètement déçu de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Biggs et Wedge.

– Bonjour, fit le premier. Comment vont les blessés?

Ils tenaient chacun une large caisse de bois remplie de légumes frais. Ils les déposèrent sur la table de la cuisine.

– Prompto est en train de crever, répondit sans détour Gladio.

La rudesse de la phrase prit Noctis de court et son coeur se serra. Mais il avait raison. Prompto était en train de crever.

Les deux hôtes étaient restés interdits, fixant Gladio.

– Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire?, demanda Wedge.

– Non, sauf peut-être lui dénicher une potion.

– Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ignis et Aranea?, demanda le jeune roi.

Wedge secoua la tête.

– Non… Mais ils n'ont aucun moyen pour nous rejoindre de l'intérieur de la base… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est très étrange. Surtout ce ciel…

– Comment ça, surtout ce ciel?

– Bah, ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse nuit si tôt… Le soleil s'est couché, quoi?… Vers deux heures de l'après-midi environ?

Noctis fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

– Mais quelle heure est-il?

– Il est neuf heures trente du soir, fit Biggs en regardant sa montre.

Putain. Ils étaient arrivés ici à quelle heure? Vers quatre heures du matin, au maximum? Ça faisait environ seize ou dix-sept heures qu'Ignis et Aranea étaient partis pour leur mission… Que faisaient-ils bon sang?

Aranea. Il espérait à tout prix qu'elle était bien de leur côté. À présent, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé Ignis seul avec elle. Peut-être que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'un piège pour les séparer. Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement une espionne de l'empire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle avait essayé de les tuer.

Mais il se rappela qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour elle de laisser ce soldat impérial lui enfoncer une balle dans l'abdomen. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et aussi celle de Prompto. Elle lui avait donné sa dernière potion. Elle avait littéralement soulevé et traîné le tireur jusqu'à l'extérieur. Si elle était vraiment une espionne, pourquoi elle aurait pris la peine de faire tous ces efforts pour les tuer ensuite?

Malgré tout, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il se demanda s'il était plus sage d'intervenir. Peut-être que Ignis avait été trahi? Peut-être était-il en danger? Son esprit dériva et il l'imagina blessé, à genoux, en sang, suffoquant. Ou capturé par les Niflhes, attaché les mains dans le dos, étendu sur le sol d'une cellule glauque. La poitrine de Noctis se contracta. Seigneurs, je vous en prie, pensa-t-il, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Bon sang… Et Prompto qui avait absolument besoin de soins au plus vite… À chaque minute qui passait, son état se dégradait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre patiemment qu'il meure. Il fallait qu'il aille là-bas. Qu'il se rende à la base pour aider Ignis et ramener des potions au plus vite.

Il regarda Gladio, mais celui-ci était occupé à aider les deux fermiers à vider les caisses. Il avait besoin de lui parler. D'avoir son opinion. D'échafauder un plan avec lui pour sauver et Ignis, et Prompto. Mais il n'osait pas en discuter devant Biggs et Wedge… Ils étaient amis avec Aranea et il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Alors il se tut et s'assit à la table d'un geste coincé, sa jambe continuant à le lancer continuellement, pendant que les hommes discutaient d'idées repas.

– Nous les fermiers, nous cuisinons tard, expliqua Biggs à Gladio. Nous profitons de la lumière pour travailler et ne mangeons pas avant qu'il fasse nuit… Quoique aujourd'hui…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la fenêtre.

C'était effectivement étrange que le soleil se soit couché si tard, mais Noctis avait trop d'inquiétudes en tête pour y réfléchir correctement. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Prompto, à son teint pâle, au sang qu'il avait vomi… Combien de temps lui restait-il? Et Ignis… Allait-il bien?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Biggs et Wedge qui se dirigeaient tous deux vers la porte, mentionnant quelque chose à propos de tracteurs qu'il fallait ranger dans la grange pour éviter la pluie. Dès qu'ils furent sortis à l'extérieur, Noctis sauta sur l'occasion pour enfin discuter avec Gladio.

– Putain où est Iggy? Ce n'est pas normal que ce soit si long.

– Je sais, ça m'inquiète, moi aussi…, répondit le colosse en glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

– Il faut trouver cette base militaire au plus vite et aller le chercher.

– C'est une mauvaise idée. La dernière fois qu'on a tenté de s'infiltrer dans une base, ça s'est très mal passé.

– Bordel, Gladio! Tu l'as dit toi-même, Prom est en train de flancher! Il faut faire quelque chose!

– Je fais confiance à Iggy, il reviendra.

– Ce n'est pas en Iggy que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en Aranea! Elle pourrait nous trahir à tout moment, putain!

– Si elle nous avait trahi, cette maison serait déjà entourée de magiteks.

Noctis soupira de frustration. Il avait raison sur ce point, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'Ignis n'était toujours pas revenu. Et que Prompto allait de plus en plus mal.

– Prompto. Son état s'aggrave de plus en plus, fit le jeune roi d'une voix ferme.

– J'en suis conscient.

– Si nous n'allons pas chercher cette foutue potion…

– Et tu comptes faire quoi, au juste? Attaquer la base en sautillant sur une patte? Tu es blessé, merde! Comment tu veux arriver à quoi que ce soit dans cet état?!

Le ton était monté d'un coup.

– Je ne peux pas laisser crever Prom en restant les bras croisés! Je dois y aller!

– C'est toi qui va crever si tu y vas!

– C'est de ma faute s'il est blessé, PUTAIN!

Sa voix craqua.

– GLADIO, IL VA MOURIR, MERDE!, cria-t-il en frappant le poing sur la table.

Il sentit les larmes monter, mais il les réprima. Pas question qu'il braille devant Gladio, dont la bouche tendue était devenue une ligne droite. Pendant une seconde, les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard. Puis, un bruit à l'étage attira leur attention et ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un coup.

Noctis atteignit l'escalier en premier et, à son grand désarroi, découvrit Prompto, assit sur la troisième marche du haut, les mains encore sur les rampes et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Le jeune roi grimpa jusqu'à lui en vitesse.

– Putain Prom, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! T'es con ou quoi?!

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais le blond enroula soudainement ses doigts derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui.

– Je…. t'interdis… d'aller… là-bas… T'as compris?!

Surpris, Noctis ne bougea pas. Prompto était visiblement exténué, couvert de sueur et tremblant de tous ses muscles, mais sa poigne était solide.

– Reste… en sécurité, ici… Promets-moi le…

– Prom… Je…

Prompto colla son front à celui de Noctis et ferma les yeux.

– Promets, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fermement.

Le jeune roi se pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il lui demandait de le laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et le regarder crever sans rien faire.

Mais d'un autre côté, son camarade semblait si désespéré qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il sentait la chaleur émaner de ses joues tachetées et il eut l'impression que les engrenages dans son esprit ralentissaient affreusement, alors que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient.

Il hésita, torturé entre la peur de perdre son ami et celle de lui refuser son dernier souhait. Et quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, ce fut malgré lui :

– D'accord. C'est promis.

Prompto échappa un long soupir de soulagement et lâcha enfin le cou de Noctis. Il tenta de se relever, mais il fut rapidement évident que le blond n'avait plus une goutte d'énergie après s'être déplacé jusque là, et Gladio dut finalement le soulever pour le ramener à son lit.

Noctis les suivit avec la poitrine comprimée et la mâchoire crispée.

– Noct, fit Gladio après avoir déposé Prompto. J'ai préparé des vêtements propres pour toi, tout à l'heure… Si tu veux, il y a une douche dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

– D'accord, merci.

Il ressortit aussitôt pour éviter que ses amis ne remarquent combien il était proche de craquer. Il redescendit les marches en boitant, passa devant Biggs et Wedge nouvellement revenus sans les regarder et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain, en attrapant au passage lesdits vêtements qui étaient sur une chaise. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait cette foutue masse dans la gorge qui avait tant enflée qu'elle écrasait péniblement son thorax. Il expulsa une longue expiration tremblante. Dans son esprit, ses pensées tournoyaient si rapidement qu'il avait du mal à en faire le tri.

Il tenta de les ignorer alors qu'il ouvrait les robinets pour activer la douche. Il se déshabilla de gestes engourdis, se glissa sous le jet et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête, sur ses cheveux et le long de son visage.

Et, soudainement, il éclata en sanglots.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir quitter sa tête et ne plus visionner ces pensées qui l'angoissaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer Ignis en danger, blessé, agonisant. Il ne pouvait arrêter la vision de Prompto, le torse et les cheveux couverts de sang. De la flaque de vomissures rouge près de son lit. De son visage couvert de sueur alors qu'il avait dépensé ses dernières forces pour le rejoindre dans l'escalier.

Et pourquoi bordel avait-il fait cette foutue promesse?!, pensa-t-il, en frappant le mur de sa main ouverte. Il le regrettait amèrement. Rester immobile dans cette maison pendant qu'Ignis était peut-être en danger et que Prompto mourait à petit feu le rendait fou.

Prompto… Bon sang… Si Prompto mourrait, il mourrait avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne pourrait pas.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, ses sanglots le secouant toujours de la tête aux pieds.

Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, il y avait plus… Même si Ignis revenait avec la précieuse potion, le blond serait toujours en grand danger. Il serait sans arrêt sous la loupe de l'empire, qui ferait tout pour s'attaquer à lui avec l'unique but de déstabiliser Noctis. Celui-ci repensa aux mots qu'avait murmuré Ardyn près de son oreille, son souffle lui procurant un frisson horrible autant que ses mots. _Je parie qu'il serait prêt à tout pour vous. À se laisser capturer, à se faire torturer… À mourir pour son roi._

Bordel! Pourquoi je n'ai pas su fermer ma grande gueule?!, pensa Noctis.

Il posa ses deux mains sur le mur et, la tête baissée, se permit de pleurer un bon moment, sachant que le bruit du jet enterrait le son de ses sanglots. Il resta ainsi si longtemps que l'eau commença à refroidir et il dut terminer son savonnage sous un liquide glacial.

Quand il quitta la salle de bain après s'être habillé, il retrouva Biggs et Wedge dans la cuisine, l'un concentré à couper des légumes et l'autre à griller de la viande. Gladio descendait l'escalier.

– Il s'est endormi, lui dit-il.

Noctis répondit d'un hochement de tête et le colosse lui fit un regard compatissant. Il espéra à tout prix que ses yeux n'étaient pas trop bouffis, et que s'ils l'étaient, que son bouclier mettrait ça sur la faute de son oeil au beurre noir.

Plus personne ne parla pendant toute la préparation du repas — même Biggs et Wedge qui devaient ressentir leurs préoccupations. Noctis aida silencieusement, épluchant des épis de maïs avec Gladio puis préparant les couverts sur la table. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer la soupe que son bouclier avait préparée et il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir faim, car les quelques bouchées qu'il avait ingurgitées n'étaient pas suffisantes pour être considérées comme un repas. Mais la peur lui tenaillait le ventre et il savait qu'il serait incapable de manger quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent autour de la table, le silence ne les quittèrent pas, exception faite de quelques formules de politesse. Noctis ne put s'empêcher de jeter sans arrêt des regards impatients vers la porte et de prêter une oreille attentive à une voiture éventuelle qui pourrait arriver à tout moment, mais rien de vint.

Comme il s'en était douté, il fut incapable de manger plus que quelques bouchées et il reposa sa fourchette en soupirant. Il se leva sans rien ajouter et alla s'étendre sur le canapé, dos aux trois hommes. Il les écouta terminer leur repas, échanger quelques timides phrases polies, pour finalement se lever en poussant leurs chaises et ranger la cuisine.

– Il reste une bonne quantité de nourriture pour Aranea et Ignis. Ils seront probablement affamés quand ils reviendront…, fit Biggs d'une voix basse.

Noctis s'inquiéta encore une fois pour son conseiller. Combien de temps était-il parti, maintenant? Il ressentit soudainement une envie urgente de connaître l'heure, mais il n'osa pas demander.

Puis il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Prompto. Pourrait-il la respecter? Ou serait-il plus sage de la briser? Mais il n'avait qu'une parole et l'idée qu'il trahisse la confiance du blond l'horrifiait autant que son état.

Son débat intérieur continua longtemps après que les trois hommes eurent terminé la vaisselle et il les entendit s'asseoir finalement à la table de la cuisine en discutant à voix basse de sujets divers et en sirotant un café. Gladio se levait par intervalles réguliers pour aller vérifier l'état de Prompto et quand il revenait, il disait à l'attention de Noctis :

– Son état est stable.

Ou :

– Tout va bien, il dort toujours.

Noctis ne répondait pas, mais il appréciait les nouvelles. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait plus le courage d'aller voir le blond par lui-même. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage blême et ses yeux clos encadrés par ses cernes violettes.

Le manège continua ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, quand, tout à coup, à travers le son filant du vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, Noctis perçut un faible bruit qui pourrait se méprendre avec une voiture avançant sur une route de terre. Il leva la tête précipitamment, tendant une oreille attentive. Avait-il halluciné?

Mais le bruit sembla être de plus en plus présent et il devint rapidement évident qu'une voiture approchait. Le jeune roi sauta sur ses pieds et courut à l'extérieur en poussant la porte de bois si fort qu'elle rebondit sur le mur. Devant lui s'approchait un véhicule dont les phares l'éblouirent.

Il boita vers la voiture le plus rapidement possible alors que le moteur s'éteignait, que la porte du côté passager s'ouvrait et que — merci aux dieux — Ignis en sortait.

– IGGY!

Le soulagement de voir Ignis vivant debout, et relativement en bonne santé, le remplit d'une joie inespérée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de son conseiller pour l'approcher vivement vers lui et celui-ci lui répondit d'une tape dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se recula, Ignis lui tendit deux potions luisantes, le regard sérieux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Noctis les attrapa d'un geste rapide et se tourna les talons sans hésiter pour courir en clopinant jusqu'à la maison, traverser la pièce principale, grimper les escaliers en tirant de toutes ces forces sur la rampe et enfin atteindre la chambre où Prompto était toujours étendu. Il s'assit sur le lit et attrapa la main du blond pour y mettre une fiole.

– Prom! Prom! Iggy est revenu avec des potions! Serre les doigts!

Le blond se réveilla péniblement et le regarda d'un air confus pendant une seconde. Il était toujours en sueur et ses joues creuses lui donnaient un air affreux. Malgré tout, il sourit faiblement et voyant le jeune roi.

– Noct…

– Prom, serre les doigts! Allez!

Comme si les mots prenaient un certain temps à se rendre à son cerveau, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il comprit enfin et ferma la main sur la potion.

La fiole se rompit et une lueur claire enveloppa le tireur. Quand elle se dissipa, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Oh putain!, échappa-t-il.

Noctis craqua un large sourire.

– Ça fait du bien?

– Oh merde t'as pas idée, lui répondit le blond en le gratifiant d'un large sourire à son tour.

Son regard avait l'air encore épuisé et son teint était toujours cireux, mais sa forme était visiblement revenue en grande partie. Ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvé leur pétillant et son sourire emplit le jeune roi d'une joie incalculable.

Il eut soudainement une envie folle de l'embrasser.

Il se retint, évidemment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de savourer les quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent intensément, partageant une euphorie momentanée.

Prompto tenta ensuite s'asseoir et le sourire de Noctis disparut quand il le vit grimacer de douleur.

– Tu as encore mal?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– Juste un peu… Rien à voir avec tout à l'heure…, grommela-t-il, un bras enroulé autour de ses côtes.

Le jeune roi lui tendit la seconde potion.

– Tiens, prends-en une deuxième.

Le blond la prit dans sa main, mais hésita.

– Attends… Est-ce que tu en as pris une?

Pendant une seconde, Noctis envisagea de mentir, mais il n'osa pas. Il hésita en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et Prompto n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse.

– Toi, prends-la, fit le blond d'une voix ferme en lui tendant la petite bouteille de verre.

Noctis entoura de ses deux mains celle de Prompto et l'écrasa brusquement. La fiole en son centre se rompit et son contenu se répandit sur le tireur, l'enveloppant d'une nouvelle lueur argentée. Sur son visage, la différence fut instantanée. Son teint reprit sa couleur normale, les cernes disparurent et la pellicule de sueur s'envola complètement.

Mais son regard était soudainement furieux.

– Putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça?!, demanda-t-il.

– Tu m'as déjà fait le coup, non? C'est juste un renvoi d'ascenseur. Et puis, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air en forme.

– Parce que toi, tu crois que t'as l'air en forme?!

Noctis sourit. Il était heureux de voir que l'énergie de Prompto était revenue, même si ce n'était que pour lui faire des reproches. Voyant que ses réprimandes n'affectaient pas son ami, le blond roula les yeux, mais il n'ajouta plus rien. Il était trop tard de toute façon : les potions étaient déjà rompues.

– On descend?, demanda Noctis. Les gars seront contents de te voir péter la forme!

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et descendirent l'escalier. Quand ils atteignirent le bas, Noctis constata que tout le monde étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Ignis pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir trop de problème. Il avait du sang séché sur sa tempe et sur ses vêtements, il était sale de poussière de terre et visiblement épuisé, mais il devait avoir consommé une potion, car sa posture était naturelle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire discret accroché aux lèvres.

Aranea était appuyée sur le comptoir, autant dépeignée et couverte de sang et de poussière qu'Ignis, mais, elle aussi, semblait être dans une forme acceptable.

– Regardez qui est de retour!, fit joyeusement Noctis, en ouvrant les mains vers Prompto comme s'il était un magicien qui venait de faire apparaître son assistant.

Un « yahoo » de triomphe et quelques clappements de mains s'élevèrent dans la cuisine. Gladio se dirigea immédiatement vers le blond pour lui faire une accolade à un bras, en y ajoutant une bonne claque dans le dos, et Biggs et Wedge lui serrèrent tous les deux la main avec vivacité.

Prompto se dirigea ensuite vers Ignis. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

– Iggy… Merci mille fois.

– Ça fait du bien de te voir en santé, répondit le conseiller.

Ils se firent une accolade musclée accompagnée de plusieurs claques bruyantes dans le dos. Noctis les regarda en souriant bêtement, enivré de voir ses deux amis — dont il s'inquiétait tant pour leur vie il n'y avait même pas une demi-heure de ça — être aussi… vivants.

– Avez-vous faim?, demanda alors Wedge. Il reste beaucoup de nourriture, il ne suffit qu'à la réchauffer.

Un son d'approbation commun se leva et les deux hôtes ressortirent des casseroles pour réchauffer la viande et les légumes qu'ils avaient préparés plus tôt. Noctis remarqua que son appétit était revenu instantanément : maintenant que le stress était retombé, il réalisa qu'il était affamé. Dès que la nourriture commença à être chauffée de nouveau, elle échappa un arôme savoureux.

Il se retourna vers Prompto et le découvrit avec Aranea.

– Merci, disait le blond, merci pour tout… Vraiment.

Aranea lui répondit d'un sourire tendre.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi…

Elle tendit la main pour serrer la sienne, mais en l'attrapant, Prompto l'attira vers lui et enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour lui faire une accolade. La jeune femme résista une seconde au maximum, puis accepta le câlin.

Le coeur de Noctis se serra en les voyant les deux enlacés.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire et Prompto tapota son épaule brièvement.

– Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, dit-il.

– Je te devais bien ça, répondit-elle. Après ce que j'ai fait à ta poule…

Le blond souleva un sourcil surpris.

– Ignis m'a expliqué votre… lien particulier…, continua-t-elle.

Prompto détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

– Bah, ce n'était peut-être qu'une poule… Mais je te jure que ma Robocop était la meilleure poule que je n'avais jamais rencontré de toute ma vie. Elle n'était pas comme les autres.

– Je suis désolée.

Le tireur reporta sur elle un oeil brillant.

– Tu t'es bien rattrapée en me ramenant ces potions… Tu es pardonnée, n'en parlons plus!

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et partagèrent un bref sourire, puis Prompto se retourna pour s'asseoir à la table. Noctis détourna les yeux. Il avait une drôle de masse dans les tripes.

– Noct…, fit la voix d'Ignis derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers son conseiller. Noctis reconnut l'expression qu'il portait quand celui-ci se préparait à lui faire un sermon.

– Je vois que ton oeil est encore boursouflé et que tu marches comme un vieillard… Donc j'imagine que tu as donné les deux potions à Prompto?

– Il en avait besoin, crois-moi, répondit Noctis.

Ignis soupira, puis sortit une fiole brillante de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

– Tiens. Je me doutais bien que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça. Prends-la.

– C'est ta dernière?, demanda Noctis.

– La dernière, confirma Ignis.

– Et que fais-tu de ta règle de toujours garder une potion sur soi?, demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu n'en auras plus après celle-là…

Ignis lui fit un sourire.

– Allez, c'est pour une bonne cause!

Noctis sourit en fermant la main sur la fiole et elle craqua, le liquide s'évaporant autour de lui, glissant sous ses vêtements le long de sa peau, hérissant les poils sur ses bras et provoquant des frissons sur sa nuque. Il avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et quand il les rouvrit, il se sentit renaître.

La douleur à sa jambe et son flanc s'était complètement évaporée et une énergie nouvelle lui avait rempli les veines.

– Putain. de. merde… que ça fait du bien.

Il regarda son conseiller de nouveau.

– Iggy… Merci.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, votre altesse…

– Non, je veux dire, merci, vraiment. Merci d'avoir sauvé Prompto.

Ignis sembla surpris pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il sourit ensuite et lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

– Allez, mangeons. Je suis affamé.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la grande table et dégustèrent le repas goulûment, heureux d'être enfin réunis, ensemble et en santé, après des jours aussi difficiles. Ils se moquèrent de la soupe de Gladio et du look défraîchi de Ignis, partagèrent des épis de maïs salés et remercièrent leurs hôtes en levant leurs verres.

Et le temps d'un bon repas, Noctis oublia la menace de l'empire, leur situation précaire et les événements du mois dernier. Le temps d'un bon repas, il vécut le coeur léger, appréciant plus que tout d'être enfin entouré de ses amis — ses gars — qu'il aimait tant.

.

* * *

.

 **L'écriture de ce chapitre m'a plongée dans toutes sortes d'émotions!**

 **Je tente de m'améliorer dans ma façon d'exprimer les sentiments de Noctis, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident... J'espère à tout prix avoir réussi ma mission! :)**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité!**

 **Charlie xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour!**

 **Mes chapitres ont allongé dernièrement, mais celui-ci est nettement plus court! C'est un chapitre de transition, si on peut dire... Je prépare le terrain pour la suite! ;)**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 11

Noctis était étendu sur le lit de la chambre à l'étage, où il feuilletait un magazine de pêche. Prompto était couché à ses côtés, sur le ventre, les bras enroulés autour de son oreiller.

– C'est lonnnnggggg, se plaignit-il. Ce n'est pas normal de dormir autant, putain!

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et Ignis et Aranea roupillaient toujours, chacun dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de nuit complète depuis les événements catastrophiques de la première base secrète et avaient naturellement besoin de rattraper le sommeil manquant. Noctis était tout de même impatient de connaître l'histoire de leurs péripéties. La veille, Ignis leur avait mentionné qu'ils avaient mis la main sur des informations extrêmement pertinentes, informations qui seraient très utiles pour leurs actions futures contre l'empire, mais il se disait trop épuisé pour raconter le tout en détail. Noctis se demandait de quoi il s'agissait et si elles avaient un lien avec les nuits qui s'allongeaient.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours noir, malgré l'heure précoce. Ils avaient eu droit, ce matin-là, à six heures d'éclaircissement : encore moins que la journée précédente. Noctis était convaincu que le Niflheim était derrière cet étrange événement.

Il soupira en posant le magazine sur la table de chevet : il l'avait déjà parcouru trois fois et il n'était pas particulièrement intéressant. Il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de l'ennui, cependant. Ces derniers temps avaient été si monstrueusement éreintants, tant physiquement que émotionnellement, qu'il apprécia cette pause bien méritée.

Et il la savourait encore plus sachant qu'elle était momentanée. Après tout, le combat contre l'empire était loin d'être terminé et la menace qui pesaient sur eux — et encore plus sur Prompto, pensa-t-il amèrement — flottait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès.

– Avoue que le plus beau, c'est le silence, fit soudainement la voix de Prompto.

– Huh?

Il tourna la tête pour observer le blond, qui avait le visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller et un oeil pétillant dirigé vers lui.

– Depuis cette foutue explosion, mes oreilles bourdonnaient sans arrêt… Ça me rendait fou! Avec la potion, le silence est revenu… J'imagine que toi aussi?

Noctis réalisa alors qu'effectivement, son acouphène était complètement disparu. Il se tut quelques secondes, appréciant pour la première fois le son subtil du vent qui soulevait le rideau à la fenêtre et le doux chant des grillons à l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le moment. Quand il les rouvrit, il tourna la tête vers le tireur et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait en souriant.

– Quoi?, demanda-t-il.

– Nah, rien…

Noctis souleva un sourcil.

– Je suis simplement content d'être là!, fit Prompto, tout sourire.

– Ouais… Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois là.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés et les dépeigna de grandes secousses.

– Heyyyyy!, se plaignit le tireur. Fais attention à mon look!

Il agrippa son oreiller et l'écrasa d'un coup dans le visage de Noctis. Il ne devait pas avoir mesuré sa force, car, malgré le fait que son arme n'était composée que de plumes et de tissus, le coup fût étonnamment puissant et le jeune roi échappa un OUCHHHH sonore. Celui-ci s'assit vivement et, attrapant son oreiller à son tour, le balança d'un grand élan à la tête de son camarade.

Ce fut une étincelle dans un baril de poudre. Une demi-seconde plus tard et les deux se battaient, tout sourire, comme deux enfants espiègles. Prompto s'était levé sur ses genoux et, toujours armé de son oreiller, le rabattait à répétition sur la tête de Noctis, pendant que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de lui arracher. Quand il réussit enfin, il le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il attrapa les poignets du blond et, d'un mouvement habile, il le reversa et le plaqua sur le lit en tordant ses bras dans une position désagréable.

– Ha! Tu croyais réussir à battre ton roi!, se moqua-t-il.

– J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!, répliqua le blond.

Prompto se démena sous lui et réussit à libérer un poignet qui lui permit de se retourner et de renverser subitement Noctis à ton tour. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui se produisait, le jeune roi se retrouva coincé sous un blond essoufflé, assit sur son ventre. La chaleur monta brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation en profondeur, car Prompto lui attrapa subitement les poignets et se prépara à lui faire, à son tour, une prise de soumission. Noctis dut se battre pour se libérer de sa solide poigne et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il donna un coup de hanche désespéré vers le haut.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de commettre une erreur stupide.

Le tireur perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'avant, s'étendant poitrine contre poitrine sur Noctis, son visage glissant brièvement dans le creux de son cou.

Dans le corps du jeune roi, toute une série de réactions se produisit en chaîne. Il sentit le rouge monter dans son visage, ses tripes se contracter brusquement et, surtout, son bas-ventre s'embrasser. Il paniqua.

– Dégage!, dit Noctis.

Mais Prompto ne saisit pas l'urgence dans sa voix et continua le jeu, s'assoyant de nouveau sur son ami pour rattraper ses poignets et terminer sa prise. Le bas-ventre de celui-ci réagit de plus en plus fortement et son pantalon devint instantanément trop serré.

– J'ai dit dégage!, répéta-t-il.

Quand Prompto ne s'arrêta pas, il leva le ton.

– PUTAIN, DÉGAGE, J'AI DIT!

Cette fois-ci, le tireur s'arrêta subitement. Il se figea, toujours assit sur le ventre de son camarade, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Noctis le poussa brusquement de côté et se leva précipitamment.

– Merde, mais tu ne comprends jamais rien toi, bordel!, ragea Noctis.

Il sortit de la pièce, descendit l'escalier d'un pas colérique et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il avait absolument besoin de quelques minutes, isolé, pour… refroidir. Il ferma la porte avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait voulu et elle claqua bruyamment.

Saloperie. Son corps l'avait trahi.

Il tourna en rond dans l'étroite salle de bain, se frottant le visage de ses deux mains, le pantalon affreusement inconfortable.

Il s'interdit de repenser à la scène qui venait de se produire. Au torse de Prompto écrasant le sien. À la chaleur de son corps pressé contre sa poitrine. Au contact de sa peau lisse et brûlante. À son souffle, glissant dans son cou.

Il s'interdit de s'imaginer en train d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. De s'imaginer coller son nez dans le creux de son épaule. De s'imaginer sentir son odeur en inspirant doucement.

Il s'interdit de se demander quelle aurait été la sensation de l'embrasser.

Ce jour-là, caché dans la minuscule salle de bain, il s'interdit beaucoup de choses, mais en vérité, il fut complètement incapable de s'obéir. Il se maudit, non seulement pour ne pas avoir un meilleur contrôle de lui-même, mais aussi pour s'être mis dans cette situation en premier lieu. Comment pouvait-il être aussi imbécile.

Seigneurs, pensa-t-il, faites qu'il n'ait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit. Je vous en supplie.

Il lui fallut une période ridiculement longue pour que son coeur arrête de cogner à pleine force dans son torse et encore plus de temps pour que son corps ne retrouve sa température normale. Quand il se sentit de nouveau en contrôle, il sortit de la salle de bain en se promettant de ne plus jamais repenser à cet épisode de toute sa vie.

Il se rendit à la cuisine pour constater qu'Ignis et Aranea étaient tous les deux enfin réveillés, douchés et habillés de vêtements propres. Prompto était assis à la table. Il se tourna vers le jeune roi et son regard sembla l'analyser en profondeur. Il avait les joues rouges.

– Ça va?, demanda-t-il finalement.

– Ouais, grommela Noctis.

Celui-ci était affreusement gêné. Prompto semblait l'être tout autant, d'ailleurs.

– Je t'ai fait mal?, demanda le blond.

Noctis se rabattit avec soulagement sur cette excuse facile.

– Ouais…, mentit-il. Rien de grave, c'est déjà passé.

– Désolé…

– Ça va.

– Le petit roi s'est fait bobo?, demanda Aranea d'une voix moqueuse.

Noctis lui lança un regard haineux et la mercenaire lui répondit d'un large sourire narquois. Avant que le jeune roi ne puisse répondre, Ignis les gronda.

– Ne commencez pas, vous deux. Nous sommes alliés, maintenant. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Noctis roula les yeux, mais décida d'obtempérer gentiment et s'assit sur une chaise, aux côtés de Prompto. Pendant ce temps, Ignis posait sur la table des oignons verts et le nécessaire pour les couper.

– Tiens, Noct, peux-tu me donner un coup de main et hacher tout ça, s'il te plaît?

Il s'exécuta, mais ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'Aranea trouvait cette situation visiblement hilarante. Il s'énerva. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette femme : absolument tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait s'infiltrait sous sa peau et s'attaquait à ses nerfs. Elle avait beau avoir participé au sauvetage de Prompto et aidé à ramener Ignis en un morceau, il n'arrivait pas à l'endurer.

Et c'était pire depuis qu'il l'avait vu enlacer Prompto… même s'il savait que c'était ridicule.

Il tenta de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais après une bonne minute de discrets gloussements ininterrompus, il finit par perdre patience. Le couteau fit un bruyant CLAC quand il fut rabattu d'un coup sec sur la planche à découper.

– Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, putain?!, cracha-t-il.

– Rien, rien du tout, fit-elle, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

– T'as jamais vu un type hacher des légumes?!

– Tu ne dois pas avoir fait ça souvent… Tu tiens ton couteau comme un enfant. On dirait un bambin qui cuisine pour la première fois de sa vie.

Noctis sentit son visage rougir.

– Ouais, eh bien si j'ai pas fait ça souvent, c'est que j'avais autre chose à faire de mes journées.

– Évidemment, petit roi… Comme protéger ton royaume? On ne peut pas dire que ça t'a réussi.

Noctis se leva brusquement et sa chaise tomba à la renverse dans un bruit assourdissant.

– Répètes ça pour voir?!, hurla-t-il.

Il se serait lancé sur elle, mais la cuisine était tout d'un coup pleine de gens debout qui s'interposaient entre lui et la mercenaire. Prompto s'était placé entre les deux, les bras levés pour les garder séparés, pendant qu'Ignis retenait Aranea et que Gladio — qui était débarqué de nulle part — avait enroulé son bras autour de Noctis. Quelque part dans le chaos soudain, Biggs et Wedge étaient aussi apparus. Ça n'empêchait pas le jeune roi de hurler à gorge déployée des insultes d'une vulgarité sans précédente; Aranea répondait d'ailleurs de la même politesse.

– Arrêtez, vous deux!, cria Ignis par-dessus le vacarme. Ça suffit!

Ils n'obéirent évidemment pas et le conseiller dut crier à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir enfin droit à une accalmie. Quand il sentit que le pire était enfin derrière eux, il relâcha la mercenaire et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

– L'empire serait ravi de vous voir vous en prendre ainsi l'un à l'autre, répondit-il. En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite.

Aranea et Noctis se lançaient toujours des regards furieux, les dents serrées. Autour d'eux, l'air était vibrant de tension et leurs camarades restaient sur le qui vive.

– Vous êtes, continua Ignis, les deux personnes les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses qui existent aux yeux du Niflheim. Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis, mais tout simplement de mettre vos rancoeurs de côté, au moins le temps que nous travaillons en équipe. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pourrons pas combattre l'empire sans alliance.

Le sang du jeune roi bouillait toujours dans ses veines et provoquait des pulsions jusque dans ses tempes, mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Ignis avait raison et il devait absolument se contrôler.

Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que du contrôle, c'était exactement ce qui lui manquait affreusement aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis, il ramassa la chaise pour s'y asseoir, rattrapa le couteau et repris son travail de hachage sans rien dire, ignorant les échanges de regards derrière lui. Éventuellement, les autres se permirent de relâcher la pression prudemment. Ils s'assirent autour de la table, excepté Ignis, qui reprit son travail sur les oeufs qu'il était en train de battre et Aranea, qui s'appuya sur le comptoir, les bras croisés, le plus loin possible du jeune roi. Noctis préféra cela ainsi.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit?, demanda Prompto à Ignis d'une petite voix.

– Oui, peux-tu sortir le jambon et le fromage du réfrigérateur, s'il te plaît?

Leurs voix étaient toujours tendues. En fait, toute la cuisine vibrait de malaise. Ce fut encore plus évident quand Prompto se leva pour aider : il était raide comme une barre.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Noctis échappa un soupir bruyant et décida de briser le silence.

– Alors, quelles sont ces informations que vous avez découvertes à la base?

– Ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles, commença Ignis calmement.

Il tendit le bol d'oeufs à Noctis en lui faisant signe d'y ajouter ses oignons verts maintenant hachés. Le jeune roi s'exécuta silencieusement.

– Niflheim possède le cristal, annonça Ignis d'une voix grave. Il a réussi à le déplacer jusqu'à sa capitale.

– Quoi?! Comment c'est possible?

Le cristal était un artefact magique très puissant que seuls les membres de la famille royale des Caelum pouvaient approcher sans danger. En sa présence, le commun des mortels devenait malade rapidement et mourait dans les heures ou les jours suivant son exposition. Plusieurs légendes racontaient comment le cristal était venu à Insomnia et avait été confié à la famille royale, mais la vérité était que personne ne savait trop comment il y était arrivé. Simplement qu'il avait toujours été là.

– Nous ne savons pas exactement comment ils ont réussi l'exploit, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que le cristal est bel et bien en leur possession. L'empire l'utilise pour raccourcir les journées.

– Putain de merde…., murmura Gladio.

– Ça expliquerait pourquoi il fait nuit si tôt ces temps-ci…, ajouta Prompto en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

– Effectivement, confirma Ignis. C'est le cristal qui régularise les jours et les nuits.

Il attrapa un poivron rouge et commença à le couper minutieusement en petits cubes.

– Nous avons trouvé les plans d'un espèce de dôme, continua-t-il. Ils sont en train de le construire autour du cristal pour bloquer son pouvoir. Une sorte d'abri anti-nucléaire, en quelque sorte… Plus que la construction avance, plus que la magie du cristal est stoppée. Quand ils l'auront terminé, il n'y aura probablement plus de jour du tout.

– Et pourquoi l'empire voudrait-il d'une nuit éternelle?, demanda Noctis.

– Pour utiliser ses daemons sans contrainte de temps, bien sûr, fit la voix tranchante d'Aranea, comme s'il était un parfait imbécile.

Et voilà. Une seule phrase et l'envie de lui arracher la tête était déjà de retour.

– La révolution épuise l'empire, continua-t-elle. Les émeutiers ne font pas dans la dentelle et tous les jours, de plus en plus de leurs soldats tombent au combat. Évidemment, leur nombre n'est rien comparativement à celui des morts chez les rebelles, mais pour le Niflheim, c'est quand même un problème. La beauté à leurs yeux, c'est que contre des daemons, ces civils ne peuvent rien faire.

– Le seul problème que pose ce type d'armes, ajouta Ignis en ajoutant calmement les poivrons à sa mixture, c'est que l'empire ne peut les utiliser que pendant la nuit. En éliminant le jour, il règle le problème. Il obtiendra alors un avantage militaire exceptionnel et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Autour de la table, un lourd silence se posa. Ignis déposa une poêle à frire sur la cuisinière et y ajouta du beurre.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demanda Prompto.

– Il est certain que tant que l'empire utilisera ses daemons, nous sommes désavantagés, expliqua Ignis. Si nous voulons passer à l'offensive, il faudra tout d'abord régler ce problème avec le cristal.

Il versa une partie du contenu de son bol dans la poêle et le beurre crépita.

– En d'autres mots…, fit Gladio, nous allons rendre une petite visite à l'empire? Directement dans sa capitale, à Gralea?

– Ça sera probablement nécessaire, répondit Ignis. Mais il nous faut un plan solide.

Noctis pensa à leur offensive improvisée et complètement catastrophique de la première base militaire. S'ils y avaient appris quelque chose, c'est qu'effectivement, avoir un plan était important. Et cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus que d'attaquer une simple base. C'était littéralement de s'infiltrer derrière les lignes ennemies.

– Le dôme, à quoi ressemble-t-il?, demanda soudainement Wedge.

Noctis avait presque oublié sa présence.

– Nous avons ramené les plans, fit Aranea. Attends, je vais te les chercher.

Elle alla dans l'une des chambres et revint avec de grandes feuilles qui avaient été pliées à la hâte. Wedge les déplia sur la table et il se pencha immédiatement par-dessus avec Biggs.

– Nous sommes chanceux, fit Aranea à l'intention de Ignis, nous avons les meilleurs ingénieurs d'Eos de notre côté. S'il y a une moindre faiblesse dans ce dôme, ils vont la trouver.

– Même si nous réussissons à détruire cette structure, fit Gladio, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait l'empire de la rebâtir aussitôt?

– Voilà pourquoi je crois qu'il s'agira d'une question de vitesse, répondit Ignis. Il faudra passer à l'offensive immédiatement, avant qu'ils ne puissent avoir la chance de reprendre la construction.

Il déposa le jambon et le fromage sur son omelette qu'il plia ensuite en deux. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était alléchante.

– Passer à l'offensive, ça veut dire quoi au juste?, demanda Prompto. On est que sept contre une armée entière…

– Non, nous ne sommes pas que sept, répondit Aranea. Partout au pays, des rebelles se battent tous les jours contre l'empire. Ils sont avec nous.

– Mais, ce ne sont que des civils armés de bâtons et de pierres, contre des militaires entraînés et des cyborgs…

– Pour l'instant. Mais on peut arranger ça. J'ai toujours des contacts au sein de l'empire et je pourrais mettre la main sur des armes pour les distribuer aux rebelles.

– Il faudra agir rapidement, commenta Ignis en glissant l'omelette dans une assiette.

Il la tendit à Aranea qui le remercia d'un petit sourire. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et mangea debout.

– À chaque minute qui passe, des citoyens meurent, continua le conseiller en versant de nouveau la mixture dans la poêle pour débuter une deuxième omelette. De plus, le risque que nous soyons capturés augmente aussi. N'oublions pas que l'empire nous recherche activement : il faut donc agir avant qu'il nous retrouve.

Wedge, qui murmurait avec Biggs depuis un bon moment en pointant ici et là sur le plan, s'exclama soudainement :

– Oui, ça pourrait très bien fonctionner!

Les deux ingénieurs ne semblèrent pas avoir remarqué les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux. Ils étaient à présent trop excités pour se contenter de murmurer et évoquaient des mots complexes qui sonnaient aux oreilles de Noctis comme une langue étrangère.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait très bien fonctionner?, demanda finalement Aranea.

– Des feuilles à base de cyclonite, placées à l'intérieur du dôme! Si on en place à des endroits stratégiques, expliqua Biggs d'une voix enthousiaste en pointant différents endroits sur le plan, on peut les faire sauter et tout le dôme s'effondrerait!

– Il faut juste trouver une façon pour les connecter entre elles, ajouta Wedge en frottant du bout des doigts sa barbe.

– …et trouver une façon pour les installer, fit Biggs, l'air soudainement grave. L'intérieur du dôme est composé de murs lisses, personne ne peut grimper ça.

– Ça, ça ne sera pas un problème, fit Noctis. Je peux me téléporter facilement. Je les poserai.

Les deux hommes levèrent des yeux surpris vers lui, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques.

– Messieurs, demanda Ignis tout en glissant la nouvelle omelette dans une assiette, seriez-vous capable de fabriquer le nécessaire pour faire sauter le dôme?

– Oui!, s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

– En combien de temps?

– Donnez-nous… trois jours, environ, répondit Biggs.

– Faites-le en deux, fit Aranea.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un bref regard, visiblement hésitants, mais ils n'argumentèrent pas.

– Alors, très bien, fit Ignis. Préparez le matériel.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et son regard devint déterminé.

– Et dans deux jours, Noct, Gladio, Prom et moi, nous partons pour Gralea. Nous détruirons le dôme.

Dans la pièce, un silence mortel tomba comme un couperet.

.

* * *

.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Noctis n'aurait imaginé mettre les pieds à Gralea, en plein centre de la nation ennemie. Cette idée le terrifiait et l'excitait à la fois. Il était effrayé à l'idée d'aller dans un endroit si hostile, comme s'il sautait volontairement dans la gueule du loup, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de pouvoir enfin s'attaquer au Niflheim de façon efficace.

Ils étaient restés debout jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit à peaufiner les détails de leur plan. Cette fois-ci, ils ne laisseraient rien au hasard. Et bien qu'il détestait toujours Aranea, Noctis devait avouer qu'elle était plus qu'utile dans la lutte contre l'empire.

Pour la mercenaire et ses amis Biggs et Wedge, les deux prochains jours seraient chargés. Les ingénieurs possédaient un court laps de temps pour fabriquer une série de petites bombes d'une grande complexité. Elles devaient être légères, discrètes, adhérentes aux parois lisses et, bien sûr, avoir une capacité de destruction relativement élevée. Elles devaient aussi posséder un déclencheur, ou du moins un minuteur : ils avaient décidé, après en avoir discuté longuement, que l'effet de surprise serait un de leur atout et qu'il était préférable d'attendre le meilleur moment — c'est-à-dire quand les rebelles, nouvellement armés, seraient prêts à contre-attaquer — pour détruire le dôme et forcer la levée du jour.

Aranea, de son côté, devait mettre la main sur le fameux cyclonite, cet élément explosif dont avaient de besoin les deux ingénieurs pour compléter leurs bombes. Elle devait aussi organiser les détails de l'infiltration en tant que tel : créer de fausses identités pour les quatre Lucisiens, dénicher des billets de trains et trouver des habits niflhes qui leurs permettraient de passer inaperçus.

Si tout allait bien, au bout de ces deux jours, Noctis, Gladio, Ignis et Prompto seraient fins prêts pour entrer au Niflheim incognito. Ils se faufileraient jusqu'à la capitale, poserait les bombes sur leur cible et reviendraient ni vus ni connus. Et pendant leur mission d'infiltration, Aranea, Wedge et Biggs seraient chargés de voler les armes nécessaires aux rebelles et d'organiser la résistance.

C'était un plan affreusement complexe qui aurait certainement nécessité plus de temps non seulement à l'organisation, mais aussi à la réalisation. Malheureusement, le temps était un luxe qu'ils ne possédaient pas.

Noctis ne pouvait qu'espérer que la chance soit de leur côté.

Le jeune roi soupira et se retourna dans son lit étroit pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était allé se coucher. Il avait demandé à Ignis s'ils pouvaient échanger leurs places pour la nuit, car il ne voulait absolument pas dormir aux côtés du blond après les événements de l'après-midi. Son conseiller avait semblé surpris, et Prompto aussi d'ailleurs — il était juste derrière lui à ce moment-là —, mais le jeune roi avait raconté qu'il avait eu du mal à dormir la nuit précédente parce que le tireur ronflait. C'était une excuse bidon, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé de meilleure.

– Quoi?!, s'était exclamé Prompto. Je n'ai jamais ronflé de toute ma vie!

– Eh bien maintenant, tu ronfles. Félicitations, tu as atteint la quarantaine.

Il l'avait dit en blague, mais le blond de l'avait pas ri. En fait, il avait fixé Noctis d'un air choqué, ses yeux l'étudiant comme s'il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse excuse.

Ce qui, en fait, était le cas. Mais il ne pouvait naturellement pas avouer la vraie raison qui le forçait à s'éloigner du blond.

Ses pensées le gardèrent réveillé affreusement longtemps et lorsqu'il finit enfin par s'endormir, il devait être déjà quatre ou cinq heures du matin.

Il fit une série de rêves qui n'avaient absolument aucune logique. Dans l'un d'entre eux, il était dans un centre commercial à Insomnia et faisait les magasins avec Prompto. Le blond voulait absolument acheter une poule et Noctis lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne trouverait pas ce genre de choses à cet endroit. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ils débouchèrent dans un commerce dont le plancher était couvert de foin doré, sur lequel se promenaient des chèvres, des ânes, des chocobos et, bien sûr, des poules. Prompto devint excité comme un gamin.

– Noct! C'est Robocop!

La poulette brune courut vers eux de sa démarche gauche en battant des ailes d'enthousiasme et Prompto l'attrapa dans ses bras. Noctis ressentit une joie incalculable dans sa poitrine, non seulement parce qu'il était heureux de revoir leur ancienne camarade vivante, mais aussi parce que voir son ami si rayonnant l'emplissait d'une béatitude délicieuse. Son large sourire et ses yeux pétillants le rendaient complètement irrésistible et Noctis se sentit fondre quand le blond se tourna vers lui, le regard plein d'étoiles.

– Tu veux la prendre?, demanda le blond.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'approcha du jeune roi pour glisser prudemment Robocop dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fragile nouveau né. Noctis la colla contre sa poitrine.

La poule se détendit étrangement, au point où sa tête finit par tomber vers l'avant. Noctis fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?, demanda Prompto.

Le jeune roi la retourna et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était couverte de sang poisseux qui imbibait ses plumes d'un rouge criard. Ses ailes tombèrent mollement et sa tête se renversa vers l'arrière. Le coeur de Noctis se mit à cogner fortement, la panique emplissant ses veines.

– Noct!, s'exclama Prompto.

Noctis était soudainement terrorisé. Il secoua la poule pour la réveiller, mais le sang continuait de couler encore et encore, au point où il se mit à dégouliner le long de ses bras comme si on avait ouvert un robinet.

– NOCT! Aide-moi je t'en supplie!

Noctis releva brusquement la tête. Le centre commercial et les animaux avaient disparu. Ils étaient maintenant dans une pièce sombre, entourés de murs de béton oppressants, dont la vieille peinture, anciennement blanche, était si écaillée qu'elle ne couvrait plus qu'une petite section des parois. Une seule ampoule pendouillait du plafond et créait des ombres noires comme de l'encre.

Prompto était à genoux au milieu de la pièce, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête par une longue chaîne qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Ses bras et son visage étaient zébrés de coupures, comme si on l'avait fouetté.

« PROM! », tenta de crier Noctis, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Noctis voulut s'approcher, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était séparé de lui par une espèce de barrière transparente dont il ne pouvait pas voir le début ou la fin. Il frappa à grands coups sur celle-ci, mais aucun bruit n'en émergea.

De l'autre côté, le blond avait la tête penchée vers l'avant et respirait bruyamment. Un soldat impérial sortit alors de l'ombre, marchant lentement vers de tireur, son armure résonnant bruyamment à chaque pas contre les parois de béton.

« Non… Non… », marmonna Noctis.

Noctis paniquait à tel point qu'il était incapable de respirer. Il continua de frapper sur l'espèce de vitre et cria le nom de son camarade, mais de ce côté de la paroi translucide, le silence s'imposait horriblement.

Le soldat attrapa une pleine poignée de cheveux blonds et tira pour forcer le tireur à relever la tête. Son visage était blême et couvert de sueur, et des coupures profondes lacéraient ses joues, ses lèvres et l'arrête de son nez. Le Niflhe se pencha vers lui.

– Où est le roi Noctis?, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement déformée.

Sa victime ne répondit pas.

– Où est le roi?, répéta le soldat.

« Je suis ici! », tenta de hurler Noctis. « Laisse-le tranquille! Arrêtez! Je suis ici! »

Prompto garda le silence. Il était toujours conscient, mais on aurait pu croire qu'il était évanouit, car sa tête retomba mollement vers l'avant quand le soldat lâcha ses cheveux, comme si ses muscles n'avaient plus aucun tonus.

Le Niflhe se rendit à une table sur laquelle étaient alignés plusieurs outils horrifiants, mais son choix s'arrêta sur une longue lame massive. La gorge de Noctis se contracta quand il reconnut sa propre épée.

« Non! Non! »

Le jeune roi frappa sur la vitre à grands coups de poings, de toutes ces forces, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la peau sur ses jointures se fissura et que du sang glissa sur la barrière translucide. Noctis ignora la douleur. Il n'arrêta pas ses gestes paniqués, espérant à tout prix que la vitre cède, alors que le soldat se déplaçait lentement vers le blond, menaçant, le bout de la lame frottant le sol dans un bruit crissant. Ce dernier s'immobilisa devant le tireur et aligna la pointe de l'épée sur la poitrine de sa victime.

Puis, il enleva son casque métallique et tourna la tête pour regarder Noctis en souriant. Le jeune roi se figea.

C'était Ardyn.

Le chancelier ne dit rien. Toujours souriant, il regarda une dernière fois Prompto, puis, leva l'épée pour prendre son élan.

.

* * *

.

 **Comme toujours, merci pour votre soutien! :)**

 **\- Charlie**

 **xx**


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 12

Noctis se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit d'un mouvement raide sur son lit, le coeur battant la chamade. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha Prompto en panique, puis réalisa qu'il était seul, dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était baignée d'une lumière bleutée aveuglante et il prit conscience que ses armes tournaient autour de lui. Il les fit disparaître et la pièce redevint sombre.

Il était en sueur, haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et sa gorge était si compressée qu'elle lui était douloureuse. Il déglutit difficilement.

Dans son esprit, les images horrifiantes se répétaient comme un vieux vinyle rayé. Il s'écrasa les deux mains dans le visage et sentit ses cheveux imbibés de sueur coller sur son front. Il les frotta de la paume pour les pousser de côté.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qu'un simple cauchemar. Prompto allait bien. Il était en haut, à l'étage, en train de dormir paisiblement. Tout allait bien.

Il ressentit cependant un besoin intense et incontrôlable de s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. Il se leva en se glissant silencieusement hors de son lit, emprunta le couloir de pas légers, puis passa devant Gladio qui dormait sur le canapé du salon en ronflant et, finalement, monta l'escalier sur le bout des orteils. Quand il arriva à la porte de la chambre que le blond partageait maintenant avec Ignis, il tourna la poignée le plus lentement possible et entrouvrit la porte sans bruit.

Dans la faible lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre, il vit le blond, couché sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes emmêlées dans son drap. Noctis resta immobile un court moment, vérifiant que sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait bien au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Satisfait de constater que le tireur allait effectivement bien, il se prépara à quitter quand la tête d'Ignis, cachée jusque là derrière le blond, se leva d'un coup et regarda vers lui. Noctis recula précipitamment.

Horrifié, il resta immobile près de la porte et collé contre le mur, espérant que l'obscurité ait été assez dense pour qu'Ignis ne l'aille pas vu. Il tendit l'oreille, mais son conseiller ne se leva pas comme il l'avait craint et, après quelques minutes à retenir son souffle, il se permit enfin de retourner de pas légers à sa chambre et de se recoucher.

Il ne dormit pas du tout et resta étendu dans l'obscurité pendant une période qui lui sembla être une éternité.

.

* * *

.

Le jour suivant fut difficile pour Noctis. Biggs et Wedge étaient occupés à plein temps sur la fabrication de leurs bombes et passaient leur temps enfermés dans leur atelier comme deux savants fous. Ils furent ainsi forcés de délaisser leur travail à la ferme et, puisque les animaux avaient naturellement toujours besoin de soins, ce fut à Noctis et ses amis de les prendre en charge. Le jeune roi trouvait ce boulot affreusement ennuyant et aurait préféré de loin réaliser des tâches plus en lien avec la bataille contre l'empire, mais il devait accepter qu'à cette étape, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile.

Sa seule consolation était qu'Aranea avait quitté très tôt ce matin-là pour se mettre à la recherche du fameux cyclonite et il appréciait ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Sa simple présence réussissait à le mettre hors de lui instantanément.

Et puis, elle se serait probablement bien moquée du roi si elle l'avait vu se démener avec autant de difficultés à des tâches qui étaient loin d'être dans ses cordes. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion dans sa vie de ramasser du foin à la fourche ou de nettoyer des fientes de vaches à la pelle. D'ailleurs, il manquait affreusement de concentration et ne finissait plus de faire des erreurs.

Son esprit était sans cesse dirigé vers Prompto et son inquiétude pour sa sécurité grandissait sans arrêt. Les images tordues de son camarade, les mains liées et le corps couvert de sang, ne cessaient de revenir à lui et ne lui procuraient pas un seul moment de répit.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Noctis faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter le blond. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, même pendant une seule seconde, son coeur se tordait et son anxiété grimpait en flèche. Quand cela se produisait, il redoublait alors d'ardeur sur son travail éreintant, transportant de lourds sacs de grains sans relâche et soulevant des caisses de bois remplies de navets ou de pommes de terre, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules refusaient de continuer.

Mais malgré tout, les images restaient et se répétaient. Le visage de Prompto, rayé de profondes coupures, continuait d'apparaître cruellement dans son esprit. Son cri désespéré, qui lui suppliait de l'aider. Ardyn, souriant à Noctis, juste avant de donner le coup de grâce.

Seigneurs, pensa-t-il, il allait devenir fou.

Le soir venu, quand Ignis vint le chercher dans le champ pour lui annoncer que le repas était prêt, il lui demanda :

– Noct, est-ce que tout va bien?

Noctis se demanda si son visage le trahissait à ce point.

\- Ouais, mentit-il en tentant de prendre un air désinvolte.

Il vit dans l'expression de son conseiller qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu, mais celui-ci était trop poli pour insister.

Ce soir là, Noctis mangea son repas en fixant son assiette dont il ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois, écoutant cependant d'une oreille attentive les deux ingénieurs faire un résumé du travail qu'ils avaient accompli durant la journée. Il aida ensuite au nettoyage de la cuisine sans dire un mot et quand il alla se coucher, il resta étendu sur le dos à regarder le plafonnier dans la pénombre, sans réussir à dormir.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit presque blanche, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles lui avait marché sur le corps : il était épuisé et tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il ne perdit cependant pas de temps et avala son petit-déjeuner si rapidement que, quand il se leva de table, les autres n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'y asseoir. Il sortit à l'extérieur.

Il reprit le travail où il l'avait laissé la veille, pelletant une tranchée dans la terre compacte d'un champ vide qui attendait d'être semé. Il y travaillait depuis une bonne heure au moins, toujours perdu dans ses pensées sombres et remuant la terre d'un geste mécanique, quand soudainement, une main se posa sur sa pelle. Il sursauta.

– Fais une petite pause, lui dit Prompto.

Noctis le regarda sans comprendre et le blond lui fit un sourire en pointant l'horizon devant lui. Le jeune roi leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le ciel avait pâli et qu'une ligne rosée commençait à apparaître au-dessus des champs de maïs. Le jour se levait.

– Profites-en, on ne sait pas combien d'aurores il nous reste, fit le tireur. Regarde comme c'est beau!

Le jeune roi ne répondit pas, observant le ciel changer de couleur, passant graduellement d'un rose à un jaune, puis à un orange, au fur et à mesure que la sphère lumineuse montait dans le ciel. Bien vite, l'étendue devant eux devint enflammée. C'était absolument splendide.

Noctis se retourna vers son camarade et le vit regardant l'horizon, les yeux à semi-fermés, baignant magnifiquement dans la lumière orangée. Ses cheveux dorés étaient brillants et la chaude lueur faisait ressortir les taches de rousseurs sur son nez. Il avait un doux sourire qui flottait et le regard au loin, comme s'il était perdu dans des pensées qui l'apaisaient. Le jeune roi eut le souffle coupé.

Son soleil, c'était lui.

– Combien de temps il nous reste avant que l'empire ne nous enlève même le soleil…?, commenta Prompto, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement.

La poitrine de Noctis se serra. Effectivement, combien de temps restait-il avant que l'empire ne lui enlève son soleil?

Prompto devait avoir senti les yeux sur lui, car il tourna la tête vers son camarade. Ce dernier détourna le regard aussitôt.

– Ouais, bon, j'ai du boulot…, marmonna-t-il en attrapant sa pelle.

Juste avant de quitter, Noctis jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Prompto et vit dans son regard une certaine déception. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent quoi que ce soit et le jeune roi se dirigea vers la maison, autour de laquelle le travail ne manquait jamais.

.

* * *

.

Il passa le reste de la journée à transporter de lourds seaux d'eau pour remplir les abreuvoirs et soulever d'énormes sacs de moulée afin d'approvisionner les bêtes. Dès que Prompto approchait moindrement, il trouvait soudainement un autre boulot à accomplir à l'autre bout de la ferme. C'était une mascarade ridicule qui manquait de subtilité, mais Noctis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire autrement.

Et puis, au bout d'à peine cinq petites heures, le soleil commença déjà à descendre. L'obscurité s'installa sur les épaules du jeune roi et l'écrasa péniblement, l'enveloppant d'un sentiment nébuleux et d'une déprime noire. Il avait déjà visionné le film de Prompto au moins cent fois ce jour-là, mais rien ne l'empêcha de reprendre du début, et la pénombre rendit les images encore plus difficiles à supporter. Il ressentit à un moment une envie folle de plonger la tête dans l'abreuvoir qu'il était en train de remplir et de s'y noyer pour arrêter ces horribles visions.

Puis, une voiture approchant le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il laissa tomber le seau qu'il tenait et courut jusqu'à la maison. Sur le sentier terreux avançait une camionnette que Noctis reconnut comme celle d'Aranea.

C'était effectivement elle qui revenait de sa petite expédition. Le jeune roi n'était pas réellement enchanté de la revoir, mais il était heureux d'avoir enfin des nouvelles sur le déroulement de leur opération. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de table de la cuisine — même Biggs et Wedge, qui pourtant, ne sortaient plus de leur atelier — pour une grande réunion. Noctis s'assit loin de Prompto.

– Voilà votre cadeau, les gars, fit Aranea en tendant aux ingénieurs un bloc d'une matière blanche qui ressemblait à de la pâte à modeler.

– Le cyclonite!, s'exclama Wedge. Tu en as trouvé! Génial!

Il prit le bloc et le tourna dans ses mains.

– Cette matière, expliqua-t-il, le regard brillant d'excitation, a une capacité d'explosion absolument fantastique! Il pourrait facilement nous envoyer sur la lune!

– Ouais, c'est génial, effectivement, fit Gladio. Peux-tu arrêter de jouer avec ce truc? J'ai pas envie d'exploser aujourd'hui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

L'ingénieur éclata de rire.

– T'inquiète, il faut le mélanger avec un autre produit pour l'activer. Et puis, habitue-toi à sa présence… Après tout, vous vous rendrez jusqu'à Gralea avec le cyclonite dans les poches!

– Géééééénialll, se moqua Prompto. Comme si infiltrer le territoire de l'empire n'était pas assez excitant!

– À ce sujet, fit Aranea, je vous ai déniché de faux papiers.

Elle lança sur la table quatre passeports.

– Il y a des contrôles absolument partout, alors si vous voulez entrer au Niflheim subtilement, habituez-vous à vos nouveaux noms.

Ignis prit les passeports et les distribua à ses trois amis. Gladio éclata de rire en regardant le sien.

– Putain regarde ma tronche sur la photo!, fit-il en montrant le document à Prompto.

Celui-ci rit à son tour.

– Wow, tu t'appelles Lars Aleric, maintenant?, fit le blond en étudiant le document. Alors je dois t'appeler Lard?

– Non, on prononce le S, répondit Gladio en prenant une voix hautaine. Et on roule le R.

– Putain, j'y crois pas. Il en est rendu à faire le difficile sur son nom inventé, rit Prompto.

– Et toi? Ton nom, c'est quoi maintenant?

– Damien Yagousletof.

Autour de la table, un rire collectif s'éleva aussitôt.

– C'est un nom très commun au Niflheim, expliqua Aranea avec un sourire en coin.

– Je sais même pas comment le prononcer, se plaignit Prompto.

– Et bien, si tu veux je te donne le mien, fit Ignis de sa voix posée. Zaedrix Westdam.

– Au moins, il est prononçable!, s'exclama Prompto.

Puis il se retourna vers Noctis.

– Et toi, Noct?

Le jeune roi n'avait pas touché à son passeport qui était toujours devant lui, sur la table. Il étira le bras sans même s'avancer sur sa chaise, sur laquelle il était si affalé qu'il en était presque couché, et consulta le document d'un geste détaché.

– Jean-Paul Fafaron Fafard?

Un gigantesque éclat de rire explosa dans la cuisine et dura un très long moment. Gladio tapait de la main sur la table si fort qu'il faisait trembler les murs et Prompto était littéralement plié en deux. Pendant ce temps, Noctis fixait Aranea avec des couteaux dans le regard.

– Allez, Jean-Paul, fit-elle en souriant. Ne le prend pas si mal…

Noctis roula les yeux et relança le document sur la table. Il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège et s'énerver. Il avait, de toute façon, des problèmes bien pire qu'un nom ridicule.

Quand les hommes autour de la table se calmèrent enfin, ils passèrent à des choses plus sérieuses. Pendant que Biggs et Wedge retournaient à leur travail dans l'atelier, Aranea leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur le Niflheim pour s'assurer de s'y fondre sans attirer l'attention. Puis, ils discutèrent longuement de leur stratégie en se basant sur des cartes géographiques et des plans de la base militaire où était planté le dôme.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé et que le silence tomba entre les cinq personnes, Noctis eut l'impression que sa tête ne pouvait plus rien enregistrer et qu'elle était à la limite de l'explosion. C'était une mission d'une complexité sans précédent et elle avait de grandes chances de déraper. Il y avait tant de détails, tant de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner.

Mais ils devaient absolument y aller quand même. Même si les chances étaient minimes, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. Freiner l'empire à tout prix.

– J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que demain, nous irons vraiment à Gralea, murmura soudainement Prompto, sa voix résonnant étrangement dans le silence de la cuisine.

Noctis le regarda. Et dans son esprit, un germe se planta soudainement. Une horrible réalisation.

Seigneurs. Allait-il vraiment livrer Prompto directement à Gralea, dans les mains de l'empire?

Sa gorge se noua. Cette pièce glauque, dans laquelle le Prompto de ses cauchemars était retenu prisonnier, était-elle à la capitale? S'agissait-il d'une pièce dans la base militaire dont ils venaient d'étudier les plans pendant des heures?

Était-il en train d'envoyer Prompto directement dans la gueule du loup?

Son coeur battait soudainement à cent coups par seconde et il sursauta quand Gladio se leva en faisant crisser sa chaise.

– Bon, et bien, retournons au boulot, déclara-t-il.

Les autres suivirent son mouvement, incluant Noctis qui retourna à l'extérieur, la tête embrumée dans ses pensées. Il reprit son travail de remplissage des abreuvoirs, son esprit tourmenté par mille réflexions qui s'entrelaçaient si vite qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre le fil.

Le visage souriant du blond, son énergie contagieuse et sa bonne humeur lui revenirent en mémoire. Comment l'empire pouvait cibler un garçon aussi… innocent? Comment pouvaient-ils oser s'en prendre à lui?

C'était de sa faute, bien sûr. Tout était de sa faute. Il se rappela le sourire carnassier d'Ardyn, quand celui-ci l'avait surpris à avouer ses sentiments à son camarade inconscient.

À ce même sourire, quand il lui conseillait de « garder ce petit blondinet très près de lui ».

À ce même sourire, quand, dans son rêve, il s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Pour la millième fois depuis les deux derniers jours, Noctis revit le blond, les poignets enroulés de la chaîne de fer, les bras dégoulinant de sang suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, la peau tailladée de partout. Sa gorge se contracta douloureusement quand il se rappela la voix du soldat qui l'interrogeait, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du blond à semi-conscient.

Il devait protéger Prompto. Il devait l'éloigner de l'empire à tout prix. L'éloigner de Gralea.

Avec son coeur battant et ses muscles crispés, son rythme de travail ralentit considérablement. Il n'arrivait plus à fonctionner avec ces affreuses pensées qui l'obsédaient et, au bout de deux heures pénibles où il n'avait presque rien réalisé, il abandonna en laissant tomber son seau près du puit d'eau.

Il avait réfléchi et décidé qu'il devait absolument discuter avec Prompto.

Il se dirigea vers la maison, devant laquelle Ignis et Gladio étaient assis sur la première marche du perron.

– Tu viens faire une pause avec nous?, lui demanda Gladio.

– Le repas est presque prêt, fit Ignis. Il mijote doucement. Assieds-toi avec nous en attendant, tu es en train de te tuer à la tâche.

Noctis resta debout devant eux, tentant de prendre une fausse pose détendue en glissant les mains dans ses poches, mais il se doutait que sa posture trahissait sa nervosité.

– Où est Prompto?, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte.

– Je crois qu'il est dans la grande chambre, en haut, répondit Ignis.

Le jeune roi monta les quelques marches en passant entre les deux hommes et se rendit à l'étage.

Prompto était effectivement dans la chambre, assis en tailleur sur le lit, son revolver démonté devant lui. Il nettoyait une petite pièce mécanique avec un linge noirci par de la graisse.

– Salut, dit Noctis.

Le blond releva la tête et son visage se fendit d'un sourire comme s'il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis longtemps.

– Hey mec!, répondit-il joyeusement.

– Tu fais quoi?

– Je nettoie mon bébé. Je veux qu'il soit nickel pour demain.

Demain. Le jour fatidique où Prompto serait amené au Niflheim, comme du bétail à l'abattoir. La poitrine de Noctis se contracta et la pression poussa péniblement sur ses poumons.

Il prit la parole rapidement, avant d'y penser trop longuement, soudainement terrifié à l'idée de ne plus avoir le courage de parler.

– Prom, j'ai réfléchi. Je crois qu'il est mieux que tu ne viennes pas.

Prompto releva la tête d'un coup et il fixa Noctis du regard pendant quelques secondes. Le silence qui emplit la pièce devint lourd de tension.

– Quoi? Pourquoi?, demanda finalement Prompto, une incompréhension évidente sur le visage.

– C'est dangereux… Et à trois, ça ira mieux.

C'était complètement faux, mais Noctis n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'entreprendre cette discussion et il ne savait pas exactement comment la mener.

D'ailleurs, Prompto n'y crut pas une seconde.

– Ça irait mieux à trois? Tu déconnes? Déjà qu'à quatre, c'est foutrement compliqué!

– Je trouve simplement inutile de mettre la vie de quatre gars en danger, alors qu'on peut y aller à trois.

– Arrête de me faire marcher.

– Je suis sérieux.

Le blond le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard n'avait plus rien de joyeux.

– Ah ouais, et pourquoi exactement ce serait moi qui resterais gentiment en sécurité ici, pendant que vous trois vous vous prenez des coups sur la gueule?

– Prom… soupira Noctis. Ne rends pas ça plus compliqué que nécessaire.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien qui m'empêchera d'aller à Gralea et tu le sais très bien.

Sa voix, froide et déterminée, était différente de celle que Noctis connaissait de lui et elle s'infiltra sous sa peau comme un liquide glacé.

– Arrête, fit-il d'un ton de se voulait en contrôle. Tu sais très bien que ça serait mieux ainsi.

Prompto se leva du lit. Il avait l'air furieux.

– Pourquoi, à la place, tu ne vas demander à Ignis ou à Gladio de rester ici?! Et on verra bien s'il y en a un qui serait ravi d'être laissé derrière!

– Tu sais bien que Gladio est un Amicitia et qu'Ignis est un Scientia. Ils sont liés par leur serment royal. Ils n'ont pas le choix.

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne réponse, car les traits du tireur se déformèrent abruptement sous la colère. Il s'avança d'un pas sec et s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres du jeune roi pour le fixer directement dans les yeux. Noctis dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas reculer.

– Ah oui?! Et moi je ne vaux rien?! Je ne suis personne? Je ne t'ai pas suivi depuis le premier jour? Je ne me suis pas battu à tes côtés? Ça ne vaut rien, tout ça?!

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Noctis voyait Prompto s'énerver contre lui. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il savait très bien qu'il était en train de le blesser, mais c'était sa vie qui était en jeu et il n'avait pas le choix.

Noctis prit une grande inspiration.

– Ma décision est déjà prise. Tu n'iras pas.

– Noct. Il faudra que tu me tues si tu veux m'empêcher d'y aller.

– Bordel, Prom!, ragea Noctis en renversant la tête vers l'arrière. Arrête de t'entêter!

Il commençait à s'énerver lui aussi.

– Tu crois que j'ignore que je ne suis pas aussi talentueux que Gladio et Iggy?!, cria Prompto. Je sais très bien que je ne sais pas me battre aussi bien qu'eux, mais peu importe comment je peux contribuer, je vais le faire!

– Prom, ce n'est pas une balade de santé, merde! Tu vas crever!

– Alors, je crèverai! Mais je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés!

Noctis serra les dents. L'entêtement de son camarade le faisait royalement chier et la colère commençait à gronder dans ses tripes. Il se mit à crier malgré lui.

– Non! Je me fous de ce que tu penses, tu restes ici! Je suis ton roi, oui ou merde?! C'est un putain d'ordre!

Prompto recula d'un pas, choqué.

– T'as le culot de me donner un ordre?!

– Ouais, c'est un ordre. T'es content?

Le tireur le fixa d'un regard noir pendant une bonne seconde.

– Écoute-moi bien, Noct, fit-il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Ton ordre, tu peux te le foutre dans le cul. Je vais me battre contre l'empire à tes côtés. Pas parce que je suis ton garde royal, mais parce que je suis ton ami. Et je le serai toujours.

Noctis sentit subitement des larmes monter en lui et il se retourna vers la fenêtre, dos à Prompto, certain qu'il allait brailler. Une atroce détresse glissa à travers sa gorge compressée et coula douloureusement dans ses poumons comme de la lave corrosive.

Putain. Il ne méritait pas ce mec. Il était trop bon pour lui. Et jamais celui-ci ne l'abandonnerait.

Prompto serait toujours à ses côtés. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, son meilleur ami serait là. Combien a-t-il sacrifié pour lui jusqu'à présent? Il aurait pu quitter la cité avec les milliers de civils qui fuyaient Insomnia le soir de sa chute et se rendre paisiblement dans n'importe quelle autre ville, sans se soucier du sort de son roi. Mais il l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout. Il s'était caché avec lui en dormant dans des lieux inconfortables nuits après nuits. Il avait soigné ses blessures tous les soirs, lui avait offert ses bras sans retenue pour le consoler. Il s'était battu à ses côtés contre l'empire et il lui avait sauvé la vie il ne savait plus combien de fois. Il l'avait suivi dans son plan foireux contre la base secrète, avait failli en mourir, avait hurlé de douleur. Malgré tout, il était prêt à continuer jusqu'à fin, à donner sa vie pour Noctis.

Seigneurs... Ardyn avait raison. Prompto serait prêt à tout pour lui. À se laisser capturer, à se faire torturer… À mourir pour son roi.

Pour son ami.

Les poumons de Noctis semblèrent soudainement s'être transformés en de lourdes masses de pierre figée alors qu'il prit conscience que depuis le début de cette conversation, il savait _exactement_ qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour réellement protéger Prompto.

Il prit une longue inspiration par le nez et se concentra pour se forger un masque froid. Puis, il se retourna lentement et fixa le tireur dans les yeux. Quand ses lèvres bougèrent, il eut l'impression que la voix dure qui sortait de sa propre bouche était celle d'un étranger.

– Prompto, on ne peut pas être amis. Je suis le roi du Lucis, alors que toi…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'arrêta, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Puis, la vision de son camarade, plié sous la torture, le corps tailladé et la peau luisante de sang rouge vif, lui apparut d'un coup.

Et il sut qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

– …alors que toi, termina-t-il d'une voix froide, tu n'es qu'un sale Nif.

Dès que les paroles furent prononcées, Noctis sut qu'il l'avait brisé.

Il avait brisé Prompto. Le visage de celui-ci se transforma si cruellement, exprimant une souffrance si déchirante, une horreur si insupportable, que le jeune roi ressentit une envie irrésistible de lever les bras vers lui, de le serrer, de reprendre ses paroles et de lui demander pardon. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, à fixer le blond pendant de longues secondes, arborant le visage le plus dur et le plus impitoyable qu'il ne soit capable d'exprimer.

La désolation sur les traits du tireur était absolument insupportable à regarder, mais il refusa de détourner les yeux. Les secondes s'étirèrent, lourdes et pénibles. Noctis serrait tant la mâchoire qu'il la sentait craquer.

Puis, le chagrin dans le visage du blond se transforma en haine et, avant que Noctis ne réalise ce qui se passait, Prompto lui enfonça son poing à pleine force dans le visage. Le jeune roi tomba brutalement à la renverse.

– Tu peux aller te faire foutre, cracha Prompto d'une voix glaciale.

Noctis resta cloué sur le paquet, écoutant le blond sortir de la pièce et dévaler l'escalier de pas colériques, puis de pousser brusquement la porte de bois à l'entrée. Il était sorti.

Sonné, le jeune roi ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il resta étendu sur le dos dans le silence, fixant le plafond, les bras en croix et la douleur sur son nez pulsant horriblement.

Ça y est. Il avait réussi. Prompto était maintenant parti loin de lui et loin du Niflheim, en sécurité. Il avait réussi.

Mais à quel prix?

Finalement, ce dont il avait eu le plus peur s'était produit. Il avait perdu Prompto. Il tenta de se consoler en se disant qu'ainsi, il lui avait très probablement sauvé sa vie, mais, malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais pour avoir prononcé ces mots. L'expression sur les traits du blond, la douleur vive dans ses yeux azurs… L'horreur, le chagrin, la trahison… Puis la haine. Le souvenir de ce regard le poursuivrait toute sa vie.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les côtés de son visage et elles s'écrasèrent dans ses cheveux au sol. Il ne les essuya pas.

Ce regard. Il était bien plus cruel que toutes ces images qui l'avaient hanté sans arrêt depuis le dernier mois.

.

* * *

.

Après une période qui lui sembla une éternité, il finit par s'asseoir doucement. Son nez lui faisait affreusement mal et quand il porta sa main à celui-ci, il se retrouva le bout des doigts couverts de sang.

Qui aurait cru qu'un garçon aussi adorable comme Prompto possédait un direct droit aussi efficace? Quoi que, réflexion faite, Noctis se rappela qu'il était un garde royal, après tout. Sa force ne devait pas le surprendre.

Le jeune roi se mordit les lèvres en réalisant soudainement qu'en fait, Prompto n'était plus son garde. Ce coup de poing était clairement une démission. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus son ami, non plus.

Noctis se releva en reniflant bruyamment. Il s'essuya les joues de gestes brusques pour effacer toute trace de larmes, puis pinça son nez pour arrêter le saignement.

Il sursauta quand, à l'étage du dessous, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas.

– JE VAIS LE TUER, hurla la voix de Gladio.

Ses lourds pas grimpèrent l'escalier si rapidement que Noctis n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le colosse débarqua dans la chambre, l'attrapa par le collet et le plaqua à pleine force contre le mur. Le choc fut si brutal que ses poumons se vidèrent d'un coup.

– QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT À PROMPTO?!, hurla le bouclier, hors de lui.

Ses poings pressaient si fort sur la poitrine de Noctis que celui-ci avait du mal à respirer.

– ALORS, C'EST VRAIMENT ÇA QUE TU PENSES DE LUI?!, reprit-il, sans laisser la chance au jeune roi de répondre.

– Tu me lâches, oui ou merde?!, marmonna difficilement Noctis, le souffle toujours court.

Mais Gladio n'obéit pas. Au contraire, il secoua son protégé pour le cogner à nouveau contre le mur.

– Ce gars-là, il a tout fait pour toi!, hurla-t-il. Il a failli mourir pour toi! Et toi, tu le traites de… de…

Noctis jura. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

– DE SALE NIF! OUI PUTAIN JE L'AI DIT!, hurla-t-il, soudainement hors de lui. ET TU VAS FAIRE QUOI? ME TUER?!

– JE TE JURE QU'IL N'Y A PAS GRAND CHOSE QUI ME RETIENT!

Il projeta Noctis au sol et celui-ci atterrit brutalement sur le dur parquet. Gladio se pencha au-dessus de lui et, pendant une seconde, Noctis crut que son bouclier était vraiment prêt à le tuer. Mais celui-ci ne tendit qu'un doigt accusateur vers lui.

– T'es un vrai trou de cul, Noctis Lucis Caelum, dit-il d'une voix tranchante en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Tu ne méritais pas d'avoir un ami comme Prompto!

– C'est bon, j'ai compris!, répondit le jeune roi d'une voix frustrée.

– Et si je n'étais pas ton bouclier, je foutrais le camp moi aussi!

– ALORS DÉGAGES PUTAIN!, hurla Noctis. FOUS LE CAMP! VA-T'EN TOI AUSSI!

Gladio recula, la mâchoire crispée et les narines dilatées.

– Non. Je suis un Amicitia et j'ai fait un serment. Je reste aux côtés du roi et le protège, peu importe si c'est le roi des salauds. Mais notre amitié, tu peux l'oublier. À partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus que ton bouclier et rien d'autre.

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce rageusement et descendit l'escalier dans un vacarme épouvantable. Noctis réalisa alors qu'Ignis était dans l'encadrement de la porte et les avait regardés tout ce temps, les bras croisés.

– Quoi?!, demanda sèchement Noctis. Tu vas me faire la morale toi aussi?!

Ignis n'était absolument pas du genre à perdre son calme, mais le fait qu'il avait été témoin de la scène sans même intervenir en disait long sur son état d'esprit. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais laissé son roi recevoir une raclée sans lever le petit doigt. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Le jeune conseiller regarda Noctis pendant une minute, sans rien dire, ses yeux l'analysant sans gêne, comme s'il prenait son temps pour décider s'il devait le détester ou non. Puis, il décroisa les bras et soupira.

– Noct… Je te connais depuis que nous sommes enfants et je ne crois pas que ce type de discours est dans tes habitudes…

Noctis était toujours assis sur le paquet et fixait maintenant le bout de ses bottes. Ignis s'approcha lentement de lui, le son de ses chaussures claquant en écho dans la pièce.

– Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune roi releva la tête. Le regard de son conseiller était indéchiffrable, mais Noctis n'y perçut pas la colère qu'il attendait.

Ignis s'accroupit près de lui et baissa la voix.

– Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? …À propos de Prompto et toi?

Noctis le regarda d'un air surpris. Est-ce qu'il savait? Est-ce qu'il avait deviné? Ignis le connaissait mieux que personne. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, ce serait bien lui.

Il eut une envie folle de tout lui dire. D'ouvrir le sac de confidences et tout déballer, de se débarrasser de ce poids horrible qui l'oppressait sans arrêt depuis des semaines. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de Prompto et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ces sentiments. Il avait envie de lui expliquer comment Ardyn l'avait surpris en train de prononcer les trois mots interdits, comment il avait menacé de s'en prendre au tireur et comment l'empire en avait maintenant après le blond. Il avait envie de lui raconter les visions horribles de Prompto torturé qui l'obsédaient sans relâche depuis deux jours, le privant affreusement de sommeil. Il avait envie de lui avouer que tout ce qu'il avait dit au blond n'était qu'une mascarade pour l'éloigner de Gralea. Il avait envie de lui demander conseil, lui qui avait toujours été là pour le guider depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Lui, il saurait probablement quoi faire. Il savait toujours quoi faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se confier, mais il la referma aussitôt.

Avouer tout ça, c'était avouer qu'il avait un penchant pour les hommes. Même si, dans ce cas-ci, c'était envers un homme en particulier, comment réagirait Ignis? Après tout, ils avaient passé plus d'un mois à dormir dans une même tente, côte-à-côte, presque collés dans un espace exiguë. Serait-il dégoûté de savoir que Noctis était… « ce genre de mec »?

Il avait perdu Prompto et Gladio dans la même soirée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Ignis aussi. Ce fut donc avec le coeur serré qu'il répondit dans un murmure à la voix brisée :

– Non…

Il ne regarda plus son conseiller et se releva lentement. Son nez avait arrêté de saigner, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le sang séché qui craquait sur sa peau.

– Noct…, commença Ignis.

– Où est Prompto?, demanda Noctis, l'interrompant délibérément.

Ignis soupira.

– Il est parti.

– Parti?

– Oui, à pied. Nous l'avons poursuivi et il nous a brièvement expliqué ce qui s'était passé, mais il était énervé et il ne voulait pas ralentir. Et quand il a atteint la grande route, il s'est enfui en courant. Nous avons essayé de le rattraper, mais… comme tu le sais… il est un coureur très rapide.

Noctis soupira à son tour. Alors c'était vrai. Prompto était bien parti. Il ressentit un certain soulagement de le savoir en sécurité, mais aussi un énorme chagrin à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Le vide qu'il ressentit lui fendit le coeur.

Il se secoua la tête et frotta ses yeux de ses paumes. Il ne pouvait pas se morfondre indéfiniment. Ce qui était fait, peu importe l'horreur des mots, était fait. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission du lendemain. Avec le soucis de Prompto maintenant réglé, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'aller à Gralea.

L'empire allait sombrer.

.

* * *

.

 **Je continue d'écrire sans arrêt, même si le temps est affreusement manquant dans ma vie! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience, car je suis consciente que mes publications sont toujours un peu trop espacées!**

 **Vos petits reviews m'encouragent à continuer malgré tout, alors MERCI!**

 **\- Charlie xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour!**

 **Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de suite et j'en suis désolée! Je dois faire mon _mea culpa_ : l'écriture de ce chapitre était terminée depuis longtemps, mais j'ai tardé sur la correction… J'ai vécu de grands bouleversements dans ma vie qui m'ont empêchée de travailler : le premier, une jolie nouvelle, j'ai eu un petit bébé! :) Le deuxième, moins jojo, j'ai eu de graves problèmes de santé qui m'ont envoyé à l'hôpital… J'ai continué d'écrire comme j'ai pu quand ma santé me le permettait (sur mon téléphone… l'horreur! Haha!), mais maintenant je vais mieux et je suis de retour à la maison! ;) Je continuerai d'écrire, même si dans les prochains mois ce sera peut-être au ralenti… (Comme si ce n'était pas assez lent comme ça!) :p**

 **Alors je m'excuse une dernière fois et, pour me faire pardonner, voici un nouveau chapitre... Le plus long de toute la série! Bonne lecture! :)**

 **\- Charlie**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 13

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous debout à cinq heures du matin et l'atmosphère dans la maison s'apparentait à celle d'un salon funéraire. Noctis avait le moral dans les talons, car Gladio et lui s'ignoraient complètement, ne se parlant plus. Par chance, Biggs et Wedge étaient, au contraire, débordants d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, malgré la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de traverser pour terminer leur système de bombes, et ils étaient heureux de montrer au groupe leur invention, comme deux gamins fiers de montrer leurs beaux dessins à leur maman.

– Voilà, c'est très simple!, expliqua Wedge au groupe assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Voici du cyclonite…

Il brandit un disque plat et souple de dix centièmes de diamètre de couleur blanche.

– Et voici du nitrate de cellulose, fit-il en soulevant un disque identique de couleur grise. Le principe est très simple, il suffit de les coller ensemble lorsque vous serez prêts à les installer! Nous en avons fabriqué vingt. Et entre les deux, il faut placer cette petite puce de notre invention : c'est le déclencheur. Il émet un signal qui connecte les bombes entre elles et les fait exploser en même temps.

Le déclencheur était un petit objet métallique plat et mince de la taille d'une carte de crédit.

– Celui-ci contient un minuteur, continua-t-il en montrant une puce légèrement différente. Nous aurions préféré utiliser un déclencheur à distance, mais puisque les bombes seront installées à l'intérieur du dôme, celui-ci aurait bloqué les signaux provenant de l'extérieur… Peut-être que si nous avions eu plus de temps…

– Donc, il faudra décider à l'avance de l'heure à laquelle le dôme sautera?, demanda Ignis.

– Oui, fit Aranea d'une voix ferme. Ce sera à sept heures mardi matin.

Il eut un court moment de silence, comme si l'information prenait un temps à être ingérée.

– Donc, nous avons trois jours pour se rendre sur place et poser les bombes?, fit Ignis d'un ton surpris.

– … Et revenir, termina Aranea. Idéalement, il faudrait que vous soyez hors du Niflheim quand ça sautera. Dès que l'explosion se produira, vous pouvez être certains que l'empire déclenchera une chasse à l'homme sur son territoire. Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez plus dans les parages.

Ignis hocha de la tête.

– C'est logique, fit-il.

– Pendant que vous serez au Niflheim, continua la mercenaire, Biggs, Wedge et moi armerons les rebelles et planifirons une contre-attaque dans les villes assiégées. À sept heures mardi matin, le soleil se lèvera et l'empire perdra ses daemons. C'est à ce moment que nous attaquerons, quand ils seront au plus faible. Il ne restera plus que les soldats et les cyborgs magiteks à démolir. Et j'espère sérieusement que vous aurez eu le temps de revenir pour participer aux combats, parce que nous aurons besoin de gens entraînés sur les champs de bataille.

– Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, fit Noctis d'une voix basse.

– Trois jours, demanda Gladio, ce n'est pas un peu serré pour piquer les armes aux Nifs, les redistribuer aux rebelles et organiser la contre-attaque?

– T'inquiète, le travail a déjà débuté avec mes contacts à l'intérieur des bases. Et puis, à chaque heure, des dizaines de gens crèvent sous les griffes des daemons. Nous n'avons pas le luxe de s'étendre en terme de temps.

Noctis soupira. Trois jours pour changer le cours de l'histoire. C'était extrêmement casse-gueule.

– Alors, résumons!, fit la voix trop enthousiaste de Biggs. Vous assemblez le cyclonite, la puce et le nitrate comme un beau gros sandwich! Puis, vous collez la partie blanche sur le mur — elle est adhésive. En théorie, la partie grise se fondera au mur, donc si vous vous y prenez bien, personne ne devrait pouvoir remarquer les disques une fois qu'ils seront en position. Et il faut les placer exactement aux endroits que nous avons indiqués sur le plan. Ça va aller?

Noctis hocha la tête. Après le départ de Prompto, il avait passé la soirée à étudier tous les plans et les apprendre par coeur. Non seulement le plan de construction du dôme, sur lequel était indiqué le futur emplacement des bombes, mais aussi le plan de la base militaire où la fameuse structure était située. Aranea leur avait concocté un itinéraire précis et il comptait bien le suivre à la lettre. Cette fois-ci, l'improvisation était interdite.

Dans son ventre, ses tripes se tordaient d'une façon étrange. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était causé par le stress, la peur, ou encore… le chagrin. Il n'avait presque pas dormi la veille, obsédé par sa discussion avec Prompto.

Toute la nuit, il s'était demandé s'il avait bien fait. Il avait repassé la scène encore et encore dans son esprit, se retournant dans son lit sans arrêt, un noeud gigantesque dans la gorge l'empêchant de respirer librement. Il avait imaginé la conversation en modifiant le scénario d'au moins cent façons différentes, changeant ses actions et ses mots à chaque fois, mais cela n'avait été qu'une pure perte de temps qui l'avait laissé drainé de toute énergie.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être préparé à la discussion plus tôt. Il aurait probablement eu une approche plus posée, aurait trouvé une meilleure excuse qu'une prétendue haine envers les Niflhes et aurait peut-être choisi ses mots avec plus de minutie.

Ou peut-être pas.

Quelque chose au fond de lui sentait que peu importe ce qu'il aurait dit ce soir-là à Prompto, celui-ci aurait insisté pour le suivre quand même. Que la seule solution avait été de détruire leur amitié le plus sauvagement possible, afin de s'assurer que Prompto le déteste assez intensément pour l'abandonner. Et que seule une déclaration choc assez forte l'aurait convaincu de s'éloigner de Gralea.

Arrivé à cette conclusion, vers quatre ou cinq heures du matin, alors qu'il fixait un plafonnier éteint qu'il ne voyait pas dans l'obscurité, il s'était alors demandé : et si cette foutue déclaration choc aurait été la vérité?

Si cette déclaration aurait été un aveu d'amour? S'il lui avait décrit honnêtement comment tout son âme était attirée vers lui, comment chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires, lui coulait sur la poitrine comme un baume ou comment son coeur était incapable de s'arrêter de battre frénétiquement à chaque fois qu'il y avait le moindre contact entre leurs peaux? Comment ses poumons s'arrêtaient subitement de fonctionner quand il regardait ses yeux azurs, ses longs cils, ses joues lisses, parsemées de taches qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sans arrêt?

Et quelque chose au fond de lui s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait imaginé Prompto reculer, choqué, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Putain, ils étaient deux mecs, noms de dieux.

Il avait l'impression de trahir en quelque sorte son ami quand il avait des pensées envers lui qui dépassaient la simple camaraderie. Quand son corps réagissait à sa proximité.

Noctis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas naturel. Chez d'autres, peut-être, mais chez lui… lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas supposé être comme ça.

Il n'acceptait pas l'idée d'être… quoi, au juste?

Même le mot lui faisait peur, putain.

Il avait imaginé le visage de ses amis s'ils l'apprenaient. S'ils découvraient que leur camarade, leur roi, avaient ce type de pensées envers l'un des leurs. Il avait peur qu'ils s'éloignent de lui, qu'ils l'abandonnent, mal à l'aise à l'idée que Noctis ne puisse maîtriser ses hormones.

Et c'était quelque part au milieu de ces réflexions qui partaient dans tous les sens qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé, à peine quelques heures avant de se réveiller de nouveau.

Noctis glissa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Ni pour les trois prochains jours. Il se permettrait d'y penser et de s'haïr uniquement quand l'empire serait hors d'état de nuire. D'ici là, il devait rester concentré.

C'était évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

.

* * *

.

Ils quittèrent très tôt, après avoir réglé les derniers détails de leur itinéraire, pour se rendre à la gare de train. Noctis avait tronqué son capri pour un pantalon à jambes longues, qui possédait deux larges poches sur le côté des cuisses : il avait placé le cyclonite dans celle de droite et le nitrate avec les puces dans celle de gauche. Malgré les explications des ingénieurs, qui prétendaient qu'il n'y avait aucun danger tant que les deux produits n'étaient pas collés ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée de porter deux dizaines de bombes destructrices sur lui.

Il replaça son foulard sur sa bouche, abaissa sa casquette et tira sur la capuche de sa veste pour cacher son visage. Il avait chaud, mais il était toujours recherché et il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire reconnaître.

Le trajet en train pour traverser le pays se fit sans encombres. Autre que l'animosité entre Noctis et Gladio qui restait plus vibrante que jamais, il ne se passa rien de particulier. Bercé par le ronronnement monotone du train sur les rails, le jeune roi finit même par s'endormir, rattrapant en partie les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui avaient fait cruellement défaut lors des trois nuits précédentes.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand Ignis lui secoua l'épaule.

– Nous arrivons au terminus, expliqua-t-il. Prépare-toi.

Noctis se retourna vers la fenêtre et constata que le paysage était devenu très différent. On y voyait quelques édifices industriels qui semblaient en grande majorité abandonnés. Le sol était composé de terre sèche et dure, qui ne semblait pas propice à la culture de végétaux : d'ailleurs, les seuls feuillages en vue étaient de petits buissons aux branches tordues qui poussaient ici et là.

Au loin, serpentant le long des collines, il pouvait apercevoir la frontière délimitant le Niflheim. Il s'agissait d'une série de clôtures gigantesques, ornées de barbelés, séparées par de longues bandes de terre dénudées. Des tours apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers tout au long de la délimitation et Noctis devinait, en observant les petites silhouettes noires le long des grilles, que des soldats faisaient des rondes sans arrêt.

Noctis avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Ils descendirent du train avec leurs sacs — dans lesquels ils n'avaient rien d'important : ce n'étaient que des accessoires pour donner de la crédibilité à leurs rôles de voyageurs — et suivirent la foule sur le quai. Noctis était nerveux à l'idée d'être reconnu et il tenta de garder profil bas le plus possible, fixant le sol devant lui pour se cacher subtilement le menton dans son foulard.

– Enlève ce balai que t'as dans le cul, lui chuchota Gladio.

– C'est toi que j'ai dans le cul, répondit Noctis à voix basse.

– Messieurs!, avertit la voix autoritaire d'Ignis.

Noctis et Gladio se turent, non pas sans s'être échangés tout d'abord un regard noir. Le jeune roi replaça son sac sur son épaule et se concentra afin d'adopter une démarche plus détendue. La foule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se sépara graduellement en deux groupes, le premier quittant la gare par un escalier, et le second se dirigeant vers un bâtiment au-dessus duquel il était inscrit « douanes » en larges lettres. Ils suivirent ce dernier.

Quand le jeune roi entra dans l'établissement, il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer : partout dans la large pièce, des soldats marchaient d'un pas lent à travers la foule, scrutant minutieusement les visages, leurs semi-automatiques levés sur leurs poitrines, prêts à être utilisés. Noctis abaissa subitement la tête quand l'un d'entre eux passa près de lui en feignant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il en profita pour sortir son tout nouveau — et faux — passeport niflhe.

Il se plaça au bout d'une file qui serpentait jusqu'à l'un des dix comptoirs, derrière lesquels un agent de contrôle vérifiait les documents de chaque voyageur, et ses amis s'alignèrent à sa suite. La température dans le bâtiment était étrangement élevée et Noctis pensa que c'était probablement causé par la foule compacte. Il dut se résoudre à enlever sa capuche, inquiet d'attirer l'attention s'il était trop couvert alors que les autres voyageurs s'éventaient le visage avec leurs documents. Il garda cependant le foulard et la casquette.

Il se rappela qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un touriste décontracté et il abaissa les épaules en se frottant nonchalamment le nez d'un geste souple. La vérité était que son coeur battait déjà comme un tambour de fanfare. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son passeport, dont la couverture rouge était estampée des armoiries du Niflheim à l'encre dorée. Allait-il passer le test du douanier?

Il faillit sursauter jusqu'au plafond quand un soldat apparut soudainement à sa gauche. Celui-ci le poussa rudement par l'épaule en lui ordonnant de se diriger vers une autre file plus courte et Noctis paniqua. Il tenta de résister, mais le soldat insista en le poussant plus fortement et il comprit que s'il n'obéissait pas immédiatement, il aurait l'air trop suspect. Il coopéra donc et se rendit à l'endroit désigné à contrecoeur, accompagné de quelques autres personnes qui reçurent le même traitement. Il leva un bref regard désespéré vers ses camarades, avec lesquels il était maintenant séparé de quelques mètres. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une courte distance, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il se retrouvait seul au monde.

Il ne prit cependant pas le risque d'attirer trop d'attention sur eux et rapporta son regard sur la file devant lui, adoptant un air qui se voulait détaché.

Peu à peu, à mesure que la queue se réduisait, Noctis sentait la tension monter dans son estomac. S'apprêtait-il vraiment à entrer en territoire ennemi en passant sous le nez de dizaines de soldats impériaux, avec, comme seuls camouflages, une casquette de basketball visée sur la tête, un foulard de coton et un faux passeport niflhe?

Quand ils avaient échafaudé ce plan, ils avaient tous pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une idée simple, mais efficace — en fait, si simple qu'elle fonctionnerait probablement uniquement parce que les Niflhes ne s'y attendraient pas. C'était une idée qui, du moins, avait de bien meilleures chances de réussite que de traverser une série de barbelés encerclés par des soldats sur le qui-vive. Dans le confort de la cuisine, Noctis se disait même que ça serait un jeu d'enfant.

Mais à présent qu'il était au centre de cet espace surpeuplé, entouré d'ennemis, il doutait horriblement. Il lui semblait que la pièce se refermait sur ses épaules comme un piège et avait l'affreuse impression que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, comme si une cible de couleur vive était peinte derrière sa tête. Dans ses poches, le matériel explosif était de plus en plus lourd et à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, à chaque pas qu'il prenait, il pouvait le sentir bouger. Il se demanda si un militaire serait capable de remarquer qu'il avait les poches pleines d'objets interdits.

Il mettait tant d'effort pour ralentir sa respiration, pour l'empêcher de siffler bruyamment aux oreilles des soldats qui marchaient près de lui, qu'il s'en essoufflait.

Peu à peu, la file se raccourcit et il se retrouva finalement au bout de celle-ci, un dernier voyageur penché sur le comptoir du douanier devant lui. Autant qu'il était terrifié de rencontrer l'agent de contrôle, autant qu'il était maintenant impatient que ça se produise et qu'enfin cette pénible étape soit derrière lui. Il repositionna nerveusement sa casquette sur sa tête.

Un militaire passa à sa droite en le frôlant à l'épaule et Noctis se tendit malgré lui. Il sentit un mouvement près de sa jambe et abaissa le regard pour constater avec effroi que le soldat était accompagné d'un chien pisteur.

Et que celui-ci reniflait les poches de Noctis avec attention.

La curiosité du canidé mit la puce à l'oreille de son maître et celui-ci se retourna vers le jeune roi. Dans l'abdomen de ce dernier, ses tripes s'enroulèrent péniblement et formèrent un noeud serré. À sa gauche, il vit du coin de l'oeil un deuxième soldat tourner la tête vers eux et s'approcher à son tour.

Il hésita pendant une seconde, incertain s'il devait prendre un regard désintéressé ou opter plutôt pour un air surpris; mais dans le doute, il tourna plutôt brièvement la tête vers ses amis.

Et il se produisit une chose complètement farfelue.

Ignis se retourna vivement vers Gladio et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le coup sec résonna si fortement au-dessus de la foule que le murmure uniforme qui flottait jusque-là se tut subitement et toutes les têtes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers eux. Le mastodonte n'avait pas reculé, mais sa joue était fluorescente. Il regarda son camarade de grands yeux ronds.

– TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS REMARQUÉ?!, hurla Ignis d'une voix indignée.

– Heu…

– T'ES PAS GÊNÉ DE LUI REGARDER LE CUL COMME ÇA!, ajouta-t-il en faisant un grand mouvement efféminé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Une ampoule sembla s'éclairer derrière les yeux du colosse.

– Putain tu ne vas pas recommencer ça!, cracha-t-il, en balançant son poids sur une hanche.

– Quwwwwoiiiii! C'est moi le problème maintenant?!

– Je n'ai pas regardé personne! Et arrête de piquer des crises!

– Toi, arrête de déshabiller du regard tous les mecs que tu croises!

Noctis les regarda, bouche bée. Et il n'était pas le seul. Absolument tout le monde les regardaient se chamailler, incluant les deux soldats qui avaient momentanément oublié le jeune roi. Ignis, absolument fabuleux dans son rôle de petit ami jaloux, fit une scène mémorable en tapant d'une claque au mouvement exagéré la poitrine de Gladio tout en hurlant qu'il aurait dû « écouter sa mère qui l'avait bien averti qu'il était un salaud », alors que ledit salaud en question lui criait par delà la tête « qu'il était une putain petite princesse névrosée ».

Ils avaient l'air d'un couple de fofolles exubérantes incapables de se tenir en public.

Lorsque Noctis réussit enfin à se détacher de ce qui devait être la scène la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, il constata que le voyageur qui était au comptoir avant lui avait terminé et que le douanier lui faisait signe d'approcher. Il obtempéra et les deux soldats le regardèrent brièvement passer sans vraiment réagir, trop déconcentrés par la dispute théâtrale qui se produisait au centre de la foule.

Noctis remit son passeport à l'agent qui l'observa d'un oeil consciencieux. Il était nerveux et il devait se retenir pour ne pas se mordre les lèvres : mais, se faisant, il contractait tous les muscles du visage. Pendant que le douanier vérifiait son passeport, il se permit de tourner la tête vers ses amis qui continuaient leur ridicule comédie, pensant qu'il était après tout logique que ceux-ci attirent son attention. Un militaire était en train de s'interposer, car leur dispute s'étirait dans les notes aiguës et elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Ignis finit par tourner le dos à Gladio, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, pour le bouder.

Quand Noctis se retourna à nouveau vers le douanier, celui-ci le regardait étrangement. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et se leva pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'un de ses collègues qui était derrière lui.

Les poumons du jeune roi se retrouvèrent soudainement figés comme de la glace.

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques phrases à voix basse, jetant des coups d'oeil répétés vers son passeport, puis vers Noctis. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier était certain que sa nervosité était visible. Elle s'écoulait dans ses veines comme des électrochocs qui le traversaient de la tête aux pieds.

Il envisagea pendant une seconde de piquer une course vers la porte la plus proche.

Le douanier revint s'asseoir à sa chaise après un moment interminable. Il posa la série de questions banales par rapport à son séjour — auxquelles Noctis tenta de répondre de la voix la plus monotone possible — puis estampa quelques pages et termina en lui tendant son passeport.

– Tout est en ordre, déclara-t-il, vous pouvez y aller. Bon séjour, Monsieur… Fanfaron Fafard.

Il échappa un rire étouffé qu'il était visiblement incapable de contrôler et son collègue derrière lui ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Noctis en fut aussitôt irrité, mais il se tut et attrapa son passeport au plus vite pour emprunter le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

Il. allait. tuer. Aranea.

Il rumina des injures contre la mercenaire qui l'avait affublé d'un nom aussi stupide tout en suivant la foule dans un dédale de couloirs ennuyeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve soudainement à l'air libre sous le ciel bleu.

Et il réalisa qu'il était maintenant de l'autre côté de la frontière.

Incroyable, mais vrai. Il était au Niflheim.

.

* * *

.

De ce côté du bâtiment, la gare s'étendait sur une distance impressionnante. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse être, il s'adonna que Noctis avait rarement pris le train dans sa vie et qu'à chaque fois, Ignis avait été là pour lui dire exactement où aller. Il eut du mal à comprendre lequel des quatorze quais il devait rejoindre et il tourna en rond, son billet en main, pendant un bon moment. Une vieille dame finit par remarquer son désespoir et l'aida à comprendre où il devait aller, et quand il rejoignit enfin son train, il dut le faire en courant, le sifflet ayant déjà sonné et les contrôleurs hurlant le départ. Noctis monta juste au moment où les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

Il traversa le wagon jusqu'à sa cabine, où Ignis et Gladio l'attendaient. Il sourit en voyant son conseiller, le souvenir de la scène farfelue qui venait de se produire aux douanes lui revenant à l'esprit, et il ouvrit la bouche pour en faire une blague. Gladio l'interrompit.

– T'étais où, putain?!

Le sourire du jeune roi s'effaça aussitôt.

– C'est quoi le problème?!, cracha aussi vite Noctis.

– On te laisse te débrouiller seul à peine une petite minute et tu passes à deux doigts de te faire prendre! Et en plus, t'as failli de manquer le train!

– Tu me fous la paix, oui?!

Noctis lança rageusement son sac sur la grille à bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'assit sur le siège opposé de son bouclier en croisant les bras. Gladio se pencha vers l'avant en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et le jeune homme le trouva trop proche de lui à son goût.

– Le boulot qu'on doit faire ici est sérieux!, fit le colosse de sa voix grave. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais manqué ce train?

– Je suis dans ton foutu train en ce moment même! J'ai rien manqué du tout!

– Tu prends tout ça trop à la légère, merde!

– Pardon?!

– Cette mission est cruciale, Noctis! Alors arrête de faire le con!

Le sang dans ses veines commença à bouillir.

– Putain, tu crois que je prends tout ça à la légère?! Tu crois que je prends à la légère que mon père a été tué? Que ma capitale a été ravagée par le feu!? Que mon royaume est tombé dans les mains du Niflheim?!

Ignis posa une main sur son avant-bras et lui indiqua, d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, de faire attention à son volume. Noctis se tut subitement, la mâchoire contractée par la colère. Gladio le fixait intensément.

– Pour avoir perdu un royaume, il faudrait déjà que tu sois un roi, fit le bouclier d'une voix cassante. Et à mes yeux, tu en es très loin. Depuis les deux derniers jours, ton attitude est vraiment pitoyable et tes décisions sont à chier. Un roi n'agirait pas comme ça.

– Et comment, au juste, ton roi de rêve agirait?!

– Il respecterait ses gardes qui se sacrifient pour lui, peu importe leurs origines.

Ces mots transpercèrent la poitrine de Noctis comme une lame. Et voilà. Alors c'était donc ça le problème, bien sûr. Cette colère n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait failli se faire prendre aux douanes ou du train qu'il avait passé proche de manquer. Ce que son bouclier avait sur le coeur, c'était ce qui s'était produit avec Prompto la veille.

Le plus douloureux pour Noctis, c'est de savoir qu'il avait raison. Ce qu'il avait fait à Prompto était impardonnable. Gladio avait raison de le détester. Bon sang, il se détestait encore plus lui-même.

Mais c'était probablement Prompto qui le détestait le plus à présent.

Sa poitrine se serra au souvenir de son altercation avec le blond. Du regard brisé de son meilleur ami, de son air déchiré, rongé et détruit qui déformait ses traits. De l'éclair haineux qui avait traversé son visage, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui. Des paroles froides qu'il avait prononcées avant de quitter.

Oui, Prompto devait le détester plus que tout.

Il pensa que s'il avait là, avec eux dans la cabine, il aurait déjà intervenu pour empêcher la conversation de s'envenimer. Il aurait calmé l'atmosphère. Il aurait fait des blagues sur Ignis et Gladio et leur fausse querelle d'amoureux. Il les aurait fait rigoler, car c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours.

Il était leur soleil après tout.

Mais Noctis se rappela que s'il avait là, avec eux, il aurait été en grand danger. Ardyn aurait adoré le voir dans ce train, en plein territoire ennemi. Il n'aurait même pas eu à faire l'effort de chercher « son petit blondinet », celui-ci lui aurait été livré directement à sa capitale, comme un joli paquet cadeau.

Noctis avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour Prompto.

Quelque chose dans son expression devait avoir changé, car Gladio n'insista plus. Il se recula pour s'appuyer de nouveau sur le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse. Noctis se retourna vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage défiler en se pinçant les lèvres. Il s'aperçut que des points blancs glissaient à grande vitesse sur la vitre et il devina qu'ils s'agissaient de flocons de neige. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait de toute sa vie.

Plus personne ne parla du reste du trajet et Noctis observa la nature changer graduellement, devenant de plus en plus blanche à mesure que le train s'enfonçait dans le pays. La nuit tomba encore une fois très tôt — ils avaient eu droit à deux heures d'éclaircies environ ce jour là — et quand le soleil descendit finalement derrière les montagnes aux pointes piquantes, la neige refléta le ciel rosé, illuminant le paysage. Noctis pensa en soupirant que Prompto aurait trouvé ces couleurs absolument magnifiques.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque l'obscurité inonda complètement la fenêtre et il n'eut plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, Noctis s'endormit. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le cou tendu, pour retrouver Ignis assis à ses côtés, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, et Gladio couché son siège, un bras sur les yeux. Les deux dormaient profondément. Décidément, les derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde.

Noctis s'étira et se leva lentement, engourdi. Il avait un besoin urgent d'aller à la salle de bain et il sortit en replaçant sa capuche sur sa tête. Il traversa l'étroit couloir en gardant profil bas, s'assurant que son foulard était bien positionné sur son menton.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer pour la première fois que le train devait avoir, au minimum, une bonne quarantaine d'années; les détails de la construction, comme les poignées et les portes, étaient vieillottes et la peinture sur les murs d'aciers était écaillée. Les fenêtres, mal isolées, sifflaient en laissant s'infiltrer le vent et du givre créait des lézardes blanches sur les quatre coins.

Noctis se demanda comment une puissance comme le Niflheim, qui possédait la technologie militaire la plus avancée du monde, pouvait avoir du mal à se procurer de simples trains de passagers modernes. C'était comme si tout leur budget était centré sur la guerre et qu'il ne restait plus rien pour leurs citoyens. D'ailleurs, l'étroite salle de bain n'était guère mieux et le jeune homme fut soulagé quand il put en ressortir au plus vite.

En revenant à sa cabine, il tomba sur une famille qui bloquait le passage. La mère tentait tant bien que mal de transporter ses valises tout en gérant ses trois garçons — de vraies petites tornades ambulantes — qui étaient exagérément excités par le voyage. L'un d'eux échappa son ballon de foot qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de Noctis et celui-ci le ramassa pour lui donner en souriant. Le gamin devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans au maximum, avait des cheveux désordonnés blonds platines et de grands yeux bleus qui étaient devenus ronds, pris d'une gêne soudaine. Il attrapa le ballon de ses courts bras pour le serrer contre lui.

– Daenny, dis merci!, lui ordonna sa mère.

Mais le petit Daenny avait déjà oublié Noctis et s'était retourné pour relancer son ballon à son frère, qui le reçut en pleine gueule. Le pauvre tomba à la renverse et, après une seconde d'immobilité où il se demandait visiblement s'il devait faire une scène ou non, il décida qu'une crise était effectivement appropriée : il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

– Seigneurs…, soupira la mère en lâchant ses valises. DAENNY!

Elle souleva son garçon en larmes. Ils étaient probablement des jumeaux, car ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

– Premièrement, fit-elle d'une voix incontestable de maman autoritaire, je t'ai dit de dire merci au monsieur! Allez!

Le garçon se retourna vers Noctis et marmonna un timide « merci » en se tordant les doigts.

– Deuxièmement, je t'ai dit cent fois de garder ton ballon dans tes mains! Excuse-toi à ton frère!

Pendant que le garçon marmonna un « Je m'excuuuuseeee » un peu trop étiré pour être honnête, la mère lança à Noctis un regard désolé. Dans ses bras, son fils chialait encore sans trop de conviction, clairement déjà remis de son accident, mais étirant la sauce pour profiter un peu plus longtemps des bras de sa maman.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur…

– Il n'y a pas de problème… Hem… Avez-vous besoin d'aide?, demanda-t-il en pointant les valises.

– Oh, heu… En fait, oui, ce serait gentil… Notre compartiment est juste ici…

Noctis ramassa une valise dans chaque main, alors que la femme attrapait la troisième tout en tenant son fils de l'autre bras. Ses bagages étaient affreusement lourds et le jeune roi pensa qu'il devait être pénible pour une mère de voyager seule avec ses trois enfants tout en traînant cet immense poids.

Il la suivit jusqu'à leur cabine où il l'aida à monter ses bagages dans l'espace de rangement au-dessus des bancs, le tout à travers la mêlée absolument chaotique créée par les garçons en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait la place près de la fenêtre. Le troisième devait avoir à peine un an de plus que les jumeaux, mais était tout aussi blond que ses deux monstres de petits frères et, surtout, tout aussi énergique.

– Merci infiniment, commença la femme. C'était très gen-

Soudainement, le petit Daenny, qui, pour une raison obscure, avait décidé de se lever debout sur son banc, sauta dans le dos de Noctis. Par chance, celui-ci l'attrapa sans difficulté par les bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou. La mère eut l'air horrifiée.

– DAENNY! SEIGNEURS!

– On peut jouer au chevallll?, demanda le garçonnet en ignorant les yeux exorbités de sa mère.

Noctis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La pauvre femme avait le visage rouge pivoine et semblait complètement découragée.

– DAENNY DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT!

– Mais…

– DA-E-NNY.

Noctis riait toujours quand il s'accroupit pour permettre au garçon de mettre les pieds au sol.

– Par les Six, je suis vraiment désolée…, s'excusa la femme.

– Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, fit Noctis, tout sourire.

En fait, cette petite famille complètement éclatée lui faisait chaud au coeur.

– Encore merci pour votre aide, fit la femme. Les garçons! Remerciez le monsieur!

Les trois gamins se retournèrent vers lui pour chanter un « Merci monsieuurrrrrr! » bien senti.

– Ça m'a fait plaisir, fit Noctis en levant la main vers eux en signe de _high five_.

Sans hésiter, Daenny lui répondit en la frappant avec un enthousiasme débordant, suivi de son jumeau qui y mit tout autant d'effort. Leur aîné, voulant probablement faire mieux que ses deux petits frères, prit tout son temps pour prendre un élan exagéré et, faisant un grand moulinet avec son bras, frappa la main à son tour. Cette dernière claque était honnêtement la plus faible des trois, mais Noctis secoua tout de même la main en soufflant dessus comme si elle lui était douloureuse. Les trois gamins éclatèrent de rire.

Satisfait de leurs sourires, Noctis se retourna alors pour sortir du compartiment et il se retrouva face-à-face avec Gladio, qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, devant la porte.

Le sourire du jeune roi se fana et il hésita une fraction de seconde. Puis, il décida de l'ignorer et passa devant lui pour emprunter le couloir jusqu'à leur propre compartiment.

Ignis leva la tête vers lui quand il entra à l'intérieur, mais il ne dit rien. Noctis s'assit sur son siège et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, même si l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

– La prochaine fois, avertis l'un de nous deux quand tu quittes la cabine, dit Gladio.

Et voilà… Il s'attendait bien à un reproche quelconque.

– C'est bon. La prochaine fois que je vais à la salle de bain, je t'appellerai pour que tu viennes m'essuyer, fit-il d'une voix sèche, le regard toujours vers la fenêtre.

– Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux pour toi ici!, répliqua Gladio.

– Ouais, ouais… T'as bien raison, après tout j'ai bien été attaqué par ce gamin qui voulait clairement m'assassiner.

Gladio échappa un soupir frustré et pendant les quelques secondes où le silence s'étira, Noctis put sentir son regard rivé sur lui. Le bouclier finit par lâcher prise et il s'étendit sur son banc en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

– Bien content de voir, au moins, que tu traites certains Nifs mieux que d'autres, fit-il.

Noctis se retourna subitement, mais la position de Gladio ne lui permit pas de voir son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucune parole ne lui vint à l'esprit et il la referma.

Il serra les lèvres et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être, Noctis n'avait pas réalisé une seule seconde que cette famille était niflhe. Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'était, ils étaient au Niflheim après tout. Et pourtant, il s'agissait d'une famille comme il y en avait croisé des tonnes à Insomnia. Des mamans débordées par leurs enfants turbulents, des frères qui se chamaillaient, des jeunes incapables de quitter la maison sans leur ballon de foot sous le bras… C'était d'une banalité désarmante.

Il se demanda si cette femme savait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des frontières. Si elle se doutait que leurs soldats passaient leurs journées à abattre des civils et leurs nuits à regarder des daemons hanter les rues des villes. Il se demanda comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait vu cette gamine à Lestallum, en larmes, accroupie au sol aux côtés du corps immobile de sa maman ou de son papa. Cette gamine, qui devait être à peine plus jeune que ses fils.

Certainement qu'elle en aurait été choquée. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à cette tragédie. Et pourtant, malgré ce consensus, ces événements avaient bien lieu, soirs après soirs.

La guerre était une ironie que probablement personne ne comprenait vraiment.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans heurts. Noctis regarda les gares défiler, éclairées par de faibles lampadaires à la lumière jaune. La grande majorité d'entre elles ne comportaient qu'un quai et qu'une espèce de cabane mal entretenue, recouverte de neige. Parfois, un voyageur montait, parfois, d'autres descendaient. Souvent, il n'y avait personne.

Puis, le décor changea et le jeune roi devina qu'ils s'approchaient de la capitale. Les bâtiments devinrent plus grands et plus nombreux. La lumière artificielle commençait aussi à être plus uniforme, les réverbères devenant plus réguliers et, au bout d'un moment, apparurent des rues où des gens marchaient le nez emmitouflé dans leurs écharpes de laine. Les phares des voitures qui roulaient lentement sur la chaussée enneigée et les feux de circulation colorés illuminaient l'air parsemé de flocons. La ville de Gralea était calme sous son manteau blanc et il était étrange pour Noctis de la rencontrer en personne, après en avoir tant entendu parler pendant des années. Elle était moins horrible de ce qu'il s'était imaginé enfant.

Une annonce dans l'interphone annonça en grésillant la gare de Gralea et Noctis se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Il était très tard et la journée avait été affreusement longue. Les trois hommes se levèrent de leur siège sans dire un mot pour attraper leurs sacs et en sortir les manteaux qu'Aranea leur avait fournis pour faire face au froid de la capitale.

Quand ils quittèrent enfin le train, l'air piqua le visage et les mains de Noctis, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. L'avantage de cette température, c'est qu'il put se couvrir la tête de la capuche à fourrure de son manteau et remonter son foulard sur son nez sans que ça ait l'air moindrement suspect. Ils se déplacèrent sans trop de difficulté à travers la foule et quittèrent la gare en suivant l'itinéraire qu'Aranea leur avait concocté à la lettre.

Ce soir-là, ils dormirent dans un petit hôtel sans prétention que la mercenaire leur avait choisi. Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Car le lendemain, ils avaient le monde à changer.

.

* * *

.

Ce matin-là, le soleil ne se leva pas. Le ciel resta noir comme de l'encre et seuls les réverbères éclairaient la vie de la ville qui, malgré tout, continuait son train-train quotidien.

Noctis était incapable de détacher son regard de la fenêtre. Tout à Gralea lui semblait étrange. La façon qu'avaient les gens de marcher, la tête enfoncée dans leurs épaules sous leurs nombreuses couches de vêtements, les véhicules qui démarraient tout en douceur en glissant sur la neige comme s'ils étaient engourdis par le froid, les bâtiments ternes dont les toits étaient encadrés par des collets blancs. Sans parler de ces flocons qui tombaient sans arrêt du ciel sombre et qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était en plein rêve.

Il était assis à l'avant d'une Jeep Cherokee blanche, — un vieux modèle qui avait au moins une vingtaine d'années — aux côtés d'Ignis qui s'occupait de conduire, alors que Gladio était à l'arrière. Ils avaient loué le véhicule le matin même à une entreprise qui en distribuait à la tonne. C'était une camionnette banale, mais avec une bonne carrosserie et un système d'amortisseur capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quelle route enneigée — ce qui était pratique étant donné leur faible connaissance en conduite hivernale.

Le jeune roi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les tripes en bouillie alors qu'ils traversaient la ville. Ils avaient été extrêmement chanceux jusque-là, mais tout pouvait changer en une seconde. La partie difficile de leur mission arrivait et il angoissait à l'idée de faire une erreur, de tout faire capoter et d'échouer à ralentir l'empire. Tant de gens dépendaient d'eux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet et arrivèrent sans trop de mal à leur destination. C'était une forêt de conifères en périphérie de la ville, au centre de laquelle ils trouveraient leur cible. Ils abandonnèrent le véhicule derrière un rocher et ils le camouflèrent avec de la neige avant de s'enfoncer dans le boisé.

L'impression d'étrangeté ne quittait plus Noctis. La neige craquait bruyamment sous leurs bottes, mais autre que ce son, il n'y avait que le silence pour les accompagner. Il n'y avait rien, aucun vent pour secouer des branches, aucun oiseau pour chanter, aucun rongeur pour grimper le long des écorces. Les arbres autour d'eux étaient si grands que certains troncs faisaient presque un mètre de diamètre et ils étaient si hauts qu'il aurait été impossible d'en voir la pointe, même en plein jour. L'air glacial était saturé par l'odeur de sapin et il gelait le nez de Noctis qui remonta son foulard sur ce dernier. Il aurait préféré une écharpe de laine et compris pourquoi tous les citoyens qu'ils avaient croisés dans la ville marchaient avec la tête enfoncée dans leur cou.

Ils marchaient au travers de cette forêt digne d'un monde irréel depuis au moins deux heures et Noctis n'en pouvait déjà plus. Malgré ses gants et ses bottes chaudes, il avait froid aux mains et aux pieds, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ses oreilles qui étaient si gelées qu'elles le pinçaient douloureusement. Il posa ses paumes gantées sur celles-ci pour les réchauffer, même s'il était évident que de marcher en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains lui donnait une apparence stupide.

Gladio, qui ne lui avait plus parlé une seule fois depuis la veille dans le train, lui lança un regard en roulant les yeux et Noctis en fut contrarié.

– Quoi!

Mais le bouclier ne répondit pas. Noctis eut une envie folle et soudaine de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'était son putain de problème, mais il savait que s'il démarrait ce genre de discussion, il finirait par hurler à pleins poumons… Ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne idée puisqu'ils tentaient d'infiltrer une base militaire en catimini. Il ravala sa frustration.

Ils croisèrent finalement un petit ruisseau dont l'eau coulait rapidement sous une fine couche de glace et Ignis s'arrêta pour regarder une millième fois, à la lueur de sa lampe de poche, sa carte géographique et sa boussole.

– Nous sommes très proches, chuchota-t-il. Ouvrez l'oeil.

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher très longtemps pour tomber sur ce qu'ils recherchaient : une petite tige de métal planté dans la neige. Son bout avait été peinte en orange fluorescent pour qu'elle soit visible de loin.

– Voilà, c'est ici, fit Ignis d'une voix basse.

Ils creusèrent dans la neige et Noctis avait si froid aux mains qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles ne lui appartenaient même plus. Il s'interdit cependant de faire le moindre commentaire, convaincu que Gladio le traiterait de princesse, et il serra les dents en supportant le froid. Ils finirent par atteindre le trou d'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils durent se battre pendant un long moment pour déloger la plaque qui était complètement gelée et quand ils réussirent enfin, Gladio éclaira le trou noir de sa lampe.

Ils s'aperçurent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

L'eau dans l'égout sous eux aurait dû avoir une hauteur de quelques centimètres, quoi qu'Aranea les avait avertis qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle soit montée jusqu'à trente centimètres, au maximum, suite à de brèves fontes de neige.

Or, il y en avait facilement un mètre, peut-être même plus. Et à entendre le débit de l'eau, il devait y avoir un courant important. Les trois hommes se regardèrent.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demanda Noctis.

S'immerger dans une eau très probablement glaciale n'était pas idéal, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon d'entrer dans la base.

– Les bombes… Elles sont résistantes à l'eau, non?, demanda Ignis.

– Oui, confirma Gladio.

Biggs et Wedge avaient été tous fiers de leur dire que leur invention était hydrofuge, détail que Noctis avait, sur le coup, pensé inutile.

– Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre option…, murmura Ignis.

Noctis se rappela l'eau frigorifiée de Lestallum et du pénible moment qu'il y avait passé immergé. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entrer dans ce trou. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de revivre un moment aussi douloureux. Mais malgré tout, il s'assit sur le rebord de l'orifice et se laissa glisser en bas.

Et il prit conscience que sa mésaventure à Lestallum n'avait été, en fait, qu'une petite baignade en eau tiède.

Le froid glacial s'enfonça dans sa chair comme des milliers d'aiguilles et il inspira bruyamment. Ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'elles allaient éclater.

Le courant le poussait légèrement, mais il réussit à ne pas trop s'éloigner pour attendre les deux autres. Son manteau se gorgea d'eau et il sentit que le vêtement le tirait vers le bas; il l'enleva ainsi que son foulard pour les laisser flotter. De toute façon, une fois mouillés ils ne servaient plus à rien.

Quand Ignis et Gladio descendirent enfin — ce dernier s'assurant de marmonner plusieurs jurons assez obscènes — Noctis prit les devants et, les bras soulevés pour éviter de les mouiller, avança le plus rapidement que ses muscles paralysés le permettaient. Le courant allait dans la même direction qu'eux, mais sa force rendait leur équilibre difficile.

Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs mètres dans le labyrinthe de tunnels, les dents serrées et le souffle crispé, en suivant l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient tous les trois appris par coeur la veille du départ. La lueur de la lampe de poche que Noctis avait accroché sur son t-shirt tremblait et il réalisa qu'en fait, c'était tout son corps qui était pris de violentes secousses. Il pria pour que ce pénible trajet se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection où ils durent tourner à gauche et Noctis échappa un soupir découragé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le tunnel devenait encore plus étroit. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient l'eau de la paroi du haut et il fallait obligatoirement s'y pencher pour y entrer. L'idée de s'immerger complètement dans cette eau frigorifique le rebutait.

Il hésita juste assez longtemps pour qu'Ignis ne décide de passer devant lui, probablement avec l'intention de sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Noctis le regarda s'immerger dans l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles en échappant un « ouffffff », puis il s'avança dans le tunnel. Le jeune roi se pencha à son tour et le froid perça sa peau quand elle vint en contact avec ses bras, sa poitrine et son cou. C'était au-delà du désagréable : c'était littéralement douloureux.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour dans le passage quand la voix de Gladio se leva, ricochant en écho sur les parois de béton.

– Je n'entrerai pas là.

Noctis se retourna vers lui. Il allait lui dire d'arrêter de faire le con, mais le rayon de lumière de sa lampe éclaira le visage de son bouclier et il y vit une drôle d'expression. Une expression qu'il ne croyait pas avoir déjà vu chez Gladio avant.

C'était de la peur.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, ses sourcils relevés en leur centre, sa bouche tordue par la frayeur. Il était littéralement terrifié.

– Gladio, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Noctis.

– Je n'entrerai pas là, répéta le colosse. Je… Je ne pourrai pas! C'est trop petit. Il n'y a pas d'air.

Noctis le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes. Il avait toujours été convaincu que Gladio n'avait peur de rien. Jamais il ne l'avait vu reculer devant un danger, jamais il ne l'avait entendu exprimer la moindre hésitation devant un ennemi ou une situation précaire. Pendant une seconde, Noctis se demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux. Mais l'affolement sur ses traits étaient sans équivoque.

– Tu t'es rendu jusqu'ici. Tu peux le faire, fit le jeune roi d'une voix ferme.

Gladio se pinça les lèvres. Noctis voyait qu'il livrait un combat intérieur entre son ego et sa peur. Avait-il angoissé pendant tout le trajet dans les tunnels sans le mentionner à personne, trop fier d'avouer sa frayeur? Probablement. Mais il venait clairement d'atteindre sa limite dans ce passage étroit et inondé.

– C'est trop petit. Je vais rester coincé, répéta Gladio d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler.

Le tunnel était effectivement étroit, mais clairement assez large pour que le colosse puisse y passer sans difficulté.

– Non, tu vas passer c'est certain.

Gladio ne répondit pas. Ils étaient tous les deux pris de convulsions incontrôlables et Noctis se demanda combien de temps ils pouvaient encore rester dans ces eaux glaciales avant que leurs corps ne flanchent pour de bon.

– Noct, je ne peux pas, dit Gladio d'une voix basse. Allez-y, Iggy et toi.

– Non, je n'irai nulle part sans toi. Tu vas faire quoi, tu vas attendre dehors? Tu vas crever de froid en deux minutes.

– Je n'entrerai pas là!, répéta le colosse pour la troisième fois.

– Alors on va crever de froid tous les deux parce que je ne te laisse pas ici.

Le visage de son bouclier se transforma et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Putain, tu fais chier, Noct!

– J'ai besoin de mon bouclier, il faut que tu sois là. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas.

Noctis détourna le regard, gêné.

– J'ai besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de révélation qu'il faisait à la légère, particulièrement à un type comme Gladio. Mais, malgré tous leurs conflits des derniers temps, c'était la stricte vérité.

Le mastodonte détourna aussi le regard, visiblement tout aussi mal à l'aise avec cette révélation que Noctis. Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence, brisé par les claquements de leurs dents et le ronronnement du débit de l'eau, puis le jeune roi eut une idée. Il fit apparaître sa lance dans un halo bleu et tendit le manche vers Gladio, en tenant l'autre bout dans sa main.

– Écoute, agrippe-toi à ça et je vais te tirer. Tu n'auras rien à faire et comme ça, on ne sera pas séparés.

Gladio grimaça, visiblement loin d'être enchanté à l'idée, mais après un temps d'hésitation, il attrapa quand même le manche, ferma les yeux une seconde, prit un grand respire et s'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Noctis s'approcha vers le tunnel étroit et, avant d'y entrer, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers son bouclier. Celui-ci avait l'air terrifié, mais il lui fit quand même un hochement de la tête et Noctis pénétra dans le tunnel.

Il sentit une résistance sur la lance et devina que Gladio hésitait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et sentit finalement son bouclier le suivre. L'espace au-dessus de l'eau était si exiguë qu'il devait avancer le cou tordu et la tête de côté pour pouvoir respirer et sa position, avec un bras en moins qui tirait Gladio, rendait son avancée difficile. Sa lampe de poche brillait sous l'eau et projetait sur le béton des halos de vagues lumineux.

Au bout de quelques mètres, dans le noir d'encre devant lui, il aperçut une lueur et compris que c'était la lampe d'Ignis qui les attendait. Ils le rejoignirent en quelques minutes.

– Avez-vous eu un problème?, demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes couvertes de gouttelettes d'eau.

Noctis regarda Gladio. Il avait le cou plié pour permettre à sa bouche d'être hors de l'eau et il respirait trop rapidement. L'expression sur son visage trahissait sa trouille bleue, mais Noctis savait très bien que sa fierté l'empêcherait de l'avouer. Il décida de ne pas insister.

– Non, tout va bien. Continuons.

Ignis avait probablement deviné ce qui se tramait, mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuent leur chemin sur plusieurs mètres, puis durent s'arrêter devant un cul-de-sac.

– On s'est trompé de chemin?, demanda Noctis.

– Non, je ne crois pas… Attendez, répondit Ignis.

Il plongea et disparut. Il remonta quelques secondes plus tard en expirant un grand coup.

– Le passage est sous l'eau, confirma le conseiller.

Noctis se retourna vers Gladio. Celui-ci était si affolé qu'il n'arrivait plus à le cacher.

– Putain de bordel de merde de fuck de non.

– Gladio…

– Non. Oubliez-moi.

Noctis soupira. Il ne voulait pas forcer son bouclier à faire quelque chose qui le terrifiait, mais il savait que plus longtemps ils hésiteraient, plus que la terreur de Gladio augmenterait. Il se retourna vers son conseiller et tenta d'utiliser une voix ferme.

– Vas-y en premier. Reviens s'il y a un problème.

Ignis hocha de la tête et disparut sous l'eau. Noctis compta trente secondes. Au bout de cette période, voyant que son conseiller ne revenait pas, il se tourna vers Gladio.

– Tiens-toi bien à la lance et ne lâche surtout pas.

– Noct, je n'irai pas.

– Je vais te tirer.

– Noct-

– Tiens-toi bien.

Et il plongea. La lance dans sa main résista, mais il continua à tirer et il finit par sentir la tension se relâcher. Un soulagement énorme le traversa quand il devina que Gladio avait plongé à son tour.

Il nagea jusqu'à l'étroite entrée et s'y glissa. C'était un tunnel affreusement petit, même pour lui, mais il refusa d'y réfléchir trop longuement et continua d'avancer en battant des pieds. Il avait du mal à nager avec un seul bras, mais il refusa de lâcher la lance sur laquelle il continuait à tirer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il traversa le tunnel en quelques dizaines de secondes à peine — mais il dut avouer que le temps lui sembla s'être étiré en minutes — et déboucha finalement dans un bassin. Il vit la lueur de la lampe d'Ignis au-dessus de sa tête et nagea vers elle.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Gladio apparut à ses côtés deux secondes plus tard.

– Putain!, fit-il, essoufflé. Putain! Je vais te tuer! Putain!

Noctis ne put s'empêcher de rire. La gueule de Gladio valait un million.

– C'est pas drôle, merde!, répliqua le colosse.

– C'est bon, c'est fini, fit Ignis d'un sourire en coin.

Il pointa une grille au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– C'est notre sortie!

– Merci aux dieux, bordel!, marmonna Gladio.

Noctis fit apparaître son épée qu'il planta près de l'ouverture au-dessus de lui. Il se téléporta en s'y suspendant, souleva la grille et jeta un petit coup d'oeil. La voie était libre.

– C'est bon, les gars!, chuchota-t-il.

Il tendit la main et Ignis l'attrapa pour se hisser jusqu'à lui et grimper hors du trou, suivi de Gladio qui en fit tout autant. Noctis passa à son tour et replaça la grille silencieusement.

Ils avaient atterri dans une salle remplies de machines, que le jeune roi devina être le système de chauffage du bâtiment. Ils traversèrent la pièce silencieusement, accroupis, coincés dans leurs vêtements trempés et inconfortables, jusqu'à un couloir désert. Ils s'y faufilèrent rapidement, suivant l'itinéraire pré-établi, s'assurant de ne croiser personne sur leur passage. Ils durent s'arrêter à quelques reprises pour se cacher d'un militaire ou d'un employé qui passait par là, mais ils atteignirent leur destination en moins de sept minutes sans accroc.

Le dortoir dans lequel ils entrèrent était une grande pièce où étaient alignés plusieurs lits superposés. Gladio resta près de la porte pour faire le guet en regardant par l'étroite fenêtre, tandis que Noctis et Ignis se dirigèrent rapidement vers le mur du fond, où une série de casiers les attendaient. Les deux hommes ouvrirent les portes métalliques les unes après les autres, en tendant d'être le plus silencieux possible, à la recherche d'uniformes niflhes à leur taille.

Noctis fut le premier à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit du casier une partie de l'armure qu'il montra à Ignis en souriant.

– Parfait, mets-la tout de suite, celui-ci murmura.

Le jeune roi grimaça en se glissant dans l'uniforme : ses vêtements trempés gênaient ses mouvements et quand il eut terminé de l'enfiler, il se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Entre temps, Ignis avait trouvé deux autres habits identiques, dont un assez grand pour Gladio. Les deux hommes les enfilèrent en vitesse.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de mettre leurs casques quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux soldats. Noctis sursauta et pendant une seconde, il faillit dégainer son arme. Mais les deux militaires se contentèrent de les saluer d'un hochement de tête et les trois Lucisiens répondirent de la même politesse, tendus comme des arcs.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le vestiaire, Noctis ne put s'empêcher d'échapper le long souffle qu'il retenait depuis quelques secondes. Il était nerveux et, alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans les couloirs, il ne put empêcher son pouls de s'affoler à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un soldat, même si ceux-ci ne leur donnaient aucune attention. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il était certain qu'un oeil avisé aurait remarqué sa démarche peu naturelle, loin d'être habituée à l'uniforme rigide et inconfortable de l'armée niflhe. Sans parler des vêtements humides qu'il portait en dessous et qui lui collaient à la peau, résistant à tous ses mouvements. Ses cheveux, dont la pointe était en partie mouillée, dégouttait dans son cou et le chatouillaient : il avait une envie folle de se gratter, mais le casque métallique l'en empêchait. C'était insupportable.

Il était tellement irréel de marcher là, dans une base militaire niflhe, en plein centre de l'empire, habillé de la tête aux pieds de vêtements qu'il avait appris à détester depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait à peine un mois, il était dans son loft en train de se reposer et de jouer à la PlayStation avec Prompto. Et, à présent, il infiltrait une base ennemie. Entre les deux, il avait perdu son père, sa cité, son royaume, le cristal… et son meilleur ami.

Putain, quel mois de merde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une gigantesque porte de métal circulaire, qui lui fit penser à celles qui protégeaient les coffres-forts dans les banques. Sur le mur à sa droite, un petit écran était illuminé. Ignis l'étudia quelques secondes, puis appuya sur une série de boutons. La porte massive s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Ils ne dirent rien du tout. Ignis se contenta de donner petite claque d'encouragement à l'épaule de son roi et Gladio lui fit un hochement de tête.

À partir de maintenant, tout reposait sur lui. Derrière cette porte, le cristal émanait de l'énergie qui était nocive pour ses deux compagnons et ils ne pouvaient plus l'accompagner. À partir de maintenant, il était seul.

Noctis respira un grand coup. Puis, il passa la porte.

De l'autre côté, un très long couloir circulaire, éclairé par des ampoules au plafond, s'étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres. Il le parcourut d'un pas rapide et nerveux, les cliquetis de son armure ricochant bruyamment sur les parois lisses. L'odeur chimique de calfeutrage frais et de matériaux de construction neufs lui inonda les narines.

Au bout du long tunnel se trouvait une deuxième porte et, après avoir brièvement étudié le petit écran lumineux qui était identique au premier, il activa son ouverture.

Dès qu'il entra dans l'immense dôme, il ressentit l'énergie du cristal l'envelopper de la tête aux pieds. Étrangement, il en gagna un certain apaisement. C'était une puissance qu'il connaissait bien, pour avoir vécu sous le même toit que l'artéfact pendant toute sa jeunesse et, malgré les centaines de kilomètres qui le séparaient de chez lui, il se sentit pendant quelques secondes comme à la maison.

Il s'avança vers le cristal qui brillait lentement, hypnotisé par sa lueur envoûtante. Ses pas répercutèrent en écho dans l'immense dôme creux et il s'arrêta, comme s'il se sentait coupable de profaner le silence dans un endroit sacré.

Il aurait voulu savourer cette énergie plus longtemps, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il s'agenouilla donc et sortit délicatement son matériel explosif de ses poches pour les assembler. Il suivit les instructions de Biggs et Wedge, collant les uns après les autres les disques de cyclonite et de nitrate, avec la puce entre les deux. Ses mains tremblaient et il procédait affreusement lentement, effrayé qu'un choc ne lui fasse exploser le tout à la figure.

Quand il eut enfin assemblé les vingt bombes, il commença l'installation. Il planta son épée en hauteur dans le dôme et s'y téléporta. Il colla le premier explosif avec une prudence démesurée. Une fois en position, il fut satisfait de constater que sa couleur se mariait parfaitement avec celle de la paroi et que, même de très proche, il était presque impossible de la discerner. Il continua son travail méthodique, se téléportant silencieusement d'un endroit à l'autre et collant chaque disque aux endroits précis que les deux ingénieurs lui avaient indiqués. Rapidement, il se retrouva hors d'haleine, les bras fatigués par l'effort d'être suspendu sans arrêt et la sueur dégoulinant sous son casque métallique. Il échappa un long souffle par le nez lorsqu'il posa la dernière bombe, celle possédant le minuteur, en plein centre du dôme. Il l'activa en appuyant sur le bouton en son milieu et entendit un faible bip, lui confirmant qu'elle s'était déclenchée. Puis, il se téléporta au sol.

Il leva le nez une dernière fois pour admirer le fruit de son labeur, satisfait par l'efficacité avec laquelle il avait travaillé, et fut encore plus heureux de remarquer que les disques étaient littéralement invisibles à cette distance. Il quitta la pièce rapidement, n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte derrière lui, et parcourut le couloir avec excitation, se sentant plus léger sans ces horribles bombes dans les poches.

Lorsqu'il traversa la seconde porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux soldats niflhes.

Pendant une seconde, il se figea, le coeur battant. Puis, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Gladio et Ignis, et il eut envie de rire de sa propre stupidité. Une fois le choc passé, il leur fit savoir de deux pouces levés que tout s'était bien déroulé et ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage sous leurs visières, mais il était certain qu'ils affichaient, comme lui, un sourire béant.

Ils reprirent leur route dans les couloirs sans tarder, rebroussant chemin en direction du vestiaire où ils devaient replacer les uniformes avant que leur absence ne soit remarquée. Noctis ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant le fait que leur mission se déroulait jusqu'alors comme sur des roulettes. Il en était soulagé et, même si une partie de son esprit lui répétait sans cesse de rester sur ses gardes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien. Ils devaient toujours quitter cette base incognito, mais ils avaient après tout bien réussi leur entrée sans se faire voir, alors pourquoi il y aurait le moindre problème lors de leur sortie?

Bien sûr, comme si un petit diable n'attendait que l'instant où il serait en confiance pour tout faire capoter, une première complication se pointa le bout du nez. Ils étaient presque arrivés au fameux vestiaire, Ignis menant la marche et Noctis la fermant, quand ils croisèrent un groupe de soldats à l'uniforme rouge, casques sous le bras, qui marchaient vers eux. Noctis se raidit en reconnaissant l'habit militaire : c'était le même que celui des soldats d'élite qui les avaient poursuivis, Prompto et lui, pendant leur mission ratée à la base secrète. Il fit un effort conscient pour ne pas modifier sa démarche, mais tous ses sens furent soudainement sur le qui-vive.

Son foutu casque était légèrement trop grand pour lui et il avait du mal à bien voir les extrémités de son champ de vision. Ce fut pour cette raison que, alors qu'il dépassait le groupe, il percuta de l'épaule d'un des soldats, qui se retourna aussitôt. Noctis se maudit intérieurement et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, priant pour le type le laisse tranquille.

Évidemment, c'était trop demander.

– Hey! Tu peux pas faire attention?!, demanda le militaire d'une voix forte.

Noctis se tut et continua d'avancer de sa démarche raidie par la nervosité. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines et une pellicule de sueur glacée s'était formée instantanément sous son uniforme. Il tenta d'ignorer le soldat et supplia les six dieux pour leur clémence.

Mais l'homme n'accepta pas le silence comme réponse.

– Hey, c'est à toi que je parle, petit con!

Il rattrapa Noctis en quelques grandes enjambées et il lui asséna une bonne claque derrière la tête. Comme s'ils étaient dans un film dont les images roulaient au ralenti, le jeune roi sentit avec effroi son casque s'envoler et le regarda tomber à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour l'attraper au plus vite, mais le soldat l'agrippa par le collet et le retourna vers lui.

– Espèce de...

Le Niflhe s'interrompit et, pendant quelques secondes, le temps fut figé. Noctis supplia les cieux pour ne pas être reconnu, mais l'expression d'abord colérique de l'homme se transforma en surprise et le jeune roi sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient brûlés.

– Putain!, fit le soldat, médusé. Ce type, c'est… c'est le roi du Lucis?!

Noctis lui enfonça son poing d'une traite en plein visage et le type fut renversé vers l'arrière, tombant brutalement sur le sol. Il se retourna pour prendre la fuite et entendit aussitôt le groupe d'hommes le prendre en chasse. Devant lui, Ignis et Gladio couraient déjà et avaient tourné le coin du couloir; Noctis fit de même et des coups de feu le manquèrent de peu.

Mais il fonça droit sur Gladio qui s'était arrêté au milieu du passage et il tomba à la renverse.

– C'est un cul de sac!, hurla le colosse en attrapant son protégé par le bras pour le remettre rapidement sur ses pieds.

Ils se retournèrent pour revenir sur leurs pas au plus vite, mais le groupe de militaire les avaient rejoints. Ils étaient coincés.

Noctis serra les dents. Leurs ennemis formaient une quinzaine et il savait qu'ils étaient surentrainés. Rien à voir avec ces soldats niflhes un peu niais qui tiraient sans arrêt à l'aveuglette. Ceux-là étaient différents : c'était évident de par leurs mouvements contrôlés, la façon qu'ils tenaient leurs armes et leurs sourires carnassiers.

Les trois Lucisiens firent apparaître leurs armes simultanément dans un éclair bleuté, mais les soldats n'en furent pas du tout impressionnés. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

– Aujourd'hui, on a droit à un spectacle de magie, les gars!, lança l'un d'entre eux en rigolant.

– Le chancelier Izunia voudra le roi vivant, fit un deuxième. Les deux autres, c'est moins important, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Noctis jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades. Ils avaient abandonné leurs casques en les jetant au sol, inutiles maintenants qu'ils avaient été repérés. Ils avaient l'air prêts à se battre, confiants et en contrôle, mais derrière cette façade, le jeune roi pouvait deviner qu'ils savaient que la situation leur était très défavorable. Ils étaient trois contre quinze.

Merde, il avait tout fichu en l'air. Ils allaient mourir par sa faute.

Un vent de panique s'empara de lui et il se demanda alors s'il pouvait négocier leur vie. Il pourrait se rendre sans se battre à ces soldats et, en échange, il demanderait la vie sauve de ses deux compagnons. Il y avait un risque qu'ils ne tiennent pas leur part du marché, mais ça valait le risque d'essayer. Il devait tout tenter pour les sauver. C'était son dernier jeu de cartes.

– N'y penses même pas, grommela soudainement Gladio sans détacher son regard du groupe devant lui.

Noctis le regarda, surpris. Il n'avait rien dit du tout, comment avait-il deviné?

– Nous allons nous battre jusqu'au bout, Noct, fit la voix déterminée d'Ignis. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient deviné ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Ils le connaissaient si bien et depuis si longtemps qu'ils pouvaient littéralement lire dans ses pensées. Il hocha la tête et se positionna, prêt au combat.

Ce serait un honneur de mourir aux côtés d'hommes si fidèles. Si courageux.

Ce fut l'un des soldats qui leva son arme en premier et tout démarra subitement. Des coups de feu éclatèrent vers Noctis, mais celui-ci s'était déjà téléporté hors de leurs trajectoires afin d'apparaître devant l'un des hommes et lui abattre son épée sur la tête. Celui-ci para le coup et d'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, répliqua de sa machette, que le jeune roi évita de justesse. Il se téléporta de nouveau vers l'arrière pour éviter un deuxième coup, mais un autre soldat l'attrapa par les épaules. Noctis se tourna sur lui-même pour se dégager et lui asséna un violent coup de tête sur le nez. Le type échappa un cri étouffé en reculant et Noctis voulut l'attaquer, mais deux autres soldats le plaquèrent simultanément et il s'écrasa au sol, son menton frappant douloureusement le béton dur. Il se retourna sur le dos et lança son épée sur le plafond au même moment où les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à lui vider leur chargeur sur le torse; il se téléporta et, à la seconde même où il apparût, un Niflhe l'agrippa par la cheville et le tira brusquement. Il chuta et atterrit sur les genoux, au centre d'un groupe de cinq ou six hommes qui l'encerclèrent immédiatement.

Il reçut aussitôt une botte à lourde semelle au visage qu'il ne put esquiver, puis un autre coup sur son oreille droite qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Il fit apparaître sa dague qu'il planta dans le mollet du type devant lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le cri de douleur qu'il lui avait arraché.

Un dernier coup, porté à l'arrière de sa tête par un objet dur, le précipita soudainement dans le néant.

.

* * *

.

 **À suivre, bien sûr!**

 **Merci pour votre patience! Et votre fidélité! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour!**

 **Avant de commencer, un petit avertissement : ce chapitre contient de la violence.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 14

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit en reprenant conscience était que son crâne allait fendre en deux. Une douleur aiguë lui traversait la tête d'une oreille à l'autre et pulsait horriblement.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une grande pièce qui fut probablement une ancienne salle de bain, dont le carrelage blanc sur les murs avait jauni avec le temps. Au plafond, des néons éblouissants produisaient un bourdonnement strident, continu et désagréable. Le sol en béton, sur lequel la peinture d'un orange brûlé était écaillée en grandes sections, était craquelé de larges lézardes qui zigzaguaient de partout. Devant lui, étaient alignées une série de latrines abandonnées, les parois qui devaient anciennement les diviser, arrachées. À sa gauche, il y avait une grande cuve rectangulaire dont les murets étaient ornés de carreaux de céramique qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours. À sa droite… À sa droite, trois soldats vêtus de rouge le regardaient, bras croisés sur leurs torses, en souriant.

Merde.

Une horreur le submergea lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était attaché, les mains dans le dos, à une chaise de métal. Ses chevilles étaient liées aux pattes et son uniforme niflhe avait disparu, le laissant avec les vêtements noirs qu'il portait en dessous.

Il tira sur ses cordages, mais, sans surprise, ils étaient solides.

– Tout va bien, votre altesse?, fit l'un des soldats d'un ton moqueur.

Noctis lui lança un regard noir. Il le reconnaissait : il s'agissait du militaire qui l'avait identifié en premier. Il était grand et maigre, possédait des joues creuses, des yeux noirs enfoncés et des arcades sourcilières prédominantes. Son oeil droit était barbouillé d'une ecchymose noire qui fermait sa paupière de moitié.

Il s'approcha de Noctis et se pencha vers lui pour le fixer directement dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutint son regard. Il était hors de question qu'il ne lui montre la terreur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

– T'as vu qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, petit con?, demanda-t-il en pointant son oeil, son sourire disparaissant.

Une terreur massive s'engouffra dans la poitrine de Noctis. Il était complètement à leur merci, vulnérable et incapable de se défendre. Il savait très bien ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines minutes : il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Comme pour confirmer ses réflexions, le soldat se releva et frappa le jeune homme d'un coup de poing directement sur la mâchoire. La douleur lui électrisa tout le visage.

– Alors, roi du Lucis!, rit un deuxième soldat. On se sent moins fier, maintenant?

Noctis serra les dents. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et il avait envie de les fermer, mais il ne voulait pas que ses assaillants ne devinent qu'il était terrifié. Il releva la tête et fixa d'un regard froid le deuxième homme qui s'approchait. Il était plus grand et plus massif que ses collègues. Il avait des cheveux foncés taillés à la militaire, un visage à la mâchoire carrée et une énorme tête de mort tatouée sur la gorge.

– Je te conseille de ne pas me regarder comme ça, pauvre type, menaça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– C'est ce gars qui a donné tant de mal à l'empire?, demanda le dernier soldat. Sérieusement? On dirait un gamin!

Noctis tourna la tête vers lui pour l'observer. De taille moyenne, ses cheveux châtains étaient rasés à ras le crâne et il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours.

– Tu vas regretter de t'être frotté à nous, sale bâtard!, fit le premier soldat.

Il enfonça violemment sa botte dans le ventre de Noctis. Celui-ci sentit ses poumons se vider d'un coup et la chaise recula en crissant sur le sol. La douleur le fit se plier vers l'avant, mais il se retint d'échapper le moindre son. Il ne voulait absolument pas leur donner satisfaction.

Un deuxième coup de pied lui éclata le genou droit et, cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher un gémissement. Puis, un coup de poing lui écrasa le nez et du sang gicla sur son menton. Les hommes autour de lui poussèrent des cris de victoire en tapant des mains.

Noctis se pencha vers l'avant, endolori, mais le soldat tatoué attrapa une pleine poignée de ses cheveux noirs pour lui relever la tête.

– Ne perds pas connaissance tout de suite, gamin. On fait juste commencer.

Et il frappa sa tempe d'un crochet de la droite si fort que la chaise se renversa de côté et s'écrasa au sol, emportant Noctis avec elle. Le choc lui broya douloureusement le bras et lui démolit l'épaule, alors que son genou, déjà abimé, se fracassa durement contre le béton.

Tout son corps était affreusement douloureux, mais c'était son crâne qui l'élançait le plus : il semblait subir une pression insupportable qui lui faisait serrer tous les muscles de la mâchoire. Il se tortilla dans ses liens une nouvelle fois, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire rigoler ses ennemis.

Les trois types le relevèrent en tirant sur son t-shirt sans délicatesse et replacèrent la chaise, et son occupant, au centre de la pièce. Puis, sans attendre, ils le rouèrent de coups. Ils le frappèrent au visage, au ventre, aux cuisses, aux côtes, aux bras. Ils lui crièrent des mots que Noctis ne saisissait plus, le secouèrent par l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas conscience, lui pincèrent la peau pour l'énerver. Et le frappèrent de nouveau. Encore et encore.

À chaque coup, il avait l'impression que son corps allait fendre et se vider comme un sac de sable dont on aurait entaillé la toile. Bien vite, Noctis ne fut plus qu'une masse molle de douleur incapable de bouger, penché vers l'avant et retenu seulement par les cordages qui l'attachaient à sa chaise.

Et alors qu'aucune pensée rationnelle n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit, trop paralysé par la peur et engloutit par la douleur, il pensa à Prompto.

Prompto qui était en sécurité. Prompto qui avait évité la torture. Prompto qui restait un homme libre.

Il tenta de l'imaginer, marchant le pied léger sur une route de campagne, ses cheveux dorés au vent. Il le vit heureux, caméra en main, scrutant des yeux l'horizon à la recherche d'un sujet à photographier. Peut-être un champ de blé dont les tiges glissaient sous l'effet d'une brise. Peut-être un oiseau qui prenait son envol dans un doux battement d'ailes.

Noctis avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait réussi à protéger son soleil.

Une claque sur sa joue le tira de son délire et il prit conscience que les hommes s'étaient arrêtés. Son corps entier était endolori et il ne voyait déjà plus rien du côté gauche, comme si son oeil refusait de s'ouvrir.

– Bonjour, Noct.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Le jeune roi releva la tête et un frisson le parcourra quand il reconnut Ardyn.

– Je peux t'appeler, Noct, n'est-ce pas?, fit le chancelier d'un sourire carnassier.

Il utilisait encore ce ton que Noctis trouvait insupportable. Cette espèce de ronronnement, de politesse hypocrite, avec laquelle il léchait chaque mot comme si chacun était minutieusement calculé. Le jeune roi voulait lui répondre, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un sale connard, mais il avait l'impression que sa langue était si enflée qu'elle était devenue trop grande pour sa bouche et qu'elle l'empêchait d'articuler la moindre parole.

– Je suis heureux, continua le chancelier, que tu ailles prit le temps de faire connaissance avec mes hommes. Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi, ils avaient hâte de te rencontrer!

Les trois types éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Ardyn s'approcha de lui.

– Noct, Noct, Noct… Alors… Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me tuer? Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si facile?

Noctis ne répondit toujours pas. Il avait mal aux gencives et glissa sa langue sur ses dents. Le goût métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche et il eut la nausée. Il cracha faiblement et le liquide rouge lui coula sur le menton.

– Noct, je serai gentil et te poserai une seule question.

Le chancelier se pencha vers l'avant et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Noctis.

– Où est l'anneau?

L'anneau? Quel anneau? Les pensées sous le crâne tabassé du jeune roi étaient embrouillées.

– L'anneau, Noct. L'anneau des Lucii. Dis-moi où tu l'as caché.

L'anneau des Lucii… Bien sûr. L'anneau de son père.

– Noct, tu m'écoutes?

Noctis entendait, mais son cerveau flottait dans un brouillard qui ne lui permettait pas d'aligner ses pensées efficacement. Ardyn se recula en claquant un son exaspéré de la langue.

– Une petite baignade ferait un grand bien à notre fabuleux roi, fit Ardyn.

Noctis sentit qu'on souleva la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et l'emmena à la cuve. On le retourna et ses hanches atterrirent brutalement sur le muret du bassin. Puis, on le balança vers l'avant et il se retrouva le haut du corps complètement immergé dans l'eau.

Le liquide froid lui figea les muscles et ses poumons se contractèrent horriblement. Son instinct exigea de l'oxygène immédiatement et il se débattit avec vigueur, mais ses liens ne protestèrent pas. Une panique s'empara de lui et son coeur se mit à pomper son sang à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis, après quelques dizaines de secondes — de minutes? d'heures? — on le releva et il avala une grande bouffée d'air, ses cheveux trempés collés à son visage.

Il crut entendre un rire au-delà de sa respiration rapide.

– Alors, Noct, prêt à parler?, demanda Ardyn.

Noctis était subitement revenu à lui, mais ne se rappelait même plus de la question. Il se contenta de haleter bruyamment, sans répondre.

Puis, on le bascula de nouveau et il fut immergé dans l'eau pour une deuxième fois.

Il était déjà à bout de souffle et après quelques secondes à peine, ses poumons commencèrent à brûler. Il les sentait se consumer de l'intérieur, comme s'il avait avalé une braise irradiée. Il se débattit comme un diable, secouant la tête et tirant sur les liens dans son dos, mais la brûlure devint plus forte et s'étendit. Des points noirs commencèrent à apparaître dans sa vision.

Puis, il se retrouva de nouveau à l'air libre et avala une grande inspiration.

Il haleta longtemps avant de constater qu'Ardyn était près de lui, le coude nonchalamment appuyé sur le muret de la cuve, en train de lui parler à l'oreille d'un ton anodin. Il lui prit encore plus de temps avant de comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

– …tu m'as tellement déçu. Je t'ai suivi depuis le début, attendant que tu utilises l'anneau des Lucii, mais tu te contentais de te battre à coups d'épée comme un simple homme. Je savais que tu avais l'anneau, je savais que tu le cachais quelque part et j'attendais. Je me disais que tu finirais par être forcé de l'utiliser, de le sortir de sa cachette, mais… Mais ça n'arrivait pas. Et maintenant, je me vois obligé de te poser la question directement. Où est l'anneau des Lucii?

Noctis tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne savait pas où était l'anneau. Il ne l'avait pas en sa possession. Il ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit de le rechercher. Ce qui était ridicule, à bien y penser. Tous ces combats auraient été tellement plus facile avec l'anneau en main. Putain qu'il avait été stupide.

C'était l'anneau de son père et il n'avait jamais pensé à le lui prendre. Même après sa mort.

Quand Ardyn vit qu'il ne répondrait pas, il pinça les lèvres et fit un signe à ses hommes qui basculèrent la chaise et son occupant de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, l'eau ne sembla pas être aussi froide, mais donna l'impression d'être plus lourde, plus épaisse, alors qu'elle se pressait dans ses oreilles. Ses poumons reprirent leur combat et la sensation de brûlure revint immédiatement. Son torse entier commença à se contracter, se débattre contre son coeur qui pompait du sang noir et, peu à peu, cette foutue eau qui semblait soudainement épaisse comme de la mélasse s'infiltra par ses narines douloureusement, coulant dans sa gorge, se frayant un chemin vers ses poumons.

Il fut convaincu qu'il allait mourir.

Mais on le retira subitement de l'eau et il toussa, crachant par le nez et la bouche de l'eau sale. Ardyn ordonna à ses hommes de poser la chaise au sol et Noctis, haletant pendant un long moment, ressentit un certain soulagement de ne plus avoir la tête à l'envers. Même s'il savait que ce ne serait que temporaire.

Ardyn se pencha vers lui et lui prit le menton. Le jeune homme secoua la tête vivement pour se libérer et le chancelier eut un sourire mauvais. Puis, celui-ci passa sa main sur son front pour retirer les mèches mouillées qui s'y étaient collées et Noctis serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas supporter se faire toucher par ce type.

– Noct… Tu as l'anneau, n'est-ce pas?

Il pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas flancher. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de replonger dans cette eau, de la laisser s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et de lui irradier les bronches. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la cuve. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'anneau, mais cette réponse ne lui vaudrait pas une libération de toute façon.

D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il était mieux, en fait, qu'Ardyn trouve le bijou et le mette à son doigt. L'anneau des Lucii ne répondait qu'à la famille royale, après tout, et si un roturier osait le porter, il se retrouvait avec la peau calcinée. Oui, peut-être qu'il était mieux qu'Izunia fasse l'erreur stupide de mettre l'anneau et, avec un peu de chance, il mourrait de son imprudence.

Mais l'anneau était probablement toujours à Insomnia, probablement même dans les mains de son père. Et Noctis refusait qu'Ardyn ne le touche, même si ce n'était que du petit doigt.

Le chancelier continuait à le fixer comme s'il tentait de lire ses pensées et Noctis eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas détourner le regard. Mais après un temps, quelque chose changea dans les yeux du chancelier. Comme si une idée, une réalisation, venait de germer dans son esprit.

– Ne me dis pas…, commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, analysant Noctis d'un oeil perçant.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé l'anneau à Insomnia?

Noctis fit tout son possible pour ne pas réagir, mais il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour jouer la comédie. Un bref silence suivit, puis Ardyn éclata d'un rire si violent que le jeune homme en sursauta.

Le chancelier rit à gorge déployée, si longtemps, qu'il dut s'appuyer sur le muret de la cuve pour reprendre son souffle. Le coeur de Noctis se serra entre ses poumons toujours endoloris. Quand le chancelier se calma enfin, il se retourna vers le jeune roi.

– C'était si simple, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt…

Sa voix était hachurée par des soubresauts hilares quand il ajouta :

– Je te parie même qu'il est encore sur le cadavre du roi!

Noctis sentit une colère bleue monter en lui à la simple idée qu'Ardyn puisse même penser à s'approcher de son père. Il retrouva soudainement sa capacité à parler, oubliant la douleur qui vibrait dans sa mâchoire.

– Si tu oses mettre un seul orteil à Insomnia, je vais te tuer, fit-il, sa voix devenue rauque par l'eau.

Les soldats autour de lui éclatèrent de rire. Izunia se contenta de lui faire un sourire.

– Noct… Ne sois pas si dur avec moi. Nous sommes des amis, nous sommes même… de la famille.

– Ta gueule.

– N'as-tu pas envie, Noct, que je mette l'anneau des Lucii?

Noctis ne répondit pas.

– N'as-tu pas envie, Noct, que l'anneau me consume et brûle ma chair jusqu'à ma mort?

Le jeune roi ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air surpris. Alors, il savait? Il savait quel sort était réservé aux roturiers qui osaient porter le bijou magique? Pourquoi le voulait-il, alors?

Ardyn eut un rire bas et grave.

– Je réalise maintenant que nous n'avons jamais été présentés officiellement, Noct… Où sont mes bonnes manières! Laisse-moi t'offrir la politesse…

Ardyn se pencha vers lui et Noctis eut un recul quand la main du chancelier glissa sur sa nuque pour approcher son oreille de sa bouche. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les lèvres, son souffle chaud sur la peau mouillée du jeune roi lui procura un frisson désagréable. Ses mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, mais chaque syllabe était prononcée distinctement :

– Je suis Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

.

* * *

.

La respiration de Noctis se figea et un courant d'air gelé lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque. Caelum était le nom des membres de la famille royale. C'était le nom de Noctis, de celui de son père, de ses ancêtres. C'était impossible, Ardyn ne pouvait pas être l'un d'entre eux, c'était impensable.

Le chancelier l'avait lâché et avait reculé lentement, l'observant avec attention. Le jeune roi sentait son regard sur lui comme celui d'un analyste étudiant un spécimen de laboratoire. Il serra les dents.

– Impossible, murmura Noctis. Tu veux que j'avale ça?!

Ardyn eut un rictus, entre un sourire et une grimace, dévoilant une dentition aux canines pointues.

– Naturellement, tu ne crois pas à mes mots. Mais peut-être croiras-tu à tes yeux.

Et soudainement, un éclat lumineux rougeâtre emplit la pièce et Noctis dut détourner brièvement le regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'homme devant lui, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Autour du chancelier, tournoyaient des armes fantômes. Exactement comme celles que Noctis faisaient apparaître. Exactement comme seuls les membres de la famille royale pouvaient le faire.

Ardyn possédait le pouvoir des Lucii.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. C'était illogique. Dans son crâne endolori, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient durement. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Ardyn? Son père avait-il été au courant? Et d'ailleurs, comment un Caelum osait-il s'associer au Niflheim?

Des rires gras parvinrent aux oreilles de Noctis et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour cacher sa réaction. Il serra les dents.

Ardyn avait l'air de savourer le moment. Il s'assit d'une fesse sur le muret du bassin et il entreprit d'expliquer son histoire, de son habituel ton léché qui dressait les poils sur les bras de Noctis.

Il raconta qu'il était le frère du roi fondateur, mais qu'il avait été renié pour sa tendance au mal – il se moqua de l'expression – et que les rois avaient caché son existence pendant près de deux siècles. Qu'il avait appris à maîtriser et absorber les daemons et que ceux-ci lui avaient permis de survivre grâce aux pouvoirs qu'ils lui transmettaient. Il expliqua en détail comment il s'était installé au Niflheim, comment il avait intégré leur gouvernement et gravit les échelons patiemment, jusqu'au jour où il devint chancelier.

Il se leva et continua son monologue en marchant autour de Noctis, racontant à celui-ci comment il avait réussi à convaincre l'empire d'utiliser des daemons comme arme sur les champs de bataille et forcé la production industrielle de ses créatures, dont le nombre le rendait maintenant plus puissant de jamais.

Bon sang. Il avait utilisé les Impériaux comme de pauvres pantins, pensa avec horreur Noctis.

– Vois-tu, mon cher Noct, déclara-t-il alors qu'il arrêtait sa ronde devant son prisonnier. Je suis les daemons et ils sont moi. Je les fais vivre et ils me font vivre. Nous sommes en parfaite harmonie et c'était ce que mon frère détestait chez moi. Il en était jaloux.

Noctis était complètement dépassé par ces révélations. Il continuait de se repéter que c'était impossible, qu'il devait y avoir une erreur, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mensonge, mais son cerveau était trop épuisé pour trouver la faille qui pourrait démentir les dires du chancelier.

– Il ne me reste plus qu'un détail à régler, fit Ardyn. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur l'anneau et, alors, j'aurai enfin atteint mon plein potentiel. Moi et mes chers daemons, nous contrôlerons absolument tout l'Eos. Et plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter...

Il fit une pause.

– Ni les dieux….

Il s'avança vers Noctis.

– Ni le Niflheim…

Sa main agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme et sa tête fut brusquement renversée vers l'arrière. Noctis serra la mâchoire et se força à regarder Ardyn directement dans les yeux.

– …Ni le roi du Lucis.

Il le lâcha, mais le jeune homme soutint son regard, refusant de céder sous sa peur. Le chancelier lui répondit d'un sourire et se retourna pour faire un signe à ses hommes. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers le roi, soulevèrent sa chaise et le renversèrent au-dessus du bassin. Noctis grimaça quand son ventre cogna durement le muret et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, convaincu que les soldats le balanceraient vers l'avant et le submergeraient encore une fois sous l'eau.

Mais le liquide gelé n'arriva pas et quand Noctis rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours suspendu au-dessus de la cuve, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'eau. D'un coin de l'oeil, il vit Ardyn s'accouder nonchalamment sur le muret à sa droite.

– Tu sais, Noct, je pourrais t'épargner. Tu pourrais me faire allégeance et devenir l'un de mes hommes, qu'en dis-tu? Tu ferais un bon soldat.

Noctis se retourna vers le chancelier et lui lança un regard noir. Sa voix sèche et cassante résonna durement dans la pièce quand il répondit :

– Tu peux aller te faire foutre, _Izunia_.

Le sourire du chancelier se fana et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il recula d'un pas en claqua la langue.

– Comme vous voulez, votre altesse…

Et il fit un bref hochement de tête à ses hommes qui laissèrent tomber la chaise, et son occupant, tout entier dans le bassin.

La lourde chaise de métal entraîna Noctis vers le fond de la cuve, dans laquelle il atterrit de côté. Les cordages autour de lui devinrent instantanément plus serrés, l'eau, plus lourde, et la lumière, plus obscure. Son coeur se mit à tambouriner à pleine puissance et ses poumons se contractèrent d'un coup. Il se secoua le plus vivement possible, essayant désespérément de défaire ses liens, mais il les sentit entailler sa chair sans le libérer. Il tenta de rester calme, de se raisonner, mais la panique s'infiltra rapidement en lui, parcourra ses veines et s'étendit dans tous ses organes comme de la boue dans un fleuve.

Il lui semblait que le temps avait ralenti et avait accéléré tout à la fois. Il avait la sensation de flotter et de s'écraser en même temps. Rapidement, son corps rechercha désespérément de l'air et il sentit ses organes brûler de nouveau. Il n'abandonna pas son combat contre ses liens, mais ses muscles commencèrent à être douloureux par le manque d'oxygène et des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Une étrange nausée lui emplit la poitrine. Son coeur battait si fort à présent qu'il emplissait bruyamment ses oreilles, comme si une grosse caisse de batterie avait été placée en plein centre de son crâne. Boom… Boom… Boom…

Le noir s'étendit graduellement dans son champ de vision. L'eau commença à s'infiltrer dans son nez et sa bouche, aggravant la sensation de brûlure. Il voulut la rejeter, la recracher, mais il ne put l'arrêter et il la sentit se verser douloureusement dans ses poumons. Le noir continuait son avancée devant ses yeux et, alors que l'eau semblait devenir épaisse comme de la glaise, elle prit toute la place à l'intérieur de lui, remplissant chaque centimètre de son être.

Puis, il n'eut plus que le néant et rien d'autre.

.

* * *

.

Il se réveilla couché sur un matelas duveteux. Il était bien, confortable. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur, plus aucune fatigue, ni même la moindre peur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit lentement. Il reconnut la pièce aux grandes fenêtres, aux hauts plafonds et à la décoration qui mélangeait la sobriété du palais royal avec les jeux colorés d'un enfant. Il était dans sa chambre, celle qui avait été la sienne durant toute son enfance.

– Bien dormi?

Noctis se retourna vers la voix, le coeur soudainement battant. Son père était debout près de la fenêtre, tout souriant. Il avait l'air en excellente santé, sans sa canne qui lui donnait habituellement cet air de vieil homme, et il se tenait le dos bien droit comme si toutes ces années à supporter le bouclier au-dessus d'Insomnia ne l'avait pas affecté de la moindre façon.

Le revoir ainsi procura à Noctis une joie incalculable, un bonheur si intense, si puissant, qu'il fut trop fort pour être contenu dans sa poitrine. Un énorme et unique sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter et il écrasa d'un coup sa main sur sa bouche.

Il resta immobile, fixant son père de yeux humides, retenant de toutes ses forces son envie de courir vers lui et de sauter dans ses bras comme s'il était un gamin. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui pour s'assurer que sa présence n'était pas un mirage. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, lui faire part de tant de regrets, de craintes. Il voulait lui demander conseil, lui poser des milliers de questions. Il désirait tant de choses, mais il était incapable ni de parler ni de bouger, et il dut attendre une longue minute avant qu'il puisse abaisser sa main et expirer le souffle tremblant qui était coincé en lui.

Pendant ce temps, son père attendait, se contentant de lui sourire. Le roi Regis avait effectivement toujours été très patient : tout le contraire de Noctis.

Le jeune homme se leva finalement, légèrement surpris de constater que ses muscles fonctionnaient agréablement bien sans même lui faire le moindre reproche, et il se dirigea vers lui. Il se racla la gorge pour la libérer de cette étrange sensation qui la coinçait encore.

– Salut, choisit-il de dire tout simplement, la voix réduite à un murmure rauque, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

Il aurait probablement dû l'accueillir avec quelque chose de plus impresxsionnant, mais Noctis n'avait jamais été fort sur les grands discours – particulièrement avec son paternel. Ce dernier dut penser la même chose, car il échappa un petit rire. Il le salua à son tour :

– Bonjour Noctis. Comment vas-tu?

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'étaient produites depuis leur dernière rencontre et il se demanda par quoi commencer. Il savait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il allait bien. En fait, le monde entier allait très mal, mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui annoncerait à son père que son royaume était tombé tout entier aux mains du Niflheim et que, tous les jours, des centaines de citoyens mourraient en se battant contre eux.

Et bon sang, comment lui expliquer que le chancelier de l'empire était en fait un Caelum qui voulait dominer le monde avec ses daemons? C'était tellement inimaginable que même Noctis avait du mal à y croire.

Il avait une énorme masse dans la gorge et il était incapable de regarder son père dans les yeux. Il balaya son regard autour de lui. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était petit : les mêmes jouets de bois sur le sol dans le coin de la pièce, traînant tout près du bac qui servait pourtant à les ranger. Sa peluche favorite reposant sur le coin du lit. Sa lampe de chevet en forme de chien bleu poudre absolument hideux que Noctis avait toujours adoré malgré tout.

– Noctis?

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son père. Bordel, mais comment lui dire?

– Papa, j'ai été un mauvais roi.

Son père ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Cette foutue boule dans sa gorge prit subitement du volume et il pensa qu'il serait incapable de parler. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la bouche, les mots qui en sortirent furent si précipités qu'ils lui donnèrent l'impression d'être des oiseaux s'envolant hâtivement d'une cage dont la porte s'était soudainement ouverte :

– Parce que l'empire a pris le contrôle absolu de tout l'Eos et que je n'ai pas su l'arrêter… Parce que j'ai regardé Insomnia brûler sans intervenir… Parce que j'ai fui pendant que les civils se battaient à coups de bâtons et de pierres... Parce que…

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas dit le millième de ce qu'il désirait avouer, mais il ne trouva pas le courage de continuer.

– Noct, fit Régis d'une voix compatissante. Être le roi signifie avoir beaucoup de responsabilités, mais pas le contrôle absolu de l'univers. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste et tu l'as fait sans hésiter.

Noctis se mordit les lèvres. Remplir le rôle de roi avait été tellement difficile. Il se rappela soudainement la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père, celle où il lui disait qu'il était un mauvais roi, et il se sentit affreusement coupable. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait, à l'époque, pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était avoir cette lourde responsabilité. De comment il était difficile de prendre des décisions qui affectaient des milliers de vies, sans jamais avoir la certitude d'avoir raison ou tort. Il avait été tellement imbus de lui-même, tellement condescendant.

Bordel… Il s'agissait d'une autre conversation qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de vivre non plus, mais il savait qu'il devait absolument s'excuser. Il eut besoin d'une bonne minute de silence, hésitant sur la façon d'aborder le sujet.

– J'avais tort, avoua finalement Noctis d'une petite voix. Tu n'étais pas un mauvais roi. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas… je n'avais aucune idée de…

– Je comprends, l'interrompit son père. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

– J'ai été tellement con…, murmura Noctis en baissant le regard sur ses chaussures.

Régis eut un rire.

– J'étais bien con, moi aussi, à vingt ans… Si tu savais…

Noctis craqua un sourire. C'était étrange d'entendre ce mot dans la bouche du roi et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice.

Bon sang qu'il s'était ennuyé de son père. Ils avaient eu leurs conflits, mais… Noctis l'aimait énormément. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'ils se disaient, mais il espérait à tout prix que celui-ci l'avait deviné.

– J'ai aussi fait des erreurs, dit le roi d'un air soudainement grave. Il est évident à présent que l'empire ne désirait pas vraiment signer de traité de paix, n'est-ce pas?

Noctis nia de la tête.

– Ça n'aurait rien changé. L'empire aurait envahi de toute façon. Ils auraient percé le mur tôt ou tard et rien ne les auraient arrêtés...

Au souvenir douloureux du chaos de Lestallum, Noctis s'agita :

– Si tu savais tout ce qu'ils font en ce moment! Ils n'ont aucun scrupule! Ils s'en prennent aux civils, ils attaquent à coups de daemons! Putain! Si tu voyais, c'est un foutu carnage!

– Je sais déjà tout ça.

Le jeune homme regarda son père pendant une seconde, surpris.

– Tu sais déjà tout ça? Alors tu sais… Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment?

– Oui.

– ...Et pour Ardyn?

– Je suis aussi au courant pour Ardyn.

Noctis soupira en se frottant les deux mains sur le visage. Il était soulagé de ne pas devoir annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles lui-même, mais, bordel, ça m'arrangerait rien à la situation.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, demanda-t-il en posant les mains sur les hanches.

– Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, malheureusement. Nous sommes condamnés à être des spectateurs de la guerre sans pouvoir intervenir.

– Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

– Parce que nous sommes morts, Noct. Tous les deux.

Noctis dévisagea son père de yeux ronds. Il était… mort? Non, c'était impossible. _Impossible_. Il était là, il se tenait debout. Il pouvait parler, marcher… Ce n'étaient pas des choses que les morts pouvaient faire, non?

Mais en fait, qu'est-ce qu'il savait de la mort exactement? Il se rappela soudainement de la cuve. De la terreur, de la douleur. De l'eau qui s'infiltrait en lui.

Bordel.

Alors, voilà comment Noctis Lucis Caelum avait soudainement arrêté d'exister? Attaché à une lourde chaise, dans le fond d'un bassin rempli d'eau sale, dans une base militaire de Gralea?

Il était mort tellement loin de chez lui. Il se questionna si les gens se demanderaient qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu. S'ils se poseraient la question, ou s'ils l'oublieraient rapidement. Peut-être qu'ils se rappeleraient de lui comme du prince qui a fui, comme du roi qui les a abandonnés.

La fameuse boule revint se former dans sa gorge.

Ignis et Gladio seraient probablement les seuls à savoir que Noctis n'avait pas oublié ses devoirs. Il osa croire qu'ils s'ennuieraient de lui. Il espéra que Gladio lui pardonnerait leurs derniers conflits pour se rappeler de jours meilleurs.

Et Prompto?

Une détresse instantanée emplit soudainement le jeune homme. Seigneurs, il ne verrait plus jamais Prompto. Il n'entendait plus son rire, ne croiserait plus jamais son regard pétillant. Il ne sentirait plus jamais sa présence si réconfortante à ses côtés. Ses tapes amicales dans le dos. Son odeur. Sa chaleur.

Les dernières paroles de Noctis avaient été tellement cruelles. Et maintenant, il avait complètement perdu la possibilité de les reprendre.

Il expira un soupir tremblant. Dans sa gorge, la masse grossissait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il l'avait sauvé, non? Tout ça avait bien valu le coup, n'est-ce pas? Toute cette souffrance, c'était faiblement payé à côté d'une vie.

N'empêche, les derniers mots de Noctis auront été qu'il n'était qu'un sale Nif. Seigneurs. Prompto croirait toute sa vie que son meilleur ami le détestait. Si seulement il y avait eu une autre solution.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Noctis releva la tête. Il prit alors conscience que sur ses joues, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler par elles-mêmes.

– Tu ne pleures pas parce que tu es mort, n'est-ce pas?, demanda son père d'un regard compatissant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer la situation.

– Il y a une autre raison…, continua le roi d'une voix calme.

Noctis détourna le regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur la lampe de chevet. Le chien de porcelaine le pointait de sa truffe, comme si celui-ci tentait de capter son odeur. Il la fixa longuement sans vraiment la voir.

Puis, soudainement, des mots traversèrent ses lèvres :

– Papa, je suis tombé amoureux de Prompto.

Le coeur de Noctis se serra subitement. Les paroles avaient quitté sa bouche par elles-mêmes et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi il les avait prononcées. Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Peut-être parce que c'était à son père qu'il voulait l'annoncer en premier.

Mais il regretta les mots dès qu'ils traversèrent ses lèvres et il fut soudainement terrifié de la réaction de l'homme devant lui. Il était convaincu que ce qu'il lirait sur le visage de celui-ci serait de la déception et il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne quitta pas le petit chien des yeux, terrifié à l'idée de devoir croiser le regard dégoûté de son père.

Mais ce n'était pas du désappointement qui fut exprimée dans la voix de ce dernier quand il répondit :

– Je sais.

Noctis tourna la tête précipitamment.

– Quoi?!

Son père souriait, mais il n'avait aucune joie dans son expression. C'était un sourire triste, brisé.

– Noct, tu es terrifié et tu as bien raison de l'être. Les crimes de l'empire, les projets d'Ardyn, les daemons… Toutes ces choses ont raison de t'effrayer.

Il posa les deux mains sur les épaules de son fils.

– Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de l'amour que tu portes pour ce garçon.

Et le regard que son père lui fit alors, un regard emplit de compassion, de compréhension, de soutien… Ce fut trop pour Noctis, qui écrasa ses deux mains sur son visage et éclata soudainement en sanglots.

Ce fut comme si une tonne de briques avait été retirée d'un coup de ses épaules. Que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il découvrait qu'il pouvait enfin déplier le dos sans cette pression insupportable qui compressait tout son être.

Son père lui donnait le droit d'aimer Prompto, alors que lui-même se l'était refusé.

Il était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, le corps secoué par de violents soubresauts et il sentit les bras de son père s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Il se sentait stupide, putain, de brailler comme un gosse, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était une valve qui débordait et qui était impossible à refermer. Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir enfin partagé son lourd secret, celui qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps et qui pressait sur son âme comme une masse, qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

Il prit conscience qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé parce qu'il ne croyait pas qu'on puisse le comprendre. Après tout, lui-même avait tellement eu du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments… Comment avait-il pu espérer qu'une autre personne réussisse là où il avait échoué?

Mais cette personne était là, avec lui. Cette personne, celle qu'il respectait le plus au monde, avait tout compris – et peut-être même plus rapidement que lui-même. Cette compréhension, elle était si précieuse qui n'y avait même jamais osé y rêver.

Il pleura bruyamment et longtemps, son père attendant patiemment en le serrant contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots se calmèrent tranquillement, se transformant en reniflements tremblants, puis en un long soupir.

Noctis se recula en premier.

– Désolé…, murmura-t-il.

– Ne soit surtout pas désolé, lui répondit son père d'un sourire.

Noctis hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux d'une main, se racla la gorge une dernière fois, puis il s'éloigna de nouveau, son regard scrutant la pièce autour de lui. Tentant de cacher son malaise, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et fit quelques pas en rond dans la pièce familière.

Maintenant que la vague d'émotion était passée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné d'avoir craqué devant son père. Il était heureux de son acceptation, mais il aurait préféré ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Un roi qui chialait n'était pas très crédible, après tout.

Mais en fait, était-il toujours roi? Le roi du Lucis était mort. N'était-il plus qu'une simple âme, perdue dans un monde inconnu?

Et qui jouerait son rôle, à présent? Il allait de soi que ses compagnons, soutenus par les rebelles, continueraient leur combat contre l'empire, mais qui se chargerait de ralentir Ardyn? De l'empêcher de mettre la main sur l'anneau et de dominer le monde? D'arrêter la prorogation des daemons?

Personne ne pouvait compétitionner contre un homme possédant le pouvoir des Lucii. Seigneurs, plus personne ne pouvait ralentir le chancelier.

Plusieurs minutes silencieuses s'étaient écoulées lorsque Noctis déclara soudainement, d'une voix forte :

– Je dois y retourner.

Pendant une seconde, il n'eut pas de réponse.

– Quoi?, demanda finalement Regis d'un ton perplexe.

– J'y retourne, répéta le jeune homme, sa voix sonnant clairement dans la grande pièce. J'y retourne et j'arrête Ardyn.

Ce fut un soupir qui lui répondit.

– Noctis… Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

– Non. Ce que tu m'as expliqué c'est ce que tu crois. Tu as toujours été convaincu que le destin était fixé, que tu ne pouvais jouer qu'avec les cartes que tu avais en main. Tu t'es limité. Je refuse de baisser les bras. Je refuse d'accepter que le sort du monde soit scellé.

– Noctis, ne sois pas ridicule.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Il marcha de nouveau lentement, en faisant de grands cercles dans la pièce.

– Tu crois que ma place est ici?, demanda-t-il.

– On ne choisit malheureusement pas sa place, Noctis. Tu t'es retrouvé ici parce que-

– Bien sûr qu'on choisit sa place.

– As-tu choisi de te retrouver au fond de cette cuve?

Noctis s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

– J'ai choisi de me battre. J'ai choisi la résistance. J'ai choisi d'aller au Niflheim, à Gralea, dans cette base militaire.

– Tu n'as pas choisi de mourir.

– Non.

Il se retourna vers son père.

– Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas mourir. Je choisis de me battre contre Ardyn.

Noctis fixa son père d'un air déterminé et celui-ci lui rendit son regard, les lèvres pincées. Dans le torse du jeune homme, une pression étrange s'intensifiait, mais ce n'était pas la boule familière qu'il connaissait tant. C'était une sensation différente, que Noctis n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Ce fut le père qui abaissa le regard en premier.

– Noct… Tu as toujours été un garçon très déterminé. Je dirais même entêté. Je m'inquiétais, car je pensais que serait un grave défaut le jour où tu deviendrais roi.

Noctis leva la main à sa poitrine. La pression commençait à être plus forte et il se sentait inconfortable.

– Aujourd'hui, continua le vieil homme, j'en viens à me demander si c'est plutôt… une force. Une force qui m'aurait manqué, à moi.

– Il ne te manquait rien du tout, papa, fit Noctis, la gorge serrée par la sensation sur son torse. Tu as été un bon roi, mais je ne suis pas comme toi.

Son coeur battait trop puissamment dans sa poitrine et il le sentait pulser de plus en plus fort.

– Nous sommes effectivement très différents, soupira Regis.

Il regarda son garçon d'un air que Noctis n'arrivait pas à identifier. Celui-ci avait soudainement du mal à garder le focus sur la conversation.

– Je suis triste, mon fils, continua-t-il, que tu doives vivre toutes ces épreuves. L'avenir est bien noir et j'aurais préféré que tu vives un règne plus facile.

– Je suis prêt, répondit Noctis, respirant de plus en plus bruyamment. Je ferai ce qu'il faut.

Son père lui lança un regard attristé.

– Je sais.

Et soudainement, une douleur lancinante résonna si fortement dans la poitrine de Noctis qu'il se plia en deux, échappant malgré lui un cri de douleur. Il tomba à genoux et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Son torse lui donna la sensation d'être écrasé par des pulsions si insupportables qu'il fut convaincu que son coeur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

– Tu es un bon roi, Noctis.

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas ces mots, tant la douleur l'engloutissait tout entier. Il courba le dos et son front toucha le sol. Les pulsions dans sa poitrine étaient si fortes qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et, pendant un long moment qui lui sembla durer toute une vie, il fut convaincu de mourir à nouveau.

.

* * *

.

 **The End!**

 **Noctis est mort et voilà comment cette fic se termine.**

 **Mais non, c'est une blague... La suite à venir très bientôt! :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Allô les amis!**

 **Je tente de raccourcir mes chapitres question de publier plus rapidement, car j'étais parfois un peu trop enthousiaste et ça me prenait mille ans à mettre en ligne!**

 **J'ai aussi vécu ma première vraie panne d'écriture. En vérité, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se produise plus tôt, donc j'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal... Mais je refuse d'abandonner. Je ne veux pas d'une fic sans fin, car je déteste quand ça arrive (quoi que je comprends _si bien_ pourquoi ça arrive!) alors je tente de me discipliner! Et j'ai tant de choses à raconter! À la dernière mise en ligne, j'ai pris conscience que ça faisait déjà un an que je publiais cette histoire, alors m'arrêter maintenant après tout ce chemin (et toutes ces aventures dans ma vie personnelle qui a été chamboulée un milliard de fois entretemps) c'est impensable.**

 **Tout ceci pour vous dire merci infiniment de continuer à me lire et de m'écrire vos commentaires, ce sont eux qui me poussent à avancer! Merci merci merci!**

 **\- Charlie**

 **xx**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 15

Les coups sur sa poitrine devinrent de plus en plus réguliers. Il sentait sa cage thoracique s'enfoncer douloureusement à chaque poussée, comme si ses côtes n'étaient pas faites d'os solides, mais de bambou souple. Sous celles-ci, son coeur était compressé par des secousses insupportables et ses bronches brûlaient comme de l'acide, exigeant de l'oxygène qu'ils n'obtenaient pas. Après un moment interminable, les coups s'arrêtèrent enfin et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche. De l'air fut forcé dans sa trachée, étirant péniblement ses poumons au-delà de leur capacité. Une fois, deux fois. Puis, les poussées sur son torse reprirent et la douleur vibra de nouveau. Il voulait inspirer, il voulait forcer son diaphragme à s'activer, mais rien n'y faisait : il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et vomit de l'eau.

Et soudainement, il réussit enfin à avaler une grande bouffée d'air. Ses poumons, sa gorge et ses canaux nasaux l'irritèrent comme si un énorme brasier s'en était emparé. Il toussa bruyamment, puis inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, rapidement, haletant. Il avait la nausée et il pensa brièvement qu'il allait vomir de nouveau. Son torse – non, tout son corps – était affreusement douloureux et il pensa que la mort n'était pas la libération qu'il avait tant espérée. La mort, elle faisait mal.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand une vague d'énergie passa dans sa main droite et suivit le long de son bras pour s'étendre sur tout son corps, mais il l'accueillit avec joie. Elle lui fit du bien.

Quelque part dans sa tête, le vestibule de son oreille enregistra qu'il était couché sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais il commençait à voir devant lui. Les images floues se précisèrent et se transformèrent en un plafond de béton entrecoupé de néons éblouissants. Il ferma les yeux sous la lumière trop forte.

Une main se posa sur son front et sa chaleur lui fit du bien. Il sembla qu'on lui parla, mais la voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles était étouffée et les mots restaient incompréhensibles.

Puis, il ressentit une pression dans sa main droite et la vague d'énergie revint de nouveau, monta le long de son bras, coula sur son abdomen, se répandit dans son visage et sur ses jambes, comme si des milliers de fourmis courraient sur sa peau. Et il comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait d'une potion.

La douleur s'allégea un peu et il en fut soulagé. Il ouvrit les paupières de nouveau.

Au-dessus de lui, de grands yeux azurs, emplis d'une profonde inquiétude, le regardaient. Des joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs. Des lèvres roses, qui bougeaient. Des cheveux disparates, blonds, dorés, sous un bonnet foncé.

Prompto.

Le coeur de Noctis se serra. Seigneurs, est-ce que Prompto était venu le rejoindre jusqu'ici, dans la mort? Était-ce possible que son ami ait trépassé lui aussi? Non, oh seigneurs dieux, s'il vous plaît… Non…

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il leva faiblement les bras et ses muscles le lancèrent aussitôt, mais il ignora la douleur pour poser ses mains sur le visage de son camarade. Sous ses doigts, sa peau était lisse, douce et chaude. Il réalisa avec horreur que c'était bien lui. Il était ici.

Une panique s'empara de lui. Prompto ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, il ne le méritait pas. Il devait vivre, longtemps et vieux. Heureux.

– Noct… Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Noctis cligna des yeux. Prompto avait l'air si réel sous ses doigts, si vivant. Son regard était vif, ses joues, rougies. Noctis pensa qu'il avait l'air en bonne santé.

Le regard du jeune roi glissa et il commença à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les murs de carrelage jauni par le temps. Les latrines, le bassin, le sol de béton orangé sur lequel il était étendu. La chaise de métal, renversée de côté, à un mètre de lui.

Il se rappela soudainement où il était et les pièces du casse-tête se replacèrent instantanément.

– Noct, tu m'entends?

Noctis regarda Prompto de nouveau et il comprit soudainement qu'il était bien vivant. Ils étaient tous les deux bien vivants.

– Prom…?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Prompto lui répondit d'un sourire, un sourire magnifique, qui illumina Noctis comme un soleil de printemps.

– Putain, sale con! Tu m'as fait peur!, fit le tireur, visiblement soulagé.

Et le sale con en question ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Il attendit un long moment avant de tenter de bouger. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, ses poumons étaient carbonisés, sa peau était bleuie de partout et sa vision du côté gauche était floue, son oeil ne s'ouvrant pas complètement. Mais, suite à un effort colossal, et avec l'aide de Prompto, il finit par s'asseoir.

La pièce tournoya légèrement et la nausée reprit de plus belle, mais elle se dissipa en quelques secondes.

– Veux-tu une autre potion?, demanda Prompto.

Noctis se tut pendant un moment, son cerveau légèrement au ralenti. Une potion… Ça lui ferait tellement de bien. Il rêvait d'en consommer une troisième, pour faire taire toutes ces douleurs qui le submergeaient. Mais, malgré son état misérable, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas les gaspiller à la légère.

Il demanda, sa voix toujours aussi rauque par le feu qui était encore vif dans sa gorge :

– Combien... il t'en reste?

– Deux. Je les ai trouvées dans une salle ici, dans la base. Il y en a probablement d'autres ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas garantir que je les trouverai.

Le jeune roi pensa à Ignis et Gladio. Il se rappela du soldat qui avait déclaré qu'il n'était pas important de les garder vivants. Il espéra à tout prix qu'il bluffait.

– Iggy et Gladio… en auront besoin…

– Où sont-ils?, demanda le blond.

Noctis ferma les yeux et nia de la tête. Prompto comprit qu'il ne savait pas.

– On va les retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il. Après tout, je t'ai bien retrouvé, toi.

– Comment…

Noctis s'interrompit, réalisant alors que Prompto ne devrait pas être ici. Il ne devait pas être au Niflheim, en plein centre du territoire ennemi, et encore moins dans cette foutue base.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!, demanda-t-il, les yeux soudainement ronds comme des soucoupes.

– Je suis venu sauver ton cul, répondit le tireur d'un ton soudainement sérieux.

Le jeune roi le dévisagea. Malgré ce que Noctis lui avait fait, lui avait dit, était-il possible que Prompto ait vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour lui? Pendant une minute, une flamme d'espoir lui emplit la poitrine. Serait-il possible que son ami lui ait… pardonné?

– Je croyais…, murmura Noctis. Je croyais que tu me détestais… Après ce que j'ai dit…

Prompto soupira, puis détourna le regard.

– Je te déteste. Ne te fais pas d'illusions.

Ces mots eurent le même impact dans la poitrine du jeune roi qu'une lame dentelée qui transperça d'un coup sec sa cage thoracique. Sa gorge se compressa affreusement et même s'il était sorti de l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes, il eût l'impression qu'il était submergé de nouveau.

Bien sûr que Prompto le détestait.

– Mais j'ai réfléchi, continua le blond. J'ai eu tort de quitter comme ça. Je suis un garde royal et j'ai fait un serment. J'ai juré à ton père que je te protégerai et que je ferai tout pour le Lucis. Alors je suis ici pour remplir mon devoir. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi. Peu importe combien je t'en veux.

Noctis resta muet. Il ignorait quoi répondre. Il était sidéré à l'idée que Prompto ait traversé une nation hostile complètement seul, s'était infiltré dans une base militaire et avait sauvé un roi qu'il haïssait, uniquement par devoir.

Mais Prompto était un homme extraordinaire, se rappela Noctis, et il était doté d'une loyauté sans limite. Il l'avait encore prouvé aujourd'hui.

Décidément, il n'avait pas mérité une amitié aussi incroyable... Et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle les dieux lui avaient enlevé.

– Te crois-tu capable de te lever?, demanda le blond.

Noctis grimaça à la simple idée d'essayer, mais il tendit tout de même la main vers Prompto, que celui-ci attrapa avec force. Il réussit à se lever avec son aide, non pas sans maudire l'univers entier pour ses muscles courbaturés. Prompto lâcha sa main en reculant d'un pas dès qu'il vit qu'il était capable de se tenir debout seul et Noctis comprit qu'il prenait ses distances. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

– Ça va?, fit le tireur d'une voix sans chaleur.

– Il faudra avancer lentement… J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent-cinquante ans.

Il remarqua qu'il avait toujours des cordages, coupés à la va-vite, enroulés autour de l'un de ses poignets. Il défit le dernier noeud et s'en débarrassa en le jetant à ses pieds.

– Ok. Partons à la recherche des deux autres, dit le tireur. T'as toujours les bombes?

– Elles sont déjà posées. Je ne crois pas qu'elles ont été repérées. Ardyn croyait que j'étais venu ici pour le tuer... À mon avis, il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde au cristal.

– Parfait…, répondit le blond en hochant la tête.

Prompto était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds et Noctis pensa qu'il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux. Son bonnet foncé cachait sa chevelure extravagante et son manteau au collet de fourrure blanche possédait une coupe très militaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'ailleurs, il portait son revolver dans un holster sur son torse et une longue arme servant au tir d'élite dans son dos, qui lui donnaient un air encore plus dangereux. Noctis se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas déposés dans son arsenal magique.

Il allait poser la question, quand il réalisa que la réponse était évidente. Prompto s'inquiétait probablement que Noctis lui enlève l'accès à l'arsenal, maintenant qu'il croyait que son roi le considérait comme un Niflhe. Sans celui-ci, il se serait retrouvé subitement sans défenses.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'infiltra dans ses veines et il pensa qu'il devait absolument s'expliquer, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait justifier les mots cruels qu'il avait prononcés sans trahir son secret.

Et puis, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher sérieusement sur le problème, car, au même moment, il se retourna pour suivre Prompto qui se dirigeait vers la sortie et aperçut les trois soldats habillés de rouge étendus au sol.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

– Putain de merde, murmura le jeune roi.

Prompto baissa le regard.

– Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il. C'était eux ou moi…

– T'as réussi à les mettres tous les trois K.O.?! Seul?! Bordel!

Il était sans mots. Ces types étaient loin d'être des amateurs.

– Bah, ça n'a pas été facile... Et j'ai dû m'enfiler une potion tout de suite après.

– Putain…. Je suis impressionné!

– Dis plutôt que t'es surpris.

Sa voix était devenue dure et Noctis releva la tête vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage.

– Non, je… Pas du tout… C'est juste que j'ai eu l'occasion de me battre contre ces types et ils sont vraiment forts…

– C'est bon, laisse tomber, fit le blond d'une voix sèche.

Ce ton contrastait tellement avec l'attitude habituelle de Prompto que Noctis avait l'impression de parler à un étranger. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Entre temps, le tireur s'était penché vers un premier soldat pour l'attraper par la botte.

– J'imagine qu'il faut trouver un endroit où les cacher pour ne pas être repérés trop vite..., marmonna le blond.

Noctis confirma d'un hochement de la tête et ils déplacèrent les trois corps sans trop de délicatesse dans une armoire à balai. Le jeune roi en profita pour piquer l'uniforme du plus petit d'entre eux, désireux de se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés. Il retira son pull-over, grinçant des dents sous la douleur que le mouvement réveilla, et lança le tissu mouillé dans l'armoire. Il attrapa la chemise du soldat et se prépara à l'enfiler, quand il croisa le regard de son camarade.

Celui-ci était figé, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Son regard, dans lequel une lueur étrange brûlait intensément, était rivé son torse. Noctis s'arrêta dans son mouvement et, perplexe, abaissa les yeux pour suivre le regard du blond. Sa peau trempée brillait et sa musculature était saillante, poussée à bout par les combats des derniers jours. Il vit que des ecchymoses violettes couvraient ses côtes et ses hanches, et il crut comprendre que le blond était probablement choqué par ses blessures. Quoi qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation étrange, car le tireur l'avait souvent vu en bien pire état.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement pourquoi le regard de son camarade lui fit tant d'effet, mais il sentit ses joues rougir et son ventre se contracter.

Au même moment, Prompto sembla soudainement sortir de sa transe et détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge. Noctis enfila finalement la chemise, pendant que son camarade se dirigea vers la porte pour faire le guet.

Il délaissa l'armure métallique pour enfiler à la hâte le reste de l'uniforme rouge, soulagé de porter enfin des vêtements secs et confortables, même si ses bottes restaient trempées.

– As-tu une idée où seraient Gladio et Ignis?, chuchota Prompto, une fois que Noctis l'eut rejoint.

– Non, absolument aucune. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont vivants.

– J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des cellules à l'étage d'en dessous… À mon avis, s'ils ont été capturés, c'est là qu'on les retrouvera.

– Ok, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et marchèrent de pas feutrés, le dos courbé. Prompto était à l'avant et avait sorti son revolver, qu'il tenait fermement de ses deux mains. Ils débouchèrent dans un passage dont une rangée de portes étaient ornées de voyants lumineux rouges.

– C'est un cul-de-sac, chuchota Noctis.

– Non, la porte du fond donne sur un escalier, répondit Prompto.

Des pas au loin se firent entendre et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour s'accroupir d'un même mouvement. Ils restèrent silencieux un court moment, l'oreille tendue, s'assurant que le son des bottes ne venaient pas dans leur direction.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient hors de danger, Noctis chuchota :

– Les voyants rouges signifient que les portes sont verrouillées… On doit trouver un autre chemin.

– Mon code barre peut déverrouiller n'importe quelle porte.

Noctis fronça des sourcils.

– Ton code barre?

Prompto échappa un soupir frustré.

– Mon code barre de sale Nif.

À ces mots glacés, le coeur de Noctis se serra. Prompto refusait de le regarder, mais les éclairs dans ses yeux étaient manifestes. Le jeune roi se mordit les lèvres.

– Prom…

– Allez, commanda le tireur en se relevant.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir et rejoignit rapidement la porte du fond, mais Noctis ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Il l'observa soulever la manche droite de son manteau et coller son avant-bras sur le voyant lumineux. Celui-ci vira au vert en produisant un léger timbre sonore. Le blond se retourna vers lui.

– Tu te grouilles, oui?

Noctis grimaça. Dire que le jeune roi se sentait coupable était un euphémisme. Il connaissait assez Prompto pour savoir que derrière son attitude froide, se cachait des blessures profondes. Des blessures causées par Noctis. Et ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il ne méritait pas la moindre clémence. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter sa vieille amitié avec le blond. L'ancien Prompto lui manquait énormément.

Peut-être – _peut-être_ – qu'un jour, il aurait l'occasion de le retrouver. Le Prompto pétillant de joie qui souriait sans arrêt, peu importe la situation. Le Prompto qui ne s'énervait jamais, même devant le plus abruti des imbéciles. Le Prompto qui rigolait sans cesse, toujours prêt à sortir la blague du siècle.

Le Prompto, meilleur ami de Noctis.

Mais le jeune roi s'inquiétait. Même si celui-ci avait retrouvé son camarade, il ressentait toujours ce vide dans sa poitrine. Prompto était bien là, mais il n'était pas _revenu_. Et Noctis avait beau espérer le contraire, il n'était pas certain qu'il reviendrait un jour. Peut-être l'avait-il brisé à jamais, au-delà du réparable. Peut-être ne serait-il plus jamais le même homme.

Secouant la tête pour la libérer de ses pensées, Noctis se dépêcha de rejoindre le tireur et ils descendirent l'escalier métallique de pas lents, soucieux de rester le plus silencieux possible.

À l'étage d'en dessous, ils atterrirent dans un long passage entre deux rangées de cellules dont les barreaux étaient rouillés. Une forte odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air. Au plafond, de vieux luminaires entourés de grillages poussiéreux éclairaient faiblement l'intérieur des cellules, mais la plupart des ampoules ne fonctionnaient plus.

Ils marchèrent lentement, en prenant soin de regarder entre les barreaux de chaque étroite pièce, mais ils ne virent personne. Noctis pensa que l'endroit était probablement abandonné et il en fut déçu. Il aurait aimé trouver ses amis rapidement, s'assurer de leur santé et les tirer de cette foutue base au plus vite. Ses tripes se contractèrent et il pria une nouvelle fois les dieux :

S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils soient vivants.

Il commençait déjà à perdre tout espoir de retrouver ses camarades quand un objet au sol attira son attention.

– Prom, appela-t-il gravement.

Il se pencha pour ramasser la chose et son coeur se serra. Il s'agissait des lunettes d'Ignis. Elles étaient en bon état, mais l'un des verres était recouvert de sang.

Il leva la tête vers son ami qui s'était approché et ils échangèrent un lourd regard. Il n'y avait plus aucune dureté dans le visage tacheté de Prompto, mais qu'une profonde inquiétude.

– Au moins…, fit-il d'une voix faible, ça signifie qu'il est passé par ici..?

Il était difficile de voir le moindre aspect positif dans la situation actuelle, mais Prompto avait raison. Ignis avait bien été amené ici et, même si son état de santé était probablement précaire, il existait un espoir qu'il ne soit pas très loin.

Noctis glissa les lunettes dans sa poche en soupirant, pendant que Prompto reprit sa vérification de chaque cellule. Il arrivait au bout du corridor quand il échappa :

– Oh putain!

Noctis le rejoignit en vitesse et s'arrêta, horrifié, devant la dernière cellule du fond.

De l'autre côté des barreaux se trouvait Ignis. Il était couché au sol, à plat sur le dos, les bras en croix et le visage complètement ensanglanté. On lui avait enlevé la partie métallique de son uniforme pour le laisser qu'avec les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous. Ceux-ci étaient imbibés de sang.

– Iggy!, lança Prompto. Oh seigneurs!

Il tomba à genoux et, retirant son gant, il glissa le bras entre deux barreaux pour enrouler sa main autour du poignet du conseiller. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Le tireur pressa deux doigts sur l'intérieur de son bras.

– Il a un pouls!, fit-il en échappant un soupir soulagé.

Noctis fit apparaître son épée la plus massive.

– Recule. Je vais faire sauter le loquet.

Prompto obéit précipitamment et le jeune roi, prenant un grand élan, écrasa la lame sur le verrou rouillé. Elle ne résista pas à l'impact et elle éclata en morceaux.

Le blond se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et s'agenouilla devant Ignis, au-dessus de qui il se pencha pour placer son oreille près de son visage, les yeux rivés sur son torse.

– Il respire, confirma-t-il.

Noctis échappa un long soupir qu'il ne savait même pas retenir. Il regarda Prompto sortir une potion de son manteau pour la glisser dans la main du conseiller. Le tireur appuya sur les doigts de ce dernier pour faire craquer la fiole et le liquide lumineux se répandit instantanément sur sa peau.

– Iggy?

Une longue plainte se leva de la gorge de l'homme étendu au sol et ses cils bougèrent. Il finit par ouvrir les paupières lentement, exposant des iris d'un vert brillant.

– Oh bon sang, merci aux dieux, murmura Noctis.

Ses jambes fléchirent et il tomba à genoux, aux côtés de Prompto et Ignis, submergé par un intense soulagement. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son ami d'enfance.

– Iggy, est-ce que tu vas bien?

C'était une question stupide, car il avait l'air pitoyable : du sang recouvrait son front et tout le côté droit de son visage, sa lèvre supérieure était enflée et une coupure horrible lui barrait l'arrête du nez.

Mais malgré tout, Ignis sourit en les regardant de yeux entrouverts.

– Vous... vous êtes réconciliés, fit-il d'une voix faible.

Noctis et Prompto échangèrent un regard : ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient à cette réaction. Prompto se racla gorge et détourna les yeux.

– Ouais…, fit-il sans grande conviction.

Noctis savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais Prompto n'avait probablement pas le coeur de décevoir le conseiller. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Voir Ignis ainsi, étendu au sol, blessé au visage, ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement placés rabattus sur son front, c'était affreusement difficile à regarder.

– Iggy, sais-tu où est Gladio?, demanda Noctis.

Les yeux du conseiller se refermèrent brièvement.

– Ils… Ils l'ont amené avec moi… mais ensuite… j'ai perdu conscience...

Noctis ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux, espérant sans grand espoir que le colosse serait dans la même cellule. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une masse au sol dans le coin de la pièce, si bien cachée dans l'ombre qu'il était impossible de l'apercevoir au premier coup d'oeil. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Putain. Il était là. Juste là, à deux mètres et demi d'eux à peine.

– GLADIO!

Noctis se leva d'un coup et se précipita sur la forme immobile. Il était face contre terre, les bras étendus le long de son torse.

– Oh merde!, échappa Prompto.

– Donne-moi la dernière potion!, ordonna Noctis.

Le tireur lui tendit la fiole lumineuse et le jeune roi l'attrapa précipitamment. Sans même vérifier si son bouclier respirait toujours, il la déposa dans sa paume ouverte et ferma sa main pour l'écraser. Il attendit avec appréhension pendant que le liquide se répandit sur sa peau, glissant sur ses tatouages aux plumes noires.

Après un moment interminable, qui sembla être plus long qu'une éternité, le colosse remua enfin. Le jeune roi échappa un long soupir soulagé. Merci seigneurs, il était vivant.

– Gladio?, demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

– Putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de putain de mal de crâne…

D'accord, Gladio était officiellement très vivant. Noctis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le langage coloré de son camarade.

– Content de te revoir nous aussi, se moqua-t-il.

Le mastodonte se retourna en grognant et s'assit lentement. Il avait un air absolument épouvantable : ses yeux étaient boursouflées par des ecchymoses violettes et son arcade sourcilière était fendue, d'où une longue ligne rouge de sang séché traçait le côté droit de son visage.

Gladio leva les yeux vers Noctis.

– T'as une gueule horrible, commenta-t-il.

– Tu t'es vu?

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un léger sourire. Derrière eux, Prompto – et même Ignis – eurent un rire discret.

– Vous avez tous les trois des gueules de merde, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, commenta le blond.

Les yeux du colosse s'illuminèrent soudainement.

– Prom?!, s'exclama-t-il, en levant les yeux vers lui.

– Lui-même, confirma le blond.

– Oh putain, j'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!

Le colosse entama un mouvement pour se lever, mais il s'arrêta en grimaçant légèrement.

– Je suis venu pour faire mon job de garde et sauver votre roi, parce que visiblement, vous n'êtes pas foutus de faire le sale boulot.

– Il nous a fait chié ce job, t'as pas idée, fit Gladio. Insupportable, ce roi. Je te laisse t'en occuper.

– Hé!, s'objecta le concerné.

Prompto éclata de rire.

– Putain, il faudrait doubler mon salaire!

– Ok, allez vous faire foutre, interrompit Noctis, souriant malgré lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'harmonie avec ses camarades, même si ça signifiait se faire passer un savon.

Il tendit la main à Gladio pour l'aider à se relever, exploit que celui-ci finit par réaliser au bout de quelques plaintes et de plusieurs jurons. Entre temps, Ignis s'était assis, l'air un peu moins sonné. Noctis lui rendit ses lunettes après les avoir frottées avec le bas de sa chemise et le conseiller les enfila sur son nez.

– Alors, commença-t-il d'une voix toujours rauque, quelle est la situation actuelle?

Noctis fut heureux de retrouver le Ignis organisé qui prenait toujours les choses en main : c'était un bon signe. Il prit le temps d'expliquer sa mésaventure avec les soldats d'Ardyn et, surtout, sa conversation avec le chancelier. Ses camarades étaient éberlués.

– Attends, interrompit Gladio, tu veux dire qu'Ardyn est un Caelum?!

– Ouais…

– Et il est en route en ce moment même vers Insomnia? Pour obtenir l'anneau des Lucii?

– C'est ce que j'ai compris.

– Putain, les plans du Niflheim sont de la petite bière à côté de ceux d'Ardyn…, marmonna Prompto.

Ignis soupira bruyamment.

– Et bien, il est difficile de croire que la situation est pire que nous l'imaginions, mais il semble bien que ce soit le cas...

– Les daemons ont encore moins de pitié que l'empire, marmonna Gladio d'un air défait.

– Ces soldats qui t'ont battu, demanda le conseiller à son roi, ce sont ceux vêtus de rouge?

– Ouais. Ce sont les hommes d'Ardyn.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils font équipe avec les Impériaux.

– Non. Ils ne travaillent pas ensemble.

Noctis se rappela les deux soldats contre qui Prompto et lui s'étaient battus lors de leur première visite dans une base militaire. Il avait cru qu'ils n'avaient pas appelé de renforts par fierté, mais en fait, ils n'étaient probablement même pas affiliés aux Niflhes.

– C'est une bonne chose, déclara Ignis. Si l'empire ignore toujours que nous sommes sur son territoire, nous avons toujours une chance de fuir.

– Alors, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, déclara Noctis. Il faut rattraper Ardyn avant qu'il n'atteigne Insomnia. Nous pouvons toujours l'empêcher de mettre la main sur l'anneau.

Les trois hommes confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. Gladio attrapa Ignis par le bras pour l'aider à se lever, ce qu'il réussit en bougeant lentement, non sans échapper un gémissement pénible. Le colosse enroula le bras du conseiller autour de ses épaules pour supporter son poids.

– Ça va aller?, demanda Noctis.

– Oui, confirma Ignis. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Quitter la base fut beaucoup plus facile que de s'y infiltrer, surtout parce que le code barre de Prompto leur permettait de se faufiler n'importe où sans s'arrêter aux portes verrouillées – au grand bonheur de Gladio qui aurait probablement refusé de passer par les tunnels inondés une seconde fois. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et trouvèrent la sortie rapidement.

Noctis ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un long soupir de soulagement quand ils quittèrent enfin de la base pour se retrouver dans les bois. L'air froid lui piqua le cuir chevelu, sa tête toujours mouillée par sa baignade désagréable dans la cuve, et sa chemise n'était absolument pas appropriée pour ce type de météo, mais il restait heureux de s'éloigner de cet affreux bâtiment. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lune était pleine et projetait une lueur si intense qu'elle éclairait sans problème leur route, même à travers les branches de pins.

Le jeune roi enroula ses bras autour de son torse, désireux de se protéger du froid, et jeta un coup d'œil à Gladio et Ignis. Le visage du conseiller semblait être moins tordu par la douleur que plus tôt, mais il continuait de s'appuyer sur l'épaule du colosse en avançant de pas lents et mesurés. Noctis remarqua alors que leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux étaient secs et il se demanda distraitement combien de temps il était resté inconscient sur cette foutue chaise.

Ils avancèrent dans la neige sans parler pendant un moment, se faufilant silencieusement entre les arbres. Soudainement, de légers mouvements se firent entendre derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre, l'oreille tendue.

Dans la nuit se levaient des sons de pas s'enfonçant dans la neige et des bruits de branches frottées sur des vêtements. Noctis se retint de jurer à voix haute. Il leva des yeux inquiets vers ses camarade.

– Il faut se séparer, chuchota Ignis.

– Non, répondit aussitôt Noctis.

– Prom et Noct, partez de l'avant, Gladio et moi les ralentirons, murmura le conseiller, ignorant le jeune roi. Nous tenterons de les éloigner de vous.

– Hors de question.

Mais c'était comme si Noctis n'avait pas parlé du tout. Ignis sortit de sa poche la boussole et la carte géographique encore humide, et les tendit à Prompto qui les attrapa sans hésitation.

– Rejoignons-nous à la voiture. Si dans trois heures, Gladio et moi ne sommes pas arrivés, quittez immédiatement.

– Putain Iggy, tu ne peux pas être sérieux!, ragea Noctis.

Il ne pouvait concevoir être séparé de ses deux camarades. Il venait à peine de survivre à l'angoisse de les avoir perdus et il ne pouvait s'imaginer les perdre de nouveau.

Quand il vit que tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ses objections, se préparant à se séparer comme leur plan l'indiquait, Noctis s'énerva.

– Écoutez-moi bien, les gars, grogna-t-il dans un semi-chuchotement colérique. Je ne vais pas vous laisser derrière pour que vous agissiez comme des appâts, pendant que je prends la poudre d'escampette.

Ignis le regarda enfin.

– Noct. Il est de notre devoir de protéger le roi du Lucis, fit-il d'une voix grave.

– Igg…

– Particulièrement maintenant, alors qu'il est le seul à pouvoir combattre Ardyn.

Noctis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Les bruits des soldats approchaient et il pensa, inquiet, qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour discuter.

D'un autre côté, il refusait tout compromis.

– Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la vôtre, tenta-il finalement.

– Tu es le roi, Noct.

– Ça ne change rien.

– Ça change tout et tu le sais. Tu es le seul à posséder le pouvoir des Lucii.

Noctis se tut.

– Parfois, continua Ignis, être roi signifie prendre des décisions difficiles.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regarda son conseiller intensément pendant quelques secondes, indécis. Ses pensées tournoyaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arriverait à ses amis d'enfance, surtout après les avoir abandonnés dans une forêt bourrée de soldats ennemis. Il ne pourrait pas non plus mener la bataille sans eux à ses côtés.

Mais Ignis était intelligent et Noctis savait qu'il avait entièrement raison. Qu'il fallait protéger le roi, car il était le seul à posséder les pouvoirs nécessaires pour freiner Ardyn.

Protéger l'homme qui pouvait arrêter Ardyn. Pas Noctis. Pas leur ami.

– Dans trois heures, murmura-t-il finalement. Si vous n'êtes pas là dans trois heures, je vous massacre.

Ignis eut un sourire.

– Promis.

Noctis savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse en l'air, mais il ne le souligna pas.

Il se retourna et quitta sans plus de cérémonie, suivi de Prompto, mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et se retourna vers ses deux amis une dernière fois.

Il ressentit un besoin intense de courir vers eux et de les serrer dans ses bras.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il les voyait de sa vie.

Mais ça aurait été considéré comme un adieu et il n'en voulait pas. Il se racla la gorge et se retourna pour continuer son chemin sans rien ajouter.

Trois heures. Il les verrait dans trois heures. Vivants et en bonne santé.

.

* * *

.

 **Ah je m'étais tant ennuyée de mon petit Prom! C'était difficile d'écrire sans lui!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir tout lu jusqu'ici!**

 **\- Charlie xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

 **Je combats le syndrôme de la page blanche un paragraphe à la fois! Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup encouragé! MERCI! *coeur***

 **Charlie**

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 16

Le trajet fut pénible.

Tous les muscles de Noctis criaient à l'injustice alors qu'ils se tendaient sous leurs ecchymoses violettes. L'irritation dans ses poumons continuait de vibrer horriblement à chaque inspiration et l'air gelé qui s'insinuait dans sa gorge brûlait en se faufilant douloureusement vers sa poitrine.

Mais c'était surtout le froid qui le torturait. Sa chemise était trop mince et il grelottait violemment, tentant, sans succès, de se protéger en enroulant ses bras serrés autour de lui. Ses cheveux trempés s'étaient rapidement figés en glaçons, frigorifiant ses oreilles qu'il ne sentait déjà presque plus, et ses bottes humides semblaient s'être transformés en blocs de glace, ses orteils lui donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber à tout moment.

Malgré tout, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour garder un rythme de marche rapide. Prompto avançait devant lui en de grandes enjambées, la neige rendant leur parcours difficile, tentant de laisser le moins de traces possible en contournant de près la base des conifères.

Il aurait préféré se téléporter, plutôt que de s'enfoncer à chaque pas jusqu'aux mollets dans cette dégoûtante masse blanchâtre, mais il savait que la lueur de sa magie serait aperçue à des kilomètres à la ronde dans l'obscurité. Il se contenta donc de ravaler sa frustration, continuant d'aligner ses bottes l'une devant l'autre, ignorant ses orteils qui fourmillaient douloureusement.

Et puis, la météo n'était pas la seule chose froide comme de la glace. Dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de leurs camarades, Prompto avait repris son masque dur et impitoyable. Noctis était déçu, mais pas surpris.

Il savait qu'il devait s'expliquer. Ou du moins s'excuser. Il devait lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé les mots qu'il avait prononcés, que toute cette comédie n'était qu'une mise en scène pour le protéger, pour l'éloigner de Gralea et s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Mais, naturellement, Prompto lui poserait la question.

 _Pourquoi?_

Et, malgré la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père, il ne voulait pas y répondre. Il ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments. Il en était incapable.

Absolument incapable.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, avançant dans des gestes mécaniques, ses pensées flottant à des milliers de kilomètres de distance et, en même temps, affreusement lourdes dans son esprit. Après un temps, il arriva à une réflexion : peut-être pouvait-il s'excuser tout en évitant les détails?

Il n'en était pas complètement convaincu, mais il prit une grande inspiration et se lança quand même :

– Prom, je suis désolé.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il ne se retourna pas, ni s'arrêta. Noctis soupira.

– Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai–

– Ferme-la.

Sa voix était si tranchante que le coeur de Noctis s'arrêta le temps d'un battement.

Prompto avançait toujours sans ralentir en l'ignorant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Noctis retenta la discussion.

– Prom, écoute…

– Non, l'interrompit une deuxième fois le blond sans se retourner.

– Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai–

Prompto s'arrêta et se retourna si brusquement que Noctis manqua de le percuter. Le regard du tireur était terrifiant de colère et le jeune roi figea sur place.

– Je t'ai dit de la fermer, lança-t-il d'une voix si froide que Noctis déglutit difficilement. Je sais très bien ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre.

– Je…

– Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé, c'est ça?! Que tu ne pensais pas les mots que tu as dit?!

Noctis se tut, interdit.

– Et ensuite, dans je ne sais combien de temps, tu vas encore changer d'avis. Tu vas revenir sur tes paroles et je redeviendrai un putain de sale Nif!

– Non…

– Depuis le tout début, tu changes d'opinion sans arrêt, putain! Dès que je t'ai avoué mes origines, là-bas sur le toit, t'as explosé de colère, puis, à peine deux minutes plus tard, tu m'as raconté que tu te foutais d'où je venais! Ensuite– Ensuite, tu m'as sauvé la vie – bordel, tu étais même prêt à aller chercher toi-même des potions à cette saloperie de base, mais pour une _putain_ de raison que j'ignore, tu t'es mis à m'ignorer et à m'éviter dès que je me suis remis de mes blessures! Et tout ça, pour en finir comment, finalement?! Pour me faire dire que je ne suis qu'un sale Nif! Et tu veux me faire croire, maintenant, que tu regrettes tes mots?! Tu te dis que je suis assez con pour croire à tes conneries une nouvelle fois?! Dans quelques heures tu vas probablement me dire le contraire!

Noctis était paralysé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Prompto le dévisageait sans ciller, une fureur abominable dans les yeux.

Le jeune roi finit par abaisser le regard, incapable de faire face à ces iris azurs qui le perçaient comme des couteaux.

– Je… C'est… C'est vrai ce que je t'ai dit sur le toit, bégaya-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine. Je me fous d'où tu es né…

– Oui, c'est bien ce que t'as dit. Juste après m'avoir traité de _putain de traître_.

Noctis releva la tête abruptement, choqué d'apprendre que Prompto avait capté la conversation entre le bouclier et lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il était devenu incapable d'en extirper le moindre son.

Prompto leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

– Maintenant, bouge, avant que les hommes d'Ardyn ne nous rattrapent.

Le blond reprit son avancée sans jeter de dernier regard à son ancien camarade. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, avant de le suivre silencieusement.

Il ne se sentait pas bien – pas bien du tout, mais ce n'était aucunement en lien avec ses blessures.

C'était comme si la culpabilité qu'il ressentait avait pris tellement de volume dans son torse qu'il était physiquement possible de la contenir et qu'elle écrasait tous ses organes péniblement, comme un liquide épais qui avait pris de l'expansion trop rapidement. Elle lui donnait la nausée au point qu'il avait du mal à respirer ou à avaler sa salive, et il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient déborder de larmes à tout moment.

Il savait déjà que ce qu'il avait fait à Prompto était impardonnable et qu'obtenir sa confiance de nouveau serait difficile. Mais quelque part en lui, il avait toujours entretenu l'espoir qu'ils se réconcilieraient et passeraient par-dessus cet événement, avec quelques mots et probablement beaucoup de temps.

Mais maintenant, il était clair que c'était peine perdue.

Le plus dur, c'était que Noctis comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le tireur ne voulait pas discuter. Bien sûr, puisque dernièrement, à chaque fois que le jeune roi ouvrait la bouche c'était pour blesser le blond.

Mais, il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux hommes se turent pendant un long moment, avançant de grands pas constants. Parfois, Prompto s'arrêtait pour étudier la carte sans parler, allumant brièvement sa lampe torche : Noctis pouvait alors observer son visage découpé sous les ombres foncées. Il avait l'air fatigué.

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant un temps indéfini, le silence les enveloppant lourdement sous la lune lumineuse. Ils venaient de grimper une butte quand, soudainement, le blond recula précipitamment.

– Au sol!, chuchota-t-il.

– Quoi?

Le tireur agrippa le vêtement du jeune roi à l'épaule et le tira brusquement vers le bas; celui-ci chuta à genoux dans la neige et Prompto le plaqua d'un coup, s'étendant sur tout son long par-dessus lui. Noctis hissa quand ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la neige glacée, celle-ci se faufilant désagréablement sous le collet de sa chemise et gelant sa gorge.

– Chut!, fit le tireur.

Le jeune roi se tendit en sentant son souffle brûlant contre son oreille. Putain. Prompto était couché sur lui – _contre lui_ – presque joue à joue.

Mais son attention fut détournée par des soldats au loin dont l'uniforme rouge vif, malgré l'obscurité, détonnait contre la neige. Noctis pinça les lèvres en les voyant regarder intensément dans leur direction, mais ils ne semblaient pas réussir à les localiser avec précision.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, tendus, leur respiration affreusement bruyante dans la nuit silencieuse. Noctis avait envie de bouger, de se décoller le cou de cette neige glacée qui lui gelait la gorge, mais il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Et puis, il était probablement très inapproprié de penser à ce genre de choses alors que leur vie était en danger mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exagérément conscient de chaque gramme du poids de son camarade sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son torse contre son dos, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, son visage près de son oreille. Il se sentait ridicule de se savoir si désespérément à la recherche du moindre réconfort, mais, putain de merde, les dernières heures – voir, les dernières semaines – avaient été si difficiles qu'il ne réfléchissait plus normalement depuis un bon moment déjà. Et, alors que les soldats continuaient de les chercher du regard, avançant de pas consciencieux, toute la concentration de Noctis était dirigée vers le blond, vers chaque contact entre leurs corps entremêlés, vers la pression confortable dans son dos et la chaleur réconfortante près de sa joue.

Le corps au-dessus de Noctis bougea légèrement, frottant contre le sien, et la chaleur dans la poitrine du jeune roi augmenta soudainement. Le tireur leva le bras très lentement et attrapa dans son dos son arme longue qu'il amena devant lui silencieusement, sans détacher son regard du groupe de soldats. Ces derniers continuaient d'avancer en scrutant des yeux la butte de neige où les deux hommes étaient cachés et leur proximité finit par avoir raison de Noctis, qui leur accorda enfin son attention.

Ils étaient six : cinq d'entre eux semblait être armés de semi-automatiques, mais le dernier tenait une arme servant au tir d'élite. Ils avançaient de pas calculés, accroupis et attentifs à leur environnement, ne cessant de regarder dans leur direction, comme s'ils savaient que leurs cibles étaient cachées quelque part sur la colline. Noctis serra les dents.

Il se demanda s'il fallait prendre le risque de fuir ou, au contraire, de rester caché le plus longtemps possible. Mais il devenait frustrant de voir les soldats s'approcher encore et encore, alors qu'eux restaient immobiles comme des lièvres traqués par des loups.

Prompto devait commencer à perdre patience lui aussi, car, d'un mouvement affreusement lent, il dévissa le capuchon de la lunette et pencha la tête pour regarder dans l'appareil.

Puis, alors que le silence s'engouffrait dans la nuit, de plus en plus lourd à leurs oreilles, un tir éclata et fit projeter la neige à quelques centimètres à peine de leurs visages. Noctis sursauta.

– Putain!, échappa-t-il malgré lui.

Mais la déflagration était bien faible à côté de celle qui suivit. Prompto tira à son tour et le son explosa douloureusement dans le crâne de Noctis, qui sursauta. Il porta instinctivement une main à son oreille alors qu'il regardait l'un des soldats tomber.

Le blond appuya son poids plus lourdement dans le dos du jeune roi, qui inspira bruyamment.

– Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il.

Les soldats restants avaient réagi rapidement : ils s'étaient dispersés en s'accroupissant dans la neige, deux premiers hommes se déplaçant vers la droite et les deux autres vers la gauche, pendant que le dernier, le tireur d'élite, plongeait au sol.

Ce dernier ouvrit le feu de nouveau vers les deux hommes, mais sa position ne lui permit pas d'atteindre ses ennemis. Prompto répliqua à son tour d'un tir sec, Noctis sursautant de nouveau sous le bruit assourdissant du coup.

– Saloperie!, grogna le jeune roi, en frottant un doigt dans son oreille.

– Je ne l'atteindrai pas, fit Prompto. Il est trop bien positionné.

– Il faut bouger, les autres sont en train de nous encercler.

Il ne voyait plus les quatre autres soldats, mais il était sûr et certain qu'ils tentaient de les coincer en sandwich.

– Ne te lève surtout pas, fit Prompto, ou tu vas recevoir une balle dans la tête. Ce type est précis.

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, une nouvelle balle atteignit le sol à quelques centimètres devant eux. Noctis jura.

– Recule, putain!

Le blond obéit en rampant vers l'arrière, puis il agrippa la jambe de Noctis pour l'aider à faire de même. Les balles se mirent à pleuvoir, mais la pente descendait derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement hors du champ de tir, à l'abri derrière la colline.

– Il faut se séparer, lança Noctis.

– Ça va pas la tête?!

– J'ai pas envie d'attendre gentiment ici qu'on se fasse prendre en souricière par les quatre autres types. Il y en a deux qui sont passés par la gauche, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Toi, occupe-toi de ceux à droite. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

Prompto hésita une seconde, mais il finit par replacer son arme longue dans son dos et attraper la machette rétractable qu'il gardait sous sa ceinture arrière. Il la tendit à Noctis.

– N'utilise surtout pas ta magie.

Le jeune roi attrapa l'arme en confirmant d'un hochement de tête. Il allait de soi qu'il n'utiliserait pas sa magie sans raison : la lumière bleue dans l'obscurité le trahirait trop facilement. Il déplia la lame d'un geste silencieux, celle-ci faisant un léger clic.

– Ne te fais pas tuer, Noct, dit le tireur d'une voix grave.

– Toi non plus.

Le jeune roi lui donna une claque d'encouragement à l'épaule avant de se retourner. Il entendit Prompto s'éloigner alors que Noctis avançait vers la gauche, glissant le long de la butte.

Il marcha avec précaution sur quelques mètres, le dos penché et la lame à la main, tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Puis, il s'arrêta une minute sous un grand pin pour écouter attentivement.

Le vent commençait à se lever et les branches claquaient entre elles, augmentant sa nervosité; mais il n'entendait rien qui puisse annoncer la venue d'un soldat.

Il hésita, se demandant s'il était plus sage de les chercher pour les trouver en premier ou plutôt attendre silencieusement qu'ils trahissent leur présence; mais Noctis n'était pas du type patient et, au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit sa route.

L'arme dans son poing était gelée et le métal lui donnait l'impression qu'il collait à ses doigts. Il scruta des yeux les arbres autour de lui, à la recherche de la moindre tache rouge, mais les nuages s'étaient maintenant déplacés ; ils couvraient partiellement la lune et la visibilité s'était affaiblie. De plus, il ne voyait pas très bien du côté gauche, son oeil toujours enflé, et cette faiblesse le rendait terriblement insécure.

Alors qu'il s'accroupissait au pied d'un grand rocher pour prendre une nouvelle pause, il entendit enfin son premier indice. Un son étouffé très léger, qui était sans aucun doute de la neige s'écrasant sous des pas méticuleux. Noctis releva son arme, attentif. Il était difficile de deviner d'où provenait le son et il s'avança de quelques pas, dépassant légèrement le rocher.

Il tomba nez à nez avec le soldat, qui était positionné juste de l'autre côté.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'homme le dévisagea, surpris, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce fut ce qui sauva Noctis, car lorsque le militaire pointa précipitamment son arme vers lui, son hésitation l'avait ralenti suffisamment pour que le jeune roi soit plus rapide : il abattit d'un grand mouvement la lame sur le soldat qui lâcha un son étouffé et celui-ci tomba au sol, s'enfonçant dans la neige poudreuse.

Le coeur battant lourdement du jeune roi ne l'empêcha pas de capter les pas précipités qui se dirigèrent soudainement vers lui et il recula précipitamment pour s'accroupir de nouveau derrière le rocher. Il regarda frénétiquement entre les arbres, cherchant désespérément la source du bruit, mais la lumière de la lune devenait de plus en plus rare et l'obscurité ne lui donnait pas la moindre chance.

Ne voulant pas rester sur place, il se releva et se glissa entre les branches de pins, les genoux toujours fléchis, avançant avec précaution. Il lui semblait que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne cessait de provoquer des bruits épouvantables qui le rendaient extrêmement nerveux : les branches qui grattaient sa chemise, ses bottes qui s'enfonçaient en craquant dans la neige et, même, sa respiration saccadée qui sifflait horriblement. Il avait l'impression qu'il était une cible facile et qu'à tout moment, il serait abattu aussi aisément qu'on abat un lapin noir au beau milieu d'une plaine d'hiver.

Mais il continuait d'avancer sans voir son ennemi ni en être incommodé et il se demanda s'il s'éloignait trop. Il ne savait pas trop comment couvrir le territoire autour de lui : il n'avait jamais traqué un homme de sa vie, et encore moins un soldat qui cherchait à le tuer.

Il n'entendait plus les déplacements de l'autre et la terreur qu'il ressentait dans ses tripes ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, caché derrière le tronc d'un énorme conifère, hésitant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment s'en sortait Prompto. Il espérait à tout prix que le blond ne soit pas en danger, mais il se doutait bien qu'il était en fait dans l'exacte même situation de lui : dans une course angoissante pour savoir lequel d'entre eux trouverait son ennemi en premier. Il ressentait un besoin pressant de retourner auprès de lui pour le protéger et s'assurer de sa sécurité, mais le tireur aurait certainement vu ce geste comme d'un manque de confiance en ses capacités. Prompto avait assez de raisons pour être en colère contre lui, rien ne justifiait d'en rajouter.

Et lui-même avait un boulot à terminer.

Il reprit son déplacement méticuleux, l'arme toujours levée, avançant lentement. L'obscurité était devenue presque totale, la lune étant maintenant cachée et les arbres plus denses, et il ne voyait plus très bien où il mettait les pieds.

Puis, alors qu'il faisait un grand pas de plus dans la pénombre, il n'eut subitement plus de sol sous sa botte et il tomba vers l'avant, dévalant une pente abrupte. Il roula dans la neige, heurtant douloureusement des pierres et des troncs d'arbres qui ne ralentirent malheureusement pas sa chute, et atterrit abruptement sur une masse étrange.

Une masse qui s'adonnait être le second soldat.

Noctis eut à peine le temps de comprendre la situation qu'un poing lui enfonça le nez et il roula de côté. L'homme se précipita sur son arme – le semi-automatique était tombé au sol lors de leur collision – mais le jeune roi se ressaisit rapidement et plongea vers lui, le plaquant dans la poudreuse. Le soldat se retourna sous lui et le poussa d'un genou au sternum en s'agrippant à son collet, levant le bras pour le frapper, mais les réflexes de Noctis furent plus rapides et celui-ci lui enfonça puissamment son poing sur la mâchoire.

Le coup ne ralentit pas le soldat comme Noctis l'avait espéré. En fait, le type s'agrippa plus fortement à son collet et, d'une poussée de la jambe, il le projeta au-dessus de lui. Noctis atterrit durement sur le dos et sa respiration fut coupée par le choc. Le soldat ne lui laissa pas la chance de reprendre son souffle : celui-ci passa au-dessus de lui et le roua de coups durs à la tête que le jeune roi tenta de bloquer de ses bras. Au bout de plusieurs frappes, ce dernier réussit enfin à attraper un poignet, passa sa jambe par-dessus l'épaule de son opposant et tordit son coude dans une prise solide. L'homme échappa un gémissement en cambrant le dos, mais fit une roulade arrière qui le libéra : Noctis ne put que le pousser d'un coup de pied et le soldat fut projeté vers l'arrière, la neige créant un grand nuage blanc.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, mais le soldat fut une fraction de seconde plus rapide que Noctis et il lui asséna un coup de pied à l'oreille qui l'étourdit, manquant de lui faire perdre pied; il réussit cependant à reprendre son équilibre juste à temps pour bloquer une deuxième attaque identique. Il agrippa la cheville de l'homme et répliqua d'un coup de botte à son genou opposé : l'articulation fit un craquement répugnant et l'homme échappa un cri de douleur alors qu'il tombait au sol. Il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de répondre de son pied valide en poussant Noctis, qui tomba sur les fesses.

Noctis n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le soldat devant lui se retrouvait soudainement avec un revolver à la main, ramassé dans la neige, et le pointa vers lui. Le jeune roi plongea sur son opposant, agrippant l'arme à deux mains, et un assourdissant coup de feu éclata, la balle passant au-dessus de son épaule. Noctis tenta de tordre les mains du type pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais celui-ci avait une force de fer et résistait comme un boeuf.

Puis, un second coup de feu et le soldat devint soudainement immobile. Pendant une seconde, Noctis s'arrêta, interdit. Puis, il recula légèrement et vit une large tache rouge foncée qui s'étendait sur la poitrine de l'homme.

Il échappa un long souffle tremblant.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement vers l'arrière, s'assoyant sur les fesses, secoué de tout son corps et haletant comme un marathonien. Son coeur pompait comme un barrage et – bordel, il n'aurait pas cru ça possible – mais il crevait de chaleur. Sa chemise était humide de sueur et de neige, et tous ses muscles étaient tendus à leur maximum, douloureux.

Il porta une main à son oreille qui vibrait toujours étrangement, en regardant toujours le soldat.

Putain, il avait eu une chance incroyable.

Il prit une petite minute pour se remettre du choc de l'adrénaline, ainsi que pour permettre à sa respiration de revenir à la normale, puis il se leva lentement en grimaçant. Il se pencha et attrapa le revolver du type pour le glisser sous la boucle de sa ceinture, puis fouilla la neige pour retrouver sa machette. Il abandonna cependant le semi-automatique sur place : il ne voulait pas être plus chargé que nécessaire.

Il avait entrepris de revenir sur ses pas quand des coups de feu résonnèrent subitement en écho au loin. Le sang de Noctis se figea dans ses veines.

Prompto.

Il démarra au quart de tour, courant maladroitement dans la neige, paniqué à l'idée que son camarade ait été blessé. Il était vaguement conscient qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à entendre des coups feu alors que Prompto avait été mandaté pour s'occuper de deux soldats, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la terreur qui occupait son esprit et il était incapable de se raisonner. Il avança sur une bonne distance, les branches le heurtant au visage et la neige se glissant dans ses bottes, ignorant le vent gelé qui figeait ses vêtements humides et les engelures qui lui brûlaient les mains.

Un autre coup de feu, puis encore deux autres. Noctis changea de direction abruptement pour suivre le son, glissant légèrement dans la poudreuse. Il courut un bon moment en faisant de grands pas tout en contournant les arbres, à bout de souffle.

Puis, il vit enfin Prompto. Il était debout au centre d'un espace dégagé de conifères, son revolver serré entre ses deux mains, fixant le sol et haletant bruyamment, son souffle formant de grands nuages blancs. À ses pieds, se trouvait un soldat inconscient.

Noctis ressentit un soulagement inouï à le voir vivant et il ralentit la cadence pour le rejoindre.

Mais le blond se retourna d'un coup vers lui, le pointant de son arme, et le coeur de Noctis manqua un battement. Il leva précipitamment les deux mains.

– Prom! C'est moi!

Le tireur abaissa son arme aussitôt, échappant un soupir soulagé.

– Putain, j'ai failli te buter!, fit-il. T'es habillé comme un Nif, crétin!

Noctis fit une grimace d'excuse et alla le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, remarquant que le visage de son camarade était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

– Ça va?, demanda-t-il.

– Ouais…

– Sais-tu où est l'autre soldat?

Prompto pointa quelque part vers sa gauche, haletant.

– J'ai déjà réglé son compte… Son corps est resté quelque part par là-bas.

– Et toi, t'as rien? Tu n'es pas blessé?

Prompto lui lança un drôle de regard, que Noctis n'arriva pas à déchiffrer, mais le blond se contenta ensuite de nier de la tête.

– Ça va, je te dis.

– Ok… Alors ne restons pas ici. Je n'ai pas envie qu–

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que tout à coup, le tireur d'élite apparut à leur droite, pointant un revolver sur eux.

– PROM!

Tout se passa rapidement. Noctis agrippa le collet de son camarade et le tira de toutes ses forces, se précipitant devant lui pour le protéger en même temps que la déflagration éclatait dans un bruyant écho terrifiant. Une douleur horrible lui explosa les tripes et il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Une série de coups de feu retentirent en réponse, mais Noctis n'était plus en état de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui et il tomba vers l'arrière.

– NOCT!

Pendant une seconde, il fut confus. Il ne se rappelait plus de s'être couché, mais pourtant, il était bien étendu dans la neige, les yeux rivés sur le ciel sombre au-dessus de lui. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer et son ventre lui faisait extrêmement mal, mais il s'agissait d'une douleur étrange, irréaliste.

Prompto entra dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

– Fuck!, fit-il d'une voix paniquée. Ne bouge pas! Fuck! Fuck!

Noctis grimaça. Il sentait que la douleur s'estompait déjà et que sa respiration revenait à la normale, même s'il avait du mal à mettre ses pensées en ordre. Cette douleur, elle était bien là, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'il avait déjà ressenti par le passé et il ne comprenait trop pourquoi. Il tourna la tête, la neige glissant dans ses cheveux, et remarqua que le revolver qu'il avait piqué au soldat était tombé de sa ceinture, gisant à ses côtés.

La crosse de l'arme était complètement déformée par une balle et Noctis comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était produit.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son camarade et voulut le rassurer, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, son souffle fut subitement figé de nouveau.

Les mains de Prompto, dénudées de leurs gants, étaient soudainement partout sous sa chemise, glissant sur son ventre, sur ses abdominaux et sur ses flancs, dans ses mouvements frénétiques.

– Merde! Où es-tu touché?! Merde, Noct! Putain!

Le cerveau de Noctis se retrouva tout d'un coup incapable de produire la moindre pensée rationnelle, alors que les mains du blond étaient brûlantes sur sa peau, se faufilant dans les creux de ses muscles, remontant le long de ses côtes, glissant sur sa poitrine, puis redescendant aussitôt dans des gestes paniqués. Son cœur se mit à cogner si fort qu'il sentait ses côtes sur le point d'exploser et il lui prit un certain temps avant d'enfin réussir à faire fonctionner quelques cellules grises qui lui permirent finalement de retrouver la voix.

– Prom…

– Ça va aller Noct!

– Prom, arrête!

Mais Prompto ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait de chercher la blessure. Noctis lui attrapa subitement les deux mains.

– PROM!

Le blond s'arrêta enfin et le fixa de yeux exorbités par la peur.

– Prom, je n'ai rien…

– Non! J'ai vu la balle! Tu l'as reçue directement dans le ventre!

– Non, elle a ricoché, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui lâcha une main pour soulever l'arme déformée et lui montrer.

– Elle a ricoché sur le revolver que je portais à la ceinture…

Le blond se tourna vers l'arme dont la crosse était complètement tordue, l'observant d'un air ébahi. Puis, ses yeux revinrent sur son camarade et il le dévisagea d'un regard que Noctis avait du mal à déchiffrer. On y voyait toujours une certaine panique, une peur bleue, une bride de soulagement...

Et puis, autre chose... Quelque chose de puissant, de brut, que le jeune roi ne pouvait nommer.

Mais une seconde plus tard, toutes ces émotions étaient disparues pour être remplacées par une furie noire.

– PUTAIN, J'Y CROIS PAS! T'ES UN CON!

Noctis dut se couvrir car Prompto lui asséna à répétition des coups de poing sur l'épaule et le bras, en hurlant à pleins poumons :

– FUCK J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE! T'AS VOULU PRENDRE CETTE BALLE À MA PLACE ESPÈCE DE CONNARD!

– Prom!

– PUTAIN APRÈS TOUT CE QU'ON A FAIT POUR TE SAUVER LES FESSES! LE CON!

– OK, ÇA VA, ARRÊTE!

– PUTAIN FUCK! FUCK!

Les coups ralentirent enfin et la voix de Prompto se brisa.

– Putain… Putain…. Pourquoi t'as fait ça, merde…

Il semblait maintenant sur le point de pleurer et il pencha la tête, serrant les dents, le poing figé, suspendu dans son mouvement. Le coeur de Noctis se contracta.

– Je…, commença Noctis, la gorge nouée. Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

Abaissant finalement le bras, le blond releva la tête de nouveau, son regard azur vibrant de mille questions.

Puis il appuya ses paumes sur ses yeux, les épaules rondes, en inspirant bruyamment.

– Bordel…, marmonna-t-il, comme s'il ne parlait que pour lui-même. Je ne comprends plus rien… Je ne te comprends plus… Putain…

– Prom…

Mais le tireur l'ignora pour soupirer en se relevant. Il avait l'air épuisé, poussé à bout, comme si toutes ces émotions étaient plus exigeantes que les combats en tant que tel.

– Allez, il faut partir, fit-il d'une voix sobre.

Il se pencha pour ramasser la machette afin de la rattacher de nouveau à sa ceinture. Ses mouvements étaient lents comme s'il était complètement vidé et il ne regardait plus son roi.

– Prom, écoute...

– Dépêche-toi, l'interrompit le tireur.

Ce fut au tour de Noctis de soupirer. Il comprit que Prompto venait de se refermer comme une huître et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler maintenant. Il abandonna.

Il se leva péniblement, grimaçant quand ses abdos protestèrent douloureusement, l'Impact de la balle lui ayant quand même fait un dommage assez surprenant compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait été stoppée. En fait, il était même convaincu que s'il soulèverait sa chemise, il verrait une marque parfaite en forme de revolver, probablement rouge, violette ou bleue – ou les trois – lui traversant le ventre.

Prompto alluma sa lampe de poche brièvement pour étudier la carte, puis ils repartirent sans rien ajouter, marchant l'un derrière l'autre, un lourd silence se dressant entre eux.

.

* * *

.

Ils atteignirent enfin le véhicule au bout d'une heure difficile, pendant laquelle ils avaient utilisé de tous les trucs possibles pour éviter de laisser des traces dans la neige, en passant par la technique de marcher en équilibre précaire sur des pierres le long d'un ruisseau, jusqu'à se foutre directement dans les branches des conifères pour que celles-ci recouvrent leurs pas.

Dire que Noctis en avait marre était un euphémisme.

Il avait mal absolument partout, il était épuisé et, surtout, il était convaincu d'être déjà mort de froid et de n'être qu'en fait un zombie gelé qui n'avançait que par un miracle surnaturel. Il ne sentait plus ses mains ni ses pieds, ses oreilles étaient douloureuses et ses dents claquaient si fort que leur bruit était probablement perceptible jusqu'à Insomnia.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il reconnut la butte de neige sous laquelle ils avaient enfouis la camionnette il eut une envie folle de courir à pleines jambes pour s'y réfugier.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, évidemment, car ses jambes ne lui répondaient presque plus de toute façon et il aurait probablement terminé planté dans la neige les pattes en l'air comme un con.

Prompto fut le premier arrivé à la camionnette. Il se glissa entre le véhicule et le rocher aux côtés duquel il était garé et gratta la neige de ses mains pour libérer la porte arrière.

– Entre en premier, fit-il.

Noctis ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans l'ouverture, glissant au fond de la banquette pour laisser de l'espace à Prompto, mais celui-ci ne le suivit pas. Il resta à l'extérieur, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, hésitant. Le jeune roi lui lança un regard d'interrogation.

Finalement, le tireur fit disparaître ses armes d'un même mouvement dans une lueur bleutée et s'introduit dans l'habitacle à son tour. Noctis ne put s'empêcher sourire en constatant que le blond acceptait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'était comme si son camarade lui accordait sa confiance de nouveau.

Il ne le mentionna pas cependant.

– Il ne reste plus qu'attendre Iggy et Gladio, dit-il plutôt sur le ton de la conversation, tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir Prompto, car l'habitacle était plongé dans le noir, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

– T'as une lampe de poche?, demanda Noctis après un moment.

Il eut une ou deux secondes de silence, puis il entendit un mouvement et sentit la lampe atterrir sur ses cuisses. Il l'alluma et la posa sur le siège entre eux, placée de sorte à ce que le rayon ne soit pas dirigé directement vers les fenêtres enneigées par souci de discrétion.

Il regarda brièvement Prompto mais celui-ci l'ignorait complètement, les yeux rivés sur ses propres mains posées sur ses genoux.

Décidément, ce temps d'attente allait être pénible.

Et c'était sans compter le froid sibérien qui était toujours en train de s'infiltrer dans ses os. Noctis avait espéré que l'intérieur de la voiture soit plus confortable que l'extérieur, mais en fait il n'y avait aucune différence. Il se débarrassa de ses bottes – elles étaient glacées d'humidité – et il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, lâchant un sifflement entre ses dents quand ses muscles abdominaux protestèrent vivement.

Il était épuisé. L'adrénaline qui l'avait maintenu debout jusqu'alors était complètement évaporée et plus rien n'empêchait son corps de crier à l'injustice.

Son oeil avait recommencé à lui faire mal, son genou lui rappelait cruellement qu'il s'était fracassé sur le béton, son torse vibrait toujours de l'impact de la balle qui avait failli le tuer et ses bras étaient horriblement couverts d'ecchymoses.

Mais en vérité, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pénible. Le plus difficile, maintenant qu'il n'avait que du temps pour penser, immobile dans la semi-obscurité de l'habitable frigorifié, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter son cerveau de diffuser en continu des réflexions angoissantes qui le faisaient paniquer.

Putain, il avait abandonné Ignis et Gladio. Il les avait quittés alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la meilleure des formes, face à des soldats surentraînés dont il ignorait le nombre. Il aurait peut-être dû insister plus fortement. Il aurait peut-être dû rester à leurs côtés pour se battre et les protéger.

Avait-il vraiment pris la bonne décision? Était-ce une décision pour le bien-être de l'humanité, pour sauver Eos des daemons de Ardyn? Était-ce une décision digne d'un roi?

Le fait de ne pas posséder de réponse le rendait fou.

Son conseiller lui avait promis qu'ils seraient de retour dans trois heures, mais Noctis n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure il était et depuis combien de temps ils avaient quitté la base. De toute façon, il savait très bien que même s'il avait eu une montre, il aurait refusé de toute façon de quitter sans ses deux camarades et aurait attendu toute la nuit si nécessaire.

Peu importe si la nuit durerait toute l'éternité. Il les attendrait.

Il échappa un long soupir lorsqu'il se remémora comment ils avaient été prêts à se sacrifier pour lui, pour le bien du monde entier, sans la moindre hésitation. Ils étaient décidément dotés d'un courage exceptionnel.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Prompto et son propre courage. Il avait aussi pris des risques incroyables pour venir soutenir Noctis et ce, malgré tout ce que le jeune roi lui avait fait subir.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers le blond. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier de la banquette, mais le jeune roi savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Peut-être que, comme lui, il était en train de se battre contre ses démons intérieurs et leurs angoisses.

Noctis se mordit les lèvres. Pour la millième fois, il se répéta qu'il devait lui parler. Mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toutes. D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à lui dire la vérité sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le traiter de Nif et il se sentait forcé de trouver une fausse excuse. Ce qui rendait toute discussion relativement inutile.

Après tout, pourquoi expliquer un mensonge par un autre mensonge? Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Mais Prompto était convaincu que son roi le détestait pour ses origines niflhes et Noctis ne supportait pas cette idée.

La vérité, était-elle pire? Comment Prompto réagirait s'il découvrait que son ancien meilleur ami avait un béguin pour lui?

Un béguin… Ce n'était même pas proche du vrai terme.

C'était une puissance plus forte que tout ce que Noctis avait connu dans sa vie. C'était un brasier, un amour inconditionnel et incontrôlable, plus grand que lui, plus grand qu'eux, plus grand que l'Eos en entier.

Prompto ne comprendrait certainement pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, il foutrait le camp, sans plus. Dans le pire, il serait dégouté et le détesterait.

Et peut-être bien que Noctis préférait être détesté pour le mensonge plutôt que la vérité.

Putain, son père avait raison. Il avait peur. Il avait plus peur de ses sentiments que d'Ardyn, que des daemons, que de l'empire. C'était stupide, mais il n'en avait aucun contrôle.

Il laissa ses pensées tournoyer dans son esprit fatigué pendant un très long moment, grelottant sous le froid. Il pensa à son amitié avec Prompto, à toute leur histoire, à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Aux nuits blanches à jouer à la console, à leurs épisodes de gueule de bois, aux après-midis sous le soleil à jouer au basket, alors que Noctis perdait toujours contre Prompto, parce que cet enfant était rapide comme un putain de guépard et qu'il ne lui laissait jamais la moindre chance, le con.

Il repensa à cette fois-là, où Prompto s'était pointé chez lui à deux heures du matin parce qu'il s'était engueulé avec ses parents et avait besoin d'un endroit pour dormir.

À ce week-end qu'ils avaient passé à pêcher et où le blond s'était révélé être le pire pêcheur de l'histoire parce qu'il était incapable de se taire plus de deux minutes.

Aux tonnes de fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés en pleine classe parce qu'ils s'envoyaient sans arrêt des textos complètement stupides.

Aux sourires. Aux tapes dans le dos. Aux accolades.

Et c'est ainsi que Noctis prit conscience qu'il était amoureux de Prompto depuis très longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Longtemps avant la chute d'Insomnia, longtemps avant cette folle chasse à l'homme qui l'avait forcé à quitter le confort de sa vie de prince. Il était tombé amoureux de lui progressivement, à partir du premier jour, comme une minuscule germe qui avait poussé continuellement, mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne soit devenue un gigantesque chêne qui prenait toute la place.

Les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Prompto étaient les plus beaux de sa vie. Mais maintenant…

Ils étaient remplacés par le silence. Le froid. La colère.

Coincé dans cet habitacle gelé, entouré d'un air trop lourd et d'une tension insupportable, Noctis avait énormément de regrets.

Il repensa à ses décisions. À ses mensonges.

À la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père.

À tout ce qu'il avait perdu, par peur de ses sentiments.

Et il décida soudainement qu'il devait parler. Il devait le faire. Au moins essayer. Alors, rassemblant son courage, il osa enfin demander, d'une voix hésitante :

– Prom… Est-ce qu'on peut discuter?

C'était une question toute simple, mais Noctis sentait qu'il devait avant tout demander la permission. Prompto resta immobile pendant un court moment, puis il ouvrit les yeux sans bouger la tête, regardant le plafond.

Noctis lui laissa le temps de réfléchir.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas celle qu'il avait espéré.

– Non…

Ce n'était pas un non résolu, sec ou colérique. C'était un non soupiré, murmuré. Fatigué. Et triste.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour tuer la parcelle de courage que Noctis avait réussi à dénicher et il se tut, la gorge serrée et le coeur enflé.

Prompto ne le regardait toujours pas.

Le jeune roi soupira bruyamment en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, posant son front sur ses genoux toujours relevés. Il glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les réchauffer, mais étaient elles-mêmes gelées et il en ressentit aucun soulagement.

Il ne savait plus si le froid était autour de lui ou enfoui en lui. Certainement les deux. Il avait envie de pleurer, de dormir, de s'enfuir, mais il n'avait plus une once d'énergie pour entreprendre aucune des trois actions. Le froid le faisait tremblait violemment de la tête aux pieds, comme des spasmes qu'il était incapable de ralentir.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé. Il avait mal. Et il était déprimé.

– T'as froid?

La voix de Prompto prit Noctis par surprise et celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup pour le dévisager de yeux ronds. Le regard du blond n'avait plus aucune trace d'amertume et le jeune roi crut même y percevoir… de la compassion.

Noctis ne réussit qu'à hocher vivement la tête.

– Tu veux qu'on se colle?, demanda de nouveau le blond. …Pour se réchauffer?

Avant même que Noctis ne puisse vraiment réfléchir à l'inattendu de la question, il s'était déjà précipité sur lui, désespéré de retrouver le moindre fragment de chaleur humaine. Et si Prompto fut surpris par l'empressement de son camarade, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de pivoter le torse, posant une jambe sur le siège et appuyant le dos contre la portière, puis ouvrit les bras calmement sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, permettant à Noctis de se glisser entre ses jambes et se blottir contre lui, les genoux remontés sur sa propre poitrine.

– Attends…, fit-il.

Il fit reculer légèrement Noctis pour enlever son manteau, qu'il utilisa pour les couvrir tous les deux, comme une couverture. Puis, il glissa ses bras sous le vêtement isolé pour les lier dans le dos de son camarade et celui-ci s'appuya de nouveau contre lui.

Le sentiment de bien-être qui engloutit Noctis fut instantané. La chaleur qui régnait dans son petit cocon était absolument fantastique : Prompto était chaud, son manteau était chaud et ses bras autour de lui… C'était un geste d'affection inespéré que Noctis avait tant besoin.

Il y avait peut-être un peu d'espoir, finalement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de coller son nez dans la base du cou devant lui, là où le t-shirt rencontrait le creux de la clavicule, là où sa peau rose était exagérément douce et la chaleur envoûtante. Il était vaguement conscient que ce geste était probablement étrange, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, fatigué de toujours se remettre en question et ressentant un besoin d'affection qui était de toute façon plus fort que n'importe quel raisonnement logique.

Et puis, Prompto ne le repoussa pas. Il accueilla tranquillement Noctis contre lui sans réserve et le jeune roi en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

Ils restèrent sans bouger et sans parler pendant un long moment. Noctis garda les yeux fermés, confortable dans les bras du blond, comme si sa place avait toujours été là. Il laissa l'odeur de l'autre l'envelopper tout entier, cette odeur délicieuse dont il s'était tant ennuyé et qui lui procurait un réconfort absolu. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier exactement de quoi était composée cette odeur, comme un grand mystère de l'humanité : le mélange d'une eau de cologne légère et de autre chose, quelque chose d'unique, comme si la chair claire du blond avait sa propre identité et un arôme qui existait sur terre uniquement pour lui.

Après un temps, la main de Prompto se leva pour se déposer sur son oreille frigorifiée – l'autre collée sur le corps du blond – et il sentit des picotements agréables sur sa peau alors que celle-ci se réchauffait. Noctis échappa malgré lui un soupir de contentement.

Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie et il eut la réflexion qu'il allait certainement s'endormir s'il restait dans cette position plus longtemps.

Et puis, soudainement, les doigts de Prompto commencèrent à faire de petits moulinets, caressants ses cheveux, se glissant dans ses mèches d'ébène, et Noctis arrêta de respirer.

Il releva la tête lentement pour regarder le blond. Celui-ci rougit instantanément.

– Désolé..., murmura-t-il.

Mais il ne détourna pas le regard et Noctis non plus. Prompto avait une flamme étrange dans les yeux, d'une intensité que le jeune roi n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et il ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard. Ils étaient si proches que Noctis pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et il se vit pencher vers lui, comme aspiré par une attraction qui était au-delà de son contrôle, le coeur battant si violemment qu'il pulsait jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Il était si facile de fermer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrasser, songea-t-il. Après tout, Prompto lui avait interdit de parler, mais pas… d'agir.

Et alors qu'il continuait malgré lui d'avancer, de se rapprocher de ces lèvres qui l'appelaient sans réserve, il eut une réflexion stupide.

La dernière fois que Prompto s'était retrouvé sur une banquette arrière comme celle sur laquelle ils étaient présentement assis, c'était pour faire l'amour à Cindy.

Cindy, une femme. Bien sûr, parce que Prompto aimait les femmes et Noctis n'en était absolument pas une.

Il sentit quelque chose se fendre en lui, une fissure lui traversant la poitrine d'un bout à l'autre, et il recula, brisé.

Putain, mais à quoi pensait-il? Alors que Prompto semblait prêt à lui offrir une seconde chance, il s'apprêtait à tout foutre en l'air.

Il abaissa le regard et le lien fut rompu. Noctis refusa cependant de se séparer complètement du blond et il reprit silencieusement sa place au creux de son cou, retenant un soupir déçu.

Il devait se contenter de ce que les dieux lui offraient. Et s'ils étaient assez généreux pour lui permettre ce moment avec le blond, alors il n'avait pas le droit de demander plus.

La main de Prompto retourna à sa place, réchauffant l'oreille gelée, et ils ne bougèrent plus pendant si longtemps que le jeune roi s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

 **J'admets que c'est peut-être le Promptis le plus pénible de l'histoire de l'humanité. J'hésite un peu entre m'excuser ou aller me cacher pour éviter les pierres... XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour!**

 **J'ai eu un mal de chien avec une section de ce chapitre que j'ai écrit et réécrit, massacrée et recousue, pour finalement comprendre que le problème était qu'elle était ***nulle à chier***. J'ai donc tout effacé et recommencé de la page blanche. D'où le retard.**

 **(Je suis certaine que vous allez deviner de quelle section il s'agit.)**

 **À savoir si je suis complètement satisfaite est une autre histoire, mais bon, si je ne publie pas maintenant je n'avancerai jamais! Conclusion, je n'y touche plus!**

 **Le plus pénible est qu'il ne s'agit que d'un chapitre de "transition", si je peux m'exprimer ainsi… Disons que nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire ("ligne droite", quelle bonne blague… Comme si je pouvais écrire un scénario simple et direct…..) XD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

 **Charlie**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 17

Noctis se demanda sérieusement s'il était possible d'être victime d'un arrêt cardiaque à vingt ans.

Il avait été réveillé en sursaut par Prompto qui le poussait brusquement et la lumière aveuglante de son revolver qui inondait l'habitacle. Pendant une seconde, il fut confus et paniqué, et, alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement autour de lui la source du danger, le rire gras de Gladio éclata à son oreille. Celui-ci avait ouvert la portière arrière et sa tête était glissée dans l'ouverture.

– Bordel, j'aurais dû prendre une photo!, fit le colosse sans arrêter de rire bruyamment.

– Merde, Gladio, ça va pas la tête?!, s'exclama Prompto. J'ai failli te descendre!

– Ça valait le coup juste pour voir vos gueules, fit-il. J'arrive pas à croire que vous faites la sieste dans un moment pareil.

– Ouais, bah c'est pas toi qui a failli crever au fond d'une cuve…, marmonna Noctis en se frottant un oeil.

Il aurait dû être gêné de s'être endormi dans les bras de son camarade, mais étrangement, il en avait rien à foutre. Et puis, Gladio ne prit même pas la peine de se moquer de leur position étrange. Il recula et Noctis se glissa hors de la camionnette, après avoir remis ses bottes avec difficulté dans l'étroit habitacle, et il grimaça lorsque le changement de température le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Il remarqua qu'Ignis était debout, appuyé contre la portière avant. Les deux hommes avaient visiblement hérité de nouvelles blessures ici et là, mais elles semblaient assez superficielles et le jeune roi fut rassuré de les voir en relativement bonne santé.

– Vous allez bien?, demanda-t-il tout de même pour s'en assurer.

– On va toujours bien quand on a eu la joie de défoncer la gueule de quelques soldats ennemis, répondit Gladio en frappant son protégé dans le dos.

Toute animosité entre eux était bel et bien effacée, semblait-il. Noctis en fut soulagé.

– Nous avions dit trois heures, fit Ignis d'un ton de reproche.

– Ouais? Et alors?, fit le jeune roi.

– Ça en fait cinq. Vous devriez déjà être loin d'ici.

– Bah vous n'aviez qu'à arriver plus vite.

Ignis se pinça l'arrête du nez et Noctis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si son conseiller avait assez d'énergie pour lui faire la morale, c'est qu'il allait mieux. Et puis, il était tellement heureux de les retrouver qu'il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle remontrance.

Ils dégagèrent la voiture de sa neige et décidèrent d'un commun accord que Prompto serait celui qui prendrait le volant, étant donné qu'il était en meilleure forme que les trois autres hommes.

Décision qu'ils regrettèrent immédiatement, alors que le blond fonça directement dans un buisson au bout d'à peine trois mètres.

– Prom, bordel!, échappa Gladio en s'agrippant au tableau de bord devant lui.

– Ça va, ça va, répondit-il, je suis en contrôle!

Noctis pensa que le tireur n'était en contrôle de rien du tout, alors que celui-ci rejoignait la route difficilement en percutant absolument tous les obstacles qu'il était possible de percuter sur leur chemin.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, ils durent payer un surplus à l'entreprise de location afin de compenser pour les nouvelles égratignures causées par la conduite de Prompto. Pour se rattraper, le blond fut envoyé en mission afin de faire des achats; il revint au bout d'une heure avec des vêtements de rechange, des manteaux chauds, des bonnets et des écharpes, mais surtout un gigantesque saucisson sec, une baguette de pain de seigle, un fromage à pâte dure, des courgettes et des poires en quantité industrielle. Ils dévorèrent le tout comme des affamés – en fait, c'était précisément ce qu'ils étaient – et Prompto fut finalement considéré comme pardonné.

Ils achètent des billets de train sans tarder et eurent la chance d'obtenir des cabines avec des couchettes. Noctis était si épuisé qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'angoisser sur les risques que les hommes d'Ardyn annoncent leur disparition aux autorités niflhes, car il s'endormit dès qu'il s'étendit sur le lit étroit, bercé par le ronronnement régulier des rails et le mouvement apaisant du train, et il ne se réveilla que quand le contrôleur annonça leur arrivée à destination.

.

* * *

.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà réussi l'exploit de traverser la frontière une première fois, ou encore parce que la sécurité pour sortir du pays était moindre que celle pour y entrer, ou peut-être même parce qu'il n'avait plus une quantité phénoménale de bombes dans les poches, mais le jeune roi ne se sentit pas aussi terrifié que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire avec les douanes niflhes. Gladio et Ignis rencontrèrent le douanier en premier, alors que Noctis et Prompto attendaient en ligne derrière eux, et l'homme devait les avoir reconnus, car il commenta en voyant leurs visages tuméfiés qu'ils devraient «vraiment entreprendre une thérapie de couple». Noctis se retint difficilement de rire et Prompto le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la frontière et furent officiellement hors du territoire du Niflheim, Noctis se permit un sourire sous son écharpe. Leur fuite du pays s'était déroulée si rondement que ça en frisait le ridicule. Ils montèrent dans le train suivant et atteignirent leur destination en soirée, sans aucun accro.

Ils furent surpris de retrouver la Regalia au toit fermé dans le stationnement de la gare, Biggs endormi derrière le volant, la tête renversée sur le dossier du siège et la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait un filet de salive qui lui coulait sur le menton.

Gladio cogna sur la fenêtre et l'ingénieur sursauta violemment. Il les regarda de yeux ronds pendant une seconde, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait la portière et sortit du véhicule.

– Vous êtes de retour!, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Et Prompto vous a retrouvé! Génial!

Il était si heureux qu'il sautillait presque sur place.

– Et alors?, demanda-t-il. Ça a fonctionné? Le cellulose?

– Tout est installé, confirma Noctis. En théorie, à sept heures demain matin, tout va sauter.

En supposant que les Niflhes ne découvrent pas le pot aux roses avant. Mais étant donné que les quatre Lucisiens avaient réussi à quitter le pays sans être embêtés, Noctis était convaincu que les autorités impériales n'étaient même pas au courant de leur brève présence sur leur territoire – et encore moins qu'il y avait présentement des bombes pratiquement invisibles collées sur les parois de leur précieux dôme.

– Vous avez eu des problèmes?, demanda alors l'ingénieur, tirant Noctis de ses réflexions. Vous êtes vraiment amochés!

Les quatre hommes s'échangèrent un regard.

– Oui, confirma Ignis. Nous avons bien eu quelques problèmes et ils ne sont pas terminés, malheureusement.

Ignis lui expliqua rapidement la situation, notamment concernant les projets d'Ardyn, et le visage de Biggs se transforma rapidement en perdant toute couleur.

– Putain, ce n'est pas possible…, murmura-t-il, horrifié.

– Nous partons pour Insomnia tout de suite, fit Noctis d'un ton catégorique.

Biggs se pinça les lèvres.

– Je voulais vous emmener à Lestallum, c'est pour ça que je vous attendais ici… Les rebelles sont armés et prêts à se battre dans toutes les villes, mais nous nous attendons à des combats plus virulents là-bas… Aranea est déjà sur place, elle aurait apprécié du renfort...

– Elle devra faire sans nous, expliqua Ignis d'un ton défaitiste. Nous ne pouvons laisser Ardyn mettre la main sur l'anneau.

– Je comprends.

Il remit les clés de la Regalia au conseiller.

– Je ferai le message aux autres que les bombes sont placées. À sept heures demain matin...

– À sept heures, reprit Noctis d'un ton grave, l'empire va regretter s'en être pris à nous.

Biggs hocha la tête, un air déterminé dans les yeux, et tendit la main. Le jeune roi la serra sans hésitation.

– Bonne chance, votre altesse.

.

* * *

.

Noctis était heureux de retrouver la chaleur de sa région, le vent s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils roulaient, le toit abaissé, sur une route confortable de campagne. L'atmosphère entre les quatre hommes était plus ou moins revenue à la normale et Noctis en était extrêmement soulagé. La tension des derniers jours avait été complètement insupportable et, même s'il savait que leurs querelles n'étaient peut-être pas à cent pourcent réglées, il sentait que l'animosité entre eux était disparue en grande partie.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier d'être de retour dans la Regalia, avec ses amis réunis, et d'enfin revenir à la maison. Spécialement après avoir dû quitter sa ville natale aussi brutalement, même s'il savait très bien qu'Insomnia ne ressemblerait plus à ce qu'il avait connu.

Évidemment, il aurait préféré que son retour ait lieu dans des conditions très différentes… Il se demanda où était Ardyn et s'il était loin devant eux ou non. Il ignorait qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à Insomnia. Est-ce que le chancelier avait voyagé seul ou serait-il entouré de ses soldats? Et si oui, combien?

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et appuya la tête contre le dossier, Gladio ronflant bruyamment à ses côtés. Ignis avait repris sa place derrière le volant, refusant catégoriquement l'offre de Prompto de conduire pour lui permettre de se reposer, argumentant que la Regalia ne survivrait pas à sa technique de pilotage.

Il arrivait qu'ils croisaient quelques daemons ici et là sur le bord de la route. Noctis soupira en constant qu'ils semblaient plus nombreux que jamais.

Il espéra à tout prix mettre la main sur l'anneau avant Ardyn.

Ignis devait penser même chose, car il accéléra légèrement.

.

* * *

.

Frôler la mort devait être particulièrement épuisant, car Noctis s'endormit de nouveau. Ce fut Gladio qui le réveilla brusquement d'une forte claque sur la poitrine.

– Putainnnnn!, râla Noctis.

– Debout, votre altesse! On est presque arrivés!

Le jeune roi se frotta le torse, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Ils roulaient toujours, mais le paysage avait changé, indiquant qu'ils étaient près de leur destination. Apparaissant au loin, Noctis reconnut dans l'obscurité le mur délimitant Insomnia, celui-là même qu'il avait pu observer tous les jours de son enfance. La ville derrière celui-ci semblait complètement éteinte, immobile et silencieuse, comme un vestige figé dans le passé, et Noctis sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il aperçut des silhouettes étranges aux formes rectangulaires à la base du mur et il se demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent, les ombres devinrent plus faciles à distinguer et Noctis reconnut enfin ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa gorge se coinça alors qu'Ignis arrêtait le véhicule.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Noctis fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, l'esprit paralysé par l'horreur.

Des tentes de fortune. Il y en avait un nombre incalculable, construites avec des matériaux variés. Des bâches de plastiques, des morceaux de bois, des pièces de tôle, des draps… La majorité de ces abris étaient instables, fabriqués à la va-vite.

Et à l'intérieur… Noctis savait ce qu'il y trouverait. Ses citoyens. Son propre peuple, orphelin de leur ville, abandonné à lui-même et chassé de leurs foyers par la guerre. Des familles, forcées de dormir sans presque rien pour les protéger des intempéries, les enfants trouvant le sommeil à même le sol. Des gens qui avaient vécu toute leur vie confortablement, honnêtement, et qui devaient soudainement survivre sans eau courante ni électricité.

Noctis avança à travers le camp, médusé, marchant entre les tentes.

Il avait pris pour acquis que ses citoyens avaient quitté la cité. Qu'ils s'étaient éparpillés dans d'autres villes où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Qu'ils avaient rejoint un semblant de confort malgré la situation dramatique.

Peut-être que pour une partie d'entre eux, le déplacement avait été impossible. Ou, indécis sur la direction à prendre, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur place et n'étaient plus partis. Quoi qu'il en était, Noctis sentit une culpabilité horrible s'insinuer dans sa gorge en voyant l'état dans lequel il avait laissé son peuple.

Pour la millième fois depuis la chute d'Insomnia, il se répéta qu'il était un mauvais roi.

Noctis sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Ignis, qui lui fit un regard compatissant. Ses deux autres compagnons, derrière lui, communiquèrent d'un hochement de tête le même appui silencieux. Personne ne parla.

Ils reprirent leur marche entre les tentes de pas lents, comme s'ils étaient au centre d'un lieu sacré dans lequel il ne fallait pas déranger les âmes qui y vivaient. À cette heure de la nuit, le camp était désert et Noctis devina que les gens dormaient. Ils finirent cependant par trouver quelques hommes qui étaient assis devant un feu de camp, parlant à voix basse.

Ils portaient tous les quatre l'uniforme des Glaives et la nervosité entailla les tripes de Noctis, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle opinion avait-il de leur roi.

Allaient-ils l'accuser de les avoir abandonnés? D'avoir fui la ville le jour de son déclin, de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie? De ne pas s'être battu à leurs côtés?

Il était terrifié de leur jugement.

Mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas rester caché dans l'ombre éternellement et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s'approcha d'eux.

Immédiatement, les soldats se levèrent d'un coup, leurs armes pointées vers lui, et Noctis s'arrêta en levant les mains.

– Qui est là?!, demanda l'un des Glaives d'une voix forte.

– Des Lucisiens, répondit Noctis.

Il eut trois secondes de silence et Noctis approcha prudemment de quelques pas, les mains toujours en évidence, pour que la lumière du feu puisse mieux l'éclairer.

L'expression des soldats se modifia instantanément quand ils le reconnurent.

– Votre altesse?!, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux d'une voix stupéfaite.

Ils abaissèrent leurs armes et s'inclinèrent précipitamment vers l'avant, le poing sur le coeur comme le voulait la tradition. Noctis se retint de grimacer : il avait toujours eu en horreur ce type de protocole – particulièrement maintenant qu'il considérait ne pas le mériter – mais il n'osa pas le souligner.

Quand les soldats se relevèrent, il constata avec surprise que les visages des quatre hommes étaient placardés d'énormes sourires béants.

– Votre majesté, fit l'un d'entre eux, nous sommes si heureux de vous savoir vivant!

Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Noctis tendit le bras pour leur offrir une poignée de main. Le premier soldat sembla surpris par le geste – il y avait quelque part dans ce stupide protocole une mention alléguant qu'on ne touchait pas un roi à la légère – mais l'homme se reprit rapidement et serra la main avec entrain. Ses camarades en firent tout autant, Noctis s'assurant que chacun d'entre eux eurent droit à un salut en bonne et due forme.

– Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu venir plus tôt…, s'excusa Noctis.

Il avait beaucoup plus de raisons de s'excuser que pour un simple retard, mais le jeune roi n'osa pas le mentionner.

– Cor sera ravi de vous revoir, votre majesté!, fit l'un des soldats.

– Il est vivant?, demanda Noctis, surpris.

Il fut rassuré d'apprendre que Cor était toujours en vie. Il s'agissait du commandant de l'armée lucisienne et l'un des soldats les plus talentueux du pays. Il était aussi un vieil ami de son père.

– Noct, Cor est littéralement immortel, lui rappela Gladio, derrière lui.

Les hommes rirent.

– Si vous le désirez, je peux vous mener à lui, fit l'un des soldats.

Le jeune roi hocha de la tête : Cor pourrait certainement lui faire un rapport sur la situation actuelle derrière les murs. Le Glaive se retourna et, suivi des quatre nouveaux arrivants, se dirigea vers ce que Noctis imaginait être la tente du commandant. Il s'agissait d'un chapiteau militaire de grande taille pouvant contenir facilement une trentaine de personnes.

Il s'attendait à rencontrer Cor seul, mais lorsqu'il traversa la porte, il fut surpris de se retrouver devant une vingtaine de Glaives. Le commandant était au centre du groupe, penché au-dessus d'une table sur laquelle était étendue une carte géographique, ses soldats écoutant ses instructions attentivement sous la lueur d'une lanterne à batteries.

La mi-quarantaine avait laissé au commandant quelques rides au coin des yeux et au front, mais celles-ci semblaient plus profondes entre ses sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il possédait une mâchoire aux lignes tranchantes qui lui donnait un air dur et sérieux, qu'il soulignait avec une ligne de poils drus. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ses soldats : leurs yeux étaient éteints et leurs cernes étaient lourds sous les ombres de la lumière crue. Le visage des hommes étaient encadrés par des barbes mal rasées et ceux des femmes par des cheveux sales. Leurs uniformes étaient pour la plupart abîmés, comme s'ils avaient passé le dernier mois à se battre jour et nuit.

Ce qui était probablement ce qu'ils avaient fait, pensa Noctis. Bon sang, et leur roi, où était-il passé, tout ce temps?

– Messieurs, déclara d'une voix forte le Glaive qui les avait emmenés à la tente, devinez qui est de retour au bercail!

Les têtes se retournèrent vers eux. Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence ébahi et Noctis retint son souffle. Mais après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, des hurlements de joie retentirent. Les poings se levèrent en signe de victoire, des mains claquèrent entre elles et Noctis se retrouva soudainement entouré d'un énorme groupe de personnes.

Il fut pris de court par leur euphorie. Il s'attendait à de la colère et des reproches, mais il reçut plutôt des claques généreuses dans le dos et des poignées de mains vives qui venaient de tous les côtés.

Après un moment, ce fut Cor qui, d'une voix forte, ramena ses hommes à la raison :

– Soldats! Calmez-vous! Il s'agit du roi du Lucis, bon sang!

Les militaires reculèrent, permettant à leur roi de respirer un peu. Le commandant s'approcha de lui et, d'un mouvement solennel, le poing sur le cœur, se courba pour le saluer.

– Rebienvenue à Insomnia, votre altesse.

Ses soldats firent le même geste commun et, cette fois-ci, Noctis ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

– Ne vous accroupissez pas, fit-il. C'est à moi de vous saluer pour vous remercier d'avoir protégé mes citoyens durant mon absence.

Il se courba et ramena son poing sur sa poitrine à son tour. Il devait énormément à ces hommes et ces femmes. Ils étaient restés sur place, visiblement dans des conditions difficiles, pour défendre leur patrie jusqu'au bout. Il aurait tellement été facile pour eux de fuir, de trouver un endroit plus confortable et plus sécuritaire que cet horrible camp, et de tout simplement prétendre que le sort des Lucisiens ne les concernaient plus.

En fait, ils avaient fait le boulot du roi pendant que ce dernier était disparu.

Quand Noctis se releva, les visages devant lui étaient toujours souriants et le jeune homme se demanda comment pouvaient-ils ne pas lui en vouloir.

Heureusement, les protocoles furent brefs et officiellement abandonnés quand les quatre nouveaux arrivants furent invités à s'asseoir sur des tabourets et qu'on leur servit des sardines dans de l'huile et du pain, qu'ils dévorèrent sans modestie, affamés par la longue route. Bien vite, les autres soldats s'assirent à leurs côtés, certains sur des caisses et d'autres directement au sol, et l'atmosphère devint plus légère.

– Avez-vous besoin de soins?, demanda alors le commandant. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez des gueules épouvantables… Particulièrement vous, votre altesse.

Un rire traversa les soldats et Noctis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il avait oublié qu'il avait toujours le visage tuméfié : il avait passé tant de temps blessé que c'était comme s'il ne remarquait plus la douleur.

– Je ne dirais pas non à un cocktail d'aspirine, personnellement, fit Gladio en enfournant un gigantesque morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

– Nous avons des potions, fit l'un des Glaives en se dirigeant vers le fond de la tente.

La gueule que firent les quatre camarades devait valoir un million, car les soldats éclatèrent de rire.

– Vous êtes sérieux?!, demanda Noctis, incrédule.

Putain, ça devait être la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée.

Le soldat revint avec des potions et Gladio renifla sa bouteille comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon cigare, sous l'hilarité générale. Noctis se dépêcha de craquer la sienne, fantasmant déjà sur son effet. Une onde lumineuse l'enroba tout entier, puis toute douleur s'évapora et il fut enfin en mesure d'ouvrir l'oeil gauche. La sensation était absolument merveilleuse.

– Alors, demanda Cor d'un de ses rares sourires en coin, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Qui est le con qui vous a défoncé la gueule?

– Un con qui est beaucoup plus massacré que moi à l'heure qu'il est, gracieuseté de Prom, répondit Noctis d'un sourire.

Il regarda le blond et celui-ci eut un sourire timide, mais il ne leva pas les yeux de sa nourriture.

– Alors, c'est vrai?, fit l'un des Glaives. Il y a toutes sortes de rumeurs qui racontent que vous avez continué de vous battre contre l'empire!

– On dit que le roi du Lucis a démoli à lui seul toute une division de magiteks!, s'exclama un autre soldat.

Noctis repensa à la fameuse nuit où ils avaient été réveillés par la caravane qui se renversait et des tonnes de magiteks qui n'arrêtaient plus de débarquer. Alors, ils avaient entendu parler de ça?

– Pas à moi seul, spécifia-t-il cependant. Nous étions tous les quatre.

Des « whoaaa » admiratifs se firent tout de même entendre. Quatre hommes contre toute une division de machines devait probablement rester impressionnant.

– C'est vrai que vous avez infiltré une base militaire niflhe?, demanda un autre homme.

Noctis grimaça. Putain, comment pouvaient-ils être au courant de tous ces détails?

– Oui… Mais… Disons que ce n'était pas notre meilleur coup..., fit-il avec modestie.

Gêné, il baissa le regard sur la mixture de poisson qui emplissait toujours sa conserve. En fait, ça avait été l'idée la plus minable qu'il avait eu de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.

– Ces foutus cons!, déclara un soldat en riant. Ils ont dû être furieux de découvrir que le type qu'ils recherchaient comme des fous dans tout l'Eos était en fait au beau milieu de l'une de leur base!

– Ils ne trouveraient même pas leur propre nez au centre de leur visage ces espèces d'imbéciles!, fit une femme en riant.

Une autre femme commença à raconter une anecdote sur comment elle avait fait tourner en rond un soldat impérial en se cachant dans son dos, comme dans ces dessins animés où les personnages étaient complètement niais, mais Noctis n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il profita du fait que l'attention du groupe n'était plus sur lui pour se tourner vers le commandant et lui parler à voix basse.

– Cor, où est le corps de mon père?

Les épaules de son interlocuteur tombèrent légèrement et celui-ci soupira bruyamment.

– Nous l'avons enterré derrière le palais, sous le grand tilleul, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sobre. Nous voulions qu'il reste à Insomnia, avec nous. Mais ensuite, nous avons dû abandonner la ville : les troupes de l'empire étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et il fallait évacuer ce qu'il restait des civils avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer.

– L'anneau des Lucii… Était-il toujours à son doigt?

– Oui.

Noctis avait déjà deviné. Aucun Lucisien n'oserait toucher à cet anneau, encore moins si ça nécessitait de dépouiller leur roi.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix grave de Cor se leva de nouveau :

– Je suis vraiment désolé, votre altesse. Que la tombe du roi soit sous la main de l'empire.

Noctis nia de la tête.

– Je comprends. Vous avez choisi un bon endroit.

Il allait de soit que le lieu de repos de son père se devait être à Insomnia et il ne pouvait pas concevoir la chose autrement. D'un autre côté, il était certain qu'Ardyn était arrivé à la même conclusion et qu'il chercherait probablement le lieu précis où il avait été enterré pour lui voler le bijou.

Il avait déjà envisagé cette situation depuis longtemps, mais ça n'empêcha pas une colère noire de monter en lui alors qu'il imagina le chancelier profaner la tombe de son père.

– Cor, fit soudainement la voix d'Ignis, tirant Noctis de ses pensées, nous avons besoin d'un contre rendu rapide. Nous poursuivons présentement Ardyn et nous croyons qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit à Insomnia ou du moins qu'il y arrive bientôt.

– Il est déjà arrivé, fit Cor d'une voix grave. Nous l'avons vu traverser la porte sud plus tôt, avec une trentaine d'hommes.

– Des soldats à l'uniforme rouge?

– Oui.

– Merde, murmura Noctis.

Il se doutait bien qu'Ardyn avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, mais il avait quand même entretenu une parcelle d'espoir que, pour une raison quelconque, le chancelier aurait pris du retard.

À cette heure, il avait peut-être même déjà mis la main sur l'anneau.

– De l'autre côté du mur, quelle est la situation?, demanda le jeune roi.

– Mauvaise, soupira Cor. La ville est envahie par des daemons. Impossible d'y entrer.

– Et autre que les daemons?

– Depuis qu'il fait nuit sans arrêt, l'empire a retiré la majorité de ses hommes. Ils étaient probablement devenus inutiles, étant donné que les daemons peuvent maintenant y rester en permanence... Mais nous avons évalué qu'il restait encore une centaine de soldats et près de quatre cents magiteks.

Saloperie. Cinq cents au total. Alors qu'eux, ils étaient quatre.

 _Quatre_.

Noctis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment bordel allaient-ils entrer à Insomnia sans se faire repérer par une armée entière? Puis, combattre Ardyn et ses hommes toujours sans éveiller l'attention de ces cinq cents foutus impériaux?

Cor interrompit soudainement ses pensées.

– Votre altesse. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne devriez pas être ici. L'empire vous recherche activement et il priorise Insomnia. Il doit se douter que tôt ou tard, vous comptiez revenir au bercail.

Le jeune roi nia de la tête.

– Non, je ne partirai pas. Je dois absolument entrer à Insomnia. Ardyn recherche l'anneau de mon père, il ne faut pas qu'il le trouve. Je dois l'arrêter.

Cor le regarda d'un oeil perçant. Autour de lui, ses hommes se mirent à murmurer et Noctis prit conscience qu'ils écoutaient la conversation.

– Votre altesse, répondit finalement le commandant d'une voix grave. Insomnia est condamnée. Les daemons polluent les rues de la ville.

– Pas pour longtemps. À sept heures demain matin, le soleil se lèvera.

Cette fois-ci, les murmures autour d'eux grimpèrent d'un cran. Les soldats s'échangèrent des regards interloqués et Cor dévisageait Noctis comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

– Comment c'est possible?!, demanda l'un d'entre eux. Je croyais que l'empire possédait le cristal? À moins que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur?

– Ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur, confirma Ignis. Le cristal est bien à Gralea. L'empire a construit un dôme tout autour, pour empêcher le jour de se lever.

– Mais…

– Il y a deux jours, votre roi s'est infiltré jusqu'à Gralea sous le nez de l'empire, continua-t-il, un sourire en coin se formant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

– …Il a posé des bombes partout sous leur dôme de merde, continua Gladio, et pas un seul putain de Niflhe s'est rendu compte de sa présence. Les bombes sauteront demain matin à sept heures précises et l'empire ne s'y attendra absolument pas.

Son sourire était étiré d'une oreille à l'autre quand il ajouta :

– Adieu, les daemons! Les impériaux vont chier dans leurs pantalons!

Noctis voulut s'interposer pour spécifier qu'il n'avait pas fait ça tout seul et que ses amis avaient été là pour l'aider, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot. D'un coup, ce fut comme si la réalisation avait frappé tous les soldats au même moment et ils se levèrent d'un bond en hurlant tous à la fois, euphoriques. Des "Vive le roi!", des "Insomnia à nous!" et des "Fuck les Nifs!" s'entremêlèrent aux claquements de mains et aux sifflements stridents.

Cor souriait aussi. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Noctis et se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

– Ils avaient besoin de leur roi. Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour, votre altesse.

Avant même que Noctis ne puisse répondre, le commandant se retourna vers ses hommes pour joindre leurs festivités improvisées.

.

* * *

.

Noctis remonta sa couverture sur son visage. Dans la grande tente, maintenant vide de soldats, l'air était devenu légèrement frisquet et son nez avait commencé à refroidir. Il était étendu sur un lit de camp étroit à la toile peu confortable, tentant de gagner un peu de repos avant le grand moment.

Il aurait dû se sentir bien après avoir bu cette potion qui avait enfin enterré toutes ses courbatures, mais il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était restée compressée, comme si son diaphragme refusait de se dilater en entier.

Il était nerveux. Dès que les Glaives avaient appris les plans du roi – s'infiltrer à Insomnia, retrouver l'anneau et combattre Ardyn – ils avaient immédiatement décidés de le soutenir dans sa démarche, tout en profitant de l'effet de surprise pour reprendre la ville aux mains des Niflhes.

Mais reprendre la ville impliquait une attaque de face, alors que Noctis et ses camarades avaient plutôt imaginé reprendre l'anneau grâce à une infiltration tout en subtilité. Ils avaient discuté et débattu du sujet avec le commandant et ses hommes, puis, alors que personne ne s'entendait, Cor avait déclaré d'une voix forte :

– C'est au roi du Lucis de prendre la décision finale. Votre altesse, avait-il ajouté en se retournant vers le concerné, attaquons nous l'empire, oui ou non?

Un lourd silence avait suivi et tous les yeux s'étaient retournés vers Noctis, qui avait déglutit avec difficulté.

Il avait hésité pendant un bon moment, la mâchoire serrée et les traits tendus, sachant que sa réponse changerait la tournure de la guerre et le sort de ses citoyens.

Un oui mettrait en danger la vie de ses amis et de ses Glaives. Un non signifierait abandonner la seule chance qu'ils avaient de reprendre Insomnia.

Son père aurait certainement opté pour la prudence. Il aurait préféré abandonner la ville pour s'assurer que ses hommes restent en sécurité.

Mais il s'agissait d'une sécurité à court terme. Tôt ou tard, si rien n'était fait pour reprendre les villes que l'empire occupait, celui-ci s'étendrait sur les camps précaires comme celui où ils étaient présentement. S'ils regardaient les Niflhes s'établir définitivement à Insomnia, plus jamais ses citoyens ne pourraient revenir à la maison. Leur seule et unique chance de reprendre la ville était à sept heures piles le lendemain matin.

Son père aurait opté pour la prudence, mais le roi Noctis n'était pas le roi Regis.

– Reprenons Insomnia, avait-il alors déclaré d'une voix forte. Cette ville est la nôtre. Elle nous appartient.

Et un gigantesque rugissement d'euphorie s'était levé parmi les soldats, assez puissant pour faire exploser le toit de la tente. Noctis avait eu du mal à regarder ses amis, mais quand il avait fini par se retourner vers eux, il n'eut pas le regard déçu qu'il s'attendait. C'était plutôt de la résignation.

– Les gars…, avait-il commencé, cherchant une façon de s'excuser pour la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

– Noct, l'avait interrompu aussitôt Ignis en levant la main pour le faire taire, nous comprenons la situation. Nous obéirons aux ordres du roi. Ne t'en fais pas.

Noctis s'était pincé les lèvres, ne sachant plus trop quoi répondre. Puis, il n'avait pas pu étaler la conversation, car Cor avait immédiatement demandé son attention afin d'établir une stratégie militaire au plus vite, le temps étant compté jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le jeune roi soupira bruyamment à ce souvenir. Il était couché sur son côté droit, face à un Prompto paisiblement endormi dont le lit était collé au sien. Sous la lumière tamisée de la veilleuse, les cils de celui-ci avaient l'air plus longs que d'habitude, ses joues étaient colorées et ses traits étaient détendus. La potion qu'il avait avalée plus tôt avait fait disparaître les cernes violettes sous ses yeux, révélant un grain de rousseur plus foncé sous son oeil droit. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus séparés par ce pli perpétuel causé par la tension qui avait tant marqué son visage ses derniers jours et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, souples et invitantes.

Sur sa gorge aux lignes découpées, un grain de beauté que Noctis n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant marquait sa peau, différent des centaines de taches de rousseur qui recouvraient sa chair. Un grain unique, fin et parfaitement rond. Le jeune roi ressentit une envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres dessus, se demandant s'il sentira les pulsations du blond sous celles-ci. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

Noctis pensa que Prompto était beau. Son camarade avait l'air tellement bien, ainsi. Reposé. En paix. Il songea avec un pincement au cœur que ce serait de courte durée.

Dans quelques heures à peine, ils allaient livrer le combat de leur vie. Il aurait préféré que Prompto ne participe pas à l'opération et qu'il reste en sécurité loin des lignes ennemies, mais il savait très bien que c'était impensable. Si Noctis avait appris une leçon, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir pour empêcher le tireur de livrer bataille. Et que de toute façon, rien n'empêcherait Prompto de faire qu'à sa tête.

Mais, tout de même, il s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

Il s'inquiétait en fait pour tous ses camarades et ses soldats, mais pour Prompto, c'était différent. Les quelques jours qu'il avait vécus sans lui avaient été les pires de sa vie. Il avait ressenti un vide insupportable, comme un abîme sans fond qui l'avait laissé amputé d'une partie de lui-même et il ne pouvait concevoir le perdre de nouveau.

Et il n'était pas con. Cette dernière bataille, c'était du suicide. Il était impossible que tous survivent.

Mais il était de leur devoir, en tant que roi, en tant que gardes royaux et que Glaives, de tenter le tout pour le tout. La marche vers l'arrière était inconcevable. L'idée de regarder le monde tomber dans un univers de daemons, de nuit éternelle et de combats constants en restant les bras croisés était inimaginable, même si leurs actions seraient désespérées et perdues d'avance.

Il soupira bruyamment une nouvelle fois. Pour la millième fois, en fait.

Il vit les sourcils de Prompto froncer brièvement et ses cils trembler, et Noctis retint son souffle, croyant l'avoir réveillé. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de remuer sous sa couverture, impatient et nerveux, et que ses soupirs s'étaient accumulés à répétition, probablement trop bruyants pour cette heure de la nuit.

Il retint un nouveau soupir – décidément c'était un réflexe quasi incontrôlable – et il se tendit, tentant de rester le plus immobile possible, inquiet de troubler le sommeil son camarade. Il devint subitement trop conscient de tout son corps, trop figé pour être confortable, les mouvements de ses poumons trop contrôlés pour être naturels et il pensa que le sommeil ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de lui. Il songea pendant une seconde qu'il était peut-être mieux de se lever et de quitter la tente pour arrêter cette pénible torture.

Mais un bruit l'arrêta avant même qu'il n'ait entrepris le moindre mouvement; le son d'un corps endormi qui bougeait. Devant lui, Prompto échappa un couinement et s'étira légèrement, visiblement toujours enfoncé profondément dans ses rêves. Puis, son bras se glissa sous les couvertures vers Noctis, suivi de son corps qui pencha lui aussi vers lui, et, soudainement, le blond était si proche que le coeur du jeune roi s'arrêta. Il sentit le bras de celui-ci se déposer mollement sur lui, au niveau de sa taille, son corps pas complètement collé sur lui, mais assez proche pour en percevoir sa chaleur.

Le coeur de Noctis sortit de son immobilité pour battre soudainement à mille coups par seconde.

La tête de Prompto était sous son nez et il pouvait sentir le bout de ses mèches dorées caresser son visage. Ils étaient doux, putain ce n'était pas possible à quel point ils étaient doux, et Noctis ressentit instantanément un désir ardent de se pencher vers l'avant et d'enfoncer son nez dans la chevelure blonde pour inspirer profondément.

Il crevait d'envie de poser un baiser sur sa tête. D'enrouler son bras autour de son camarade. De l'attirer contre lui.

Évidemment, il ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre. Dans son esprit, ses pensées n'étaient plus claires et elles s'entremêlaient dans un rythme effréné. Un moment, il pensa qu'il devait absolument rester immobile pour éviter de réveiller son camarade; la seconde suivante, il songea au contraire qu'il devait le repousser, car il était évident que Prompto n'était pas conscient de ses mouvements. D'un autre côté, il était stupide de perturber le peu de repos que le blond avait droit à la veille d'un jour si important. Mais, à l'opposé, si ce dernier restait dans cette position, il finirait certainement par être courbaturé par les barres de métal joignant leurs deux lits sur lesquelles il s'était retrouvé en se déplaçant dans son sommeil.

Il passa un temps indéfini à peser chaque option, son hésitation l'amenant à une certaine panique, mais, avant même qu'il ne prenne de décision, Prompto bougea de nouveau. Il roula vers lui, fuyant peut-être les tuyaux inconfortables, pour étendre le haut de son torse sur celui de son roi, dont le mouvement le poussa en douceur sur le dos. Sa joue tachetée s'appuya sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux blonds caressèrent sa clavicule…

Et Noctis ne réfléchit plus. Son cerveau se trouva écrasé par une force qui le paralysait soudainement, incapable de la moindre pensée rationnelle, son coeur battant si fort contre l'oreille de son camarade qu'il était certain qu'il allait le réveiller.

Oh merde, oh merde. Putain, Prompto sentait si foutrement bon que c'en était impossible. Le poids sur son torse était envoûtant, parfaitement confortable, le bras déposé contre son épaule dans une accolade endormie semblait si naturellement à sa place et la chaleur sur sa poitrine – à moins qu'elle ne soit _dans_ sa poitrine? – était absolument enivrante.

Noctis songea que le tireur devait être profondément endormi pour ne pas remarquer son étrange position.

Peut-être rêvait-il de Cindy.

Le jeune roi sentit une pierre tomber dans le fond de ses tripes. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir goûter à la bouche de Prompto de la même façon qu'il devinait que la jeune femme en avait eu la chance quelques semaines plus tôt. Il repensa aux photos qu'il avait vu, à l'expression sur le visage de la mécanicienne, à la sueur qui brillait sur sa peau, à l'image du ventre parsemé d'une fine ligne de poils blonds à peine perceptible dans le flou du focus... Avec le poids du tireur écrasant délicieusement sa poitrine, il fut aisé de s'imaginer à la place de la jeune femme sous le corps brûlant de Prompto, ses mains caressant sa peau, ses doigts glissant sous la bande élastique de son caleçon...

Et tout à coup, il eut affreusement chaud.

Sa poitrine manqua d'exploser tant qu'elle subissait de pression et sa respiration devint soudainement saccadée, la sueur dans sa nuque picotant désagrément et la tension dans son bas-ventre grimpant abruptement. Il se mordit les lèvres, horrifié par ses pensées et paniqué à l'idée que Prompto puisse se réveiller à tout moment pour s'apercevoir que son pantalon devenait trop serré à vue d'œil.

Putain, il n'avait décidément aucun contrôle sur lui-même. C'en était pitoyable.

Il comprit qu'il devait repousser Prompto immédiatement : qu'il devait reprendre sur lui-même et chasser ces pensées déplacées qui n'avaient pas de place dans leur amitié. Qu'il devait s'éloigner du blond le plus possible.

Mais... Mais il ne bougea pas.

Il ne _voulait pas_. Il voulait rester collé sur le tireur, partager ce moment avec lui parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre. Il n'avait qu'une saloperie d'amour interdit et un désir inatteignable qu'il ne satisferait jamais.

Alors, cette courte illusion avec laquelle les dieux semblaient vouloir le torturer, il décida de la garder. De s'imaginer que Prompto était étendu sur lui en pleine connaissance de cause et non parce qu'il avait bougé maladroitement dans son sommeil.

Il resta donc immobile pendant une longue période, le coeur refusant de ralentir. Il pouvait sentir le blond respirer contre sa poitrine, son souffle glissant sur sa gorge, sa cage thoracique se soulevant d'un rythme régulier contre ses propres côtes. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son bras déposé sur son épaule, traversant son t-shirt comme une légère vibration musicale.

Peu à peu, les images indécentes le quittèrent pour être remplacées par d'autres plus douces, plus confortables et ses muscles devinrent moins tendus. Des images qui montraient Prompto s'étendre contre lui tous les soirs après un _bonne nuit_ murmuré, dans un grand lit familier. Des bras s'enroulant autour de son torse dans un geste habitué et quotidien. Un sourire semi endormi au réveil et une tête échevelée par des draps. Un baiser tendre sur des lèvres aux coins relevés.

Et Noctis découvrit que les pensées qui enflammaient son bas-ventre de façon éhontée quelques minutes tôt étaient d'une torture bien moindre que celles qui le tourmentaient à présent. Il sentit sa gorge se coincer et il serra les dents malgré lui.

Tous ces moments qu'il espérait vivre à tout prix, n'y aurait jamais droit.

Il soupira, et, d'un geste hésitant, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Prompto.

Puis, il poussa doucement.

Il poussa jusqu'à ce que Prompto n'ait plus le choix de bouger et qu'il soit forcé de rouler vers son propre lit, le corps lourd par le sommeil. Il poussa jusqu'à ce que le bras qui l'avait jusque-là enroulé dans une étreinte endormie se déplace pour ne laisser qu'un spectre de sa chaleur, vide et glacial.

Il poussa jusqu'à ce que Prompto soit de retour à sa place, loin de lui, toujours inconscient dans un sommeil intouché. Jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux se fasse sentir dans tous les os de Noctis jusqu'au fond de son âme. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune roi se retrouve de nouveau seul, un frisson gelé parcourant sa peau et figeant son coeur dans sa gorge.

Puis, il se retourna, dos à Prompto, remonta les genoux contre son torse et se retint de pleurer.

.

* * *

.

 **Je me répète sans arrêt, mais merci de suivre cette aventure! Vos reviews me touchent tellement et m'encouragent quand l'écriture est difficile! MERCI MERCI MERCI!**

 **Charlie xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Il y a des jours où j'aime mon écriture et d'autres où je déteste (rarement entre les deux, étrangement). Ces temps-ci, c'est plus souvent le deuxième cas... Ceci étant dit, je suis honorée que vous preniez le temps de m'écrire des reviews, que je relis les jours où je doute de moi! Merci merci merci encore et toujours**

 **\- Charlie**

 **xxxx**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 18

Comme à son habitude, Noctis fut le dernier à se réveiller ce matin-là. Il s'assit lentement, jetant un coup d'oeil endormi au lit de camp vide près du sien, le corps toujours engourdi et le cerveau flottant au centre d'un nuage somnolent. Dans celui-ci, un bref souvenir de Prompto couché sur son torse perça la brume et il se dépêcha d'enfouir l'image dans un coin lointain de son esprit, décidant du même coup qu'il valait mieux oublier à tout jamais ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la nuit.

Glissant une main dans ses cheveux farouches, il sortit de la tente, frissonnant légèrement en constatant que l'air s'était rafraîchi depuis la veille. Il retrouva ses compagnons assis autour d'un feu de camp, tasses de café à la main, en train de discuter à voix basse avec plusieurs Glaives. Prompto l'aperçut et lui fit un salut de la main accompagné d'un sourire si naturels que Noctis fut convaincu que le blond n'avait aucune idée de ses mouvements nocturnes. C'était mieux ainsi.

Dès qu'il s'approcha, un soldat se leva précipitamment pour lui céder son siège, mais Noctis lui indiqua d'un signe de la main de se rasseoir et il opta plutôt pour s'accroupir directement au sol, les jambes en tailleur.

– Café, Noct?, lui demanda Ignis.

– Oh putain, ouais…

Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, le sommeil s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il n'avait jamais été un lève-tôt, mais c'était encore plus pénible depuis que le soleil restait obstinément couché. D'ailleurs, il devina que l'heure devait être particulièrement matinale, car aucun citoyen ne semblait réveillé.

Il attrapa la tasse tendue par Ignis et en but une longue gorgée. Le liquide était tiède, dilué et amer, mais il s'en contenta.

– Quelle heure est-il?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Cinq heures et demie, répondit son conseiller.

La nuit avait été courte. Et la journée s'annonçait très longue. Il renversa la tête et regarda le ciel noir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que dans moins de quatre-vingt-dix minutes, il verrait enfin celui-ci devenir bleu.

Il se tourna vers Ignis lorsque celui-ci lui offrit une gigantesque assiette d'oeufs brouillés, de pommes chaudes, de pain et de fromage.

– Tu auras besoin d'énergie, expliqua-t-il.

Noctis lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, attrapa le plat et mangea silencieusement tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les Glaives qui discutaient à voix basse de la journée à venir.

Il sentit ses tripes s'enrouler étrangement, mais il savait que ça n'avait aucun lien avec la nourriture qu'il était en train d'avaler. Il avait le trac. Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il allait mener tout un bataillon de Glaives en bataille contre le Niflheim et contre Ardyn dans sa propre cité, alors qu'il n'y avait à peine quelques semaines, le plus gros défi de son ancienne vie se déroulait sur sa Play.

Les rires clairs de Gladio et Prompto résonnent au-dessus du murmure et Noctis tourna la tête vers eux. Le blond avait frappé de son poing l'épaule de Gladio, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ignis leur mentionna d'un sourire un coin quelque chose que Noctis ne saisit pas tout à fait, mais les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Ça faisait du bien de les voir ainsi, leurs visages bercés par la lueur dorée du feu de camp, réunis comme les frères qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble qu'ils étaient devenus une famille soudée.

Et en même temps, c'était terrifiant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander tragiquement si, à la fin de la bataille, ils seraient encore là tous les trois pour rire ensemble. Ou si la mort en attraperait un de ses longs doigts squelettiques pour l'amener loin de lui.

Ou pire, les trois.

Un bloc de ciment tomba dans le fond de son estomac et il se pencha de nouveau vers son assiette. Les oeufs lui semblèrent soudainement dégoûtants, tant il avait maintenant la nausée. Il enfonça tout de même une nouvelle bouchée dans sa bouche, conscient qu'il aurait besoin de la plus grande quantité de calories possible pour traverser les prochaines heures.

Il mangea mécaniquement, forçant la nourriture dans sa gorge, tentant d'ignorer les voix autour de lui et encore plus celles qui résonnaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que sa fourchette racle le fond du plat. Il avait l'intérieur de la bouche pâteuse et eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Il fut reconnaissant quand une voix le tira hors de ses pensées.

– Votre altesse…

Il releva la tête vers Cor. Celui-ci était, sans surprise, penché vers l'avant dans la position du salut royal officiel.

Le jeune roi se secoua la tête pour chasser son malaise et utiliser un ton moqueur, qui, à sa surprise, sonna complètement naturel :

– T'as des problèmes de digestion, Cor? Pourquoi t'es penché comme ça?

Le commandant se releva en échappant un rire.

– Vous n'êtes pas exactement friand du protocole, si je comprends bien?

– J'en ai plein le cul du protocole, Cor. Laisse tomber le vouvoiement et le «votre altesse» avant que je te fous mon pied au derrière.

Pendant une seconde, Cor resta sérieux et Noctis se demanda s'il avait exagéré. Mais les soldats éclatèrent de rire et Cor finit par craquer à son tour.

– Putain, il n'a pas froid aux yeux, bordel, lui fit remarquer un soldat.

– C'est bien le seul type qui peut se permettre de parler comme ça à Cor l'Immortel, ajouta un autre, hilare.

– D'accord, ça suffit, fit Cor en levant la main. Votre alte... Noctis. J'ai quelque chose pour vous quatre. Suivez-moi.

Les quatre hommes s'échangèrent un bref regard avant de se lever pour suivre Cor vers la tente du commandant.

– Nous avons dû fuir Insomnia très rapidement, commença Cor, marchant devant eux d'une démarche détendue, mais nous avons tout de même eu le temps de ramasser quelques petites choses avant le départ.

Il souleva la toile servant de porte et la retint pour laisser entrer ses invités. Les quatre hommes passèrent devant lui pour pénétrer dans la tente. Celle-ci était vide, mais une lampe à batteries suspendue à la charpente métallique était restée allumée, sifflant de son bourdonnement aigu et monotone.

– Voilà, c'est ici, fit le commandant en marchant vers le fond de la pièce.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'un tas de sacs pêle-mêle et en retourna quelques-uns pour les identifier. Il finit par mettre la main sur un sac de poubelle qu'il ramena sur la table.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas un emballage très élégant pour un chargement si précieux, mais, comme je vous l'expliquais, nous avons dû quitter très rapidement…

Lorsqu'il déchira enfin le plastique et en libéra son contenu, Noctis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'agissait de son uniforme royal. C'était une tunique noire, encadrée par des chaînes dorées, aux épaules rigides conçues pour le combat. Noctis l'attrapa pour la regarder de plus près.

Il ressentit une étrange émotion en laissant glisser l'uniforme entre ses doigts, le tissu lui semblant familier comme un vieil ami.

– Vous avez vraiment pris le temps d'emporter ce truc?, demanda Noctis sans quitter l'habit des yeux.

– Nous savions que le roi reviendrait.

Noctis leva les yeux vers Cor. Celui-ci le fixait intensément. Pendant une seconde, le jeune roi eut envie de répondre :

Mais après combien de temps allait-il revenir?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, car il fut interrompu par Gladio :

– Vous avez aussi nos uniformes de gardes?!, s'exclama joyeusement celui-ci en attrapant l'habit qui était à moitié exposé hors du plastique.

Cor détacha enfin son regard de Noctis.

– Oui, tout y est.

– Putain, ça c'est foutrement génial!, s'exclama le bouclier en extirpant les trois habits du sac.

Il les distribua à Ignis et Prompto.

– L'empire va pleurer en nous voyant arriver avec ça sur le dos!

– En fait, je crois que ça ne leur fera ni chaud ni froid, fit Ignis en soulevant un sourcil.

– Nah, je veux qu'ils soient bien conscients qu'ils se font péter la gueule par des Lucisiens!

Même Cor s'esclaffa.

– Je suis le type le plus recherché du pays, fit Noctis, un sourire en coin. Je crois qu'ils me reconnaîtront même dans un costume de chocobo.

– Au moins, un costume de chocobo ferait un bel effet de surprise..., fit Gladio.

– L'empire serait effectivement très surpris d'être attaqué par un type en habit à plumes jaunes fluorescents…, répondit Ignis, un doigt sur le menton et le regard au loin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réelle option.

Noctis rit une nouvelle fois, puis se retourna vers Cor. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec une fierté solennelle :

– Merci, Cor. Ce sera un honneur de me battre en uniforme.

.

* * *

.

La patience était une vertu que Noctis Lucis Caelum n'avait jamais connue. Il était déjà au point de rencontre, près du feu au centre du camp, à attendre que ses soldats se rassemblent pour le grand moment. S'il n'était pas en train de tirer nerveusement sur les chaînes dorées ornant son habit royal, il tournait en rond, incapable de s'arrêter de faire les cent pas, comme un lion en cage.

– Il est quelle heure?, demanda-t-il à Ignis.

Ce dernier soupira.

– Il est trente secondes de plus que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question, Noct.

– Donc? Il est quelle heure?, répéta-t-il d'un ton irrité.

– Noct, le temps ne passera pas plus vite si–

– PUTAIN IGGY! Quelle heure est-il, bordel?!

Ignis le regarda une seconde, impassible. Puis, d'un geste affreusement lent, il leva son poignet et regarda sa montre.

– Il est six heures et cinq minutes.

Noctis hocha la tête. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être aussi explosif, mais l'attente était absolument insupportable. Ils s'étaient entendus pour se rassembler à six heures trente près du feu qui prônait au centre du camp, permettant aux soldats de prendre un moment pour eux avant la grande bataille. Noctis savait que tous utiliseraient ce temps pour passer leurs dernières minutes avec leurs familles. Certains feront leurs adieux, au cas où ils ne reviendraient pas. D'autres auraient certainement peur qu'un au revoir trop hâtif soit de mauvais augure et ils préféreront garder le silence. Mais tous diront leurs « je t'aime ». Juste pour être certains.

Noctis ne leur enlèverait jamais ce moment si précieux, mais la vérité était que l'attente était une torture épouvantable. Il était si nerveux qu'il se sentait l'estomac au bord des lèvres, un goût de bile amère et désagréable lui emplissant la bouche.

Il mourrait d'envie de demander l'heure à nouveau, mais il savait qu'à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait posé la question.

– Qu'est-ce que fout Prom?, demanda soudainement Gladio.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Ignis. Il a seulement dit qu'il reviendrait rapidement.

Noctis se tourna vers eux. Il avait eu peu d'occasions de voir ses amis porter l'uniforme lucisien, mais il devait avouer qu'ils le portaient bien. Il se rappela la première fois qu'ils l'avaient enfilé, à la cérémonie soulignant leur entrée chez les gardes royaux. Ils avaient à peine 18 et 19 ans, mais Gladio était déjà massif comme un buffle et Ignis avait l'air d'avoir au moins cinq ans en plus. Noctis avait assisté à l'événement à la droite du roi Regis – la place désignée du prince – contenant à peine son excitation et ornant un sourire béant probablement ridicule par sa taille.

Il s'était bien sûr assuré, à l'opposé, de bien rire de leurs gueules toute la soirée qui avait suivie, prétendant qu'ils avaient eu l'air de deux imbéciles ayant volé les habits de leurs parents, parce que se moquer était plus ou moins la seule façon qu'ils avaient de communiquer entre eux. Ils avaient même fêté l'événement en s'enfilant des bières et des shooters de tequila jusqu'aux petites heures du matin – Noctis avait eu droit, en théorie, qu'à un seul verre parce qu'il était mineur et qu'Ignis était la pire des mères poule – mais le prince avait triché en sirotant directement de la bouteille à chaque fois que son conseiller – dont la vigilance descendait à mesure que son taux d'alcoolémie augmentait – avait le dos tourné, le tout sous le regard d'un Gladio hilare qui l'encourageait éhontément.

Et c'était vers cinq heures du matin, alors qu'ils étaient étendus sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments longeant le palais, observant le ciel qui devenait orangé et la ville qui s'éveillait tranquillement, que Noctis, à moitié endormi et la langue déliée par le liquide alcoolisé, leur avait avoué qu'en vérité, il était fier d'eux. Fier que ses amis d'enfance ait réussi le difficile entraînement les menant à devenir des gardes royaux et honoré qu'ils aient juré de protéger le roi et son fils.

Et si les minutes suivantes n'étaient plus que des souvenirs flous et délavés, Noctis se rappelait quand même qu'ils comportaient plusieurs accolades boiteuses et d'étranges déclarations d'amour fraternel, bredouillées par des mecs beaucoup trop soûls pour formuler la moindre phrase cohérente.

Putain. S'il avait su, à l'époque, jusqu'où ce satané serment les auraient menés, Noctis leur aurait interdit de s'enrôler. Cette promesse avait été une lourde condamnation qui les avaient forcés à risquer leur vie, à la mettre sur la fragile ligne entre le présent et l'absence, comme si elle n'était qu'un bien sans importance à côté de la sécurité du prince et du roi.

Ce serment les avaient forcés à se battre sans arrêt et supporter des blessures douloureuses en les traînant pendant des jours, des semaines, sans le moindre répit. À se lever tous les matins, courbaturés par le tapis inconfortable de la tente, sans savoir si toute une armée impériale les attendaient de l'autre côté de la toile pour les achever. À poser des actions qui étaient sans égard à leur propre vie, pour le bien-être de Noctis.

Et, dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient recommencer une fois de plus. Ils se préparaient à parier leur existence entière sur une stratégie militaire qui avait été planifiée en quatre-vingt-dix-minutes à peine, par un roi qui avait soudainement décidé d'opter pour une offensive de face plutôt qu'une infiltration secrète.

Pour la millième fois en quelques heures, Noctis se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des deux hommes alors qu'ils discutaient calmement entre eux, inconscients du conflit interne que leur camarade subissait. Ils étaient plus que de simples amis d'enfance. Plus que des gardes royaux. Plus qu'un bouclier ou qu'un conseiller. Ils étaient ses frères.

Bon sang.

Lequel d'entre eux ne survivrait pas à la bataille?

Lequel devra-t-il enterrer?

Soudainement, Noctis fut incapable de respirer. Son coeur avait enflé à une vitesse alarmante et s'était enfoncé dans le fond de sa gorge. Un sentiment de panique le noya tout entier et il ne put plus rester en place. Il ressentit le besoin pressant de fuir, incapable de regarder ses amis qu'il emmenait peut être à leur mort.

Putain, fuck, putain.

– Je dois y aller, lança-t-il précipitamment.

Il tourna sur lui-même et marcha droit devant lui, se retenant pour ne pas courir à toutes jambes.

– Pendant que tu y es, peux-tu tenter de retrouver Prom?, demanda Gladio, ignorant l'urgence dans la voix de son camarade. Il est peut-être dans la tente du commandant...

Noctis fit volte-face sans réfléchir et se dirigea vers la grande tente, impatient de fuir. Ses pensées étaient à la fois figées et affolées dans son crâne, son coeur battant dans celui-ci si fort qu'il sembla noyer tout autre bruit autour de lui.

Il atteignit sa destination en moins d'une minute à peine. Il souleva la toile servant de porte et entra précipitamment, puis il figea, le souffle coupé, lorsqu'il vit Prompto seul au centre de la pièce.

Le tireur portait, lui aussi, l'uniforme de garde royal et il était absolument magnifique. La lampe à batteries qui était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête l'éclairait de façon splendide, ses cheveux dorés brillants comme une flamme et ses taches de rousseurs illuminées sur sa peau claire.

Pendant une seconde, l'esprit de Noctis se vida de toute angoisse, obnubilé par l'image devant lui. Puis, il prit conscience que Prompto était en train de déboutonner la veste de son uniforme et il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous?, lui demanda Noctis.

– Je l'enlève, répondit le tireur sans prendre le temps de le regarder.

– Mais pourquoi?

– J'ai changé d'avis, je ne me battrai pas en uniforme.

– Quoi?!

Le jeune roi resta immobile, ébahi, en voyant le blond retirer sa veste et la lancer négligemment sur la table.

– T'inquiète, fit le tireur d'une voix sobre en levant les mains pour s'attaquer au collet de son gilet. Je me battrai à tes côtés, comme je l'ai promis. Mais je ne peux pas le faire dans cet habit.

Noctis n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il sortit d'un coup de sa paralysie pour traverser la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et agripper les mains de son garde avant que celui-ci ne puisse entreprendre le moindre mouvement. Le blond se figea, immobile sous la poigne solide du jeune roi, et fixa ce dernier de grands yeux ronds.

– Bordel Prom, c'est quoi ces conneries?!, s'exclama Noctis. Tu ne peux pas l'enlever!

Prompto fronça les sourcils et retira ses mains précipitamment. Puis, il repoussa Noctis d'un coup sec au sternum qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

– J'ai dit que je serai de la bataille!, lança-t-il. Il est où, le problème?!

– Le problème c'est que tu fais n'importe quoi! Pourquoi tu enlèves ton habit, putain?!

– Parce que je ne le mérite pas.

Il eut un silence abasourdi et Noctis le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

– Tu ne le mérites pas?, répéta-t-il, perplexe.

– Non, répondit le tireur en baissant la tête.

Ses mains retournèrent vers son collet, mais Noctis l'arrêta en les attrapant de nouveau. Prompto les retira d'un geste brusque, reculant d'un pas comme s'il avait été brûlé.

– Arrête, Noct!, ragea-t-il.

– Non, merde! C'est quoi ce bordel! Pourquoi dis-tu des conneries pareilles?!

Le regard du blond devint explosif, vibrant d'une colère noire, et le ton entre les deux hommes monta d'une traite.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas le porter, BORDEL!, hurla le blond.

– NON, JE NE SAIS PAS! ÉCLAIRE-MOI MERDE!

Le tireur releva alors son avant-bras droit d'un geste brusque, son poignet à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune roi.

– VOILÀ POURQUOI!, cria-t-il.

 _Voilà pourquoi_. Le fameux code-barre qui marquait le poignet de Prompto.

Noctis le vit clairement pour la première fois et son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Il observa, interdit, les lignes droites et précises qui s'alignaient les unes aux côtés des autres et le code numérique aux caractères nets qui apparaissait en dessous.

Le clone numéro 05953234. La poitrine de Noctis se serra, se rappelant douloureusement que Prompto était le résultat d'une expérience niflhe, un être conçu en laboratoire en plein centre du territoire ennemi.

Il recula de quelques pas.

– Je… J'en ai rien à foutre de ce tatouage, marmonna-t-il. Tu restes un Lucisien.

– Non, je suis un putain de Nif!, répondit Prompto, une certaine panique dans la voix. Je suis un rat de labo, un clone fabriqué par l'empire! Je ne peux pas…

Sa voix se brisa et il se tut une seconde, faisant un geste vague vers la veste déposée sur la table.

– Un… Un Nif ne peut pas porter un uniforme lucisien, reprit-il d'un ton tremblant. Ce serait… un déshonneur.

– Ce sont des conneries, ça, Prom. Tu le sais très bien. Il n'y a pas un garde ou un Glaive qui mérite plus que toi que de porter ce vêtement.

Prompto échappa une brève expiration, entre rire et sarcasme, et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je suis sérieux, insista Noctis. Tu as protégé le roi du Lucis jusqu'au bout. Tu as failli mourir pour lui. Tu es allé jusqu'à Gralea pour le soutenir, même s'il…

Il s'arrêta. Prompto posa sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

– ... même s'il… s'il a été un vrai connard, termina-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Prompto abaissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres. L'air sous la tente était devenu lourd et le silence, tendu. Noctis ajouta, d'une voix réduite à un murmure :

– Tu…. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Prom. Putain… Et tu crois que le garde qui a sauvé le roi du Lucis ne mériterait pas l'uniforme?

Les yeux de Prompto se fixèrent sur un point invisible sur le mur à sa droite, évitant ceux de Noctis. Puis, après quelques secondes, le tireur parla enfin de nouveau.

– Peu importe ce que je fais ou j'ai fait… je reste ce que je suis.

– Tu es mon meilleur ami–

– Non. Je reste un Nif.

– Prom–

– NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS AMIS NOCT, T'AS OUBLIÉ?!, cria soudainement le blond, tournant la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard bouillant.

Noctis resta muet, interdit.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, bordel!, continua le tireur. On ne peut pas être amis! Toi, tu es le roi du Lucis et moi, je ne suis qu'un sale Nif! Ce sont tes paroles exactes!

– Je... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas ces mots!

– C'est de la foutaise!

– Si tu me laisserais t'expliquer, bordel de merde, tu comprendrais!

– Alors, explique-moi! Vas-y! J'ai bien hâte d'entendre ta putain de raison!

Noctis ouvrit la bouche, mais il s'arrêta avant que la moindre parole ne soit prononcée. Malgré les milliers de mots qui tournaient obsessivement dans son esprit, le regard de Prompto, coupant comme un poignard, était rivé sur le sien et l'empêchait de formuler une phrase cohérente.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix…, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Prompto leva les yeux au ciel. Il rageait toujours.

– Attends!, reprit immédiatement Noctis. Je… Je n'avais pas le choix, parce que l'empire voulait s'en prendre à toi. Je voulais te protéger. T'éloigner de Gralea le plus possible…

– L'empire voulait s'en prendre à moi, répéta Prompto sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas.

– C'est vrai, ok?! Tu étais leur cible!

– Ce sont des conneries, ça.

– Pourquoi ce serait des conneries?!

– La cible de l'empire était le _putain de roi du Lucis_ , Noct. Ou peut-être bien – oui _peut-être bien_ – qu'ils auraient tenté de mettre la main sur un Scientia ou un Amicitia... Mais un pauvre bâtard comme Prompto Argentum?

– Tu n'es pas–

– J'en ai plein le cul de tes histoires!

– Ce ne sont pas des histoires, merde! Puisque je te dis que c'est toi qu'ils visaient! Ils voulaient s'en prendre à toi parce qu'ils savaient que ça m'affecterait!

Prompto échappa un soupir colérique en levant les bras de frustration.

– Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier dans tout ça?! C'est que tu es incapable de me dire la vérité!

– Je te dis la vérité, merde, mais tu ne la crois pas!

– Alors la vérité, c'est que l'empire a décidé de me cibler sans raison, c'est ça?!

Noctis se tut.

– L'empire aurait décidé de cibler le petit Prompto, continua le blond, parce qu'il avait pigé son nom au hasard dans un grand chapeau magique?!

Noctis se pinça les lèvres, le regard perçant de Prompto l'irradiant comme une brûlure. Sa gorge se compressa affreusement et ses poumons se contractèrent comme si deux tonnes de béton les avaient remplis d'un coup.

Prompto avait raison, Noctis lui cachait la vérité.

Cette foutue vérité, que même Noctis n'acceptait pas.

Putain, pourquoi était-ce si difficile? Pourquoi la vérité semblait être une trahison plus grande que l'affreux mensonge que Noctis lui avait craché au visage, cette nuit là, à la ferme?

Tellement de choses le terrifiaient. Dans quelques minutes, il allait livrer bataille contre une armée plus nombreuse que la sienne, dans un effort désespéré pour reprendre une ville démolie. Il devrait affronter Ardyn et se battre contre ses hommes surentraînés qui avaient déjà manqué de le tuer une fois. La moindre erreur pourrait coûter la vie de ses amis, de ses soldats et condamnerait son peuple à vivre sous des tentes précaires indéfiniment.

Et pourtant, cette peur qu'il ressentait face à toutes ces tâches était tellement moins grande que cette d'avouer son amour pour Prompto.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en être ainsi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce qui se passait dans son coeur, dans ses tripes et dans sa poitrine, même si sa tête savait que c'était illogique.

Il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où Noctis se détestait.

Et à voir le regard que Prompto lui lançait à ce moment, vibrant de colère, il était possible que celui-ci le détestait tout autant. Il pouvait facilement le comprendre. Dans quelques minutes, Prompto allait, encore une fois, risquer sa vie pour son ami. Et en échange, ce dernier ne daignait même pas de lui offrir la simple vérité.

Putain, Noctis était vraiment un pauvre con.

Prompto claqua de la langue et le jeune roi se retrouva soudainement tiré de ses pensées et de retour sous le regard méprisant du blond. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– D'accord, j'ai compris, déclara Prompto, impatient, en faisant un geste frustré de la main. Laisse tomber, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi ou de tes raisons. Peut-être que tu ne voulais pas d'un Nif à tes côtés. Ou peut-être que tu as cru que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour survivre à la mission de Gralea. Ou peut-être… je ne sais pas.

Aux oreilles du jeune roi, ces mots semblèrent peser une tonne et chacun d'entre eux tomba dans sa poitrine comme des briques. Sa gorge devint si compressée par le noeud qui la coinçait qu'il ne réussit qu'à émettre un horrible son étranglé. Prompto ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il continua :

– Peu importe, je me battrai pour le Lucis. Mais hors de question que je le fasse dans cet habit.

Il attrapa le collet de son gilet et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec, la fermeture éclair glissant bruyamment dans le silence de la tente. Noctis abaissa la tête, le son provoquant un frisson incontrôlable le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme si sa propre chaire s'était ouverte de haut en bas de la même façon que l'uniforme lucisien.

Noctis était vraiment un pauvre con.

Il lui sembla que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il finissait toujours par dire la mauvaise chose et envenimer de nouveau sa relation avec Prompto. Combien de fois dans les dernières semaines les deux hommes s'étaient engueulés? Le souvenir pénible de leur querelle concernant Cindy lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela les promesses qu'il s'était fait, alors qu'il était étendu seul sous le ciel étoilé du désert.

Il s'était promis deux choses. D'abord, qu'il serait un ami fidèle pour Prompto. Et ensuite, qu'il tairait son secret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, lorsque Prompto lança son gilet sur la table d'un geste colérique, convaincu erronément qu'il ne méritait pas un uniforme qui était pourtant le sien, que Noctis comprit qu'il était impossible de respecter ces deux résolutions à la fois. Qu'elles étaient en contradiction complète l'une avec l'autre, car il ne pouvait pas être un véritable ami en continuant de cacher ses sentiments à Prompto.

Noctis était vraiment un pauvre con, mais il pouvait faire mieux.

Et malgré l'insécurité qui s'affolait dans ses nerfs, qui le dévorait comme des centaines de termites rongeant le bois sous l'écorce de sa peau, il prit une décision.

Il inspira profondément. Puis, il parla :

– L'empire te ciblait…

Mais les mots se coincèrent à l'entrée de sa trachée, devenue trop étroite, et il tomba dans un silence paralysé qui dura plusieurs secondes.

– Quoi, fit Prompto sèchement.

Noctis se racla la gorge. Il avait envie de se taire, de ravaler ses paroles et de tout laisser tomber, mais il continua. Cette fois-ci, il ne reculerait pas comme il l'avait fait dans la voiture à Gralea.

Il répéta plus fortement :

– L'empire te ciblait, parce que Ardyn...

Un autre silence, lourd et suffoquant, emplit la tente, puis ses oreilles, ses poumons et son crâne. Cette fois-ci, Prompto attendit la suite silencieusement. Noctis ne le regardait pas, incapable de faire face à ces yeux perçants qu'il sentait fixés sur lui.

Il soupira, et enfin:

– ...parce que Ardyn a découvert que j'étais… amoureux de toi.

Et si le silence précédent était lourd, celui qui suivit fut absolument insupportable.

Pendant une seconde, une minute, il lui sembla que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Le vent cessa de s'abattre sur les rabats de la tente; l'air devint une masse lourde et immobile; la lampe tut son bourdonnement monotone. Pendant un temps, le monde arrêta de fonctionner.

Et les larmes montèrent, montèrent, _putain_ , si vite, que Noctis n'arriva plus à respirer. Le reste de ses mots sortit abruptement dans un difficile flot étranglé :

– Putain, je suis tellement désolé Prom, merde!

Il écrasa les deux paumes sur ses yeux tentant d'arrêter l'eau qui menaçait de s'y écouler à tout moment, décidé à ne pas pleurer. Son torse était si écrasé que son coeur forçait contre ses côtes et, les yeux toujours écrasés sous ses mains, il parla rapidement, incapable de s'arrêter, malgré l'air dans ses poumons qui avait du mal à se faufiler jusqu'à sa bouche :

– Je ne voulais pas, putain, je ne voulais pas que ça se produise, mais _merde_ , je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je ne pouvais rien contrôler! J'ai essayé, _putain de merde_ que j'ai essayé, de ne pas ressentir ça, de bloquer tout ça, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis tellement amoureux de toi bordel que je n'arrive plus à prendre des décisions logiques, je suis tellement obsédé par l'idée de te protéger à tout prix que je fais des conneries comme te traiter de sale Nif simplement pour que tu refuses d'aller à Gralea! Parce que Ardyn t'y attendait, j'étais _certain_ qu'il t'y attendrait, il voulait s'en prendre à toi pour me perturber, et putain que ça fonctionnait, putain que ça fonctionnait bordel, _parce que je t'aime tellement, merde!_

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Ses mains retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

Voilà. La vérité était sortie, brute et honnête. Elle avait enfin quitté sa poitrine, où elle s'était engloutie tout entière, où elle s'était logée pour enfler un peu plus chaque jour et elle avait enfin prit son envol hors de lui, le libérant de cette masse qu'il croyait coincée là à tout jamais.

Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Prompto était toujours muet, figé dans un silence ébahi, mais Noctis comprenait. Il n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon.

Il renversa la tête vers l'arrière, reniflant bruyamment, et regarda une seconde les coutures de la toile au-dessus de sa tête. Il prit un moment pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses nerfs, mais ce fut d'une voix toujours tremblante qu'il continua :

– Écoute. Je sais que tout ça est... inattendu. J'aurais probablement dû te le dire il y a longtemps, mais j'en étais incapable.

Il abaissa la tête pour porter son regard sur le sol. Une autre profonde inspiration. Une longue expiration. Sa voix devint enfin plus stable, mais elle resta basse, lorsqu'il continua, sobrement :

– Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'étais honnête quand j'ai dit que tes origines ne changeaient quoi que ce soit. Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé croire le contraire. Je m'excuse pour tout ça, Prom. Et pour t'avoir caché ce que… ce que je ressentais. Je te promets que je n'attends rien de toi et je suis conscient que ce n'est pas réciproque…

Il entendit sa voix craquer de nouveau et il prit un nouvel arrêt pour reprendre son souffle. Devant lui, Prompto était toujours silencieux, sous le choc. Il eut envie de regarder son visage, mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer ce qu'il y lirait et il était certain que s'il levait les yeux vers lui, il serait incapable de continuer.

Et il lui restait tant de choses à dire.

– Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu… si tu veux quitter maintenant, continua-t-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi et que je t'ai causé énormément de tort. Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de te battre pour un roi qui t'a caché la vérité. Rien ne t'oblige à participer aux combats d'aujourd'hui. Et tu as raison : tu as le droit de décider si tu veux porter l'uniforme lucisien, même si je crois toujours que tu le mérites plus que tout au monde.

Il releva brièvement la tête vers le plafond une dernière fois pour prendre une grande inspiration, puis il se retourna et marcha vers la porte, où s'arrêta, la main sur la toile. Derrière lui, Prompto échappa un son comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais Noctis lui n'en laissa pas l'occasion :

– Je t'attendrai au point de rassemblement jusqu'à six heures trente, comme prévu, fit-il d'une voix calme. Peu importe ta décision, je l'accepterai. Si tu es là, je serai honoré que tu te joignes à la bataille. Si tu n'es pas là, je comprendrai aussi. Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi que soit ton choix. Ta présence ou ton absence aux combats d'aujourd'hui ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi...

Il déglutit difficilement.

–...parce que je t'aime, Prom.

Et il sortit sans regarder derrière lui.

.

* * *

.

 **VOILÀ! Il aura fallu un peu de temps (l'équivalent de 126'000 PUTAIN DE MOTS pour être plus précise...) pour que Noctis daigne ENFIN avouer son amour à Prompto. J'avais hâte d'écrire cette scène et elle a été (sans surprise) un vrai défi! Je suis prête à parier que ce n'était pas exactement le scénario que vous aviez imaginé, mais mon cerveau, bah il est comme ça...**

 **Maintenant, quelle sera la suite...? ;)**

 **Comme je le disais plus haut (et à chaque chapitre), merci de me lire, merci de m'écrire, je vous aime!**

 **Charlie xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **Je me suis dépêchée de terminer et de corriger ce chapitre, sachant que la plupart d'entre vous êtes confinés à la maison où l'ennui peut devenir rapidement mortel. Nous sommes solidaires et unis contre la propagation, courage les amis!**

 **Charlie**

 **xx**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 19

Cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'il allait vomir pour de bon. Il marcha sans trop regarder où il allait, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ses pas, du sol sous ses pieds, du vent dans ses cheveux. Il ressentait encore ces pulsions effrénées dans son cœur, ce rythme trop rapide qui ne ralentissait plus, et il pensa qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui fonctionnait encore chez lui, ses poumons semblant paralysés et son cerveau complètement liquéfié.

Bordel. Putain.

Avec horreur, il se rappela soudainement de tous les moments intimes qu'il avait passés avec le blond. La fois où il s'était collé à lui sous la tente au plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il était frigorifié après avoir nagé dans les canaux de Lestallum. Cet autre événement où ils s'étaient bataillés à la ferme et où Noctis avait dû couper court à leur jeu parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son pantalon. Ou encore, ce moment passé sur la banquette arrière de la camionnette à Gralea, collés sous le manteau du tireur, le nez dans son cou et les bras contre sa poitrine.

Putain, à ce moment précis, Prompto était probablement en train de se remémorer les mêmes images et conclure avec effroi que Noctis en avait profité tout ce temps.

Il eut une pensée pour son père, qui lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur de ses sentiments, mais maintenant que ceux-ci s'étaient enfin échappés de lui, il ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la terreur. Il se sentait comme s'il était perdu au centre d'un zoo dans lequel il savait qu'un tigre sauvage s'était libéré; il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment, se faire complètement démolir par un Prompto qui sortirait peut-être de la tente d'ici quelques secondes, lui lançant qu'il était un être absolument dégoûtant.

Ou peut-être bien qu'il se contenterait de filer en douce et ne plus jamais lui parler de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas non plus le genre de type à faire une scène.

Ou peut-être bien qu'il irait rejoindre brièvement Ignis et Gladio pour les avertir que leur roi était aux hommes et qu'ils devraient se méfier, avant de partir pour de bon. Il penserait certainement à eux.

Ou peut-être bien qu'il ne ferait rien de tout ça.

Noctis ne savait plus quoi penser.

– Noct, ça va?

La voix de Gladio le tira de sa bulle et il sursauta. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait marché jusqu'au feu de camp où attendaient toujours ses deux camarades, maintenant accompagnés de quelques Glaives qui commençaient tranquillement à se rassembler.

Il fut incapable de parler et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ignis et Gladio lui lancèrent tous deux un regard inquiet et Noctis tenta de se reprendre :

– Ouais, ouais, ça va.

Mais sa voix sonnait horriblement fausse et il détourna le regard. Des Glaives le regardaient aussi étrangement et il eut envie de creuser un trou dans la terre rouge sous ses pieds pour s'y cacher éternellement. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et les soldats se retournèrent précipitamment, feignant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Noctis regretta d'être retourné stupidement au point de ralliement. Il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il avait envie d'être seul et de se morfondre allègrement.

– T'as retrouvé Prom?, lui demanda Gladio.

Justement celui dont Noctis ne voulait pas entendre parler.

– Oui. Non. Heu.. Ouais. Ouais, il est dans la tente du commandant.

– Il revient bientôt?

Noctis ne répondit pas. Il déglutit difficilement et évita son regard, mais les yeux de son bouclier restaient sur lui, lui perçant le crâne comme un foutu laser.

– Je… Je crois que oui, mentit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il eut un moment de silence malaisant et Noctis ne savait plus trop quoi faire avec lui-même, comme si ses membres ne lui appartenaient plus : il croisa ses bras sur son torse et les décroisa aussitôt, inconfortable; il plaça son poids sur une jambe et ensuite sur l'autre; il leva les yeux puis les abaissa aussi vite, décidant qu'il préférait fuir le regard des autres.

Il finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise vide aux côtés de Gladio, tendu. Devant lui, le feu continuait de se consumer, les flammes dansant autour de braises rougeoyantes et il les fixa longuement d'un regard vide. Il avait vaguement conscience des yeux de Gladio et Ignis qui restaient posés sur lui, mais son esprit flottait dans un empiétement de réflexions disparates.

Il se demanda comment il réagirait si, à six heures trente, Prompto n'était toujours pas revenu. Il s'imagina marcher vers le front sans lui. Prendre part à la bataille sans le tireur pour le couvrir. Se battre sans le son des coups de feu si caractéristique de sa technique de combat.

Ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus entendre sa voix, ses blagues ridicules, son rire franc.

Continuer, sans l'amitié de son meilleur ami.

Il sursauta quand la voix de Gladio se leva :

– Prêt pour le grand moment?, lui demanda son bouclier.

Non.

– Ouais... Bien sûr...

Il glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et Gladio lui lança un regard étrange. Le jeune roi pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir convaincant et il se racla la gorge bruyamment, avant d'ajouter :

– Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie pour ce moment.

Un autre mensonge. En fait, il avait passé toute son adolescence à s'entraîner simplement parce qu'on le lui imposait. Il l'avait fait par obligation, presque par habitude, sans vraiment penser à l'avenir, protégé du danger par le mur d'Insomnia et le pouvoir du cristal. Il s'était allégé de toute responsabilité en l'abandonnant à son père et avait longtemps pensé, naïvement, que s'il avait besoin un jour de se battre, ce serait dans un avenir lointain.

Et le voilà, à vingt ans, roi, à la tête d'un bataillon et apparemment prêt à mener une guerre.

Sans Prompto.

Il regarda derrière lui en direction de la tente du commandant. Le camp commençait à se réveiller et, entre les habitations fragiles, des civils apparaissaient ici et là, s'étirant et se frottant les yeux, engourdis par le sommeil et la pénombre perpétuelle. Noctis les suivit du regard sans vraiment les voir, trop concentré à rechercher une tête blonde. Il en vit aucune et il ravala sa déception.

Autour de lui, les soldats commencèrent à se rassembler en une foule plus compacte. Ils parlaient calmement, dans un murmure uniforme et chuchoté, ajustant leurs habits et préparant leur stocks de potions calmement. Noctis avait l'impression d'être à mes milliers de kilomètres d'eux, comme s'il regardait un film sans en faire partie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête une nouvelle fois derrière lui. Toujours aucun signe de Prompto. Il soupira bruyamment en frottant d'un geste nerveux la main sur sa nuque. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses nerfs étaient des mèches connectées à un énorme ensemble de dynamite au centre de sa poitrine et que les flammèches sur chacune d'entre elles brûlaient si vite qu'elles allaient tout faire sauter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il se mordillait les lèvres, ses yeux fixés de nouveau sur les braises crépitantes devant lui, quand Ignis se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à voix basse :

– De quoi as-tu discuté avec Prompto?, demanda-t-il.

Noctis lui lança un regard noir. De quoi se mêlait-il putain.

– De rien du tout, mentit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ignis ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le fixer longuement, ses yeux verts perçants l'analysant lourdement et Noctis refusa de détourner le regard. Il détestait plus que tout au monde lorsque Ignis l'étudiait ainsi, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui tous ses secrets, et il en devint encore plus irrité. Il soutint son regard, une once de défi dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le conseiller abaisse les siens.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne le laissa pas tranquille.

– Noct, chuchota Ignis en s'assurant que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu rends tes soldats nerveux.

– Je suis calme, cracha-t-il.

Absolument rien dans sa voix ne sonna calme, mais il s'en foutait. Ignis ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'ampleur de la situation.

Cette fois-ci, le conseiller ne lâcha pas le morceau. Noctis aurait préféré qu'il le laisse tranquille.

– Je comprends que tu ne peux pas être paisible à la veille de ce combat, continua-t-il, le volume au toujours au minimum, mais tu dois montrer de la confiance si tu veux que tes Glaives se lancent dans cette bataille avec conviction.

Noctis comprenait le principe, mais il trouvait le conseil ridicule. Il était incapable de produire de la confiance sur demande, alors à quoi bon insister.

– Fous-moi la paix Iggy, marmonna-t-il.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que son drame avec Prompto était futile aux côtés d'un combat qui allait peut-être changer le sort de l'Eos. Que les livres d'histoire parleraient de la grande bataille d'Insomnia et non des histoires d'amour pathétiques d'un roi qui avait peu de contrôle sur lui-même. Qu'il ne mettait pas la priorité au bon endroit.

Mais bordel, pour lui, c'était aussi important que tout le reste. L'amitié de Prompto était aussi importante que le sort de ses citoyens, que la sécurité de ses amis, que la santé de ses Glaives, que l'avenir du monde.

– Noct...

– J'ai dit de me foutre la paix, putain!, lança-t-il.

Il sentait que les flammèches étaient maintenant à quelques secondes près d'atteindre les explosifs. Ignis le faisait royalement chier. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne savait rien de la situation et ses conseils étaient complètement inutiles. Noctis se leva d'un coup en échappant un son enragé et s'éloigna rapidement de quelques mètres.

Les Glaives étaient maintenant tous rassemblés et Noctis ne voyait Prompto nulle part. Un sentiment de panique enfla en vitesse dans son torse et il se retourna précipitamment vers un soldat.

– Il est quelle heure?

Le pauvre type le regarda avec des yeux ronds, peut-être surpris que le roi du Lucis en personne lui pose une question aussi banale, mais il se ressaisit et regarda sa montre sous le cuir de son uniforme.

– Heu… Il est six heures vingt-neuf minutes, votre altesse.

Une pierre tomba dans ses tripes d'un coup. Prompto ne viendrait pas. Il ne viendrait pas et Noctis devrait fonctionner sans lui, malgré la conviction que c'était complètement impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Pas sans lui. Il eut envie de tout laisser tomber, d'abandonner ses obligations de roi et de s'enfuir pour se laisser mourir quelque part dans le désert.

Pendant une seconde, il s'imagina annoncer à tous que le projet était annulé, qu'il était mieux d'oublier leur plan d'attaquer l'empire et de retourner à leurs familles sans risquer leurs vies. Que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Que c'était voué à l'échec de toute façon.

Hop, les gars, les filles, c'était une blague cette idée de bataille! Tous à la maison, maintenant!

L'esprit de Noctis ironisa que leurs maisons étaient en fait de l'autre côté des lignes ennemies et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais retourner chez eux si ce n'était que de cette offensive inespérée.

Il regarda de nouveau les soldats.

Prompto n'était pas là.

Il avait bien sûr imaginé la situation ainsi au moins cent fois dans les dernières semaines – Noctis avouant son amour à Prompto; Prompto, horrifié, ne voulant plus le voir – mais quelque part au fond de lui, une parcelle d'espoir tentait de le convaincre qu'il se trompait. Que Prompto ne l'abandonnerait pas pour ça, même si leur relation serait probablement changée à jamais.

Prompto n'était pas là.

Et les six heures trente étaient atteintes.

Il le sut lorsque Cor s'avança vers lui, lorsque le murmure des conversations se tut et que les Glaives se retournèrent vers eux.

– Noctis, êtes-vous prêt à transférer vos pouvoirs?

Le jeune roi hocha la tête. Il avait plus ou moins oublié qu'il devait partager ses pouvoirs avec tous les soldats pour leur permettre d'avoir accès à leurs arsenaux magiques. La veille, lorsqu'ils préparaient leur offensive, Cor lui avait demandé à quel point il pouvait partager sa magie et Noctis lui avait avoué timidement que, contrairement à son père, il n'arrivait pas à transférer sa capacité de téléportation à d'autres, mais qu'il pouvait leur donner accès à leur arsenal comme il le faisait déjà avec Gladio, Ignis et Prompto.

Il n'était cependant pas certain d'être en mesure de le faire à l'impressionnant nombre de quatre-vingt-dix-sept Glaives et il avait plus ou moins oublié de s'en inquiéter jusque-là, parce qu'il avait eut mille autres préoccupations plus urgentes. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et se déplaça vers le centre du groupe, aux côtés du feu, pour regarder les hommes et les femmes devant lui.

Prompto n'était pas là.

Noctis avait l'impression d'être au plein centre d'un tsunami qui détruisait sa maison – sa vie – devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Qu'il était forcé de garder un visage impassible, de prétendre que son monde n'était pas en train de s'écrouler pendant qu'il regardait, impuissant, les débris de son âme être projetées dans toutes les directions comme de vulgaires bouts de papier.

Il soupira, puis ferma les paupières, tentant d'oublier tous ses soucis et de se concentrer.

Il resta immobile pendant une bonne minute, cherchant désespérément la sérénité nécessaire pour retrouver sa magie, et, après un moment pénible et tourmenté, il réussit finalement à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Son pouvoir faisait partie de lui-même depuis toujours et il vivait en lui sans qu'il ne le remarque réellement, mais lorsqu'il se concentrait, il pouvait le ressentir, un peu comme lorsque l'on prenait conscience de sa respiration. Sa magie flottait en lui comme de faibles vagues paresseuses sur un grand lac calme.

Il se concentra sur cette énergie et la laissa l'envelopper, le recouvrir comme une couverture rassurante qui le réchauffait jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il se prépara à la partager à ses Glaives et ouvrit les paupières.

Ses soldats le regardaient tous intensément, la lueur des flammes du feu de camp reflétant dans leurs yeux, une étincelle furieuse, puissante et prête à tout. Parmi eux…

Prompto n'était pas là.

Sa concentration se fendit comme une glace et, tout à coup, il ne ressentit plus rien de positif. Le tsunami s'écrasa sur lui comme une vague d'encre noire et opaque qui l'étouffa subitement, et il perdit toute perception de sa magie, diluée instantanément.

Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux de nouveau et serra les dents. Il devait y arriver. Il devait y arriver même si Prompto l'avait quitté. Peut-être que ce n'était plus le cas du tireur, mais ses soldats et ses citoyens, eux, comptaient toujours sur lui.

Il reprit le processus du début et chercha de nouveau en lui cette énergie qui vibrait faiblement pour la faire remonter à la surface. Elle résista plus fortement que la première fois et Noctis fronça des sourcils. Sa respiration devint plus lourde, plus difficile et il se concentra plus férocement, décidé à ne rien laisser l'empêcher de remplir ses devoirs de roi.

Quand il sentit enfin, après un long et difficile moment, que sa magie revenait à lui et qu'il était prêt à la distribuer de nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit dans la foule devant lui fut Prompto.

Son coeur s'emballa si vivement, soudainement euphorique à la vue du blond, que sa magie explosa d'un coup et se répandit sur les Glaives dans un grand fracas. L'énergie était si puissante et si soudaine que les soldats devant lui reculèrent tous d'un pas en échappant une exclamation de surprise. La lueur bleue les enveloppa tous sans exception, les aveuglant momentanément, puis elle se résorba. Les soldats se dévisagèrent pendant une seconde, incertains de ce qui venait de se passer, mais dès qu'une première femme leva le bras et fit apparaître un sabre dans un mouvement lumineux, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient enfin accès à leur arsenal : des cris de joie se levèrent et des armes bleutées apparurent de partout.

Mais Noctis ne vit rien d'autre que l'homme aux cheveux dorés, au nez couvert de taches de rousseurs et aux yeux brillants qui le regardait en souriant.

Prompto était là.

 _Prompto était là_ , et il lui souriait. _Prompto était là_ , portant son uniforme Lucisien, et il était beau, putain, il était magnifique, sa peau enrobée en alternance entre la lueur jaune du feu et celle bleutée des armes que les soldats faisaient apparaître, et Noctis crut que son coeur s'était envolé comme un petit papillon, tournoyant au-dessus de sa tête et battant des ailes comme dans un dessin animé.

Prompto était resté et il portait son uniforme et Noctis n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Il s'avança vers lui et le tireur leva la main pour le saluer d'un poing-à-poing, auquel Noctis, à la fois sidéré et extatique, répondit sans quitter son regard de yeux ronds.

– Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, fit le blond, un sourire en coin.

– Je… Ouais, je...

Une partie de lui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Prompto était réellement là et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un mirage.

–- Tu m'as fait peur…, murmura-t-il malgré lui. Je croyais que…

Le sourire de Prompto se fana.

– Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je sais que je suis en retard. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je ne venais pas.

Noctis hocha la tête et sourit faiblement.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru. Mais c'est cool que tu sois là.

– Tu sais que je t'abandonnerais jamais.

Noctis déglutit difficilement. Entendre ces mots gonfla de bonheur le petit coeur qui virevoltait toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Il réussit difficilement à détacher son regard de ses iris azur, mais quand il réussit enfin, ce fut pour regarder son habillement.

– Tu portes ton uniforme, constata-t-il.

Prompto glissa une main sur sa nuque dans un mouvement timide.

– Ouais… Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard… Je n'arriverais pas à décider si… Enfin. Ouais, je le porte. Voilà.

– C'est cool, fit-il, à court de mots.

Il eut un silence. Noctis se demanda s'il devait ajouter autre chose, mais ce fut Prompto qui parla en premier.

– J'imagine qu'on devrait… en discuter?

Noctis n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi son ami voulait discuter, car la réponse était évidente, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus longuement : faire ses aveux avait déjà été assez difficile. Il imagina cependant que Prompto avait des choses à dire. Probablement un fameux «Je comprends, mais tu sais que tu n'es qu'un ami à mes yeux» ou « _Moi_ , il faut que tu saches, je ne suis pas aux mecs.» Peut-être qu'il aurait besoin d'imposer des limites : «Ok, mais je préférerais qu'on évite les accolades à partir de maintenant.»

– Ouais, ok..., répondit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui.

– Seulement… Peut-on aller ailleurs? J'aimerais… J'aimerais que personne ne sache… Si c'est possible…

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Prompto d'un ton compréhensif.

Noctis se retourna pour s'éloigner du groupe, mais Cor l'interrompit dans sa démarche. Il tenait dans ses mains trois paires d'épaulettes de Glaives.

– Pour vos gardes, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune roi sourit immédiatement, oubliant momentanément sa discussion avec Prompto, pour se tourner vers ce dernier. Il savait déjà qu'il verrait des étoiles dans les yeux de son camarade et il n'eut pas tort, le tireur s'étant figé, le regard brillant et la bouche bée, en regardant le contenu des mains du commandant.

Les gardes royaux et les Glaives ne portaient habituellement pas le même uniforme, celui des soldats possédant une pièce de plus : une armure en cuir épais qui protégeait les épaules et la poitrine, sur laquelle était rattachée la fameuse capuche noire, dotée du masque aux branches métalliques destiné à protéger le visage. Lorsque Prompto était ado, il répétait sans cesse que _«l'uniforme glaive était trop coooooollll et qu'ils avaient trop la classe avec leur capuche – putain je tuerais pour en porter une, je te le jure mec»_ , et Noctis lui répétait en riant d'oublier le projet parce qu'il était trop imbécile pour être accepté chez les Glaives.

Prompto lui avait répondu une fois qu'en fait, il préférerait devenir garde et protéger la famille royale. Noctis s'était tut, surpris par le sérieux de son ami. Surpris… et touché.

Ce n'avait pas été des paroles en l'air. Deux ans plus tard, Prompto s'inscrivait à l'entraînement pour devenir garde, débutant un parcours difficile, exigeant tant physiquement que mentalement, qui durerait plusieurs années et qui le mènerait où il était aujourd'hui.

Aux côtés du prince devenu roi.

Noctis devina immédiatement en voyant son camarade ouvrir la bouche qu'il allait protester et il l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse produire le moindre son :

– Tu le mérites, Prom, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Prompto ferma la bouche, désarmé, et n'osa plus rien dire. Ignis et Gladio le rejoignirent au même moment.

Noctis se retourna pour prendre une première armure des mains de Cor, soulevant les sourcils en constatant la taille des épaulettes.

– Putain, ce truc est grand comme une montgolfière, commenta Noctis en fronçant des sourcils.

– Au moins il est de la bonne taille pour Gladio, fit Ignis.

– Je crois qu'il a été conçu pour un cheval?

– Alors il sera un peu serré pour Gladio.

– Ok, allez vous faire foutre bande d'enfoirés, répondit du tac au tac le colosse.

Noctis craqua un rire, mais il se tourna vers son bouclier et souleva la pièce de cuir devant lui. Autour d'eux, les lueurs bleutées s'étaient calmées et certains Glaives s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène.

Gladio comprit immédiatement l'intention de son roi. Au Lucis, lorsque les élèves devenaient Glaives, un haut-gradé déposait lors d'une cérémonie les épaulettes sur chaque soldat, attachant les sangles et soulevant la capuche pour la poser sur leur tête, en signe de bienvenue dans les rangs.

Noctis tenait à ce que ses camarades aient droit au même traitement.

Gladio ne dit rien. Il se pencha solennellement vers l'avant et posa son poing sur son coeur. Noctis drapa la pièce sur ses épaules et attacha de gestes minutieux les sangles à l'avant. Une fois l'uniforme bien en place, il étira les bras sur chaque côté sur sa tête et attrapa le tissu qui pendait dans son dos pour le déposer sur sa tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Gladio était enflammé, déterminé et vibrant de courage.

– Merci d'être là, Gladio, murmura Noctis. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné, même au moment où je l'aurais mérité. Tu es le bouclier le plus fidèle que les rois du Lucis ont été donné de fréquenter.

Le moment devait être devenu trop sérieux pour le bouclier, car après quelques secondes, le visage de celui-ci se fendit d'un sourire et il offrit une bonne claque sympathique sur le bras du roi.

Une claque assez forte pour l'envoyer jusqu'à Gralea, en fait, et Noctis tituba de quelques pas, manquant de se casser la figure.

– Owww! Va chier!, échappa le roi en s'agrippant à son épaule endolorie.

– Arrête, c'était rien! Une petite claque de rien du tout!

– Ouais, c'est ça, va te faire foutre.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent tout de même un sourire et lorsque Noctis se retourna vers Cor pour attraper la deuxième pièce d'armure, celui-ci souleva un sourcil à son attention. Il devait penser que l'échange entre le roi et le bouclier ne ressemblait en rien aux discours qui étaient normalement prononcés lors des cérémonies. Noctis se retint de rire.

Il se retourna, armure en main, vers son conseiller et celui-ci se pencha immédiatement comme l'avait fait Gladio avant lui. Noctis se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas exactement traité Ignis de la meilleure des façons dans la dernière heure et il se sentit soudainement coupable.

Au moment où il déposait solennellement la capuche sur la tête de son conseiller, il se racla la gorge.

– Iggy…

Son camarade leva des yeux verts perçants vers lui.

– Désolé d'avoir eu la mèche aussi courte avec toi dernièrement, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Tu… Tu ne méritais certainement pas un traitement comme celui-là. Je sais que j'ai été un vrai connard.

– Je te connais depuis dix ans, Noct, répondit le conseiller. Je suis habitué. Ça fait dix ans que sa majesté est un vrai connard.

– Tu sais quoi? Va chier toi aussi.

Ignis éclata de rire. Noctis lui sourit. Il redevint un peu plus sérieux lorsqu'il ajouta :

– Honnêtement... Merci Iggy. Merci pour ces dix années.

Ignis répondit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire en coin. Noctis attrapa la dernière armure et se tourna vers Prompto, celui-ci fixant le sol sous ses pieds. Le jeune roi leva les épaulettes devant lui, comme il l'avait fait précédemment pour ces deux amis d'enfance, mais le tireur recula soudainement d'un pas.

– Noct… Je ne crois pas que je devrais…

Mais le jeune roi avait anticipé son geste et avant qu'il ne puisse reculer de nouveau, il avança d'un pas et lui rabattit l'uniforme sur les épaules.

– Prompto, fit le roi d'une voix assez forte pour que tous entendent autour d'eux, merci d'avoir traversé seul tout le Niflheim jusqu'à Gralea, d'avoir retrouvé ton roi dans la base militaire cachant le cristal et de lui avoir sauvé la vie alors qu'Ardyn l'avait capturé.

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la moindre argumentation et Prompto dut se contenter de le regarder de yeux exorbités, le visage soudainement rouge cramoisi. Noctis profita de sa paralysie momentanée pour attacher de gestes lents les sangles sur le devant de son habit.

– Si tu n'avais pas été là, continua-t-il, le Lucis n'aurait aujourd'hui plus de roi. Tes actions ont changé le cours de cette guerre.

Prompto était visiblement incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et garda le silence, la bouche légèrement bée. Noctis termina de fixer les épaulettes de gestes contrôlés et, alors qu'il étirait les bras de chaque côté de sa tête de son camarade pour attraper la capuche, il perdit d'un coup toute assurance en prenant subitement conscience qu'il était très proche de Prompto – _trop proche_ – et qu'il avait les bras presque autour de son cou et qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses joues rouges sur les siennes et son souffle sur ses lèvres et que cette position était affreusement intime et que – bordel, Prompto savait, _il savait_ , maintenant, ce que son roi ressentait, oh seigneurs, il devait en être horrifié – et plutôt que de se dépêcher de retirer ses mains, Noctis figea stupidement, comme un con, comme le pire des crétins, et Prompto le regarda avec une telle intensité que le jeune roi ne put plus respirer.

Une seconde, deux, ou cent plus tard, les muscles de Noctis se remirent enfin à fonctionner de nouveau et il apposa la capuche sur la tête de Prompto, la visière métallique coupant le contact assez longtemps entre leurs yeux pour que le jeune roi puisse enfin sortir de sa stupeur.

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment et recula, abaissant brièvement son regard vers le sol. Il sentait que son visage devait maintenant être aussi rouge, sinon plus, que celui de son camarade.

– Tout ça pour dire… Merci Prom.

Un silence se posa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Gladio ne le brise :

– Alors Iggy et moi, on se fait lancer des «va chier» mais le petit Prom, lui, a droit au discours du siècle?

Noctis pensa qu'il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Gladio pour avoir interrompu le moment. Il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure :

– C'est vrai, j'oubliais : va chier Prom.

Prompto éclata de rire en renversant la tête vers l'arrière et Noctis se réjouit d'entendre cette musique qu'il avait cru avoir perdue à tout jamais.

Le moment fut brisé brutalement lorsque Cor annonça d'une voix grave :

– Messieurs, il est l'heure.

Noctis ravala sa salive. Seigneurs, était-il possible qu'ils en étaient à ce moment précis où le monde allait changer? Le jeune roi se retourna vers Prompto, le regard paniqué. Il lui avait promis une discussion, mais, soudainement, il prit conscience qu'ils manquaient de temps. Le tireur sembla deviner immédiatement les pensées de son roi et, après un moment d'hésitation, lui fit un petit sourire.

– On en discutera plus tard, dit-il. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard lorsque le soleil se lèvera.

Noctis pinça les lèvres, incertain pendant une seconde. Mais Prompto avait raison. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance d'attaquer et c'était au lever du soleil ; manquer ce rendez-vous aurait des répercussions absolument désastreuses. Il hocha donc la tête, se tourna vers Cor et espéra que sa voix ne trahirait pas sa nervosité lorsqu'il dit :

– Allons-y.

Mais il sentit une hésitation autour de lui et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ses soldats, il constata que la plupart d'entre eux semblaient avoir le trac. Certains se balançaient d'un pied à l'autre, le regard fuyant, ou joueraient nerveusement avec leur uniforme. Il croisa les yeux d'Ignis et leur brève conversation lui revint à l'esprit.

Ses soldats étaient effrayés.

Putain, ce n'était pas réellement surprenant. Ils se savaient en sous nombre, ils avaient perdu la capacité de se téléporter et ils faisaient face à un ennemi dont l'avantage technologique était de loin supérieur.

Par-dessus tout, leur roi, ce gamin de vingt ans qui n'avait jamais gouverné de sa vie, ne semblait probablement pas apte à les mener au combat. Il n'avait cessé de se morfondre depuis la veille, hésitant sur chaque question et ne cachant pas sa nervosité.

Noctis s'en voulut affreusement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour contrôler ses émotions – encore moins pour les cacher – et il était à présent évident qu'il s'agissait d'un grave défaut chez un roi.

Il s'ennuya soudainement de son père.

Mais c'est Noctis qui portait la tunique royale aujourd'hui. Son père, le roi Regis, était resté là-bas, alors que son fils avait choisi de revenir pour se battre.

Se battre. Pour le Lucis. Pour l'Eos. Pour ses citoyens et leur liberté.

Il se racla la gorge et, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il grimpa debout sur une bûche qui servait de siège devant le feu de camp.

Il regarda la foule devant lui, cette mer d'uniformes noirs prêts à mourir pour leur patrie, et il ressentit une fierté indescriptible.

– Lucisiens!, fit-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Les soldats levèrent les yeux vers lui.

– Aujourd'hui, Insomnia se réveillera dans la lumière. Reprenons ce qui nous appartient! Ces maisons que nos grands-pères ont bâties, fit-il en pointant vers mur au loin, ces ruelles dans lesquelles nous avons passé nos enfances, reprenons-les! L'empire est convaincu de pouvoir nous marcher sur les pieds ; il nous croit faible et fragile, croyant à tort que nous plierons l'échine sous ses armes technologiques. Mais il a omis de considérer la force que nous possédons ici, dans nos poitrines.

Il pointa son propre coeur, gonflé à bloc.

– La force de la magie des Lucii! La protection de nos ancêtres, les rois du Lucis! Et la flamme, le brasier de ce désir de protéger nos foyers!

Devant lui, les regards se transformèrent. La peur, l'hésitation, firent place à une autre émotion. Plus puissante et plus vibrante.

– Je ne vous mentirai pas, continua-t-il d'un ton grave, car j'ai le plus grand des respects envers vous et je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est stupide. Cette bataille sera la plus difficile de notre vie. Nous allons suer, souffrir, pleurer et saigner. Certains d'entre nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas. Mais nos familles, elles, reviendront. Nos enfants reviendront à la maison, nos femmes, nos maris, nos parents, nos frères et nos soeurs, retrouveront leurs chez soi, leurs souvenirs et leurs lits, et n'auront plus jamais à dormir sous une tente de leur vie! Ils retrouveront leur sécurité et le droit de vivre sans plus jamais devoir s'inquiéter des daemons! Sans jamais regarder derrière soi par peur des magiteks!

À ce point, plus un seul soldat n'était immobile. La peur qui les avaient paralysés jusque-là semblait s'être envolée : ils rugissaient, euphoriques, les poings levés et les pieds frappant durement le sol. Dans leurs yeux était née une fureur indomptable et Noctis laissa celle-ci venir à lui, perforer ses veines pour s'écouler dans son torse, comme de l'énergie liquide.

– Vous êtes des Glaives et, par ce fait, vous avez fait d'énormes sacrifices pour le Lucis. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Mais aujourd'hui, vous les ferez pour vos familles! Plus jamais elles n'auront à souffrir!

Il dut hurler à plein poumons les derniers mots pour s'assurer que sa voix se rende bien jusqu'au dernier des Glaives devant lui, la fureur de la foule atteignant un volume assommant :

– Le Lucis survivra et vaincra! Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de l'empire Niflhe et le premier d'Insomnia libérée!

Et puis ce fut le chaos total. Soudainement, la foule rugit puissamment et se rua sur lui. Des bras l'encerclèrent, des claques tapèrent son dos, des mains agrippèrent les siennes, et la foule sembla soudainement gigantesque, s'étendant infiniment devant lui. Il lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'aux Glaives s'étaient ajoutés ses citoyens, des hommes et des femmes probablement tirés du sommeil par le bruit à l'extérieur de leurs tentes. Ils claquaient des mains en poussant des cris de joie et ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent dans son coeur qui enfla instantanément.

Noctis descendit difficilement de son podium improvisé, souriant et se frayant un chemin entre les gens survoltés, pour rejoindre ses camarades.

– T'en as mis du temps, fit Gladio, un sourire en coin.

– À quoi?

– Devenir roi.

Noctis le dévisagea une seconde. Puis son sourire s'étira quand il répondit :

– Ton roi t'ordonne de défoncer la gueule à ce trou de cul d'Ardyn et ses connards d'impériaux.

Gladio éclata de rire, suivit par leurs deux camarades.

– À vos ordres votre altesse!

.

* * *

.

 **Bon. J'admets que j'ai peut-être exagéré sur le crémage, mais je voulais, pour une fois, que Noctis soit honnête à propos de ses sentiments envers ses amis. Voilà c'est fait.**

 **Aussi…. Prom, Iggy et Gladio en uniforme de Glaives… Wahhhhhhh! :D**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews! En ces temps difficiles, ils me font chaud au coeur!**

 **Et finalement… Fuck le covid!**


End file.
